The Trinisette Heirs
by EmeraMist
Summary: Featuring the Trinisette Skies! Tsuna has a twin that was chosen as Vongola Decimo and he vows to protect his twin from any harm, no matter how he's treated. However, Tsuna has secrets and connections with the mafia since THAT time, blaming Iemitsu is justified. His alternate identity, duo-flames Tsuna, YUNIted and a traumatic past. Such chaos, especially with Bya-kun... (twinfic!)
1. Prologue ARC: Space, Time and Balance

**Warning: In the future chapters, there will be some changes to the Arcobaleno like Viper, Skull and Verde.**

 **In this story, Xanxus didn't get frozen for 8 years, and the coup never happened, yet Timoteo believed that it did, as Xanxus was saved by his Guardians, Skull and Mammon included. Skull is part of the Varia here.**

 **So if you're confused about any changes, please do message me or ask in your reviews. I'll try my best to reply to them, without giving away any spoilers.**

 **After this, I might write a prequel to explain the changes to the Arcobaleno and Xanxus.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **THE CHILD OF SPACE**

"Young Master! Come back!"

 _I never knew a family's love._

"It's dangerous out there! Please, Young Master!"

 _Nor do I know who they are._

A young albino with a purple crown mark birthmark under his left eye giggled.

 _I remember everything since I first opened my eyes._

"There you are!" An exasperated but amused voice was heard from in front of him.

 _I gave up on searching. If they left me behind, they're not family._

"Hee hee! You found me!" His childish voice rang. "Michaelo!"

 _The servants, butlers, gardeners, cooks, maids, workers..._

"Come on, Young Master. It's getting late."

 _Especially Michaelo, they're my family._

"Aw!"

 _And no one will ever hurt them._

The sun was indeed setting on the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of yellow, red, and mesmerizing sunset-orange. The young boy stared longingly at the sky as Michaelo watched with deep fondness.

 _I never want this to end._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **THE CHILD OF BALANCE**

Most people know, that the triangle is the most stable shape in the universe. A square is amde of two triangles, same with the rectangle. In actuality, every shape with points are made out of triangles.

It's the supporting base of many things, including the world.

Three organizations would get reunited when the time was right, the boss or leader of each group then would be expected to carry the burdens of maintaining the world by splitting the three works of space, time and balance.

A woman in her early-twenties panted, she cradled a small object in her hands. She, having a longer and stronger lifespan was expected to at least last until the age of thirty with this burden thrown onto her. And as such, the responsibility of maintaining the 'balance' of 'space' and 'time' was forced upon her, the pain of using her life force to do so.

She sat down and stared off into the distant sunset, there was only one thought in her mind, that didn't involve herself or her well-being.

"Are you alright, Aria?" A man with gelled-back blonde hair asked in concern.

"Of course, Gamma." She smiled at her best friend and subordinate.

 _I'm dying soon, how long do I have left? A few years? A decade maybe?_

 _I just hope that I live long enough for my child to have a proper, unburdened childhood._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **THE CHILD OF TIME**

 _Do they not notice how their son had changed?_

His oblivious and air-headed mother was in the kitchen, cheerfully whistling while cooking, absentmindedly musing about her 'cute' and 'adorable' her dearest 'only' son was.

Her husband -there was no way he was calling that truly useless, abusive idiot his father- was no better. He believed that his family was still the same as ever. His oblivious loving wife greeting him and his 'only' son running at him, hugging him in excitement as the adult would toss around his 'only' son. He would never notice anything when he was always away.

 _But... I know the truth..._

"Gramps..." the little boy no older than 3 spoke to a seemingly empty corner of his room. The ghostly figure of his three times great grandfather materialized.

"I told you to either call me Dad or Brother, _Descendant_." The ghost playfully frowned.

"Then stop calling me 'Descendant', _Dad_!" The boy whined in an equally playful tone.

"Fine kiddo."

 _Gramps... hehe, I mean, dad is enough..._

"They've forgotten again..."

 _He doesn't lie, unlike my mother's husband._

"Why don't I tell you another story about my old life and my time?"

 _He's more of a dad to me than my mother's husband was._

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry!" Childlike excitement glowed in his eyes.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry these three chapters are so short, but this is the Prologue Arc.**

 **Expect more in ARC 1.**

 **See you again, then!**


	2. The Future Heirs Part 1

**Warning: Timelines will be intermingling everywhere. And there will be major changes to all arcs.**

 **Out of all the Arcobaleno, only Aria, Lal and Colonello will meet the three heirs during ARC 1.**

 **Tsuna didn't get his flames sealed, as some of you have the right idea on what happened to him BEFORE 5.**

* * *

 **THE TRINISETTE HEIRS AGE:**

 **Byakuran: oldest**

 **Tsunayoshi: middle, younger than Byakuran by a year.**

 **Yuni: youngest, younger than Byakuran by three years, Tsuna by two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Gesso Innocence**

An albino with a blissful grin on his face picked up a marshmallow from one of the many bowls filled up with the white, delicious, sweet and soft delicacy.

A man stood behind the childish three-year-old with a worried frown.

"Young Master..." he started but to his dismay, he was ignored in favor of the sweets. He tried again.

"Young Ma-" this time, he was cut off as the child threw an unmistakable bag of marshmallows at him and hit him spot on the forehead. He sighed and peeled the bag off him before tossing it to the nearby couch.

The man froze as beads of swear began rolling down his forehead. The child was looking at him with wide eyes that eerily resembled one of a kicked puppy's.

"No... It's Byakuran~~~" the child sniffed.

The butler, Michaelo, inwardly sobbed. _Why must you young skies have that look?!_

The butler looked away as he conceded with a defeated sigh. He stuttered pathetically. "F-fine...Young Ma-Mast... ugh, Byakuran."

The albino, now known as Byakuran beamed and Michaelo could've sworn that a Mist Flame user was toying with his mind or something.

 _Why is there an illusion of a white background with sparkling marshmallows around the 3-year-old's head?!_

The butler left young Byakuran be and left the living room into his own quarters. He shook his head with a wry yet pitying smile.

 _He's still 3._ Michaelo reminded himself. _The truth would be too hard on him._

Someone so innocent, so pure, young and full of joy, shouldn't have to suffer in the cruel world they live in. Where innocence would be beaten into the ground, fragile mentality broken harshly, pure eyes stained red with sights of blood and worse.

However, Fate seems to hate even the most innocent, youngest, purest and happiest child.

He whispered forlornly. "I swear, Young Master Byakuran, I will never leave your side as long as I live."

Byakuran, on the other hand, stopped chewing on his favorite food once Michaelo, his trusty butler and father-figure left the room. He looked down at the marshmallows with wishes occupying his mind.

He wanted to know who was his real parents. He heard from the gossiping maids that due to his father, he had recently gotten himself a half-sibling, younger than him by three years. Right after he was brought into the world, his mother had passed away and none of the workers there, even Michaelo would allow him to visit her ashes.

He wanted to know, what was it like to feel a mother's embrace, a mother's smile, a mother's tender soothing voice, a a mother's laughter.

 _But, alas, a wish would forever remain a wish,_ he thought, holding back the sad emotions and continued on eating his sweets with a blissful grin on his face, the emotions in his eyes remained but were unseen as they were shut tight.

He had no idea of the future ahead of him, inevitable as it is, and Michaelo was right when saying that Fate really enjoyed toying with innocent children such as Byakuran. He had added Michaelo to a list of people he would do anything to protect, not knowing that the man had done the same in regards of his Young Master Byakuran.

Byakuran didn't know whatever he would face in the future and didn't know what to expect. However, he had a good feeling, a very positive one, that he would not go through the future alone. He would make sure to find out who would be standing with him in the dark future ahead of him when it starts.

He wanted, wished for, needed something he didn't even know about. He didn't know why he felt that way, he only knows that he felt that way.

He also had no idea what sort of pain would turning five bring him, nor what sort of positive change would it bring as well. He would be the one to change one certain brunette's life, and save him before it was too late, before he was too long gone. He didn't know what exactly he would come across next year. He wasn't even made aware of these small, yet essential and influencing changes that the future would bring.

However, now, he would just be the child he was supposed to be. His hand dived into the bag of marshmallows before tossing a fistful of the sweet stuff into his small mouth. If Michaelo had been watching, the butler would already have his jaws touching the floor in disbelief that a child could fit so much in their mouth.

And maybe reprimand or lecture him too, Byakuran pouted at the thought but shook it off with a wry but mischievous smile.

"Michaelo isn't here~~~" he said, the cheshire grin that resembled that of a cat's much too closely never leaving his face.

After that day, Michaelo would swear that he would never leave his Young Master alone with bags and bags of marshmallows accessible anymore. Speaking of which, how does his Young Master not get cavities?!

* * *

 _Byakuran Gesso is the oldest of the three, the bottom left vertex of the triangle, one half of the supporting base of the triangle._

 _He's the most unstable, yet easily the most mischievous and childish. His only weakness would be his favorite food and the other two. However, whoever used those against him would wish they were dead instead of facing the wrath of the black and white albino angel that they called down upon themselves._

 _He's also manipulative, the most manipulative in fact out of the three. However, for the other two, he would do anything for them. Anything that they so much as just wish for it, and as long as it isn't impossible, Byakuran would cheerfully give it to them, others' lives included._

 _He would play games with those who dared to lay a hand on the other two, even if a strand of hair of them was hurt, hell brought down by the angel would descend upon them._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Lonely Forgotten Vongola**

Today was a special day for most of the members of the Sawada household. **Most.**

"Happy birthday, Ie-kun!"

"Haha! My little Luck is growing up!"

Laughter and happiness radiated from the house, bright enough to blot out the small ball of loneliness and sadness in the leftmost room of the second floor.

"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... H-happy birthday to Ts-Tsuna... H-happy b-birthday t-to me..." A young boy with features similar to the other one who was laughing with joy curled up into a ball in the corner of his unlit room, hugging his knees, face buried in the, rocking back and forth.

 _Two years old_ , he reminisced. That was the last time his mother even showed an ounce of love and affection towards him, no matter how unequal it had been. Her husband and her would turn towards his other half if his other so much as thought about it.

leyoshi was a spoiled brat, who often, if not always, got his way and left huge amounts of leftovers on his food plate.

He was torn between feeling disappointed or glad for leyoshi's behavior. He reluctantly settled on glad, if it wasn't for his spoiled behavior, Tsuna would've probably died from hunger by now. After all, it had been a full year since being neglected in favor of the younger, bratty twin of his, and his other half, leyoshi Sawada.

 _Though, not likely, if his friends that always surrounded him, even now, would allow it._

His mother's husband hated ever since he was born, and Tsuna wasn't that worried. He wasn't as oblivious as his mother or brother, and he certainly didn't buy the lies spoken to his mother about his work. Ieyoshi was the younger twin by 10 minutes, born on the 14th of October 12:05 AM. He came across the important piece of information about Iemitsu, his mother's husband, from an unimaginable and unbelievable source. Well, from the normality anyway, there was no way that he could ever call himself normal ever again, after meeting them.

His sperm-donor is from a line of strong and influential yet dangerous people with special flame-related abilities and are tied to - _of all things!_ \- the _mafia_. There was also the China Triads, but that was highly unlikely, considering Iemitsu's line originated from Italy after all, and the undeniable fact that he didn't understand a _single_ word of Chinese.

He looked out the window and stood up when he heard loud footsteps growing louder and louder. Resisting the urge to peek. the nervous 3-year-old waited until the footsteps subsided in front of the door of a room a door down from his and the creaking and shutting of a door.

Then he heard the loud and annoying sperm-donor bidding bidding his dear wife goodbye, no doubt disturbing some neighbors from their long-awaited sleep. It wasn't hard to tell when Nana, left for sleep, and when she did, Tsunayoshi sneaked down to the bottom level and approached the storeroom, where the spoiled brat would discard off presents that Ieyoshi thought was useless. Which in truth, was in fact, very useful if the spoiled brat even knew what they were.

Tsuna was the more mature and intelligent of the twins -he liked to consider himself the most mature and intelligent as well as perceptive, look at the other three! His mother was too oblivious and had her heads in the clouds, not that he loved her any less and his twin! _His twin_! Does anymore words need to be said?! It was bad enough that he took anything Iemitsu said about Tsuna to heart, though they never did meet face to face before. Nana had always kept them separated. The worst case in the damn household was the sperm-donor! One, who would believe the ridiculous cover story he always provided, save for his mother and twin, that he went all the way to the North Pole for construction work, and to help PENGUINS cross! That was beyond ridiculous, and calling it brainless or stupid would be an insult to the definition of the words! There was no way Tsuna would ever acknowledge that he was related to the blonde idiot!- and he was definitely surprised at what he discovered there.

A laptop, a brand new, unreleased laptop, was dumped there. _A laptop!_ Of all things!

Little Tsuna was ecstatic, forgetting all about the leftovers which were his dinner, and quickly scanning the pile for anything else that looked remotely useful and wasn't even disappointed when he found nothing. The other items dumped there were nowhere near as valuable as his discovery, thus, he ran up the stairs into his room, laptop being cradled close to his chest, all the while keeping his footsteps light and muffled, soundless to normal people. But could never fool an experienced hitman.

"Nufufu~? What is that, Tsunayoshi?" A spirit with melon-shaped hair materialized, along with 6 others once Tsuna was safely within the confides of his room.

Tsuna beamed as he gently placed the laptop on his empty and clean desk. "It's a laptop, Daemon-nii!"

"Tch! So that brat actually does have some use!' A spirit with red hair and face marks scowled.

A samurai with a tell hat and flute chided him. "Maa~ Maa~ G, he's still he child and..."

He was interrupted by a dark-haired man with a bandage over his nose. "How ULTIMATELY insulting! Tsuna is a child too, Asari!"

'G' scowled again. "Shut up, Knuckle! You're being too loud and -OW! What the hell, Alaude?!"

Said platinum blonde didn't open an eye as he kept the handcuffs he used to hit G, even though that wasn't the intended use of handcuffs. "Tch. Spoiled herbivore should be arrested to death."

A teen with green hair yawned. "If you ignore their appearances, I don't see how that brat is Tsuna's twin. Never mind the looks more like Giotto!"

Daemon Spade frowned. "Lampo is right, however, I can only see Giotto in Tsunayoshi. If the damn blonde idiot doesn't change, I can only fear that Vongola would be led to their own destruction."

Alaude grunted. "Julie Katou?"

Daemon twitched. "Oya? I wonder how'd you know about that... _cuff-freak_." he finished with a smirk and earned elf a well-deserved glare in return.

"Hn. _Melon-herbivore._ " After that comment, both were glaring daggers at each other with their respective weapons raised and poised for attack.

Tsuna held back an exasperated sigh and instead opt to lean back on his desk chair and watch the two demons as they were about to clash. As they were ghosts, the most they could do would be having soft contact with him and unfortunately, destroying his room was still possible for them. At least he wouldn't get hurt, after all, aside from the stories of their clashes, no one had ever witnessed it first hand and was still living now to tell the tale.

Well, maybe except for Talbot, but Tsuna didn't know that.

Right before their infamous yet repetitive clash got underway, a stern yet kind voice interrupted them from beside Tsuna.

"Come now, Alaude, Daemon, there's no need to wreck Tsu-kun's room yet again, _am I right?_ " Said a man that could've been passed off as a doppelganger of Tsuna had it not been for the blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. However, his eyes flashed to sunset-orange as he fixed the two demons a hard stare.

The two demons huffed, not wanting to deal with their boss' and friend's wrath, before quickly putting some distance between them. Daemon was the one who voiced their unspoken question which has been lingering in the air ever since the man appeared. "I suppose that you, too, feel and believe that Tsunayoshi would be the rightful leader who could and would lead Vongola to success and away from the mafia while the other twin to ruin right?"

The blonde copy of Tsuna nodded silently but fixed an affectionate gaze on Tsuna. Knuckle turned to the stunned child once the meaning of both Daemon's and the man's words sunk into his brain.

"You see, Tsuna? We all believe in you to the ultimate!"

Tsuna cracked a grateful smile as some of the ghosts either held back shouts of his cuteness -Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and Giotto- and others just turned away to hide the blush slowly spreading across their faces -G, Alaude and Daemon-, Tsunayoshi is truly a beacon of light.

"Thank you all so much, G-nii, Asari-nii, Lampo-nii, Alaude-nii, Knuckle-nii, Daemon-nii and Grandpa Giotto!"

They all either smiled or nodded (the two demons, one wearing a smug smile) at the cute and young brunette as for Giotto, however...

"Why am I grandpa when they're all brothers?!" he cried out as Tsuna tilted his head slightly as an indication of confusion.

"You are my direct ancestor, and my three times great grandfather so..."

"Call me dad!"

"...Giotto."

"Dad!"

"...Papa Giotto."

"Dad! No Giotto!"

"...Papa..." Tsuna conceded, the pleading look in his eyes, ugh, he couldn't resist it, even though he also used those puppy-dog eyes.

"Great! Now Giotto-nii!" Giotto beamed as Tsuna's jaw slacked.

"What?!"

"Giotto-nii!" he prompted.

"Ugh... fine...childish Giotto-nii.."

Tsuna kept his laptop in a secure place and requested the ghosts to bring it to him if he ever got removed from the household or if something happened and he was rescued and would be recuperating at a foreign place.

Oh, he didn't realize how spot on those unlikely scenarios were.

He wasn't aware of the horror that would approach him when his sperm-donor came back the a month later -to everyone's surprise- or the new bonds he would form.

But he knew, that whatever happens, he wouldn't ever be alone. "Ne, Giotto-nii, can you tell me another story?"

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada, more commonly known as Tsuna, is the middle heir of the three, the bottom right vertex of the triangle. The other half of the base._

 _He's the most mature, and is all but the most overprotective, coming in a close second to Byakuran. He's the most reckless yet the second most patient. However, his ire is anything but pretty to face. Like Byakuran, you'd wish you were dead, but even worse._

 _The only thing that could piss him off or even snap is if anyone harms the other two, his family -yes, including Ieyoshi and Nana, he would turn a blind eye to Iemitsu though- his friends, and his future famiglia._

 _The two of them make up the base of the triangle, and though are overprotective of each other, they both value the third heir the most. After all, it's the base of the triangle's duty to make sure that the point of the triangle did not crumble or falter._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cursed Giglio Nero**

A young girl who was approaching the tender age of three sat on the couch of the mansion's living room, staring into a blank television screen, pondering many different things as thoughts flitted across her mind. Her mother and the man she has come to known as her father-figure, a man who serves under her mother, a best childhood friend of her mother and also the man who is like an uncle to her were occupying another room.

A man with blonde gelled back hair and a worried expression was watching over a dark blue-haired woman with an orange flower face-mark below her left eye.

"Gamma... _what_ are you doing?" Said the woman in an annoyed tone as the man named Gamma pressed a cool cloth onto her forehead and pulled up her blankets. :And it's hot!" Immediately after, she sneezed.

Gamma raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh okay then. Maybe I should turn down the temperature and...HIE!"

A sudden shriek exploded from his mouth.

He stepped back quickly as to avoid a bullet. "Woah, woah...c-calm down, Ari-AAAAAH!" he hurriedly jumped out of the open and landed on the grassy floor in the garden before running away, all the while dodging bullets.

Aria clicked her tongue and pocketed her handgun, lips curling into a satisfying smirk as a fond gaze flitted across the room. What Gamma just did reminded her of the days before she had Yuni, and to think he still does so even now, it makes her shake her head involuntarily while holding back the eruption of laughter threatening to burst out from her mouth.

Soon, she could no longer hold back as she burst out laughing. Wiping of some tears, she thought to herself. This life of hers, though short, couldn't be any better.

Down below, Yuni, the two-year old doppelganger of her grandmother, Aria's mother, was laughing out loud as she had moved from her spot on the couch and was watching out of the glass doors that lead to the grassy backyard where Gamma had jumped out from. Her eyes sparkled with childlike amusement.

Gamma, the blonde man, caught her eyes and smiled protectively at her. He was once quite hostile to her before confirming that Yuni was, in fact, Aria's daughter.

Aria had threatened anyone that even so much as glance at her daughter with slow, painful torture. Gamma had threatened with extreme bodily harm and even went as far to promise them hellish nightmares that would make Vendicare seem like a resort every second of their life. Yuni, who was just a year old when these declarations were made, just let it be, not aware of some fearful glances sent her way whenever she was out with Gamma at the shopping district.

The district was still mafia, but since it was merged with the civilian one, most mafioso who weren't as careful would stay away from the district. Another reason was that the mansion was located near the district, and the district -which was quickly growing in area and popularity- and small civilian merged locations, such as playgrounds, a library, music store and others, were under the protection of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Though most crimes happen in the shadows, as long as civilians weren't involved or harm in any way, the Giglio Nero wouldn't strike back. After all, once you were knee-deep in the mafia -green heads like recently awakened civilians didn't count-, you were expected to be able to protect yourself from enemy mafioso or enemy famiglia. After all, you were given the 'civilian pass' when you first entered the Cosa Nostra, and if you didn't spend your time cultivating your skills, be it physical or Flames, that will be your funeral. And if you didn't manage to build up a good amount of social alliances or connections or even some fame before your 'pass' was up, you'd be digging yourself a grave.

There was even a line of Cafes in the Giglio Nero territory, and Reborn -if he's not doing anything, like tutoring, lecturing or performing hits- is a frequent customer at each of those Cafes. So if any mafioso or Famiglia tried to stir things up, Reborn would usually be the one to end it, and lifting Aria's or Gamma's worry about the possibility of civilians blind to the Flame-oriented mafia would get caught up.

The Vindice, though well acquainted with two of the Arcobaleno, (this is from the prequel story I'm currently writing, which will be published when this story is completed) were still widely feared. Even Reborn felt uncomfortable near them, and to say less about Aria.

Yuni would usually be accompanied by Gamma or Aria or sometimes Michaelo, Byakuran's butler to Giglio Nero territory outside the mansion. The mafioso who took up residence there or even paid a single visit to the district all heard of the threats from the Giglio Nero Famiglia. None dared to touch or come in contact with Yuni after the threats were made and publicly announced every single day of the first half of the year in Giglio Nero territory.

Those who heard it from their peers would usually call their bluff, though if they had realized it earlier, they would sooner meet the devil than face the Giglio Nero's ire, but for them? It was too late. Far too late.

Yuni didn't mind it when no child even dared converse with her, she didn't mind it because she always knew that her mother and father would always be there for her. And her mother, who had the mysterious power of foresight, did hint that she would meet certain individuals in the near future who would fill up the empty slot of friends.

She would smile brightly when Gamma piggybacked her around, and until she was old enough, she had decided that she would go out herself.

When voicing these thoughts to her parents, both immediately declined, overprotective-ness seeping through and before she knew it, more threats were announced to the district the next day. Yuni only tilted her head in confusion when people, mafioso especially, started to give her and Gamma, Aria or Michaelo - Aria would only trust Gamma or Michaelo other than herself- a wider space.

When she asked Gamma about it, he only replied after ruffling her hair, "Nobody touches you, princess."

* * *

 _Yuni Giglio Nero is the youngest child of the triangle, the one that upholds world balance, the Trinisette. She's the point of the triangle, and the safest. What with all the safety precautions from her parents as well as the other two heirs._

 _Yuni may be the youngest, and has the most innocent face, but people often forgets her bloodline, and her important role in the Cosa Nostra's Trinisette. She isn't weak, and she is also the bravest, accepting her mother's burden with pride. If the situation calls for it, and there is no other option left, she would fight, kill, get stained with blood, just to protect._

 _She's patient, the most patient of the three, and usually does think things through. She seldom gets angry, and when she does, it's not at her famiglia or the other two heirs, it's to the people who dared threaten or harm the one she cares about._

 _She's an angel, a goddess who has the most powerful flame-users of the era at her feet. She emits of family, and the heirs, her famiglia and theirs, as well as her own 'Guardians' are always willing to help her in anyway. She won't be the one who would unleash her rage upon enemies, oh no, it would be her 'Protectors', so she jokingly and exasperatedly dubs them._

 _She, as the point of the triangle, would balance the base, and ensure no conflicts or grudges._

* * *

 **Well, I recently found out the facts about the triangle, so I hope that I got things right. And yes, the three Skies will meet each other. As you'll see in the continuation of this arc, which is the next chapter.**


	3. The Future Heirs Part 2

**Here's my very first Q &A session, if any of you ever have any questions, please ask me in your reviews, as well as what you thought about the story. I welcome criticism as well as I believe it necessary to improve my story.**

 **plume228:** There are many things that are vaguely mentioned in the first few arcs before the Daily Life arc strikes, which might be after this arc, that will be explained in future arcs and chapters. About when did Tsuna meet Xanxus, the full event will be revealed during the Varia Arc, and I have a plan as to how Xanxus got there in the first place, but you'll have to wait until the Varia Arc to know. I can tell you this though, he met Tsuna during his two-months stay at the mansion. The canon Guardians (Hibari, Hayato, Takeshi etc) will still be with Tsuna and Ieyoshi will gain his own set.

Yuni will still have the Arcobaleno and Byakuran his Funeral Wreaths, both groups which will come later into the the story, preferably in the Future Arc. I don't think Nosaru, Tazaru and Gamma counts as Guardians, but I am rewatching KHR recently.

 **Deacog** : Thank you for the review, and I apologize if the story seems pretty underdeveloped at many scenes, I've taken to editing it, heavily. Hopefully, this re-uploaded version of Chapter 7 would be much better than the previous one. If there are any more problems, feel free to tell me.

 **In this chapter, I tried to make Tsuna's memories seem as vague as possible and the inner problem Tsuna is dealing with. Just a heads-up, Tsuna will only be able to properly utilize two types of flames, one of which is going to be weaker than the first. I'll leave it up to you to guess which two types after reading this chapter, as you may have some sort of idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Heirs' First Meeting**

She had just turned three a month ago, she smiled brightly at the memory. She was getting old enough to remember by then and she had vague memories of seven toddlers with different colored pacifiers hanging from their necks like her mother, who had an orange one. Then, after the birthday party her mother and her 'father' -Gamma- threw, the toddlers left to their own lives, leaving her presents and promising to come visit as long as they have the time. After they had left, there were three more visitors, though one was unconscious at the time, in the hands of the only adult among those three.

She didn't understand what had the unconscious brunette been through, and tried asking her mother or her father about it, but they always shot her a sad smile, and would tell her that it'd be better if she doesn't know right now.

The adult was a butler, and Yuni thought she had seen the butler often trying to separate the conscious child from some sort of sweet the child was clinging to. She quickly found out that the child, who was three years older than her was her half-sibling through her missing birth father. None knew their father, which was expected, and Byakuran even joking said that he might be a corpse. Though he said that when they were both alone with the unconscious brunette, so Yuni, being the innocent child she is, just laughed brightly.

She also found out that Byakuran worshiped marshmallows like they were the deity, the sweets she caught him eating and trying to hide the endless bags -where did he even keep it anyway- from the butler.

Byakuran had somehow found out about her -and she still wonders how her mother isn't wary or surprised- and her birth date and decided to pop over for a visit before the actual party got underway. But they had a detour that involved the injured and unconscious brunette that was resting.

After listening to the story that was most likely exaggerated by the six-year old albino, Byakuran allowed the three-year old half sibling of his to cry in his chest. He was a little taller than most his age, and definitely taller than Yuni, who was just a little shorter than the five-year old brunette, whose height was shorter than the average five-year olds. Yuni found this a little strange at first but completely understood when Byakuran told her about his story.

Aria and Gamma, didn't mind both Byakuran or the brunette, who she came to learn his name later on as Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aria was strangely protective of both of them like she was with Yuni, though her priority would always be Yuni first.

It was when Byakuran and Michaelo had carried the child over, the child was wearing the traditional clothes they had seen the dead children at the lab wore, and the number 2727 was pinned on it. A piece of paper had fallen out from the grasps of the child's tiny hand, and written on it were child scribbles of the same name all over again, in nearly illegible and undecipherable handwriting, which Aria would later translate it as 'Tsunayoshi'. Below it was a date from five years ago, and the words, 'The day I was born'. Apparently, the child had either wrote the date down the day he was thrown into the lab, or he was smart and quick enough to sneak his particulars away from the scientists.

Judging by how old the paper looked, Aria was convinced it was the former.

Most of the experiments there, due to always being called by their lab numbers, tend to forget their names. And the fact that the child was holding this close to him, and tightly in his grasps as well, had the three adults finally deducing the name is mostly likely the child's one.

Tsunayoshi didn't look like he wasn't about to stir anytime soon, and the three adults took care of him. They may be mafia, but they still have a heart, especially one reserved for innocent children that didn't be deserve anything they suffered, just like him.

Within a day, he screamed more than he didn't, which was sad to say, he always screamed. Aria doesn't blame the poor child, which sane adult would? And to add to her reasoning, he's also gone through too much trauma for a child his age. And before that, Aria didn't even want to imagine what happened to him. His appearance was that of a typical Japanese citizen, his accent as well, though dwindled slightly due to spending more than a year in Italy, it was still noticeable, especially if you take his use of Japanese suffixes he screamed in his nightmare state into account.

He had been sleep-talking, which was how Aria found out about his small accent, and from time to time, she would catch a very broken sob and a Japanese word, "Why..."

Worried that the other two children might not be able to sleep due to his continuous screaming, broken and tormented, laced deeply with sorrow and pain, fear and hurt, tears and cries, she bought them each a pair of earmuffs. They wore it whenever they were about to sleep, well, Byakuran needed more persuading, Michaelo couldn't believe that his Young Master was already at the 'rebellious phase' before adolescence, it had gotten worse after he recovered two months ago, which he received his Sky Mare Ring when he was only four.

It had taken two entire days to chase down the young albino Gesso heir before convincing him to put on the earmuffs when sleeping. Ever since the Mare Ring and the sudden appearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Byakuran had stubbornly refused to do so, and intead insisted on staying by the brunette's side at least once a day, even when he was screaming. When asked why had his Young Master suddenly started caring for the young brunette, the young Gesso simply replied with that mischievous yet mysterious gaze and smile, that definitely spelled 'trouble', "Tsunayoshi makes their lives interesting, and I find him interesting."

Yet again, Michaelo didn't want to know what happened in the parallel worlds.

Michaelo had to persuade Byakuran with his marshmallows, and even threaten the sweet delicacies, as well as guilt-tripping Byakuran that when he and Tsunayoshi got to know each other more, Tsunayoshi wouldn't want Byakuran to do this, only then did he manage to slip the earmuffs over the six-year-old's ears every night. If he didn't, Byakuran would once again, return to sleeping without the earmuffs, how did he even get a wink of sleep?

Oh wait, he's Byakuran, Michaelo decided, that whatever nonsensical question or scenario that popped up, his answer to it would be, 'Because he's Byakuran'.

* * *

After nearly a week had passed, Aria finally decided to take things into her own hands and find out a way to calm the young brunette down, as well as find out what sorts of situations was haunting him-no mistake, Aria was highly convinced it wasn't only one that was haunting him-, and causing him to have endless nightmares. Seriously, she was glad the screaming died down to just sobs after three days, who knows how dehydrated he must be. During that period of time, Aria and Gamma had taken turns making the unconscious boy sip water and force-fed him some food, so to keep him alive.

She gave a call to two familiar contacts.

"Kora! Aria! What's up, kora!"

"Colonello." Aria breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to get through. "Can you come to the Giglio Nero mansion as soon as possible? I think, that you and probably your Flames are necessary."

"Of course, kora! I'll be right there a few hours later!"

"Thank you so much! Just please, like I said, as soon as possible. This is very urgent." Aria spoke with a tone of finality before hanging up on the Rain before he even had a chance to respond. She stared at her flip phone blankly before realization dawned on her.

 _Reborn must be rubbing off on me..._ Aria thought as she sighed.

Back in Mafia Land, Colonello also stared at his own flip phone blankly. _Reborn is rubbing off on her..._

Aria scrolled through her list of contacts until to she came to the 'L' part and selected the name she wanted to call.

After a few moments of ringing and some re-dials, the receiver finally picked up. "Hello, Aria. What's so important for you to call my private line?"

"You took your sweet time picking up the phone, Lal." Aria drawled dryly without a moment's hesitation before she realized what she had said.

"... Reborn is rubbing off on you."

Aria rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily.

"... Changing the subject, I need you to come to the Giglio Nero Mansion as soon as possible."

"The mansion, what's the matter?"

"Well, I think I might need your help with something and your Flames."

"Which?" Lal questioned.

Aria had thought about it before dialing her number. "Mist. I need you to look through a traumatized kid's memories, the child has been screaming for three days and has been continuously crying in his sleep and hasn't woken up for almost a week now. If you come tomorrow, it'll mark it as one week." Aria informed the failed Arcobaleno.

"Then why not ask Viper? Oh wait, they go by Mammon now don't they?" Despite the question, there was slight worry in her tone. Aria couldn't blame her, a child, a mere child, in a coma-like state for almost a week, half of which was spent screaming and continuously sobbing.

"You forgot that Mammon has to deal with the problems the Varia is currently facing from some false information and it is currently affecting the Varia. Besides, I know how much you'd want to avoid both CEDEF and Iemitsu as of late. Not that I can blame you."

"Alright, I'm curious now. It's not like you to just say you dislike a person -yes, I know you're implying it, I've known you ever since you were six-."

"By the way, Colonello is coming as well."

"... I'll be there in an hour or two." Before Lal hung up, Aria could barely hear the hissed out, 'to make sure my idiot student does not mess up'.

Aria pocketed her phone and stretched her arms back, leaning into the armchair. "Don't worry, Tsunayoshi, I'll find out what is it that has you so traumatized."

Even without knowing him beforehand, the fact the the Gesso heir immediately went to rescue him, also without any prior knowledge of him, piqued her curiosity. Though, the main reason was because she couldn't stand to see a child in that sort of state.

And to be honest, he really reminded her of Yuni.

* * *

It was no surprise that Lal was the first to arrive an hour later, followed by Colonello half an hour later after her.

Aria smiled in relief and gratefulness as she prepared to explain the situation. However, Colonello beat her to it.

"Yo, Aria, kora! What's this urgent thing, kora!"

"Shut up, you idiot. Don't you see she was about to start talking?" Lal, who hissed at him in annoyance, no doubt from CEDEF's hassle, kicked him.

"Don't worry about it Lal. Anyway, I need you guys to follow me." She waited until Colonello composed himself before leading them to the now silent room. During the short walk, she briefed them on what she found on about the child, about his name, birthdate, nationality and possible flame type, all backed up with evidence.

She opened the door and the two toddler-sized adults followed behind her with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"He's just stopped crying two hours ago, however, as you can see..." She trailed off, instead opting to gesture at the small, petite figure in the bed.

Though they had just gotten a small info dump on the child, they still found it hard to believe he was five. He looked more like Yuni's age, and if it wasn't for him being just a little bit taller than Yuni, they might've mistaken him for being younger than Yuni.

A malnourished body, scarred skin, tear stains, his face would display an expression of pain and torment from time to time, sometimes, a muffled cry would sound in his throat. The child looked clean, and it was obvious that someone had cleaned him up every day.

"Are you sure he's five, kora!"

"Colonello!" Lal hissed at him as he hurriedly mumbled up an apology.

Aria stifled a small chuckle, how unfortunate that Reborn or the others couldn't be here, it would surely make her daily life much more amusing.

"Let me guess, Aria." Lal spoke up with narrowed eyes. "I use my Mist Flames and try and peer within his mind, while Colonello uses his Rain to calm the child down after I'm done."

Aria nodded in confirmation as Lal sighed. "Alright, just watch my back."

Aria rolled her eyes with amusement. "It's not like you're gonna get attacked, Lal."

Lal huffed as she placed her hand on top of the child's eyes, they do say eyes are the window to one's soul, and activated her Mist Flames. Pity, she missed her Rain ones.

* * *

 **LAL**

The child has it rough, rougher than any teenager as well, and not as good as a common mafioso child, that was her first impression. When she opened her eyes after using her Mist Flames to transfer her mentality to the child's, she was greeted by a disarray of colours.

Colours that represent flames, that the child could never use without severe consequences and damage dealt to his mentality and physical state both and that obviously didn't belong to the child.

The child tried to refuse it, but it was stuck in him. Fortunately, a strong, permanent seal for each would resolve it, and the child might have to take some Sun pills as well.

Red was one of the causes of the child's continuous screaming and pain, Blue kept the child asleep, Green was flashing in different places each second, causing the child to be completely disconnected from his physical body and physical state, no wonder he had not awoken for at least a sip of water or a small helping of food.

Yellow would reactivate some painful memories that caused to child to cry from time to time. And considering the child's mindscape was that of an endless prison, Purple was another clause to the child's pain, and the occasional tormented and guttural cries.

Orange was his, it wasn't hurting him, but the other colours sure did try to hurt it. Indigo relentlessly protected it, the colour wrapped around Orange like a safety net, and only the latter colour kept the former from lashing out, which was settled in a protective barrier for its Sky.

The child was a Sky, Aria was right, however, they had overlooked the lingering Mist Flames other than this one, Lal thought as she looked over to the space behind the Sky Flames. There it was, there was the foreign Mist Flames.

And unlike the other foreign flames, this one was compatible with the pure Sky child only because the child had a Mist Flame user persistently helping him, and using the user's Mist Flames to calm the child. Thus, the Sky had accepted one Mist, why not another one, without ill intentions?

Lal confirmed that the child was very accepting, forgiving and kind.

Which reminds her, why did that child looked so similar to Baka-mitsu's son Ieyoshi? The birthdate was just ten minutes apart, with this child being older, and they were both the same age...

She shook her head, no craziness regarding the damn Sawadas today for her.

She ventured further and beyond the colours, and further into the depths of this endless prison. There, she was met with onslaught after onslaughts of terrible memories.

She couldn't believe what the child had went through, and saw him talking to some spirits, that looked suspiciously alike to the Vongola Primo's generation. The times when he talked to them were the only times he had a break, other than that, she couldn't spot any happiness in other memories.

Iemitsu, she narrowed her eyes darkly, he was the main cause. Even she couldn't understand what was going through his mind during the hospital, why ignore the elder one? What caused him to hate the child, Tsunayoshi? The child's memories went back as far as two years old, his last birthday celebrated with his mother.

The mother had been the one to care for his survival, food, water and birthday, until he turned three. During the period between two to three years old, the other twin had picked up on Iemitsu's attitude towards Tsunayoshi and started snatching away his mother's attention, finally, the older twin was forgotten by even the mother!

 _ESTRANEO...  
_

She wanted to punch a wall after a single glance at his three year old's memories, who called the damn famiglia over to Namimori?! And to the Sawada household, no less!

She suspected Iemitsu the moment the memories went black during the time the child was reading up on an... Italian dictionary? Yeah, it was. In his room, indicating that someone either covered his eyes or knocked him out.

She would do anything to forget the memories of the Estraneo base. It was a relief that a Mist user, with pineapple style hair, helped hid the boy from persistent scientists who were hunting the children with Sky Flames. Once the boy figured our the child's flames, he had continuously expended Mist Flames to hide the child.

However, the boy had a limit, and one day, the scientists sent for him and he collapsed during an undetermined time. That led the scientists to easily discover Tsunayoshi.

A week ago was the Estraneo massacre, and the ones who conducted this was the boy, who managed to save Tsunayoshi and two others. Tsunayoshi had fainted during their final stretch to freedom due to the delayed results of the flame-related experiments conducted on him and was piggy-backed by the pineapple-hair boy until they got separated outside due to a delayed explosion.

Suspicious enough, Byakuran and Michaelo arrived at where Tsunayoshi ended up and carried him to the mansion.

This definitely explains the lingering Mist Flames that belonged to another, and why the foreign Mist Flames the scientists inserted into him countless of times until it stuck were accepted while the others weren't.

And the two sets of Mist Flames were the only thing keeping the boy alive, by keeping the other foreign and unaccepted flames away from his core.

Lal cursed as she released her Mist Flames and returned to her physical body.

They really need to permanently seal away the other flames that the mind was trying to kick out, and calm the boy enough for the prison mindscape to vanish.

* * *

 **The next time I update will probably be around the end of May or mid-June, due to scholl mid-terms and my school team. So please be patient until then and tell me how you guys think about the current story and chapter in the reviews. It means a lot to me, thank you for those who left reviews.**

 **Like I said, this chapter was supposed to be as vague as possible towards the end.**


	4. The Future Heirs Part 3

**Chapter 8**

 **Tsuna and the First Generation**

"Lal!"

Said toddler had, after returning her mind to her physical body, staggered and almost collapsed.

"I'm fine, Colonello, Aria. What's more important will be what I'm going to tell you know."

She looked at them seriously before speaking. "There are foreign flames in Tsunayoshi, five which the mind is relentlessly trying to kick out, and his mind is a literal prison. I need you, Aria, to seal, permanently seal away the five flames, which are all but Sky and two Mists. Colonello, calm him down enough for me to forcefully alter his mindscape into something less... disturbing... After that, I'll tell you about his memories."

How could a prison cell be disturbing? They didn't know, and don't want to know.

"Alright, kora! Come on, I'm ready kora!"

"If you're ready, Lal, I am too." Aria said, the tight, worrying squeeze on her heart slowly loosening as they could finally help the child.

"...Then let's start."

* * *

And for the infinite time in his six years of looking after Byakuran, Michaelo found himself questioning why must the world be so cruel to these three children.

Byakuran, chosen holder of the Sky Mare Ring, and apparently, after reading the Gesso's family's history, he discovered that the ring actually permits the holder to travel between parallel worlds. And for some unknown, horrifying reason, only his Byakuran can communicate with other Byakurans of different parallel worlds. Dealing with one hyperactive, mischievous, marshmallow-addict was more than enough already. He really didn't want Byakuran to start sharing stories which he received from his parallel selves, exaggerated to a point as usual, and his Young Master would probably even gather up insane ideas and wreck havoc on both mansions.

The downsides? Michaelo was afraid that with all the foreign knowledge, his Young Master would one day break. It had taken Byakuran quite some time to get used to the Ring and the abilities it brought about, and Michaelo had stuck with Byakuran through it all. And Michaelo also worried about the similarities between every parallel Byakuran his Byakuran had told him about, that all of them aren't satisfied when they become too bored.

With Byakuran's extra knowledge of many possibilities, Michaelo was afraid that Byakuran would one day have this insane idea of ruling the world.

Next would be the unconscious brunette, Tsunayoshi, last name unknown. He had suffered being an Estraneo's experiment for who knows how long! And he was just a mere child at that! Tsunayoshi was a Japanese citizen, and was born there, how did he come to be in Europe, away from Asia?!

He had asked Gamma the following hour for the details once Signora Giglio Nero had walked out of the brunette's room, face full of relief and exhaustion, along with two of the Arcobaleno. However, it turns out that even Gamma wasn't informed.

Michaelo would never be able to forget the painful, tormented screams that also spelled out a child in need of dire help, but was declined any, more like he had no hope back then. The child was still crying, he had realized early on, and it definitely was a miracle he wasn't dehydrated at all.

Being a flame user himself, an Inverted Storm, and adding on the fact he was sensitive to others' flames, he could sense the child, like Young Master Byakuran and Yuni Giglio Nero, was a Sky, who had clearly bonded with a powerful Mist unknowingly. He could tell, the lingering Mist Flames that was detected was definitely one whose owner's had resolved to protect the child at all costs, no matter how far apart they are.

The Mist Flames clung to him like an adult holding their child in their arms protectively, but, Michaelo thought, with what he understood so far, that wasn't the appropriate comparison considering his living situation before Italy.

It was clear, the trauma would stick with him for a long time, most probably, for eternity.

He was a year younger than Byakuran, yet, Michaelo believes though it was mentioned countless of times, it had to be said, Tsunayoshi looked three rather than five. And that was certainly not a good sign, and if that wasn't, well, you can take into account how long he has been asleep for.

Lastly, was the youngest of the three, Yuni Giglio Nero. Though all looks well right now, Yuni would lose her mother to the Arcobaleno's Sky curse and would be forced to bear the curse herself. And whoever who started this trend with her grandmother, Luce, would expect Yuni to bear children at a young age just so the curse can be passed on to them.

Yuni is expected to live a short life, and once the cursed pacifier got placed with her, she will be plagued with visions, much like Byakuran, however she won't be able to control it, unlike Byakuran.

These three children really, _really_ don't deserve a life full of suffering.

* * *

After the sealing of Tsunayoshi's foreign flames, Aria had immediately climbed onto the couch and knocked herself out, leading to Gamma who sighed and dragged a blanket on her, as the room's temperature was very low at the time. Lal and Colonello had collapsed on two separate beds in one of the many guest rooms located around the huge mansion.

"How's Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked, peeking slightly in the room where the little brunette was now sleeping, peacefully, for once. "He's alright~~ yay!"

The albino skipped over to the brunette after closing the door behind him, leaving the two children as the only ones in the room. "I can't wait to know you, Tsu-chan~~"

Lal and informed Aria and Colonello of Tsuna's life before Estraneo and after that as well, since the Mist Flames were preventing the memories of the time period during Estraneo to surface, they wouldn't be able to find out what had happened back then. Byakuran, being the sneaky child he is, merely stood behind the door and listened in on the entire conversation, a tad grateful that they had ignored his presence, thinking that a child wouldn't be able to comprehend or even effectively listen to what they were saying, as they had toned down their voices.

However, before the two adults stuck as toddlers arrived, Byakuran had bugged the room with four listening devices, one on each corner on the ceiling, and was listening from the receiving point of the devices.

Byakuran is a sneaky child indeed, and apparently Michaelo had forgotten to mention it.

He recalled one of the older Byakuran's memories where Tsunayoshi had became the Vongola Decimo, and Ieyoshi had left both Japan and Italy, no matter in what parallel worlds, one of the Sawadas would always inherit the position.

"I'll make sure you inherit Decimo Vongola, then you, me and Yuni-chan can be the successors together~~!" He whispered into the younger's ear excitedly and was pleased of the reaction.

Tsunayoshi had unconsciously cracked a barely noticeable smile and his features seemed so much lighter and relived of pain, unlike before. This was also the first time to get a reaction, albeit small, out of Tsunayoshi.

"Byakuran?" the door opened slightly as a sleepy voice rang from behind it. "Is Tsuna awake?"

Yuni stood at the entrance, dressed in small pyjamas and rubbing her eyes sleepily, it was approaching midnight and apparently, the adults went out for some business, and to cut off their alliance with Vongola, because of Iemitsu's actions. No doubt the ninth boss would be very much confused and desperate to maintain any alliances they have, with the ninth generation being worn down by old age and the doubt of the wisdom of each decision made, alliances were slowly starting to be broken off. Until an acceptable tenth boss steps up, the broken alliances will just remain neutral.

"Yuni-chan~~ sadly, Tsu-chan is still unconscious... but! But look! He reacted to my words~~" Byakuran wrung his hands in dramatic gestures that dragged a giggle out of Yuni, who stumbled over to Byakuran's side next to the bed.

"I want to be friends with Tsuna, like with you, Byakuran..." Yuni muttered sleepily as her eyelids got heavier and heavier, until she couldn't hold out anymore and collapsed into a deep sleep on the blanket.

Byakuran had a fond smile on his face as he looked at the other two children younger than him. "Skies together..."

And with that last comment, he fell asleep next to Yuni, and on the blanket as well.

They remained like this throughout the night and slept through breakfast, it wasn't until noon when the two of them woke up, the eldest smiling contentedly when he spot the smile on the sleeping child's face.

* * *

Aria and Gamma, along with Michaelo had returned to the mansion, as the two Arcobaleno went to do some digging on the Estraneo. When they reached the mansion, the first thing they had done was check both children's room and the three were in a state of panic when they couldn't find them any sight of them, and to add to the worry, the mansion was entirely silent and dark.

The last place they checked was young Tsunayoshi's room and though the room was dark, they were a little surprised to see the door ajar. They opened the door and Gamma immediately took out his camera and snapped a picture of the cute scene.

Along the way, the three children had somehow ended up cuddling each other and their worries lifted when they spot Tsuna's smile, and the fact that his hands were slightly out of the blanket, meant that his health was improving.

* * *

Two days or so later, Tsunayoshi awoken and was being watched over by the main residents of the mansion, upon the sight of unfamiliar company, had instinctively shrank back, hands raised over his head, cowering, as if to protect himself and entire body shivering in slight fright. Though when they caught a glimpse of his doe brown eyes, they had a small hint of confusion within. Then slowly, slowly but surely, as the rest of them gave him some space, he started to let down his hands and faced them, body still tensed but instead of preparing to defend himself or attack them, they were preparing to flee.

Gamma suspected Hyper Intuition, though it must've been in its weaker awakening stages.

They tried to get close to him, to talk to him, and were thankful his first action once he stumbled down the stairs weakly due to unbearable hunger, wasn't to flee, but worse, it was to completely avoid them. It seemed like he deemed the mansion safe from whatever was haunting him, scientists, Gamma had voiced. And to add insult to injury, Tsuna had adamantly refused from even stepping one feet out the mansion. Furthermore, the ones who still weren't informed of Tsunayoshi's traumatizing past from Aria, Lal or Colonello, claimed more evidence the following days after he awoken, there were scars around his arms, and like their observation before, Tsuna's body was unnaturally small for a five-year-old, in fact, if Yuni was just a little taller, she would probably be mistaken for his elder sister instead.

It took quite some time before they finally got the truth out of him, and they even had to get Lal and Colonello to help, and when they did, all of them were furious. Colonello had used his Rain flames to calm the child down while Lal would use unfamiliar soothing words. The two toddler sized adults were flaring their flames dangerously and protectively as Lal vowed to make Iemitsu suffer more than ever.

The child had suffered some physical, verbal and emotional abuse even BEFORE Estraneo. It had mostly done a tremendous impact to the child's mentality, but it seemed as if some skilled Mist Flame user had calmed the boy down countless of times before, if the lingering Mist Flames that seemed to cling on the boy's mind was any indication. At least, that was what Lal had finally revealed to them, finally.

Tsuna finally relaxed in their presence and opened up after another week, and Byakuran and his butler would visit daily, sometimes spend the night until the two were as close as twins, unlike his real twin. And Yuni would be the younger sister that they became overprotective of, but the claims to Tsuna's small stature from Byakuran would always make the brunette sulk.

* * *

One month later, seven ghosts materialized behind Tsuna when they were having lunch at the Giglio Nero mansion. Byakuran took it stride, Michaelo took one look at his Young Master's face before promptly returning to his food no questions asked, however, the three Giglio Neros were either on guard -Aria and Gamma- or fascinated and curious -Yuni-.

"Tsuna, Nana and leyoshi has noticed your disappearance." Before Tsuna could protest to the blonde haired spirit doppelganger, he continued. "leyoshi may not care, but your mother certainly does. No matter how air-headed she is, even the most oblivious of people wouldn't simply write off rumors and gossip about your disappearance as 'nothing at all'. Especially after the police force and Disciplinary Committee came banging on her door."

"But...I don't want to go back to...that place..." Tsuna ended his sentence as his voice fell down to but a mere whisper.

"Hold on, who are you seven?" Gamma demanded. The spirits turned to him as embarrassment overcame the blonde.

"A-ah sorry for not introducing ourselves but we are-"

He was cut off by his descendant. "The blonde one w-who was talking just now is Giotto, the one whose standing the furthest away f-from everyone is A-Alaude, the teen who has green hair is Lampo, t-the pink haired one," Tsuna ignored the splutters from said ghost, yells of 'It's red! Not pink!' and unmistakable taunting as he continued to talk,. "Is G a-and the Right-hand man of Giotto. The one who is fingering his f-flute is Asari Ugetsu. The black haired one with a bandage is Knuckle a-and the one over there, the Melon-head, is Daemon Spade."

If Tsuna was introducing anyone to anyone at all, he would remove all honorifics as to not give a clue of their relationship with him. No matter if it was family members, girlfriends, close friends, seniors or brother-figures.

"Ir's red, brat! Not pink!"

"Nufufu~~? Who are you calling melon head, Tsunayoshi-kun~?"

Tsuna ignored the confused and astonished glances from Aria and Gamma and just replied innocently. "B-but G-nii said that calling you 'Melon head' suits you more and G-nii, Daemon-nii said that your hair was originally pink a-and would like it to be called such."

By this point, the two spirits were already glaring at each other as another brawl started. Asari tried calming them down but it was useless, it was second to the legendary clashes between Daemon and Alaude. Lampo promptly ignored everything that's happening and instead opt to curling up on the floor and immediately fell asleep. Knuckle, thank everything holy, hadn't joined the fight, but instead tried yelling at them to stop. However, this led to disturbing Alaude who's already chasing after the priest with his handcuffs. Giotto, on the other hand, just lingered behind Tsuna and tried ignoring the chaos his Guardians were causing.

"Tsuna-kun~" Byakuran began with a smirk as he flew over to Tsuna with his white wings. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Ooh, how sneaky of you, Tsu-chan~"

Tsuna flushed but beamed at the elder. "It's fun!"

Forgetting about the situation on hand, Gamma face palmed and Aria just calmly ate, Yuni laughing in the background. "You pit them against each other just because it was fun?!"

"Mm... Tsuna-kun is such a sadist, don't you think, Giotto?" Lampo who had pretended to fall asleep turned around to look at the blonde ghost with sleepy eyes.

"More so than you, Giotto. Hahaha!" Asari laughed as he threw a hand behind his head sheepishly when Giotto sent him a dry stare.

It was at that moment that Alaude returned, dragging a beaten up Knuckle with him. Daemon and G were still somewhere in the mansion causing havoc. And once Alaude fixed them all with a piercing glare, he went back to lean against the wall. Gamma suddenly realized something vital. "Wait, you're telling me these spirits are the First Generation of Vongola?!"

"What's Vongola?" Tsuna asked in a timid voice.

Byakuran floated behind him smiling mischievously, Michaelo had already learnt to ignore his Young Master when Byakuran got into this mood of his. "Come on Tsu-chan, Yuni-chan, I'll tell you~"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he dragged the two of them by the hand. As they were leaving the room, the adults heard a clear but soft, "What's 'chan'?"

That snapped Aria out of her daze. "Gamma, follow those three and make sure Byakuran has the right information. And Michaelo, aren't you supposed to be his butler?"

The butler sighed before placing down his fork and spoon as Gamma raced out the room with a pale face. "When the Young Master becomes like that, mischievous and dodgy, it's best to leave him to do his things. Nothing good nor bad would come out of interfering. In short, it's pretty useless. Young Master Byakuran is a stubborn yet intelligent and knowledgeable child after all, I trust he knows what he's doing."

The ghost of Vongola Primo -Giotto, Aria reminded herself, everything strange seemed to happen once the albino Gesso got here, first Tsunayoshi, the Sawada household's exposure, then the ghosts of the First Generation- just shook his head in defeat. "Right, I imagine you want to know why am I here? Or why are we familiar with Tsuna-kun?"

Aria nodded seriously, and Michaelo turned to look at them, his reply was. "I'm only doing this to ensure that my Young Master won't be in any danger."

 _Such denial... he's curious too._ Aria thought as she snickered inwardly.

Then, all three simultaneously flinched when they heard an explosion. Giotto's face flushed before bowing. "I am so sorry for my destructive Guardians Aria-san."

Aria sweatdropped. "They are ghosts, can they still destroy things?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But they can't harm or touch people, but they can touch Tsuna. And I suspect that is due to him being my direct descendant, since they harmonized with me, and that he has pure Sky Flames, though now diluted with another." Giotto admitted before wincing when another explosion was heard. "Alaude, can you please take care of them?"

Giotto shrunk back from the glare he was receiving. "Hn." Then, with a burst of Cloud Flames, the platinum blond ghost was gone.

* * *

"So, kiddos, listen up!" Byakuran had made the other two sat down as he remained standing, a plastic long stick in hand and a whiteboard -where did he even get that?! Oh never mind, it's Byakuran- behind him. His mischievous yet gleeful grin that reached his eyes never leaving his face.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Umm... B-Byakuran, aren't you a kid yourself? Well, the correct term w-would be c-child..."

Byakuran's face scrunched up. "Aw! Tsu-chan, there's no need for details!"

As he was about to start his 'Vongola Introduction Speech', Gamma, who had heard the last two sentences rushed in and fixated a tired glare at the eldest of the three children. "Details are important, Byakuran!"

"Gamma~~" Byakuran whined. "Come on, I can handle this myself!"

Gamma just averted his gaze to the gigantic whiteboard behind the albino, which was surprisingly legible and... oh, this was from 400 years ago, it hasn't been updated since Secondo's reign.

Gamma just sighed deeply before pulling Byakuran to sit with the other two and picked up a marker to add some new information to the board. Aria did say Byakuran has been chosen by the Sky Mare Ring, which allows him to view other parallel worlds and visit other Byakurans, but how did the albino child get lost information and history from 400 years ago?!

"I know you can travel to parallel worlds, but how did you get the proper history from 400 years ago?" Gamma asked dryly.

Byakuran smiled cheekily, his smile could've been splitting his face. "Parallel worlds have different timelines you know~~?"

Gamma wanted to bang his head against the board, but he didn't want to inflate Byakuran's head even more, nor does he want to answer any questions about his weird behavior from Tsuna or Yuni. "You only got the Primo's history, you totally forgotten about Secondo through Nono." he grumbled.

"Oops."

* * *

"You're saying that Iemitsu hated Tsunayoshi for no reason?" Michaelo turned to glare at the ghost, his heart sinking when the ghost just nodded sadly, confirming all of their thoughts. They had tried to deny the truth when they first heard it.

"For no reason, yes. Honestly, something must've happened before we arrived but I really don't see what sort of trouble a one or two-years old could cause to make their father hate them."

"And the twin? The mother?" Michaelo remained the only one demanding while Aria just sat in silence, internally fuming.

"The twin is a spoiled brat, and doesn't appreciate anything. Of course, he know about Tsuna, but since he's at an impressionable age right now, he's more likely to be influenced by Iemitsu. Nana... well, I've never met a more oblivious person in my entire life! Though, right now, I'm sure she regrets forgetting about Tsuna for years." Giotto admitted.

"Nufufu~ I'd give that damn CEDEF endless tormenting nightmares if only Tsunayoshi allowed me to." Daemon sighed heavily in disappointment that he wasn't able to torture the man.

If only leyoshi wasn't influenced by Iemitsu, he might've been a better Sky than he is now, he might've been able to help his twin.

"And that laptop? That was one that Verde invented, was it not, Lal?" Aria turned to ask the female infant who had just arrived.

"Where-" Michaelo stood up and faced the infant in surprise, but a hand from Aria stopped him. He relaxed but still asked. "How much did you hear? And how long have you been there?"

"Enough to know that Iemitsu deserves more than the paperwork hell I gave him." She stated darkly. "Maybe I should throw him to Mafia Land for my idiot student for a month. And to answer your question, Aria, yes, I vaguely remember Iemitsu requesting it for quite a high price to give to his youngest. How wasteful of him."

"The features... I think that it was untraceable, and had a relatively strong firewall. The network flow isn't bad at all, and if I remember correctly, the laptop's indestructible as well, right?" G trailed off thoughtfully, until he heard a snort, to which he spun around angrily to face the source.

He growled. "What?"

The green-haired teen just waved it off as he turned around to hide the smile on his face, however his shaking shoulders gave away that he was laughing. "Oh nothing, just thinking that being thoughtful or politely talking doesn't ever suit you, G! Hahahah- ACK!"

He was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head by an angered G. "Shut it, you."

Aria just chuckled. "Ignoring that and moving on, yes, those were the features of the laptop. Only Verde and us Arcobaleno are able to trace it, using our flames from the pacifiers."

Giotto coughed a bit to redirect the attention. "Yes, the laptop is here, if you wish to see. I'd promise Tsuna to bring it over to him lest he finds himself in a predicament."

He wilted back slightly from three glares -Aria, Michaelo and Lal-. "Then why didn't you find Tsuna earlier when he was still in _there_?"

Giotto looked to his Guardians for help but alas, he was ignored as they either left the room or looked away with innocent expressions on their faces. _You traitors!_

Giotto slowly turned back to the three others. "W-well..."

He started his explanation, after gathering up the courage that was lost immediately once he was met with the glares.

"I couldn't track Tsuna for the first year, and I sensed someone else hunting for him. A few days before the Estraneo Massacre, my Hyper Intuition told me to visit the Gesso heir and recently instated Sky Mare. That was when I heard that Byakuran had the future knowledge of the massacre. I couldn't find the Estraneo base and I wasn't sure which lab was Tsuna in, but with Byakuran's help, we got there in time to see kids escaping, Tsuna being carried by a boy just a bit older than him with heterochromia eyes and a trident. When Byakuran and Michaelo was getting closer to him and before the explosion that separated them, the boy had been carrying the boy and shielded Tsuna from the worst of the blast before being forced to separate."

Aria suddenly said as the glares died down and Giotto sighed in relief, he could relax again. "Wait, a boy with a trident and heterochromia eyes? A trident?!"

"Weird choice of weapon." Lal commented. "And just a bit older than Tsuna?" It sounded like the Mist user, but Lal wasn't sure as she couldn't peer into his mind clearly due to all the flames everywhere causing interference.

"Y-yeah... oh, and he was covered in blood. B-but it doesn't seem that any of the children were injured so I have reason to believe that he was one of the masterminds to Estraneo's downfall!" Giotto hurriedly defended himself as the glares returned the moment he mentioned that the boy was covered in blood.

Giotto mused to himself under his breath and was relieved that no one heard him. "He looked a bit like Daemon, but with pineapple-styled hair instead..."


	5. The Future Heirs Part 4

**Note: Tsuna has a stutter, and I didn't make him have it just for cuteness overload, there is a reason as a friend of mine had asked about it during me writing this chapter. Mostly, all his weird habits and actions that spelled out his reluctance, fear and probably submission were developed during Estraneo. That will be for a whole other chapter, or chapters, depends on how detailed I want it to be.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the story so far.**

 **And to those who are wondering, yes, Tsuna will be a hacker, but he won't be out doing practical work, instead he'll rely on some contacts for outside information.**

 **I put the First Generation there in the first place when Tsuna was forgotten and neglected as well as abused because I really can't see a two-year-old learning how to defend themselves or become independent. As for the Italian dictionary, he heard Giotto and the others converse in Italian and couldn't understand them, and is very, very bad at Japanese. As such, he found an Italian dictionary on a book shelf, the lowest one and discovered it was the language he heard Giotto speak.**

 **How Xanxus and Tsuna met will be mentioned in the Varia Arc. Though I will insert few pictures taken during Tsuna's two month stay at the mansion that might give you readers a bit more of an idea of Tsuna's relationship and closeness with Byakuran and Yuni.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **History of Vongola, Tsuna returns to Namimori**

As Giotto was trying to explain himself, Gamma was indulging the three kids in a history lesson.

"I guess I'll be using Byakuran's notes for Primo's reign..." he sighed and ignored the albino who was jumping in joy. "Alright, the Vongola Famiglia, it was originally crete... Byakuran! It's created! Not creted! That's the wrong spelling!"

"Oops..." The albino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while still maintaining a cheeky grin.

Gamma groaned, great, it was going to be a pain to decipher most of Byakuran's bad spelling. "It was originally created to protect the people, and well... it didn't really start out as a mafia famiglia. It started out as a vigilante group after the idea was suggested to Vongola Primo, who was Giotto Vongola at the time, by his friend and Simon Famiglia Primo, Cozarto Simon. However, I heard that after the two Primos' reigns are over, both famiglias had some bad blood between each other."

"The Vongola Bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo called Hyper Intuition. Vongola blood is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate, meaning that only blood relatives of Giotto are eligible for the position of Vongola boss and adopted members of the Famiglia -like the adopted son of Nono, Xanxus- are not accepted."

"From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. Like I said, the Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. But we'll talk about that later on."

"Each generation of bosses has their own set of Guardians whose positions are named after the weather, and each weather having their own corresponding colour. The Sky, orange, being the boss, at that time, Giotto. Their Guardians will be the Storm, red, Rain, blue, Lightning, green, Sun, yellow, Cloud, purple and Mist, indigo. Storm being G, Rain being Asari Ugetsu, Lightning being Lampo, Sun being Knuckle, Cloud being Alaude and Mist being Daemon Spade."

"It is said that Giotto retired and handed his position to Secondo, which is Ricardo, because he was afraid of the Flames of Wrath that Ricardo possess. However, Byakuran, is what you saw true?" Gamma narrowed his eyes at that small circle of information. " At some point after he had become the boss, he feared that the Vongola would start to fight for self-interest and decided to disband his military forces, which caused Vongola's territory to be open to an attack. As a result, a duke's daughter and one of their members, Elena, was killed. Daemon Spade, who wanted the Vongola to be more than they were at that point in order to fulfill his promise to Elena, his lover at the time, then directly betrayed Giotto."

Tsuna, upon hearing this was pretty shocked. Looking at how the First Generation are now, he really couldn't find it in his heart to believe it, yet now...

"What I'm saying is, rumour has it that Giotto moved out to Japan because he was afraid of Vongola Secondo's Flame of Wrath; however, it was actually the first guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade, that made Primo move to Japan. When he did, he changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada." Gamma enjoyed the look of surprise that flitted across Tsuna's face.

"T-then... then..." Tsuna stuttered.

Gamma nodded in amusement. "That's right, Tsuna. If things go wrong, you're destined to inherit the Vongola, or that twin of yours."

"But we'll make sure, and take ...precautions, that that twin of yours won't," the way Byakuran said it sent shivers down Tsuna's spine as he had a feeling it wasn't a good thing, but the sudden cheerfulness in Byakuran's tone for his next words immediately erased all worries Tsuna felt. "You're Tsu-chan, after all! Part of us Trinisette!" He wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

Gamma gave a subtle glare at the albino. _He doesn't know yet!_ Was the message relayed through eye contact.

Well, Byakuran did receive his unique ability at the age of four, and had spent two years coping with it and the burdens and sudden flood of both future and parallel knowledge.

"B-but, there are a few holes, Gamma-san..." he mumbled. "How do these Guardians get chosen? A-and their job?"

"Ah right. The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings, and they are represented by the 6 weather phenomena that paint the Sky, those six weathers that I mentioned before. The Guardians are the current boss's main Famiglia members and they are considered the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the Famiglia runs into trouble, the Guardians would unite to protect them. And as for how they are chosen, each weather may represent the positions, but they also represent the Flames of the Dying Will. For example: The Sky has Sky Flames, the Storm Guardian has Storm Flames and vice versa. But, not everyone can be a Guardian to that Sky, you have to harmonize your flames with him or her."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. Taking that as a good sign, Gamma moved on. "Now... let's talk about the other reigns shall we?"

Byakuran suddenly jumped up. "Ooh! Can I explain this time?"

Gamma gave him a dray stare. "Nice try, Byakuran. You do know that what I just explained was the summarized version of yours right?"

"Ehehe!"

"No. We'll take days if you do it. So no."

Byakuran deflated and slumped on the floor, pouting and sulking at the same time. "U-um...Byakuran... I-I'll listen to y-your e-explanation if you w-want to..." Tsuna stuttered.

Seeing Byakuran's face light up with delight, Tsuna gave himself a mental pat on the back, but started choking immediately after. "B-Byakuran! C-can't breathe!" The albino had him in a tight hug, before releasing his hold and just chose to smile cheekily like usual.

"You're too kind, Tsu-chan!" Tsuna blushed at this, which led to Byakuran teasing him. "And cute!"

"B-B-Byakuran! I'-I'm not cute!" Tsuna protested as he blushed harder, but this just seemed to fuel the fire instead.

Gamma sighed. "Continuing on, I'll do a basic summarizing of the other bosses' reigns. Secondo was the reign where Vongola became a proper, feared mafia _famiglia_. Ricardo Vongola was the second boss of the time. His Dying Will Flame became known as the "Flame of Wrath," and it is said during his reign he was the fear of the underworld because of his Flame's incredibly destructive power. When using it, he wields no supporting weapon and instead only shoots his Flames out from his hands, unlike Primo, who used gloves to conduct his Flames."

"Vongola Terzo's chosen weapon was a knife, Quarto's was a fork, Quinto's-"

"Wait? F-fork?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, he used a fork to conduct his flames. I know it sounds strange, but that is the weapon that matched the Fourth Boss best. As l was saying, Quinto's was a katar, not really a common weapon. During Quinto's time, the plans for Mafia Land had only just started. Then, Vongola Sesto, Simora uses a boomerang. Sesto helped funded the plans for Mafia Land and thus, the development of the mafia amusement park we know today was completed during his reign. It was also during his reign when Vongola started to avoid harming the civilians, but it still remained a status of a feared mafia famiglia, as mercy to enemies was pretty foreign during Secondo's reign to Settimo's."

"So the Vongola Famiglia started to turn back to its original form and ideals of Primo's?" Byakuran asked.

Gamma shook his head. "No, it only started doing so, albeit tremendously slow, during Ottavo's reign. But first, Vongola Settimo, Fabio, who was also Ottavo's father. It was said that Fabio had the weakest Flame of all of the Vongola Bosses. Because his Flame was so weak, he created the first Dying Will Gun. With this gun, he could store his Flame in it and release it as a more powerful and condensed energy. He used Dying Will Bullets as ammo and used them to store his Flame within them."

"Moving on is Ottavo, the daughter if Settimo, Daniela Vongola. She was the only female boss in the Vongola Famiglia, and she's still alive. She strongly admires Giotto, and that was what caused her ideals to resonate on an almost similar level to Giotto. She uses a crossbow as her weapon. During her reign, the famiglia stopped all activities of Black Mafia Famiglias, which are famiglias who conducts human trafficking, kidnapping, needless killings, and children experimentations."

At the last grim mention, Tsuna shivered as memories of that place resurfaced. He stopped shaking as soon as a hand belonging to an albino touched his head and a small hug from the youngest. Gamma smiled at the little scene before continuing on. "She was the mother of the current boss, Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola, who uses a scepter. Timoteo sired three sons, Federico, Enrico and Massimo and I really, really don't approve of the way he got their Guardians. Let's just say that none harmonized well. The youngest would be his adopted son, Xanxus, who, except for Cloud, has gathered a good set of Guardians that are loyal to him and him only." He sighed and kicked the humongous whiteboard away, making Byakuran and Yuni giggle, Tsuna sweatdropped.

"G-Gamma-san, can you tell u-us more about Xanxus?" Tsuna requested meekly.

Gamma raised an eyebrow but complied. "Sure thing. Xanxus is an...interesting case. Like I said, he's adopted, and I only know of this through Timoteo himself. Timoteo treated him like his own son but Xanxus is wild and unpredictable, he refuses to be chained to a life of bless like his adopted siblings. I know he reserved a large portion of hatred for your father, lemitsu. I'm sure that when he gets notified of what that bas- idiot, what that idiot did, he would probably be set on the warpath. He only listens to Daniela. I once saw him wielding the Flames of Wrath, and his weapon is the same as Settimo, the most destructive weapon, a gun. Not only one, but two, and if you factor in his special Flames, you'd get an idea of how destructive it really is. I heard that he's running the Varia right now. The Varia is Vongola's Independant Assassination Squad, and Xanxus has given up his once childhood dream of becoming Vongola Decimo, I think it's because he was informed already. But still, I heard from Timoteo that Xanxus is planning a coup to become the Decimo."

"Which one will you trust then?" Yuni spoke, for the first time in a long time, due to her being immersed in the history of Vongola.

"Since it comes from not one, but two of the Arcobaleno, I think that someone is feeding false lies to Timoteo. Even Daniela, who, although might've stepped down, she still has her social circles and can collect the gossip which are basically the best way for information, has her suspicions that someone is intentionally trying to get Xanxus out of the picture. I suspect one of Tyr's Guardians for revenge or something, Tyr was the previous Varia leader who was defeated and killed by the current Rain Officer and Rain Guardian of Xanxus, Squalo. Though, considering lemitsu has greatly despised Xanxus and didn't really like the other three sons of Nono, I have reason to believe that he was the one who's feeding doubts to Timoteo. After all, he is the CEDEF leader and external advisor, who is usually the most trusted person the boss besides his own Guardians."

Byakuran interrupted from there. "The external advisor handles some of the more important decisions of the boss, including choosing the next successor. Which is why, it is most likely that he wants your twin becoming Decimo, thus feeding false truths to the Ninth Boss~~!" he said rather smugly, though with a hint of anger.

"Yes, those are my thoughts as well." Gamma grunted. "Alright, what else do you want to-"

He was cut off by Yuni's mother, Aria rushing into the room in a state of panic. "Aria-sama?! Calm down! What's happening?"

Gamma immediately rushed over to his boss but faltered when she put up a hand. "Vongola... not good... Federico..."

"What about Federico?"

It was Lal who answered him when the CEDEF Arcobaleno walked in grimly. "I've just received the news, you know how he's gone missing a few months ago?" At Gamma's affirmation, she continued. "The Vongola Search team found some bones and they tested it, it was confirmed to be Federico's. On that note...Massimo has gone missing as well."

* * *

"But I don't want to go back there..." Tsuna muttered as he, along with the three Giglio Neros, Michaelo, Byakuran, Lal and the spirits of the First Generation arrived in Japan, Tokyo, stepping down from the airplane.

Byakuran gave a big embrace to his 'little brother'. "Don't worry, Tsu-chan, we'll always be there for you. Didn't we teach you how to use the laptop and hack? After all, most of your parallel selves who has a twin either learns hacking by themselves or by the First Generations. You're so lucky to have us!" Byakuran squealed as he nearly suffocated the small brunette.

"T-Thanks everyone, Byakuran." Tsuna managed a bright smile as they got in a taxi to transport to Namimori's entrance.

During the painful ride, Tsuna laughed to his heart's content at the various jokes that Byakuran told, Gamma and Aria did wonders to lift the mood and Yuni would always make him smile, the effect the same as Byakuran. Michaelo mostly stayed silent, only chiming in from time to time to help decipher some of Byakuran's words when his mouth was bulging and full of marshmallows. The First Generation had gone ahead to the household to make sure Tsuna's room was still accessible and not barricaded or anything stupid.

That was the entirety of the few hours trip until the taxi dropped them off in front of a familiar household, he walked up to the gates where the nameplate read 'Sawada'. Tsuna had no happy memories of this place, as such, it was no surprise why the first reaction he had was to turn away from it. It was mid-morning, he noted, and six-years old Ieyoshi was probably at school by this time.

The gate was left open, Tsuna suspected his mother might've returned from grocery shopping, and so, he simply had to walk up to the door. He paused in his step and turned back to look at his new family hesitantly, but Aria and Gamma gave him an encouraging smile, Byakuran waved a bag of marshmallows and three-year old Yuni just smiled brightly. Michaelo was as stoic as ever, however, he gave a nod towards Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna breathed in deeply as he raised his knuckles to the door and knocked softly. Immediately, there was a bout of footsteps and before five seconds passed, the door swung open and revealed a brunette woman who was panting and eyes filled with hope.

"T-tsu-tsu-kun... You're safe! Oh, Mama is so sorry, Tsu-kun! Please forgive mama! Please don't ever leave me if you have a choice, please! Please come back to mama! My Tsu-kun... I'm so sorry! Please Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun... I'm so sorry, Mama is so sorry, I won't ever forget you again, Tsu-kun..."

The woman had fallen to a kneeling stance as she embraced her forgotten son tightly, as if afraid he might leave again, afraid that this was all just a dream. Her tears were uncontrollably flowing down her cheeks, eyes swollen red. Feeling a hand on her back patting her as if to assure her that everything was going to be alright, that he wouldn't leave her if he had a choice, she raised her head and faced her smiling son who had a few tears of his own running down in streams.

"I-it's o-ok, K-kaa-san. I'm back..." Tsuna stuttered out as he desperately tried holding back tears but failed miserably.

 _My son is safe, and he found his way home..._

Sawada Nana had spent a year and six months, it was April, worrying for her missing son, who was missing for TWO years and five months. As a mother, she was ashamed off forgetting and neglecting her own son in favor of her other, and the other son just so happened to be her husband's favorite.

It was after her husband suddenly returned to the house with two scientists following behind him that Tsuna finally disappeared. She was oblivious, she knew she was! But she didn't know what to do, she was used to being in denial and oblivious, as it saved her from much unneeded pain during her younger days. She never thought her obliviousness would finally become a permanent part of her -she was once a very sharp child-, and would affect one of her children.

She should've known, after all, she had witnessed her husband drag the older twin by the scruff of the neck and soon after the vehicle and the two scientists sped off, Iemitsu returned to the household, ALONE. She just continued cooking, her oblivious mind became her child's downfall. Who knows what those scientists did to her precious Tsu-kun? Did she even deserve to call him that? Iemitsu treated him like trash, and who is to say that she wasn't doing the same thing?

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun?" She shook his shoulder slightly when he finally lost consciousness, she heard a small chuckled from outside her house and saw three adults and two children. She quickly deduced that these were the people who helped her Tsu-kun find his way home.

"Hello, are you the ones who helped my Tsu-kun?" She asked politely after wiping away some tears and hoisting her now asleep son onto her back.

The blue-haired woman was the one who replied to her. "Yes, my name is Aria, and this is my daughter Yuni and my friend Gamma." She gestured to the young girl and the blonde man who was giving her a scowl, she couldn't blame him, she expected the group to despise her and her family excluding Tsuna after what had happened. Kidnapped? Or betrayed by his own father? She didn't know what to call that fate-turning incident.

"Stop scaring her, Gamma." Aria scolded as Gamma just looked away.

"Hi! I'm Byakuran! And this is Michaelo!" The young albino who was taller than both the young girl, Yuni, and Tsuna smiled cheekily and waved a bag of marshmallow. "Want a marshmallow?"

Nana looked in shock at the mismatch group, it would've definitely been easier for everyone if they had only just hated her, but she watched on in mild amusement.

The albino spoke again, and Nana shivered as the atmosphere turned cold all of a sudden. This feeling might be her brain playing tricks, but she could've sworn it came from the albino and was aimed at her, considering the other four looked perfectly fine and her Tsu-kun was still in a blissful sleep.

The feeling subsided but she found the albino narrowing his eyes at her slightly, with a hint of warning. "Thank you so much for helping Tsu-kun, I'm really not qualified to be a mother as I am now..." Tears began pooling in her eyes. "Anyway, would you like to come in? I'll cook up something, and there are some treats on the table."

Aria smiled. "Yes, thank you for the offer." The group followed Nana who was carrying Tsuna into the house. After placing Tusna on the bed, she left the room and head towards the kitchen, where strawberry cakes and some other sweet delicacies were prepared.

She remade them every day, in hopes that Tsuna would get to eat them and for her to apologize to him.

She found Yuni eating them delightfully, some cream stuck on her lips to which was wiped off by Gamma. Michaelo trying to prevent Byakuran from sticking too many marshmallows into his piece and Aria looking at some family pictures.

 _None of which contained Tsunayoshi Sawada._

She walked up to the foreign woman and was about to say something before an item was shoved into her hands. She stared at it, it was a small picture of her Tsu-kun alongside the foreign group.

Tsuna and the other two children were standing in front of the three adults and one unfamiliar but scarred teenager with feathers in his hair, two toddlers dressed like military soldiers and each having a pacifier hanging down their necks were in front of the child in the middle, Yuni. Byakuran stood to her left, and Tsuna to her right, the rough teenager behind Tsuna, Aria and Gamma behind Yuni and Michaelo behind Byakuran.

They were all smiling brightly, except for the two toddlers who were smiling softly, and the teenager who was smirking, all teeth. It would've definitely looked intimidating and scary, except for the fact that his hand seem to be tussling Tsuna's fluffy hair.

"We took that when Tsuna finally recovered enough to open up to us. That teen over there is Xanxus, who seemed to have claimed Tsuna as his younger brother." Aria gently said as she dabbed away at the tears rolling down Nana's cheeks.

She couldn't seem to stop crying.

If only, she hadn't changed back then, she would still be sharp and aware, not easily tricked and oblivious. Her child wouldn't have to suffer so.

Aria wrapped Nana in a warm hug.

"... I wasn't always oblivious you know, b-but I allowed few incidents f-from my past to a-affect me! And now, my dearest precious son had to pay for the consequences!" She bailed into the woman's shirt. Aria wondered about that, but she chose to comfort the distressed mother instead, before coaxing her past story out of her.

But for now, they would support her, and had signaled to Gamma to rent an apartment room or two for few months. Just so they could provide morale support, and maybe heal the mother's relationship with her son, it was clear to everyone that she was willing to change.

* * *

 **Please Review or anything, and like I said in the beginning, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try my best to reply, without giving away spoilers.**

 **Ah right, and I'm giving Nana a little bit of a backstory, she wasn't mafia by the way, but her past wasn't any brighter.**

 **Just one more chapter until ARC 1 can be completed, and the next chapter will probably have a little bit of fluff between the three children, and let's just say Yuni deserves to be worshiped.**


	6. The Future Heirs Part 5

**Just to give some help about the timeline issue, Tsuna stayed at the mansion for almost three full months, and went missing a month after his third birthday. He arrived at the mansion unconscious during Yuni's birthday and after the party had ended. A total of two years and five months.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
**

 **YUNIted and Nana's regret**

 **(P.S YUNIted is pronounced as 'United'. Just a little play on the word)**

Tsuna tried really hard to not sigh, he really did, but the thousandth sigh in his day just couldn't resist to come out as he stood in front of a newly opened restaurant/cafe/bar with the name, in English, 'YUNIted'. The front name plaque was also decorated by black lilies, both painted on and real.

He thought dryly as his small legs carried him to the staff room, _'How did they get Aria-san, Gamma-san and perhaps Yuni-chan to agree to this in the first place? Well, Yuni-chan is easy, but Gamma-san...'_

Absentmindedly admiring the interior that had obviously costed quite a fortune -not for Byakuran it seems- and once he was in the staff room, he looked around and his eyes widened, his hand shot out to touch a small picture of Byakuran pushing a marshmallow into his mouth whilst making a piece sign behind him, Yuni sitting on the floor in front of them, making her own piece signs. Tsuna was desperately trying to do his own peace signs but the albino certainly wasn't making it easy. He at least didn't scowl, he though in relief. His eye twitched as he remembered that moment, that damn marshmallow addict.

"I know you are a heir and all, but really...?" Tsunayoshi fixed the sheepish albino with a flat stare as the only other person in the entire building just led the two of them to sit down in the main area, in front of the counter.

Said sheepish albino beamed as a cup of cocoa and marshmallows was placed in front of him a second later and a cup of Espresso in front of Tsuna, who sipped on it slowly after blowing it.

Seriously, most of the cafes around the Giglio Nero territory has Espresso as their highest hit, thanks to this someone named Reborn -another mental note was made-, and apparently, is in the same condition as the two military toddlers. Gamma apparently thought it was a good idea to introduce coffee to Tsuna, especially espresso.

"So what's up? W-why did you ask to meet here?" He cursed himself, ever since the first experiment, he has been stuttering quite a lot and uncontrollably, as if afraid that someone might hurt him if he was confident, that was the case back then, but he couldn't seem to remove the ingrained habit and fear.

"Well~~~ I'm going to be staying at Namimori!" Byakuran squealed a bit while comically throwing around marshmallows as if they were party stringers, oh wait, to Byakuran, they could be.

"Until Reborn comes to train whoever is chosen." Michaelo interrupted his Young Master. Aria had a vision of Reborn being sent to Namimori to 'train the Vongola heir'.

"So you're staying i-in here? This...cafe? Bar? Or is it a restaurant?" Tsuna was thoroughly confused.

Michaelo chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, yes. It was Young Ma... Byakuran's idea and really, I'd prefer a cafe. A restaurant doesn't really fit, considering we only serve Italian dishes and some Japanese, and mostly beverages."

"Tsu-chan can be the barista! I'm the food giver!" Byakuran said.

"It's waiter." Both Michaelo and Tsuna corrected, one with a bit hesitation but the albino just pointedly ignored them.

"And with what I taught you-"

Michaelo interrupted the Gesso Heir again. "Aria, Gamma, Lal and me."

"-you can use that laptop of yours for some fancy hacking, without getting traced!" And there, ignored again, which made Tsuna sweat-dropped and Michaelo sigh.

"T-that's not a b-bad idea..." Tsuna mused the idea over, it would be fun being ahead of everyone, and also avoiding going out into the world, and avoiding assassination requests... that doesn't sound bad at all.

"B-but aren't there some-" Tsuna didn't get to finish the question when the entrance doors opened, and an exasperated Gamma, and cheerful Yuni walked in. Aria was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Byakuran, Tsunayoshi, Michaelo." Gamma greeted tiredly as he observed his little princess rushing over to embrace the two boys. Normally, he would disapprove and probably kill any boys who dare touch her, but these two were different.

"Gamma-san/Gam-kun~~~. Yuni-chan." Both boys offered their varied greetings towards the best friend of Aria Giglio Nero, and the exact same one to Yuni.

"So why did you name the cafe that again?!" Gamma all but demanded the overly excited albino who beamed.

Michaelo was the one who answered in his place, it was a good decision, because whatever Byakuran would respond with would only feed the fire. "Yuni is also their princess, it seems, and Young Master wished for mafiosi, yes, even rival mafiosi, along with civilians to dine here together. Thus, the play on the English word 'United', using Yuni's name, becoming 'YUNIted'."

The name and the idea that came with it amused Michaelo to no end, and seemed to defuse Gamma. "Now I believe Tsunayoshi-san wanted to ask us a question." He gestured to the laughing brunette who met their eyes.

"A-ah right. I was wondering, h-how could I get information that cannot be obtained by hacking? I don't wish to go out in the real world, and I plan to n-not take any assassination requests." Tsuna asked curiously, the idea really appealed to him, but his quick brain would calculate all possibilities before deciding.

Gamma mulled it over for a bit before grinning. "We are the mafia, you know. I'm sure Aria-sama can pull in favors from Viper, or Mammon as they go by now. Just ask us whatever and we'll do our best. And if not, you have...Byakuran..." he said the last word in a tired voice, not that anyone could blame him. Byakuran has been high on sugar lately, still was a miracle that he didn't get cavities and Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that he never will.

Tsuna brightened up. "Alright! I'll do it then!" The declaration made Byakuran jump on the smaller child with a hug, simultaneously pushing a pink marshmallow into Tsuna'a mouth.

"That's awesome!" The albino exclaimed.

Tsuna chewed on the marshmallow as Byakuran hopped away, Tsuna just shot an exasperated and weak glare at him, which looked almost like a pout.

"Haha! Tsu-chan! You can't even glare properly!"

"Shut up, Byakuran..." The brunette sulked.

* * *

At the same time, Aria was conversing with Sawada Nana in the park, both woman watching the children from Yuni's age until a little older than Byakuran's age running around. A raven haired boy walked past, his mother pulling him away from the park as a toddler with the same raven hair as the mother and son duo followed on the mother's shoulder. He was wearing a red pacifier under his Chinese clothes.

Aria saw why, the boy who was around two years older than Tsuna was glaring heatedly at the children, who were making a lot of noise. She caught sight of two metal rods being grasped firmly in his hands. tonfas, and the boy was definitely itching to get it out and beat the children who were causing the deafening noise up.

As they walked away, Aria raised a small hand to the toddler sized martial artist who waved back. Her pacifier was hidden within her shirt, and she was wearing a casual T-shirt along with some jeans.

She was sharing some of Tsuna's moments with the other two children during the Giglio Nero mansion,as well as gifting her some pictures, filling the other woman on the two months of her son's life.

"I can't believe I've never seen his smile before..." The saddened Japanese mother muttered as she clutched the same photo back in the restaurant in her hands.

She had bought a small photo album before hand, as she didn't want to place the pictures in the open where everyone, specifically Iemitsu, could see them and decided to just keep the pictures given to her to herself.

She swapped that picture with another, one where Tsuna was drinking espresso with a blissful expression on his face. Another picture which was apparently a continuation of the second, Tsuna was still drinking the espresso but a mischievous Byakuran had snuck up behind Tsuna, a pillow raised as Tsuna continued to remain ignorant.

The next one was one where a pillow completely replaced Tsuna's head and the cup was set down on the table, Byakuran was caught running away with a chesire grin on his face.

Aria looked over Nana's shoulder and smiled in reminiscence at the three pictures.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Tsuna, you learned how to make espresso?" Aria questioned as she started to take out some ingredients to prepare for dinner later._

 _Tsuna was carrying the cup away from the coffee maker, and the entire kitchen was immediately filled with the aroma. Once he sat down on the table just a few feet behind Aria, he replied with a cheerful tone. "Yup!"_

 _Aria had to shake her head in amusement, what is this? A second Reborn in the house?_

 _"Fine, but you can only drink once a month until you're older And I mean when you're in middle school." She couldn't refuse anyone their coffee, especially an addict like Reborn, but she had to limit Tsuna since he was just five._

 _Tsuna pouted slightly before replying. "Aw~~ okay!"_

 _Aria smiled as she turned back to her cooking when she heard Gamma enter the kitchen a few seconds later. She turned back to see him training a camera on Tsuna as he sipped blissfully on his cup of espresso._

 _She watched as Gamma took numerous photos and refrained herself from warning Tsuna when a mischievous Byakuran sneaked into the small room, a pillow in hand._

 _Byakuran tip-toed until he was behind Tsuna, and raised his pillow which blocked out the light. Unfortunately for Tsuna, if he had not been closing his eyes, he might've seen it coming, and his Intuition wasn't really fully developed just yet, but enough for Tsuna to hurriedly set down his cup and whirl behind in slight paranoia._

 _She heard a satisfying click of the camera when Byakuran slammed the pillow down on Tsuna's face, surprise written in his eyes, as he clearly did not expect Tsuna to turn around. However, this was certainly better than what the albino expected. Tsuna had shrieked a bit but was muffled by the pillow as Byakuran took off cackling._

 _The younger brunette threw the pillow off his face, made sure his espresso was still good and intact, before standing up and gave chase to the still cackling albino._

 _His actions amused Gamma and Aria to no end, as his first reaction after throwing the pillow off was to check his espresso, it made Gamma wince slightly, the small action reminded him of Reborn on his days without morning espresso. It also amused them that Tsuna did not notice Gamma holding a camera, otherwise, he would've went for the camera right after he checked his espresso._

 _"Reborn would get along well with him." Gamma commented with a slight sweatdrop. Tsuna was sadistic, he'd give him that, and he had a strong love for espresso, these traits he shared with Reborn. They would probably discuss coffee and debate over them, and maybe have some fun watching some idiots stupid enough to fall in their traps they would set up while the two would smile sadistically._

 _Yeah, Gamma was pretty sure he didn't want that happening anytime in this lifetime._

 _Another lifetime, sure, just make sure Gamma and by extension, Aria and Yuni, stay far far away from the chaos. Far enough for them to enjoy it without getting involve in it._

 _However, it was pretty much assured that if Tsuna didn't get rid of the stutter, a debate over coffee with the sadistic Sun was pretty much non-existent._

 _They heard many yells echoing across the mansion._

 _"BYAKURAN!"_

 _Ah, he did not stutter._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! TSU~CHAN~~~~"_

 _"GET BACK H-HERE!"_

 _And there it was, Gamma knew it would come out soon._

 _"MICHAELO SAVE ME FROM DEMON TSU~~~"_

 _"SHUT IT BYA-KUN!"_

 _Okay, Tsuna was clearly teasing, but he was still pissed off, Gamma sighed as he used a small spoon to taste the espresso. It wasn't as good, he noted, but not bad for a beginner._

 _He looked out the kitchen doorway and his expression quickly became an exasperated one as the two were chasing each other in the living room, hoping over tables and couches. If they both got injured during their little game of chase, Gamma decided that it would be on their conscience._

 _Gamma stepped out, ready to stop the two children when the two boys' feet suddenly left the ground._

 _Gamma nodded and expressed his gratitude at the two who managed to stop the boys. Michaelo was piggybacking Byakuran, and Tsuna was being held in the hands of a teen with some battle scars and feathers in his head. Michaelo wore the same exasperated look that Gamma had on his face, after all, Gamma had heard Byakuran had boundless energy and was nearly impossible to control back before he met Tsunayoshi and Yuni, but now? You can imagine how much work he has on his hands._

 _Not paperwork, Michaelo was glad for that._

 _And the other, rough, rebellious teen? He definitely looked annoyed, but amusement was barely hidden on his face, clearly taking some enjoyment in Gamma's suffering, and by extension, Michaelo's._

 _"You have my thanks, Michaelo, Xanxus." Gamma sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

 _"Tch."_

 _"No need, Gamma."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Aria patted the woman's shoulder in attempts of comforting her. "Don't worry, Nana-san." She remembered the Japanese suffixes. "Tsuna will definitely open up to you soon."

Nana nodded rapidly, as hope flashed in her eyes. "I do hope so, I can't forgive that Iemitsu! For selling our, no, my, son, ruining his childhood and influencing the other to hate my son." Iemitsu clearly wanted nothing to do with Tsunayoshi, and that was fine, if it would save her precious son from much unneeded pain, she would take care of him herself.

Though, what to do with his allowance? Iemitsu didn't send enough money for Tsuna's allowance.

As if reading her mind, Aria gently informed her. "You don't have to worry. Remember Michaelo and Byakuran? Michaelo has opened up a cafe in Namimori, Tsuna and Byakuran will be working there with him, and Michaelo will handle Tsuna's money expenses."

Nana nodded slowly this time, it was disappointing that she couldn't even support the son she wanted to save, but she acknowledged that she had to have some help, though she didn't like it, and these people had taken care of her Tsu-kun for two months, as well as being the first to see his smile.

She didn't know about the First Generation, but she didn't need to know anyway. There was no need to make her feel worse than she did right now.

All she wished for, sincerely, was to have Tsuna's smile directed at her, she thought sadly as she looked at another photo of her child grinning.

* * *

 _Why wasn't Tsuna in any of their photos back at the household?_

 _Why did she forget him back then?_

 _When was his first step?_

 _What was his first word?_

 _Why Italian?_

 _What did he go through?_

 _Why doesn't he hate her?_

 _Why still forgive her and his twin?_

 _What made him happy?_

 _What is his favorite food?_

 _What is his favorite drink?_

 _What is his favorite word?_

 _Was she even qualified to be his mother anymore?_

 _Who does he consider family more now?_

 _Why..._

* * *

 _"Alright you three, we'll be going outside of our claimed territory and it'll be Tsuna's and Yuni's first time out to Florence. So I want to commemorate this day." Aria said with a blinding smile as she position her camera on a standing post._

 _Michaelo shouted out to the three as they got farther and farther away from the designated spot to take the picture. "Come on you three, stop playing around with Young Master Byakuran's wings. Young Master! You don't know how to use them yet!"_

 _"Hmp~~~ Michaelo, I thought I told you to call me Bya~ku~ran~" The albino grinned teasingly as he flew around a little, Tsuna and Yuni both holding on to his wings that are surprisingly very strong. The three children's feet were barely touching the grass and were nearly floating off as the three children shrieked with joy and excitement._

 _Suddenly, the three collapsed in a pile, with Byakuran being on the bottom of the pile and Tsuna mashed in the middle. Byakuran's wings had retracted as the albino still had no idea how to use them yet. "Ow..."_

 _Yuni was lifted up by Gamma and Tsuna rolled off Byakuran, allowing the albino to actually stand up again. "Aw~~~! That was so close to leaving the ground!"Byakuran complained._

 _Michaelo quickly did a one-over on Byakuran and Tsunayoshi and was relieved to find no injuries, scrapes or bruises. "You really should know your limits..." he reprimanded them softly before helping them stand and leading to the designated place for the picture to be taken._

 _"Get into position." Aria hurriedly helped the three children arrange their spots. Yuni was in front of both Tsuna, who was in front of Byakuran._

 _Yuni was showing a peace sign and Tsunayoshi as well, making one for himself and one as Yuni's makeshift bunny ears. As for Byakuran, he had wrapped his arms around the two children as both's stature were small enough. Standing behind him were the two male adults as Aria had just set up the camera timer and quickly rushed to stand in the middle of Gamma and Michaelo._

 _"Alright! Smile~~~"_

* * *

"Don't you worry, Nana-san. Your son is a very accepting and forgiving child, I'm sure that soon enough, you both will be able to mend your broken bonds." Aria reassured the woman.

Nana let out a resigned sigh, but her eyes were filled with newfound determination. For what, anyone could easily guess. She steeled herself to start mending the gap between her and her son, who right now, seemed so far away. Yet, he was just in the area. He always was, even before he got kidnapped, or rather, ' _sold_ ', but she didn't do anything, instead let him wallow in misery and loneliness. Now, she wanted to make it up to her son, she wanted to be as close to her own son just as he was with the Italians.

"Let's go check out the children, Nana-san." Aria hoisted her up and both ladies walked side by side along the road to the newly opened cafe, YUNIted, which was still closed to the public.

The walk was silent, neither side willing to talk at all, but instead of feeling awkward, there was a comforting air around them.

"Welcome, Sawada-san, Signora Aria, YUNIted is still not open to the public yet. What brings you here?" Michaelo greeted courteously as they walked in.

"Well, we came here to check on the kids, Michaelo. And have you seen Gamma?" Aria asked, Nana remained silent as they were led to the staff room.

"Ah... Well..." Michaelo began as he slowly pushed open the staff room door. Instantly, they were greeted by a chaotic scene. Tsuna was running around the room, sweat glistening on his brow and wearing an annoyed expression, and on his tail was a very determined Byakuran. On the side of the door, Gamma was carrying Yuni as they watched the comical scene in amusement. Yuni laughing uncontrollably.

Aria had no idea what to think of the situation, sweatdropping, she turned to the other two Italian adults and asked. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

She was answered by a resigned and exasperated. "No."

* * *

During the evening, Nana carried a sleeping Tsunayoshi back to their original household. Ieyoshi still had no knowledge of his twin's return, and was in the kitchen eating his dinner.

"Kaa-san, that's..." Nana, as she was about to walk up the stairs, turned around to face Ieyoshi, who had an angered expression.

"Ah... Ie-kun! I know you remember him right?"

"Tch. He's that Dame brother of mine, why is he back?! He should've just stayed away and died!" Her Ieyoshi shouted, leaving Nana shell-shocked.

"Why do you say that, Ie-kun?! He's your twin!" She exclaimed back.

"Hahhhh?! My twin?!" He started to laugh falsely and coldly. "Oh how ashamed am I, to have a twin like this." After those short, yet piercing words, he left to continue his dinner.

Nana just shook her head sadly at her youngest's behavior and attitude, instead of retorting, since she knew it would only serve to worsen Tsuna's future life with Ieyoshi, she just continued her way up the stairs and into Tsuna's room. The two of them had already eaten in YUNIted.

Tsuna was awake the entire time, and of course, he heard the painful jabs made from the male who was supposed to be his twin brother. Once he was safely under the covers of his blankets, the lights turned off, his mother left, he woke up and sighed, walking over to lock the door before turning on his table lamp.

"I knew this would happen..." Instead of feeling dejected, he accepted the reality. However, he was still furious because he knew, somehow knew, that Ieyoshi's attitude towards him was because of Iemitsu. He scanned his desk, everything was in place, even his laptop.

"Thanks Papa." He whispered as he sat on the chair. The previous seven ghosts materialized and just watched over the five-almost-six-years-old child as he started to log on to his computer.

"I swear, the name for my Internet hacker self is so cliche, I'd prefer being called something much cooler, Bya-kun..." Tusna pouted.

* * *

-Cielo27 entered chatroom-

-Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=) entered chatroom-

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan~~~

Cielo27: Bya-kun... this is a very cliche name you know! ∑（* ＿ *）

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Aw~~~ But it sounds cool and suits you!

Cielo27: At the very least, make it so that they call me something other than this name when speaking about me!

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Of course~~~ What name?

Cielo27: Venti? No.. that means 20... Sette is 7 but...

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): How about Trinisette? (=ↀ?ↀ=)

Cielo27: That's too much of a give-away! (;¬_¬)

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Then the Italian version of 27, since it sounds cooler~~! ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)

Cielo27: Venti...Sette...? Venti-Sette... Hm...

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): So~~~ v(°∇^*)⌒

Cielo27: That sounds nice. I guess that other name is cool.

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ) ALRIGHT!

Cielo27: How are you even planning on spreading it anyway?

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Well~~~

Cielo27: I changed my mind. I don't want to know.

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan!

Cielo27: Now I need to sleep.

-Cielo27 left chatroom-

Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): I'll be staying in Namimori for a very long time~~~

-Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=) left chatroom-

-Cielo27 entered chatroom-

Cielo27: Wait WHAT?! ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

Cielo27: I really need sleep now more than ever... Don't you dare drag me out of bed before sunrise!

-Cielo27 left chatroom-

* * *

And right after logging off and shutting down his laptop, Tsuna hurriedly locked his windows and checked that the door is locked, before going asleep with a groan. Byakuran, being the hyperactive marshmallow-addict he is, might find a way around to get into Tsuna's room, and as such, Tsuna needed as much sleep as possible.

* * *

 **I'll just leave what probably occurred in the staff room before Aria and Nana's arrival to you readers' imagination then. ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

 **And this was how Tsuna's hacker name and how it is usually spoken aloud came about, Byakuran~~~**

 **I won't let Tsuna do any assassinations, only hacking for information. Information that cannot be found online will come from Aria and co.**

 **This also, officially, concludes the end of ARC 1: The Future Heirs. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

 **Clearing up some things in the Arc:**

1) The Giglio Nero famiglia is very neutral, but might make an alliance with Byakuran's famiglia, Gesso in the near future.

2) When Byakuran gets the Mare Ring before he turned 5, chaos ensures.

3) When Colonello and Lal gets first glimpse at Tsunayoshi, let's pray Reborn doesn't find out.

4) Yeah no, the past of Tsunayoshi is supposed to be vague, extremely vague and that's the most I'll give out. The entire truth will be revealed along the way.

5) Mukuro might've already bonded with Tsuna, unknowingly.

6) Tsuna's Guardians stay canon, Ieyoshi's are FROM canon, I kinda like the small quirks and personalities of the canon characters so his Guardians won't be OCs.

7) Now that I think about it, huh, Michaelo is an OC, created just for the sole purpose of Byakuran actually having a parental-figure and guardian to look up to for help and whatnot. And maybe to deal with the moments when he's on sugar-rush.

8) Lal, Skull and Aria are the only ones who know Viper is Mammon. The others think both Skull and Mammon suddenly disappeared. The matter with Skull will be revealed in future chapters, most likely in the Varia Arc.

9) Tsuna's hacker alias is Cielo27, but spoken as Venti-Sette (meaning twenty-seven) as it sounds cooler.

10) Byakuran's parallel selves exist in different times, that's how he got knowledge from Primo's time, also meaning, Milliefiore won't necessarily exist in the future only, considering the different parallel worlds...

11) Reborn won't meet Byakuran as he will leave for Italy when the time for Reborn's arrival gets closer, they know thanks to Aria and Yuni's future visions.

12) As hinted, Tsuna has a lot of foreign and uncontrollable flames sealed within him with a permanent seal, however, nothing can be permanent, and it will cause some damage to Tsuna along the way until he gets some Sun pills. He won't possess more than two flames, and he won't be entirely invincible or strong enough to face Hibari Kyoya in an even match.

13) Tsuna practically has two mothers, Nana and Aria. And why don't we put the father as Gamma? Hyperactive brother Byakuran, protective big brother Michaelo and cute innocent younger sister Yuni? And Tsuna hm... the caring sibling!

14) Byakuran likes emoticons, Tsuna often humours him.

15) Espresso buddies, can't wait!

16) I have all plots for each arc planned out thoroughly, and I can't wait to write it all out!

 **Thanks to all who has read until here! And review or comment, whichever website you're on, on my story! And if there are any grammar mistakes, please inform me! Thank you again!**

 **I'll be on break for a few weeks to start typing up Arc 2 before posting it to you guys. Hope you enjoy The Trinisette Heirs so far.**

 **And thus concludes the end of ARC 1! (*≧▽≦)**


	7. Daily Life Arc Part 1

**Hope you enjoyed Arc 1, because Arc 2 will be starting now~~~**

 **And I decided to put small moments that won't affect the events in front of the story, thank you to** **Red Sova** **on and AO3 for the idea.**

 **This arc will follow the canon, and will feature mainly Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ieyoshi Sawada, Reborn, Tsuna's Guardians and Ieyoshi's Guardians.**

 **Just a heads up, Reborn will come to train Ieyoshi, not Tsunayoshi. But of course, Reborn would also 'tutor' Tsuna in the arts of education and would try unraveling all secrets surrounding Tsuna, he's Reborn after all.**

 **The other two heirs won't be featured as much in this arc. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about them. Tsuna will be in frequent contact with them and you'll get to see their feelings or reactions regarding certain news that Tsuna updates them on.**

 **And I really want to know your thoughts on YUNIted and Michaelo's personality, so please review or anything. Especially if you have questions or have any ideas to help improve my writing and plot, that would definitely be very much appreciated.**

* * *

(Timeline: Two days before Reborn arrives at the Sawada Household)

 **Chapter 11**

 **Introduction, a day before the home tutor's arrival.**

* * *

 _"There's no harm in forgiving right? Bya-kun?"_

 _"Hm, but Hell is empty, and all the devils are here. There are plenty, stop being so kind!"_

 _"Wow, haven't seen you serious in a long while. But still, love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."_

 _"Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it, in this case, your twin. You'll never get anywhere with him, and you know that."_

 _"Ha! But forgiveness says you're given another chance to make a new beginning."_

 _"Tsu-chan... it's better to get hurt by the truth than comforted by the lie."_

 _"...What a fool honesty is..."_

 _"...I'm taking away anything that has to do with quotes."_

 _"Please don't, Yuni-chan~~"_

 _"But Yuni-chan, it's fun!"_

* * *

"Looks like the old man called for you, huh? Tough being popular."

"So where is it this time? Rome? Venice?"

"Japan."

"What? So the old man finally decided?"

"This one will probably be a long journey."

* * *

"Damn it Byakuran, going back so soon. I know Reborn is coming s-soon, well, by doing the maths it'd be tomorrow or the day after, b-but does he seriously have to leave so many t-things behind in my room?!" Tsuna had rolled out of bed every morning for a straight six days, and his room was filled to the brim.

With what, you ask?

An entire pack of marshmallows in three corners, another behind his bed, some more hidden around his room, Byakuan's multiple boxes of replica Mare Rings, Vongola Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers, which he probably got Michaelo to make hung around the room's walls, dozens and dozens to pictures slotted in multiple photo albums which was unable to fit on his bookshelf due to it being filled with books of Vongola history and language dictionaries, translating to Japanese, so he could pick up other languages and such.

Currently, he knows, in the order of the language he is most fluent in, Italian, Japanese, English and Chinese. He knows how to speak in English but he still has some grammar mistakes he'd make, as for Chinese, he can carry on a conversation well enough, but he has a little bit of trouble writing with it, not much as it is almost similar to Japanese kanji.

Byakuran had left because Yuni's vision had predicted that Reborn will be coming soon during the week, the Sky Mare Ring on his finger would be a dead give away, that though Tsuna could hide it with Mist Flames, the presence of Sky Flames could never be hidden and the Sun Arcobaleno would definitely be able to sense it.

He had returned to Italy's Giglio Nero mansion and he insisted Michaelo stay in Namimori to help look after the other two Skies, Yuni and Tsuna himself, in his place. And being who he is, a mischievous marshmallow-consumer, he would leave behind so many things to do with the three of them and the adults, the majority would be of himself.

As evidence, when he was scanning around the room, bags of marshmallows still remained and he had to collect them, and now that he thought about it, there were also many plushies of _Byakuran_ himself scattered around his room. And...was that a plushie of a _bunny_ hybrid of _himself_?! _Byakuran_!

"Come on, I don't w-want to use illusions for this." Tsuna whined and grumbled. "Reborn is coming tomorrow, and this is certainly going to be s-suspicious."

It was a beautiful Sunday, his twin Ieyoshi was still sleeping in and it was almost 10 in the morning already. Tsuna had to work at YUNIted, which would open at 11 until 5 in the afternoon. Which left him about an hour to eat breakfast and clean up his room, then he had to avoid his twin from 3 to 4 by continuing his work, since he would most likely be prowling the streets and Hibari Kyoya might not be quick enough to chase him and 'bite him to death'.

Wait, scratch that... Hibari is definitely quick enough, it would be an insult if he said otherwise, yeah, he'd rather not take chances though. And Hibari is always bloodthirsty for a fight during the evening hours, so no going home til 7. Bruises are very unwelcome, thank you very much.

His stomach growled as a few kilometers away, there was a loud shout of, "EXTREME!".

"Fine, I'll just get my breakfast at YUNIted. I'll have to fine a w-way to stash away all these replicas and pictures."

Marshmallows? Meh, he'll just throw them in Byakuran's personal corner in the sixth time renovated YUNIted.

Sixth time renovated, for good reasons...

* * *

He panted as he threw open the back door that led directly to the staff room, he was just in time. "Michaelo!" Tsuna, though born Japanese, he was much used to Italian, and the accent still slightly leaked through. He does use the suffixes, but Michaelo had told him to not bother with suffixes for them, and Hibari just wanted no suffixes.

"Tsuna!" Michaelo scanned the boy who was perspiring, before twisting to an apologetic expression. "Byakuran's things still there?" He nodded at the box.

Yes, box.

"Marshmallows, all of them." Tsuna deadpanned. "I don't want to waste a g-good amount of sweets, and Byakuran's corner is basically M-Marshmallow Corner."

"True. Alright, throw them there and man the coffee machines."

Tsuna did so and threw on a tie as well as a black vest, and applying Mist Flames to himself. Yuni had ran into him, she was running out of the staff bathroom while he was just about to knock, and after explaining himself, he applied the flames onto her as well.

He went behind the counter and soon, he had the hot water prepared and coffee beans categorized. The waiters were supposed to be him, Byakuran and Yuni, but now Byakuran had left.

"Tsuna! Two espressos for table 1!" Yuni's voice rang out as she stepped behind the counter, her pacifier which was fed with three people's Sky Flames, hers, his and Byakuran's, and hidden deep in her outfit, wrapped with Mammon Chains, which Tsuna had painstakingly negotiated over the line with 'for his friend' as a reason and forked over almost all his money three years ago, in preparation of course, as Yuni took on the curse two years ago. Two other pure Sky Flames alongside hers helped lengthen her life as she didn't have to keep feeding it by herself.

He quickly made two, "I'll bring it over, y-you man the machines and I'll get the orders." He called out, composed himself before bringing a plate of two espressos to table 1.

"Here you go, sir, h-hope you enjoy..." He bit his lip from shrieking out as he noticed the figure at the table.

 _What was_ REBORN _doing here already?!_

"I'll just set it over here, sir. Please press the button if you need to order something." He quickly backed away, noticing that the baby hitman had raised his guard slightly.

"Y-Yuni-chan!' He hissed at the younger girl. "Change of plans, I'll p-prep the drinks, you order and serve p-please!"

Yuni just giggled as Tsuna pointed an accusing finger at the 12-year old. "You! You knew Re- _he_ was there!"

"Maybe." Yuni was still giggling as she stepped out and Tsuna just heaved a heavy sigh, both returning to work until lunch.

* * *

During the one hour lunch break starting from noon, most of the customers had cleared out, well...that is, except for one.

 _Reborn_.

Tsuna looked at the infant sitting on the table, observing him closely yet still managed to look like a lost child, miraculously. After flipping the sign to 'Closed until 1pm', he took a deep breath as he walked over to the hitman's table. "Excuse me sir, are you going to stay here until the cafe is officially closed for the day? If so, it would be much appreciated if you would at least refrain drawing attention from sitting out in the open even though the cafe is temporarily closed."

 _Yes, I did not stutter!_

Reborn hid a smirk, it was true, people who walked past the cafe window where he sat at were shooting suspicious and curious looks at him. However, it was subtle, enough so that the workers inside wouldn't notice. He tilted his fedora and put down his newspaper. "Of course, then you won't mind if I moved to that corner over there, now would you?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the corner he was referring to was the table closest to the staff room door, it was all too obvious that the infant hitman just wanted to observe him.

Giotto, who was drifting behind Tsuna ever since the conversation started, having just escaped from Tsuna's room where his Guardians were causing quite the mess, wanted to face palm. He spoke, and as expected, only those who he wishes to see him can hear him, and of course, Reborn couldn't hear him. "Tsuna, what are you doing? This is just going to make him heedful of you, and didn't you want to avoid that?"

Answering Giotto aloud would just increase Reborn's curiosity and suspicion of him so he decided to stay silent before replying to Reborn. "Sure, but no sneaking into the staff room. Or ruining the place."

Damn, he wanted to check out the staff room, and if he found something that was not to his liking, he would want to trash the place.

Tsuna started to walk away, aware that the Arcobaleno was following him, under the guise of heading to his new seat. As Reborn sat down, and Tsuna opened the staff room door, the brunette called out before disappearing behind the door. "Just like before, need a drink, press the button."

Reborn, after confirming that the waiter had gone, smirked visibly and tilted his fedora. He could feel Mist Flames on both workers, and yet, there were no attacks around. And that boy, simply... _Interesting..._

If it weren't for the Mist Flames, the accurate observation, able to predict his future actions, having his guard up every time and the fact that he's working at _the_ YUNIted, where mafiosi never fought, Reborn wouldn't simply wrote him off as a typical Namimori citizen, oblivious.

I mean, seriously! Namimori is weird, no one thinks that a talking, walking toddler in a smart suit, has a green chameleon, is abnormal at all!

The boy was probably a Mist, if not, then the girl or the manager.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna had brought his dinner, made by his mother's own two hands, up to his room to eat, due to Ieyoshi. But he didn't mind, no, this just gave him chances to talk with the First Generation ghosts, who was now out, exploring Namimori.

As he ate, his laptop suddenly had a notification sound which made him halt his action. He walked over to the laptop and logged in, curious as to what the mail he received was.

His eyes widened at the sender, the person had sent him for so many requests and here it was again, and this time, Yuni was there too.

* * *

-TWGHReborn entered the charoom-

-Yuni entered the chatroom-

Yuni: Hi, Uncle Reborn!

TWGHReborn: Doing good I hope, Yuni? Anyway, where is that damn hacker?! Isn't he here?

Yuni: Ah, he's always busy right? He might be doing something. It's not uncommon.

-Cielo27 entered the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: Oi! Cielo27! Took you long enough!

Cielo27: Looking for me~?

TWGHReborn: Give me the details of Sawada Ieyoshi.

Cielo27: Seriously?! No hello?

TWGHReborn: I _will_ keep my word. I'll find you and shoot you.

Cielo27: Geez, chill.

Yuni: I'll be off.

TWGHReborn: Do send my regards to Aria as well.

Cielo27: Wait Yuni! Don't leave me alone with the devil!

-Yuni left the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: Now then...

Cielo27: Help...

Cielo27: ...I don't work for free, you know.

TWGHReborn: Tch. Fine. A thousand euros.

Cielo27: Name: Sawada Ieyoshi. Nationality: Japanese. Location: Namimori, Sawada household. Relatives: Sawada Nana, mother. Sawada Iemitsu, father. Sawada Tsunayoshi, older by 10 minutes twin brother. Want more?

TWGHReborn: Baka-Mitsu didn't even include a twin, in any records. I'll shoot him and yes.

Cielo27: Academic overall average perfect, over 65, not the top of the school but the second in his class. The boy idol. Male friends, or maybe servants...,the feared ones mostly, especially Mochida Kensuke. Other boys except for few are his fans. Female friends, none, only fans. He's an attention-seeker (even though he already garners the positive attention of everyone else not related to him in the school, except Hibari Kyoya. At the end of the day, Sawada Ieyoshi is still a 'herbivore' in Hibari's books). Arrogant and spoiled, snobbish and has a slight superiority complex. Though most of these personality traits are rarely displayed at school. He has to keep up his idol image after all.

TWGHReborn: No mention of the twin?

Cielo27: Well... their relationship isn't good at all. All I can say left is this, there's more to him than meets the eye, and not in a good way. Oh, far from that.

TWGHReborn: Payment sent. And one more thing.

Cielo27: What?

TWGHReborn: YUNIted, are there any mafiosi working in that cafe in Namimori? I know the cafe is a 'tourist spot' for any visiting mafiosi, due to the fact that although rival famiglias might accidentally meet there, no fights ever broke out, mysteriously.

Cielo27: Yes, but she's just a child who has no idea of it. As for the boss, he's born into it but doesn't dwell within. By the way, that'd be another 500 euros.

TWGHReborn: Not yet. There was a male worker there as well. He looked around 14 and I could clearly tell that both him and the child worker, the girl, were both wrapped in Mist Flames to hide their appearances.

Cielo27: Oh, that kid. He's just a civilian. And if you're wondering who was the Mist-flame user, I did not bother to look or check. You asked about mafiosi, and the kid isn't one, so another 200 euros. Pay up.

TWGHReborn: Tch. You should receive it right about now.

Cielo27: This is me in a good mood, I would usually charge you more than this.

TWGHReborn: I'll pay you another 1000, send me a full report of his personality, attitude and things like that. If some information of his twin is included, I'll pay another 300.

Cielo27: Alright, another 1300 euros it is. You'll receive in a few seconds.

TWGHReborn: I'll send along the payment.

Cielo27: I'll be looking forward to see you fulfilling you word.

-Cielo27 left the chatroom-

TWGHReborn: As am I, you damn hacker.

-TWGHReborn left the chatroom-

* * *

After logging out, Tsuna slumped back into his desk chair and spun it around 180 degrees, ending it with a sigh. more of a groan in actuality. He had to lie, he didn't want his identity discovered anytime soon, by a persistent and sadistic hitman no less. But it was true, there was no need to look into it if he already knew about it right? And true, he wouldn't be a mafiosi until Reborn came to reveal the truth. The only thing he lied was the fact about Yuni, she actually does know about her mother and 'father's' line of work. She still calls Gamma her father, even though he isn't.

"What's wrong, son?" A ghost with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes settled down beside him, both ignoring the fact that two other ghosts were trashing his room again, two were in an endless shouting match, one was lazily lying down in annoyance and one was trying to calm the others down, it was futile of course.

"Reborn, he's coming soon. Perhaps tomorrow, or the day after, seeing as it is Reborn, he might take a day to observe." Tsuna grumbled before picking up his flip-phone, resisting his stutters.

"And what are you doing now?" The Primo of Vongola was feeling mildly amused by the fact that something, other than Byakuran and Iemitsu of course, could make his usually calculative and calm descendant show so much annoyance and clear irritation.

 _Don't stutter..._

"Sending a message to Michaelo. I might not be able to make it to YUNIted until I get a clear idea of Reborn's schedule." he replied. "Damn, if only I didn't arouse his suspicion back there..."

"Nufufu~~ How careless of you Tsunayoshi." Metal clashing against metal was heard once again. And once again, Tsuna wondered does the metal sound get carried over as they were spirits, ghosts, and he was a living, breathing and annoyed human, whose childhood growth was stunted.

"Oya? Skylark-kun interrupted our conversation again it seems?"

"Hn. I'll arrest you to death, melon-herbivore."

"I dare you to repeat that, nufu..."

"Hn. Melon-herbivore."

"...nufufu..."

"OW! ORE-SAMA IS RIGHT HERE!"

"Hn."

"Oya? Did I just see grass talking?"

Once again, Tsuna shut out the noises in the background as they drained away from his ears, instead choosing to focus on his plans for tomorrow, which would be Monday. Instead of going over to work after school, he would probably focus on avoiding Reborn at all costs, maybe the roof would be a good idea. Hibari wouldn't mind as long as he didn't disturb him, he was just like Alaude, in more ways than one.

"Dad, I think I'm going for a night jog." Tsuna stood up abruptly as he approached the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Giotto, being the overprotective 'father' he is, hurriedly followed after the brunette. "It's dangerous at night, and you would probably bring suspicion upon yourself if Reborn sees you." At least he could always appear to others and scare them off if anyone tried messing with his 'son'.

He closed the front door behind him as both spirit and human walked together side by side, occasionally exchanging words when he sensed no one watching him, otherwise, they walked in a comfortable and soothing silence. It didn't take long when they felt someone following them, well, Tsuna since no one but Tsuna could see Giotto, and as a result, they stopped talking.

"Hn. Herbivore."

Tsuna spun around in mild surprise when he saw someone sitting on a tree branch behind him. He thought it was just a random civilian whose curiosity got the better of them, but he never expected it to be Hibari Kyoya. And as immediately as he thought that, he wanted to smack his forehead in disappointment, of course it was Hibari Kyoya! The rumored and widely feared in Namimori was always on patrols to keep Namimori safe, and apparently, always shows himself to Tsuna. If not him, then it was Kusakabe-san or some random disciplinary committee member, clearly under Hibari's orders.

"Hibari. Um...j-just going out for a walk to clear my h-head." And the damn stutter was back again, after Tsuna went through many lengths during the day to keep it down and hidden to prepare for Reborn's arrival. No doubt, Reborn would definitely question it and Tsuna will definitely not want to be anywhere near the Arcobaleno when the day comes. And well, Hibari had repeatedly implied, with tonfas might he add, that he _preferred_ no suffixes to his name. Right, _preferred_... definitely not demand or anything, nope!

"Hn."

It was clear to anyone that the Skylark would not leave him alone, and yet, showed no intentions of harming Tsuna since he wasn't even disturbing the peace. Tsuna simply turned back and continued on his walk, fully aware that the deadly prefect was following him.

"So... a-aren't you going on patrols, Hibari?"

"Hn."

"U-um...sure...why are you following me?"

"Hn. Herbivore."

"I-I'm not disturbing anything..."

"Hn."

It was at that point, that Tsuna officially gave up trying to get Hibari, to speak properly. All Tsuna got was, 'What are you doing here, herbivore?' 'Hn.' 'I am.' 'Herbivore. If you disturb the peace, I'll bite you to death.' And 'Hn.'

 _Alaude was easier to understand, seeing as he spoke longer sentences the more I know him,_ Tsuna thought dejectedly. _Wait, why does Hibari remind me of Alaude? A younger Alaude?_

Tsuna, unintentionally, snuck a glance at the prefect behind him and instantly snapped his head back to front upon seeing the dark glare Hibari was wearing, glaring everywhere. It was no wonder why he wasn't attacked, yet it scared the crap out of Tsuna!

 _S-scary!_

* * *

Reborn scanned over the reports he was given by Iemitsu, and then compared it to the reliable information from the hacker, Cielo27, also known as simply Venti-Sette, meaning 27. Both names were certainly a mouthful, and he certainly preferred to call him as 'that damn hacker'.

He didn't want to admit that the reason was because he knew the damn hacker knew much more than him. Just like the Mist Arcobaleno, at least the damn hacker's pricing wasn't as exaggerated and he's willing to give out any information, even though there were sometimes loopholes, as he isn't allied to anyone.

Firstly, he re-read Baka-Mitsu's report. The name, age, birthdate and other personal information was included and were similar, however, the reports of his behaviour, characteristics and personality was pretty unbelievable!

 _A sweet, loving, innocent boy, just like his mother! Kind to his peers, polite to his mother and everyone, popular, athletic, good grades. And! And he's so cute!_

Then went a rant of how 'cute' and possibly 'innocent' his little 'Ie' was that Reborn paid no mind to.

The hitman sighed a little before using a Leon-transformed lighter to burn the papers to shreds. It was all filled with nonsense, after all.

Next, the hacker's one. Personal information similar but not the rest. First, the small batch that he asked for, Sawada Ieyoshi's. He could look at Tsunayoshi's some other time, whatever the hacker sent anyway.

 _Academic overall average, C or sometimes, B. The boy idol. Male friends, or maybe servants..., the feared ones mostly, especially Mochida Kensuke. Other boys except for few are his fans. Female friends, none, only fans. He's an attention-seeker (even though he already garners the positive attention of everyone else not related to him in the school, except Hibari Kyoya. At the end of the day, Sawada Ieyoshi is still a 'herbivore' in Hibari's books). Arrogant and spoiled, snobbish. Though most of these personality traits are rarely displayed at school. He has to keep up his idol image after all._

Reborn nodded at that, it sounded much more believable and reliable, as well as dependable. Then, he opened the PDF file which held more information, more than what the damn CEDEF leader had given.

Personal details remained the same, and a picture was sent. Reborn only picked out the basic information he needed right now, he could check the file next time.

* * *

 _Athletic, passable grades, like average C, sometimes B. Rude to senior citizens and his mother and twin. For sports, only plays baseball and often sleeps in class but never reprimanded. What he fears are simply hilarious, leaving it up to you to figure it out~~ You little sadist._

Sometimes, Cielo27 really annoyed him. Okay, scratch that. Every time. Though Reborn smirked at the last part that was added in, definitely meant for him. He would, proudly, admit to that fact.

 _He has charisma, and his traits are horrendous. A bully and an attention-seeker would be the easiest to describe him. He isn't kind, polite, helpful or anything. He can manipulate those who worship the ground he walks on, AKA his fans. Very arrogant, prideful._

Definitely not sweet, innocent or anything of the like.

* * *

Reborn noticed that there were more than one picture. Each sporting the boy performing different activities at different locations. The hacker sure was a stalker, though Reborn wondered if the hacker had once sneaked into the household and placed hidden cameras throughout, except for Nana's room and all bathrooms, that'd be going over the line. And the school hallways, classrooms, and everywhere else except the roof and bathrooms.

The first was one was of Ieyoshi playing baseball. He had charisma of course, and is pretty athletic.

Next, being congratulated in the field. He was wearing a smirk, and the feeling Reborn got from it resonates deeply with the hacker's information.

In the class, he was alone and was vandalizing Tsunayoshi's desk, obviously because he was writing the insult, 'Dame-Tsuna' there. Reborn shook his head in disbelief, they were supposed to be siblings, twins!

The house, kitchen, Tsuna wasn't around, but Ieyoshi was clearly making a face at the meal, omelettes, in front of him. No appreciation whatsoever.

Then, it was Ieyoshi in the midst of slamming the door in front of his own _mother's_ face. Disrespectful.

Now, apparently Venti-Sette was around at the time because this picture was from the public, Ieyoshi just laughed when an old woman dropped her oranges, the senior citizen was in the midst of slowly picking it up.

Then, Reborn came across a picture which had him confused. It was one where he witnessed bullies harming a little girl, and Ieyoshi was just standing there with a conflicted expression. This made Reborn smirk.

The hitman skipped to the last page, one that wasn't of anything except a single note. _I blame Iemitsu for continuously influencing him, though it might not be in the way you think._

Reborn, after reading the note, closed out of the PDF, out of his personal mail, and turn off his Leon laptop, which turned back to his animal partner. "We have quite the work, this will be fun."

 _But, this is turning out to be interesting._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and tell me if there is anything you don't particularly like or any suggestions. I'm keeping Michaelo as Byakuran's father figure and the fact I need him around Namimori's YUNIted.**

 **Notes:**

1) Hibari sometimes alternate between 'Little animal' or 'Herbivore' when speaking to Tsuna.

2) Tsuna's not that good at interpreting 'Hibari' just yet~~

3) It was so not coincidence when he ran into Hibari during his night stroll.

4) Tsuna as Cielo27 likes teasing others since he's confident, too confident, that Reborn won't find out who is Cielo27, but he's totally wrong. He'll find out alright, it's just a matter of how long will it take.

5) For the record, only the house has the cameras that Michaelo set up, yep, Michaelo. How else will he be able to monitor Byakuran when he sleeps over at Tsuna's house, which is about 4 to 5 days a week. Somehow, Ieyoshi still doesn't know about the extra guest but Nana does.

6) Tsuna's hacker name is Cielo27, spoken commonly as simply Venti-Sette, meaning 27 in Italian. However, Reborn calls him 'that damn hacker'. I like to think it's because Tsuna knows more than he does.


	8. Daily Life Arc Part 2

**Midnight49:** As expected of Reborn~~ And Yuni likes messing with Tsuna and vice versa. Hibari thing? You were half-right, and here comes Reborn this chapter~

 **EzrineEden:** Reborn's reaction? Hm, guess you'll have to wait and see, don't wanna spoil it after all~ But, it'll definitely be entertaining, sadistic is a guarantee! Mad, depends on _how_ he finds out and blackmail, depending on _when_ he finds out. As for how soon, won't be this arc and probably not even in Kokuyo arc, that's for sure! It'll be in one of the arcs after Varia Arc or maybe during Varia. Yes, Ieyoshi is an idol, and he really loves his reputation, guess you can say that. As for the relationship with Kyoko, hm, depends on the events in this story. He might be single, go with Haru, or go with Kyoko, really isn't set in stone just yet. Tsuna, I guess I'll set up a poll for you readers to decide soon, not now though. About the Hibari-thing, you're half-right. And don't apologize, I welcome the questions~

 **Guest 001:** Hibari thing? True, both are true. About their past though, I guess I'll say something, both are aware of whatever past they shared, but I'll not reveal it just yet, that takes the fun away~~ You were totally correct about Reborn's username, TWGHReborn does stand for The World's Greatest Hitman Reborn.

 **Welcome to a long chapter! In this arc, and maybe the following ones, chapter may be longer. The first episode of canon is important as the event introduces something else about this Tsuna.**

 **(Just a reminder, you can think of this story and the following stories of KHR as parallel worlds to the canon world. After all, not everything here is the same as canon. For example: The entire first arc. Or Sawada Ieyoshi. etc.)**

 **Any questions, thoughts or even criticism is welcomed, just non-offensive though. Thanks~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Reborn, the hitman tutor!**

 _"Giotto?"_

 _"Hm~~? Haha... W-What is it, G?"_

 _"What, may I ask, are you doing?"_

 _"Urm... IwasntdrawingonyourfacenopeIwasntIneverexpectedyoutowakeupbyehelphelphelp!"_

 _"GET BACK HERE!"_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada awoke earlier than usual with a bad feeling and a pounding headache, his intuition.

"Oi! Tsuna! You alright there! You're usually still knocked out around now!"

"G-nii..." Tsuna groaned as he turned to look at the time on his alarm clock. 5 in the morning! That was half an hour earlier than he'd like! "I think my intuition is trying to kill me..." He said dryly with a tone that could make anyone crack up.

Someone laughed at him. "Someone finally knows how it feels!" Giotto was rolling on the ground.

Tsuna grumbled as he head to the bathroom to freshen up, to which he usually took around 15 to 20 minutes. He started his morning routine: draw the curtains to prevent being spied on, dress for school, tidy up his room, double check that everything is in its own hiding place, especially right now when his intuition is ringing like crazy, hide the laptop, and lastly, go down to make breakfast and a bento for himself and Hibari. He took longer this morning, since he woke up too early.

Tsuna, as he slowly walked down the stairs, kept on yawning and rubbing his head, as if it would make the headache go away. "Is it p-possible to eat medicine w-without me wavering in my Mist Flames...?" Tsuna mumbled dishearteningly.

He didn't expect an answer, already knowing it, but the Primo's Mist decided to give him one anyway, well, one of the Mist's many Mist forms, Daemon was probably somewhere else. "No. And don't you dare try it." Mist Flames demand a healthy mental state of the user to be able to be utilized in its full potential, anything that affects the mind, such as alcohol and certain medicine, will in turn weaken the user.

"Geez, Daemon, I know. Just w-wishing someone or s-something would just happen to stop this d-damn headache!" Tsuna hissed, quietly as to not wake up his horrible twin brother. "And I'm being watched..." He didn't dare turn his head to face the ghosts, for fear it would seem suspicious to the stalker.

 _But by whom?_

* * *

As Tsunayoshi started to make his breakfast, and Italian dish, La Colazione, someone was observing him from a tree branch, with green binoculars that later transformed into a green chameleon that climbed atop the small figure's fedora.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, nothing mentioned in any files. From the pictures yesterday, he is also called 'Dame-Tsuna, twin brother of Ieyoshi. And wakes up abnormally early."

"EXTREME JOGGING!"

After a long pause, Reborn watched as Tsunayoshi made a clear sigh. "...At least he's quiet..."

He had already put in the pamphlet to hire him and now, Reborn continued to observe as Tsunayoshi filled his croissant-like pasty, Reborn recognized it as an Italian cornetti, with strawberry cream and later turned to the coffee machines before withdrawing a cup filled with coffee.

"Espresso... I approve." Reborn smirked. This boy, labelled as No-good, actually knows how to make an Italian breakfast dish. The aroma of the espresso carried over to him, and the cornetti looked well-made.

Reborn's interest only continued to grow when the boy's head snapped to where he was perched on. The brunette's eyes narrowed with obvious suspicion before turning back to the coffee machine, walking over to it.

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada is getting more interesting every second, his intuition seems strong..._

If Tsunayoshi's intuition was this good, he wondered about his student's.

Tsunayoshi retrieved a normal cup of white coffee, and set it on the other side of the table, where a plate with the same dish was set. Three plates, and only two with food and two cups of drinks, hm, he should check if the information he received mentioned anything of the sort of this most likely daily breakfast routine.

Then, the brunette raced outside to the mailbox and Reborn smirked at his expression. One of suspicion, again, and disbelief. After that, his face twisted into a frown, _probably thinking it was a scam or something,_ Reborn thought. Then, he shrugged his shoulders before walking inside, the same time, running into his mother who was coming down the stairs.

Sensing the boy was about to start talking, Reborn took out a Leon parabolic microphone, the one shaped like a satellite dish.

Then, a woman who he recognized as Sawada Nana came down and hugged the brunette, and he was right, they started exchanging words. This would serve a good opportunity to see how Tsunayoshi treated his mother, if he and his soon-to-be student treated a family member the same way.

"Morning, mama." That was endearing, and Reborn wondered why the boy had a faint Italian accent. As far as he knew, the only language they learnt was Japanese. They walked side by side to the table, and the woman told the brunette. "I'll have a look at that later, don't you worry, Tsu-kun."

"Mm!" Tsunayoshi made a sound of agreement.

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Thank you for making my breakfast again, you didn't have to do that you know." The woman sat down opposite Tsunayoshi and sipped her coffee. "And your coffee making skills still never cease to amaze me. Espresso, again?"

'Tsu-kun' only looked sheepish. "Ehehe... mama, you know my a-addiction to it." Addiction? Looks like Reborn had someone to enjoy a good cup of Espresso with. And what's with the stuttering?

Nana took a bite of her cornetti and immediately expressed her happiness. "Mm! You make such nice food, Tsu-kun. It's a pity that Ie-kun never wanted to eat it. Especially your bentos!"

"Mou... mama, it's not that goo-"

He was cut off. "It is that good Tsu-kun! And don't you try say otherwise! I hope one day Ie-kun will be able to taste this!"

Tsunayoshi grinned at his mother and nodded. "Thank you mama!"

Reborn looked at the time on the wall clock that was clear to him. Tsunayoshi, the first to come down around 5:45. Sawada Nana, around 7.00. It was a 30 minute walk to Namimori Middle, a 20 minute run, for athletes it was 10 to 15 minutes, and the school started around 8:30. Reborn smirked, oh well, he got to 'play' with his new student at least.

"Ara? It's already 7:45? I'll go wake Ie-kun." Reborn, being the perceptive hitman he is, noticed that the smiles on both mother and son seemed very strained and pained and he frowned. Time to see things in action, then introduce himself.

Actually, he should reveal himself to Tsunayoshi first, since Reborn noticed that Tsunayoshi had finished the washing of his utensils and was shouldering his bag.

* * *

"Looks like I'll be few minutes earlier. H-Hibari probably won't mind me hanging around the roof as long as it isn't c-class time." Tsuna rushed to get his shoes on.

After he did so, he waved to the seven ghosts behind him then shouted out, addressing his mother in Italian as usual. "Itekimasu mama!"

"Iterashai Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna beamed as his mother smiled at him again, he tried to make the most of his life with his mother after what happened to him when he was still very young, before sighing and opened the door.

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna blinked, then looked down, and wanted to faint on the spot right there. A baby in an Italian suit and, for obvious reasons, giving off an intimidating aura, wearing a fedora with an orange tie and a small chameleon on top of it. Wide onyx eyes, curly sideburns, no doubt, it was the Arcobaleno customer from the previous day.

Instead of reacting like a mafioso would, shouting and demanding why the Arcobaleno was at his doorstep, Tsuna stilled himself before crouching down and asked, eye level with the toddler. "H-Hello. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, may I ask why a two-year old i-is here?" Tsuna assumed he looked that age.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayoshi. My name's Reborn, from Italy, and I'm the home tutor on the pamphlet that you or your mother might've picked up." Reborn said smoothly and didn't want to give away any hints that he had been watching the boy ever since early morning, so far, the boy seemed ordinary enough, except for the display of his strong intuition. If he had been a mafioso, then the location and the suit combined would be more than a simple give-away, however, the boy did not react a single bit.

However, Tsuna's thoughts betrayed his body language, it was only his luck that he managed to control his facial expression before accidentally giving anything away. _Oh shoot! Was it Reborn who was watching?!_

"Ah that's you? You must be a p-prodigy, or maybe just suffering from dwarfism. Hm, but I bet you're o-only here for my twin, you've probably heard the g-gossip around town by now. Good luck, Mr. Tutor." Tsuna stood up and Reborn stepped aside to let Tsuna cross without being stepped on, not that it would happen either way, but it would serve well if he managed to get Tsunayoshi to spill any secrets he has. The hitman noticed the strain on the word 'twin'. Another thing for him to find out, apart from the familiarity with Italian and the reason for the stutter. Trauma, perhaps? Not as if Reborn would treat him any better than a normal student.

"Just call me Reborn, no suffixes. And don't think I'll let you off on your studies even if I'm here for Sawada Ieyoshi." the hitman said dangerously. _I won't allow the future Vongola boss to be dragged down. And besides, this is revenge for not being informed about the other twin. I will not_

Tsunayoshi chuckled nervously. "T-Then just address me as Tsuna, Tsunayoshi is a m-mouthful. I give you my thanks in a-advance, Reborn." _No, no no no, no way is this my life! Aria-san said he was a spartan at tutoring! Merciless and the very definition of the devil even!_

Suddenly, there was a shout of, "AGH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Tsuna winced and muttered under his breath. "N-Not again."

Tsuna turned to the elephant in the room, Reborn. How utterly amusing, the size of Reborn seemed to contradict that. Tsuna considered laughing but thought better. "Well, I'll be g-going now. Goodbye Reborn."

Reborn nodded at the boy as Tsuna walked away from his home, to the direction of the middle school. Then, after making sure he was gone, he hoped back to his seat on the tree.

 _'Hm, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has his manners, quiet, and he definitely is kind and polite to his mother, a family member, I assume to everyone, a good attitude if he was the chosen candidate. The opposite of what I got about his twin from that damn hacker. Good intuition, and is punctual, can cook, is respectful, and that accent, it's very faint, but it's certainly Italian, wonder why. Beating that stutter out of him will serve enjoyable though_.' It certainly will be, even if he wasn't at first aware of another Sawada. He stroked Leon.

"And, he makes coffee." Reborn smirked, he'll have someone else to tor... _tutor_ , and he'll force Tsuna to make his coffee, if it isn't to his liking, well...

Poor Tsuna.

Not to Reborn anyway.

* * *

"Look at this, Ie-kun!" Nana showed her other son the pamphlet as he was just about to finish with his breakfast. "A home tutor! 'Grade or subject doesn't matter, I will make your child a leader of the next generation'! Isn't this great? Young and good-looking, will tutor for free but just needs a place to stay!"

"Hah?! Well, maybe for Dame-Tsuna. Now move! I'm going to be late!" Ieyoshi snapped in annoyance, he didn't want to be bitten by death by the demon prefect that, for some reason, had it out for him.

Reborn, meanwhile, was at the front door and unleashing a little bit of his bloodlust. He could tell, thanks to a Leon spyscope, that Nana had stiffened but Ieyoshi was still as casual as ever. He felt disappointed that even the oblivious housewife had better senses than Ieyoshi.

He didn't know how wrong he was about Nana.

Ieyoshi sprinted towards the front door and opened it, prepared to dash out of the house before he was suddenly aware that some... _child_ was at the front door.

Feeling rather irritated, Ieyoshi decided it best to deal with it immediately and he squatted down, assuming the squatting pose of one who wanted to look intimidating. "Ha?! And who are you, baby? Shoo, go home to your parents, there's nothing for you here. So hurry up and -UAGH!"

Ieyoshi obviously had pissed off the child, as said child simply kicked Ieyoshi's stomach and sent him flying, crashing into the wall behind him as his mother peeked around the corners. "What the he-" He was promptly cut off by a kick on the head, sending him face first towards the floor.

"Baka-Ie, respect your family members." The child said innocently as Ieyoshi snapped his head up from the floor, red starting to form, obviously insinuating that he was eavesdropping.

"Who are you to order me around?! And Dame-Tsuna will never be my twin!" Ieyoshi sat up, cross-legged and exclaimed boldly.

"Ara~? Who might you be?" Sawada Nana approached the child and asked sweetly. Reborn had expected this, Sawada Tsunayoshi took after his mother more as Sawada Ieyoshi his father. Personalities and attitudes aside, the hair colour and eye colour, as well as mannerisms were more than obvious to anyone.

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn, and I'm the home tutor!"

"A baby?! My home tutor! Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, you'd be perfect for that Dame-Tsuna though! My grades are great!" Ieyoshi quickly protested, insulting Tsunayoshi and Reborn.

Reborn suddenly smirked as he threw an uppercut towards the blonde boy's jaw, sending him into the air for a split second before he fell against the wall again, resulting in his head bumping against the wall.

"Don't be so cocky." Reborn muttered dangerously and intimidatingly as Ieyoshi groaned in pain. "As if an average C and rare B's are somethings to be proud of."

"Better than the loser that's for sure!"

Reborn's hitman intuition was starting to thump against his consciousness, alerting him, this wasn't a good thing, to find out that his students even treated his family like lesser beings, who's to say he won't do the same to the famiglia in the future. What was the Ninth thinking, wait, was Timoteo even aware?

Bless Sawada Nana, as she provided a chance for Ieyoshi to escape the wrath of both Reborn and Hibari Kyoya. "You ought to be going, Ie-kun, you're going to be late in 15 minutes."

"OH SHOOT!" he rushed out of the door, Reborn following after.

* * *

"Reborn, what did Tsu-kun tell me about him? Oh right, the world's greatest hitman."

Nana shut the door and locked it before returning to the kitchens to continue the washing up, musing to herself. "I definitely stand no chance, but at least Ie-kun would be protected by someone who holds more power than us."

She set the now cleaned plate on top of the dish-rack.

"Why did I ever make that mistake?"

In the cupboard below where kitchen utensils were normally kept was a small barrel of cooking knives.

There were two Mist-ed Unokubi Tantos hidden.

* * *

"Man, what was with that damn kid?" Ieyoshi wondered annoyed.

"I'm a hitman."

"Hah! The kid, a hitman. Right~~~ Like he could ever take down even Dame-Tsu- Ow!" He felt a kick to the cheek from the side and looked at the direction, his cheek swelling, but before that, a weight suddenly left from his head. "Ha?! What are you doing here kid?!"

Reborn stood on the wall and was just blankly and innocently staring at Ieyoshi, who in turned glared at him.

"Aw! How cute!" A flash of orange appeared in the line of their vision as a girl with bright orange hair approached Reborn.

Being Reborn, he gave his usual greeting. "Ciaossu."

"Hm, I wasn't aware you and Tsuna-kun had a little brother. Hello, my name's Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you!"

 _Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of Namimori Middle, just like me. She's famous as the idol around the school and for me, around the town. It would also increase my fame and popularity in the school. We'd be perfect for each other, however, there are many low-life beings getting in my way, Dame-Tsuna is one of them._

Able to know what his new student was thinking, Reborn thought dryly. _The damn hacker should've added 'an ego too large for himself'._

Ieyoshi ignored the question of another girl, from another school as his attention was solely focused on Reborn and Kyoko's interaction. This made him dislike his new 'tutor' more, seeing as Kyoko spoke to him first, not even greeting him!

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko, her smile shining brightly.

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Hey! Don't say things like that so casually! Besides, a baby like you? Looks like the mafia really has lowered its standards these days..." Ieyoshi muttered disbelievingly behind Reborn, whose face noticeably darkened.

Kyoko stood up. "Well, I'm going to be late! Good bye, little guy!" She ran off, leaving them with the strange girl.

Said girl also exclaimed. "Oh right! I'm also going to be late for school! Bye kid!"

Once they were alone, Reborn turned to Ieyoshi with a hidden smirk, making sure to save the anger about the insult towards his greatness and the mafia for later. "So, Sasagawa Kyoko, huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! That girl is perfect for me, we're both idols of Namimori Middle! And what's it to you, huh?" He said the last word in a mocking tone. "It's not like my love life or personal life is any of your business! After all, you're just a child, a baby! A delusional one pretending everything you do! And if you really are a home tutor, you'd make a perfect match with Dame-Tsuna! Birds of a feather flock together! Hahahaha! Just go home already, you delusional brat!"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his stomach, the same area where he was kicked earlier, and gasped out air as he fell on his back on the ground, vision starting to gather black spots and blurred. This kid... had used something heavy to hurt him, a hammer, Ieyoshi's vision cleared, the kid, he was swinging around a large green hammer thrice the size of himself, and even Ieyoshi could see it was heavy, yet the kid was swinging it around with extreme ease.

This kid, even an oblivious person could tell, wasn't normal.

"Don't try, Sawada Ieyoshi. I haven't forgotten about your previous insults to the mafia, my line of work, and me. I may be your tutor, and I may not be allowed to kill you, but as long as you don't die on my watch, I can still torture you. Ehem, tutor." Reborn spoke ominously and softly, eyes shadowed by the fedora and the hammer.

Sawada Ieyoshi, for the first time ever since he was 5 years old when he met his father's boss, felt _fear_. Not fear of rejection, abandonment, silly fears of his, oh, nothing of the sort. Sawada Ieyoshi, felt the fear of death. Pure, genuine, fear.

And didn't he say 'on his watch'? Did that mean that as long as his death couldn't be traced to Reborn, which Ieyoshi suspected it to be easy, he could die and Reborn wouldn't help?

He gulped.

"Now, to answer your question. I'm your tutor, so that gives me the right. I have to know about all sorts of relationships."

Ieyoshi replied. "Tch. Well, there are many obstacles in the way of making Kyoko my girlfriend!"

Reborn smirked, as his Leon hammer first transformed back to a chameleon, then, a green gun. "Is that so?"

"W-what are you doing? I thought you said you couldn't kill me!" At the sight of a gun, Ieyoshi panicked, no longer thinking that the child was a joke.

"You'll understand when you're dead. Die now."

A bullet shot out from the gun, and hit Sawada Ieyoshi straight on the forehead and his new student fell backwards, eyes widened and thoughts going straight through his head.

 _Damn, I'd never thought I'd die to someone like this. Tch... no, I have my goals to accomplish._

Sawada Ieyoshi closed his eyes as his heart momentarily stopped, before an orange flame formed on his forehead and his eyes reopened, feral and wild. "REBORN!" He stood up, all clothing material tearing off of him, leaving him in a black underwear.

Reborn smirked, _hm, I wonder how this will turn out._

"MAKE SASAGAWA KYOKO MY GIRLFRIEND TO INCREASE MY POPULARITY!"

(I know it's cliche because of other twin stories, but I couldn't think of anything else that would match the character I planned for him.)

Reborn clicked his tongue, this... wasn't what he'd been expecting, damn Iemitsu, and damn hacker for not giving him information about Ieyoshi's mindset. (to be honest, he just didn't bother reading it and decided to blame Cielo27)

However, since it wouldn't do much damage, Reborn decided to just see how it all played out.

He noticed that the flame wasn't that pure, meaning his resolve wasn't strong at all.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was walking contently along the streets of Namimori as Kurokawa Hana accompanied him. "Seriously, can't she just see how much of a jerk that damn Mochida is? That girl..." he allowed her to fume and pour all her worries about her best friend to him, Kyoko-chan. They had almost caught up to her, except for the fact that Mochida, a third-year and captain of the kendo club, caught her first and both went ahead.

"D-don't worry too much, Hana-san, I'm sure she's not interested in him or anyone else." he reassured the dark-haired girl with a smile.

She huffed. "That isn't what I'm worried about, besides! Most of the monkeys in the school are chasing after her just because of her looks! Come on, can't you at least fake a relationship with her? I know you don't want one now but still!"

Tsuna sighed. "You forgot how my reputation precedes me a-and how it is useless for me to try, in class especially, anymore because of the students and N-Nezu."

Hana glared at him, but it was a glare without heat. "He's a monkey, find a way to expel him from his job position. I know he's a fake."

"Right... I know, but I haven't f-found a way. A-And the principal won't simply believe w-whatever I, Dame-Tsuna, say." Tsuna sighed at glared at his shoes.

Hana slapped his arm playfully. (No, this won't be the pairing for the story. I already have one in mind) "You have Hibari Kyoya as a constant bodyguard." she half accused, half reminded.

Tsuna winced. "Aw come on! It's because I'm a, quote, 'l-little animal' to him! And... was that s-someone shouting?"

In front of them, Kyoko and Mochida had also stopped, Mochida turning his head back to glare at Tsuna. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna, was someone screaming?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I h-heard it too, Mochida-senpai. But I-I don't know what it is."

Mochida clicked his tongue and looked around, seemingly protective of Kyoko. Tsuna and Hana was also scanning all four directions when they both were encased in a small, almost unnoticeable shadow. However, Tsuna was perceptive and Hana was sharp.

"Sawada! Look out!" They heard a shout behind them as Hana pulled Tsuna and herself away from the shadow by seven meters at least. Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing club captain was the one to call out.

"Sasagawa-senpai..."

The shadow landed and created a small whirlwind of dust as the figure from the sky ran to the front of Kyoko, punching aside Mochida.

"O-oi! Tsuna, look!" Hana pointed out. Tsuna did so and well...

"W-what is my twin doing?!" he asked her in shock as she just shook her head and stared at him with her annoyed 'do-you-think-I-know' gaze.

Sasagawa Ryohei walked up to stand behind the duo, all eyes, even the ones in the school, on Sawada Ieyoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko. "It's that crazy guy from just now... and he EXTREMELY looks like you, Sawada!"

"Yeah, my twin that hates me..." Tsuna muttered, suddenly depressed before regaining his bearings and continued to watch the scene about to unfold, also partly because of Hana's slap to his head.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Ieyoshi shouted as Tsuna watched on amused, two reasons honestly. One, Ieyoshi didn't notice him, or even his situation. Two, he was proposing to Kyoko-chan, in front of the entire school after having punched Mochida aside.

Why did he have the feeling that this was suspiciously Reborn's doing? Or was his twin on drugs?

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" he said, hand outstretched.

Kyoko was in shock for awhile before she realised what Ieyoshi was wearing, then, she screamed and ran into the school.

"IEYOSHI WHAT THE HELL?!" Came a shout as Mochida returned the punch on the face, successfully reliving him of the bullet's effect. Sadly, he didn't fall to the ground.

"Tch. See you later." Mochida stalked into the school. Hana shrugged and shook her head.

"Monkeys... I'm going, you waiting for a committee member?" Hana questioned as she and Tsuna walked and stopped just before the school entrance, noticing Ryohei rushing ahead of them, probably to check on his sister.

"Yeah... why d-do I have to do that is b-beyond me." Tsuna sighed. "See you i-in class."

Now that he thinks about it, is there a reason for that? And why whenever it was Hibari, the prefect would always stare coldly past his shoulder as if he can see something behind him? There was no way he could see Giotto, or the rest of the ghosts.

Right?

"Yeah. By the way, me and Kyoko, you at YUNIted later on?" she asked.

Tsuna looked unsure. "Depends, hopefully Ieyoshi's new tutor won't get suspicious."

"Or you can say you're going out with friends. That'd be good enough to fool him, if not, give me a call, if it's that baby that I suspect is the tutor, I can convince him." Hana said before turning her back and heading towards her classroom. Tsuna shivered, he knows his friend is blind to the mafia and the Flames, but she was plenty scary when she wanted to be.

Meanwhile, in the background, Ieyoshi and Reborn was bantering about something when Hibari approached him. "Hn. Little animal." Hibari quickly scanned over Tsuna, making Tsuna inwardly sigh.

Seriously, why was Hibari always so overprotective of him?

Then, he spotted the gaze directed to over his shoulder, which was quickly averted. Again, he wonders if Hibari can see the ghosts? But Giotto or the others would've informed him if they allowed the prefect to see...

"As a member of the disciplinary committee, I cannot overlook this." he aimed his words directly at Ieyoshi as Ieyoshi let out a small flinch before gathering up his sewed up clothes, courtesy of Reborn, and dashing into the school.

Then, he turned to face Reborn and exchanged smirks before steering Tsuna into the school. "Come on, little animal, you're going to be late, and I do not tolerate tardiness."

"C-can't I walk on my own?" he asked meekly, aware that Reborn was following behind them.

"Hn."

"T-that's not an answer!"

* * *

Reborn trailed behind Tsuna and Hibari and went unnoticed because all of the students' attention was either on morning events or that Hibari and Dame-Tsuna were together again, Hibari being the bodyguard.

Reborn smirked. Hibari Kyoya, a bloodthirsty Cloud, territorial too, if he could get Hibari to become Ieyoshi's Cloud Guardian, well...

And then, there was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the rumoured 'No-good' of the school. Yet, here he was, being protected by Hibari Kyoya of all people, there must be a reason, and that only Tsuna talked back to Hibari, well, this complicated, and excited, things.

Not a good thing for anyone, except Reborn that is, who's going to get a great serving of chaos out of this predicament.

Right outside Tsuna's classroom door, which was slid shut, Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine and Hibari looked at him. "In."

Tsuna fought the urge to sigh, but went in regardless. His existence was met with silence, of course, ever since the school has got word that _the_ Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of the town, was the one escorting _the_ Dame-Tsuna around school.

What Tsuna didn't know, was that he had already harmonized his flames with two others, two tricky flames in fact. He'd always wondered why he he was much happier being with Hibari Kyoya than alone in general, it may because of becoming social, but he had a feeling that wasn't it. Of course, Tsuna didn't know, nor does Hibari. But he felt the same way during his horrible childhood, there was this one quiet boy who never spoke a word, but was determined to keep him hidden for as long as he can, the feeling reminded him of the boy, strangely.

As the door shut behind Tsuna, he hurriedly walked to his desk and plopped his bag down, sitting down. His twin was in the front row, in his seat and... was being congratulated?!

"Wow! That was so brave, Ieyoshi-kun!"

"Great job there, Ieyoshi-san!"

"Go get some!"

"Yeah!"

"You were amazing!"

"Ieyoshi-kun, I love you!"

"Me too, Ieyoshi-kun! You were so manly out there!"

"Mm hm!"

"Marry me, Ieyoshi-sama!"

"You looked handsome in your boxers too! Actually, you look handsome no matter what you wear!"

Ieyoshi was practically glowing from the praise he was receiving from his classmates and only he himself, Tsuna, the baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyoko and Hana were sitting down until the latter two stood up. Their classmates thought they would've approached Ieyoshi too until they saw Hana, she'd never go anywhere near Ieyoshi and it was obvious when the duo approached 'Dame-Tsuna' instead!

They spoke in soft tones as Kyoko had recovered from earlier, but refusing to go anywhere near Ieyoshi. "Hey Tsuna-kun, are you working later on?" Only the two of them know about Tsuna's work at the famed YUNIted. "If you are, can we stop by?" Kyoko asked shyly.

Hana nodded. Kyoko wasn't in love or anything of the sort, after all, Kyoko and Tsuna shared a sort of sibling bond rather than an intimate relationship. Tsuna smiled at them. "I-I'll just inform the tutor that I'll be g-going with you two."

"That's great, Tsuna-kun! Hana-chan, come on! Class is about to start, see you during break Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko giggled as the two sat back down at their respective seat. Most of their classmates still busy fawning over Ieyoshi.

When the front door slid open, it was a surprise that instead of the teacher, it was a student from Mochida's class. "Ah! Sawada Ieyoshi, Mochida-san challenged you to a kendo match during the afternoon break, at the gym. He said that the prize for winning is Sasagawa Kyoko. Don't wimp out, boy idol!" Then the door slammed shut as the class was in an upheaval once again.

However, certain people had mixed emotions about this predicament, Reborn outside, watching closely with a smirk. Hana was fuming and making it clear to everyone, Kyoko was in shock and a little scared because of her own predicament. Tsuna wanted to stand up and punch Mochida in the gut, knock him out and toss him over to Byakuran-kun for him to 'play' with.

Byakuran could be a demon if Yuni-chan or Tsuna ever so wished for him to be.

Sawada Ieyoshi, well, he was only good at baseball, and had no basis on kendo, none at all.

At this, he hatched a rather evil plan and fell back on his chair and sighed very melodramatically, "Ah... but I hurt my ribs yesterday night. Thanks to Dame-Tsuna."

Now, Tsuna knew what his twin was thinking and was horrified. He had never even seen him yesterday! He was at YUNIted the entire morning and afternoon and in his room or outside the entire night! Hana openly glared at Ieyoshi and Kyoko stood up to protest. "You're wrong! Tsuna-kun was with me and Hana-chan the entire day yesterday! And we walked him back home well after midnight!"

Right, they were his last customers after Reborn in YUNIted yesterday... It's still weird about the way they used to wrap around the fact that Tsuna was always in disguise, even though he bought no wigs and changing his face wasn't entirely easy. They usually assumed he had someone else help with the disguise and understood fully. After all, if word broke out that _the_ 'Dame-Tsuna' had a part-time job and was actually good at it, YUNIted would probably be trashed by some of his old bullies and hell would be raised.

Ieyoshi's fanclub never faltered in their glare directed at the distressed Tsunayoshi as Ieyoshi smirked. _Sacrificing his own family member to guarantee his own safety, Baka-Ie... I'll have to beat it out of him._ Reborn thought darkly. _On the other hand, this was the perfect opportunity to see how is Dame-Tsuna, confronted and cornered, like._

 _They do say that a cornered mouse would eventually fight._

Tsuna's eyes widened, he knew, even though he had the backing of the girl idol of the school, there was no getting out of this. He inwardly groaned, and steeled himself to look for either Hibari or Kusakabe-san during break later on.

"Looks like the cafe will have to wait until tomorrow..." Hana said.

* * *

As soon as the bell that signaled lunch rang, Kyoko and Hana quickly surrounded Tsuna, as they knew that his bullies used to target him during times when the students were let out of the classroom. Rooftop, backyard, classroom, alley, they always managed to hunt him down. It was only after the Hibari incident and that Hana had quickly proven herself after knocking out someone with a solid punch, that the bullies stopped in their tracks. However, this did not apply to when he was alone, that was why he never was. He would always be within sight of either the girls or even Hibari and his committee. And he was always safe in YUNIted.

The last time someone tried to start a fight, resorting to violence, in YUNIted, Michaelo somehow managed to get them arrested. If they were teenagers, they would usually be the rowdy kind, the bullies with a criminal record, and Michaelo always managed to come around with evidence, thus landing them in juvenile prison.

And if that wasn't enough of a discouragement of violence in the cafe, well, Tsuna's ability at using frightening illusions that left the mental state of the victim unstable always came in handy, though he had to pay the price for it, which was knocking himself out on the couch or any other comfortable, or sometimes if he was unlucky, uncomfortable surface. It was his secondary, because of his childhood, and he had a rather...vivid, imagination.

Though of course, he would only use it against mafiosi, he didn't want to get captured by the Vindice after all.

 _Not when he was getting closer to his goal..._

"You, go look for that bodyguard of yours." Hana instructed, arms crossed over her chest in a demanding manner.

"Little animal."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come." muttered Hana as Tsuna covered his face with his hand and groaned aloud. Hibari stalked towards the small group, students making way for him as they trembled in trepidation and disquietude, their fear clogging up the air.

Once he was in front of Tsuna, Hibari smirked and tore the brunette's hand off of his face. "Unwilling involvement in a herbivore's match." He turned to the remaining students of the class as they flinched, his eye glinted and he smirked. "Where is the herbivore?"

Tsuna sighed. "Rooftop." he pulled on Hibari's sleeve to get his attention, and it worked, horribly, but it still worked. "C-can... will you be at the g-gym later?" He asked timidly.

Hibari just ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair before leaving. Well, not before swiping away his bento wrapped in a black cloth.

Tsuna fought down a wide smile and whispered. "I guess that m-means yes..."

* * *

 **Tsuna gets along with both Kyoko and Hana, and the matter with Hibari, you'll see in future chapters.**

 **Notes:**

1) Kyoko and Hana are Tsuna's favourite civilian regulars. There are just a tiny bit less civilians than mafiosi or retired mafiosi, hitmen, assassins, yakuza and other regulars in YUNIted, this doesn't make the civilians feel any less welcomed, as the cafe is an almost guaranteed safe place for civilians.

2) They sometimes get suspicious, mostly Hana, of Tsuna and Hibari, even though Tsuna himself is clueless about it and the reason why, however, they've learnt that almost nothing is normal around Tsuna.

3) Hibari or some other disciplinary committee members would escort Tsuna to his classroom ever since the new year started, and Hibari kinda sees Tsuna as a small animal, as repeatedly mentioned in his dialogue.

4) Hibari considers Tsuna to be of his 'pack' because of an event that happened with an interesting aftermath during some point in the past. Will be revealing it in future chapters, so keep a look out!

5) What is this 'goal' of Tsuna's? And how exactly does it tie with the Vindice?

6) What is this mistake of Nana's? And what's with the two weapons within her kitchen?

7) Tsunayoshi usually, not this chapter though, comes down around 6.00. Sawada Nana, around 7.00. It was a 30 minute walk to Namimori Middle, a 20 minute run, for athletes it was 10 to 15 minutes, and the school started around 8:30.

8) Nana knows about the mafia, about Iemitsu, even Tsuna's jobs, YUNIted and hacker self.

9) As answered in the Q&A above, Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi share a past, which is the reason of the protectiveness. Hibari is also sensitive to spirits and ghosts and the like, imagine what would occur once he finds out about Alaude... or Mukuro and Daemon...

10) Hana is NOT a love interest for Tsuna, she already has Ryohei and I'm not changing that. If you guys want, I can do , **R27** , **1827** , **6927** , **9627** Or if you guys really want, other pairings such as **10027, 186927** , **5980** , **1896** , **1869** (I find this hilarious and a little fearful of it...). As for Ieyoshi, I can have Kyoko or Haru, or for him to find no one and be alone. Seriously, Ie is all up to you guys. (18 is Kyoya, 69 is Mukuro, 96 is Chrome, R is Reborn, 59 is Hayato and 80 is Takeshi. I'll post a poll on my profile soon, I'll inform you when I do.) Even **All27**. But these pairings will be more of a closer bond and some nice moments, no romantic love stuff, I'm sorry about that...

11) His only friends are the two girls and to an extent, Hibari. Hibari is more like a bodyguard though, refer to note 9) for a small hint of the reason why.

12) Tsuna has a secondary Mist flame from his time in Estraneo.

13) Yuni has the Sky Pacifier, she received it two years ago and Byakuran and Tsuna helps her in feeding it with Sky Flames. He bargained for a Mammon Chain from Mammon before she became the new Sky Arcobaleno, and lost all of his money. This means that Aria is still alive, though weaker than before. The rest of the Arcobaleno do not know who, they don't suspect it to be Yuni, thanks to Tsuna. Mammon suspects Cielo27 knows.

14) Hana is always looking forward to go YUNIted when Tsuna is working there, one reason being Kyoko and the others being that no monkeys will be there.

 **Heads-up for the next chapter! Tsuna has a different side to him! He won't be physically strong though, but he'll be fighting strategically!**


	9. Daily Life Arc Part 3

**Tsuna won't be totally over-powered or stuff, it is after all mentioned that his physical prowess was horrible. However, there are other ways to win a 'fight'. This scene is pretty important for this arc as it gets Reborn going and Tsuna starts to be more careful, which only serves to make the hitman more suspicious. I apologize that this particular episode and event took two chapters, the first was before the event started, to complete. But it is pretty vital.**

 **Tsuna will go through a minor and temporary personality switch during the match, after all, this is a fanfic and when he is frustrated and emotions get the better of him, well... his words either scare people or piss them off...**

 **Also, I'm aware that Tsuna's initial thoughts to dealing with the consequences of the possibility of being shot with the Dying Will Bullet, but just think of it this way, he has a pretty creative and distracting mind to the the innate creativity of Mists (in my story, that's a thing, not sure about canon), and his goals could switch back and forth without coming to a certain point if he didn't concentrate on the goal in mind. That and when living with your Dying Will, the user is actually conscious of what they are aiming for, take Ryohei's initial reaction to the Dying Will Bullet for instance, he simply remained normal.**

 **I hope that clears it up for the near future.**

 **And please, do let me know your thoughts regarding this chapter, I know to some, it may be unexpected, Tsuna's other behavior I mean, but what can you expect from a traumatized child who had to find ways of coping since young?**

 **As usual, please review, and polite criticism (meaning no swearing or stabs to the author directly) is highly welcomed. The pairings are still up for debate, by the way.**

 **Lastly, I've been having some writers' block these few months, a reason why it took me so long to upload this new chapter, and the next chapter might not be uploaded this month, hopefully next month though, and so, I deeply apologize.**

 **Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

 **Reminder: This is not a story that mainly focuses on the romance of the characters, and like the tags of this story, it is about family, as you can see from the first Arc which features Tsuna, Yuni, Byakuran, Aria, Gamma and Michaelo. Also, the story's main focus will be centered around the three children and Ieyoshi. This will not be a story of love or romance, but bonds and friendship and family. The pairing of the story will be mainly who will have the best connection to Tsuna, deepest bond and stuff like that, no kisses, no intimacy, no romantic stuff. At the end, I will see if I can try doing something with pairings suggested, no promises.  
**

 **And also, it doesn't necessarily have to be with only Tsuna, you can find one for Ieyoshi, maybe Hayato, or anything.**

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro,  
**

 **All27 - 2  
**

 **9627 - 3**

 **1827 - 5**

 **2701 - 2**

 **10027 - 4**

 **182769 - 3**

 **6927 - 2**

 **R27 - 1**

 **5980 - 1**

 **1896 - 1**

 **Kyoko and Ieyoshi - 1**

 **These are the results for now, but you can still go on and suggest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Unexpected**

 _"Ne~~ Dad?"_

 _"W-what is it, son?"_

 _"Care to explain where did my strawberry ice cream bar go~~?"_

 _"Um... Ah! Uh..."_

 _"Dad... why?"_

 _"Oh no! Tsuna! No, please don't cry, I'm sorry... Tsuna!"_

 _"Why..."_

 _"Why did Tsuna just turn around and smirked so Giotto couldn't see?"_

 _"Hahaha! Tsuna is sadistic Lampo!"_

 _"Ah right..."_

* * *

Tsuna dreaded this moment, when he was forced into the gym as a replacement of Ieyoshi since no fans of Ieyoshi would want him getting his 'beautiful' face bruised just for being 'courageous'.

Hana was walking beside him, glaring not-so-subtly at the mob of smirking boys behind them. Kyoko was already inside, Hibari was in the shadows somewhere, Ieyoshi and the rest of the school save for the disciplinary committee was also inside, anxious and excited to see 'Dame-Tsuna' get beat up. While Reborn... was nowhere to be seen, probably in one of his hideouts where he can supervise everything.

That, however, was the thing that made Tsuna so nervous. It wasn't that he was going to get beat up just cause his twin wants to save his own skin, oh no, that already happened many times. But he was afraid he might not be able to restrain himself if Mochida makes a comment about his friends, especially Kyoko, who he was worried for the most, no way does he want to get the attention of the Vindice or Vongola, definitely not Vongola. If Mochida said something about her, Hibari and Hana that Tsuna didn't like, it wasn't certain that he might be able to hold himself back, he was a vindictive Mist, like all others.

Another thing was, that Reborn might expose him to the Dying Will Bullet, which he wasn't as worried, since he was mostly living with his dying will anyway. The only way for him to not do that, is that if he faltered in his actions carrying out his will.

He had to remain living with his dying will, if he didn't, he would falter in every thing he did and every step he made in life, and it would also make him probably disregard things because not being in his dying will constantly, for him anyway, would lead to him getting distracted a lot and would probably have no resolve for anything. It was something he wouldn't allow for himself. Ever.

 _It would be just like Sasagawa Ryohei._

It was the same thing that could've happened if his flames had gotten sealed when he was young, thankfully it didn't happen. However, the damage done to his core by the experiments can never be overlooked.

And after all, he had no other will or resolve besides the one he was constantly living with currently. And if he allowed himself to get distracted and falter from his resolve, he shuddered to think what would happen, torturous interrogations from Reborn was a guarantee if he had shouted out the will he was always holding onto. This was the only way to prevent it from happening.

Not as if he wasn't going to get an interrogation as to why the bullet didn't affect him, until the hitman would deduce that Tsuna was constantly living with his dying will, then it would switch to doing whatever to get Tsuna to spill.

Back to the present, Tsuna was standing in front of the gym doors, avoiding glancing behind at the snickering group of middle-schoolers. Instead, he chose to look at Hana beside him, and the girl gave him a pitying look. "Look Tsuna, Kyoko won't blame you if you back out, after all, you weren't here by choice, it was that stupid monkey."

Tsuna sighed. "I know, I just can't b-believe that Mochida-senpai would do something this d-despicable. T-They shouldn't t-treat Kyoko-chan as a prize!" He clenched his fists weakly.

He was smart, resourceful, quick on his feet and flexible. However, he was no good at physical activity, he'd usually rely on his reflexes and his speed, as well as the constant element of surprise which always seemed to work in his favor. Despite all his talents, he was weak in a real, head-on fight once he was left with only his physical skills to assist.

"I'll make sure that the monkey won't go too far." Hana tried to reassure him.

From inside, they could clearly hear Mochida monologue to himself rather confidently. "Hehe, I can't believe you killed two, oh wait, three birds with one stone again, Ieyoshi. Having me beat up that Dame-Tsuna, getting revenge for your injury yesterday, and generally providing entertainment for the school. Fantastic." _And Kyoko-chan!_

"Hm, yes, I am aware, Kensuke-kun." A voice that was confirmed to be Ieyoshi's replied.

Mochida snickered. "Well, I am in the lead of this fight. No matter what, I won't let that trash win." The judge is apart of the kendo club, and is loyal to Mochida, so no matter what happens, Tsuna's red flag would surely not be raised.

Outside the doors, Tsuna thought rather dryly and in amusement, despite his predicament. _I-know-who would probably tear him to shreds for that, a trash calling others that, yep, he would certainly not react too well.._

He lightly touched the doors slowly with a tired sigh, _oh well, here we go._ He had a strategy and to not get hurt. Dodging, then strike at the perfect time so that everyone could just think that it's just his luck. He didn't want to worry his mother, Michaelo and Yuni-chan if he started sporting bruises because of this match.

"Hey! Where's Dame-Tsuna?! He's late!" Mochida suddenly exclaimed.

"I guess he must've escaped from the rest of the kendo members escorting him..."

"Nah, he's too weak. He's probably still in hiding."

"Hahaha!" Mochida laughed out loud, Tsuna gritted his teeth as Hana glared harshly at the group behind them, successfully forcing them to step back. "That means I win by default!" He started to laugh madly.

"Kyoko-chan's in there?" Tsuna hissed firmly to Hana, without stuttering. Hana looked at him with serious eyes.

"She is, apparently she was hauled off by the class. She won't blame you if you lose, Tsuna." Hana said in an unusually soft tone.

Tsuna clenched his fists so tightly, he was sure that he'd have drew blood by then. "That isn't the issue. I will b-blame myself." Hana opened her mouth to speak, however, she was cut off by Tsuna's half-serious, half-joking tone. "And he'd be a-an annoying customer in YUNIted since that's where Kyoko l-likes going to eat. He'd probably get murdered by s-some of the more violent customers and I won't do damage c-control. I won't be in charge of d-disposing the b-body though."

Hana shook her head. Despite the grim situation the short brunette was in, he still managed to keep his composure. However, she frowned inwardly, his stuttering was increasing again, which meant he was once more overwhelmed by emotions. It had taken a pretty long time for her and Kyoko to try make him comfortable in public to stop stuttering a lot, and one of the triggers is being overwhelmed by feelings and emotions.

Especially now that his voice was beginning to take on a sarcastic, even if you can't hear from his words, and unusually carefree tone you'd usually hear from Yamamoto Takeshi. Hana's worries just increased, if Tsuna starts acting like that, he won't show mercy even though he has almost zero physical prowess. He only acted like that once he felt cornered, it was more of a defense mechanism for Tsuna.

She had witnessed it first hand, when Tsuna verbally destroyed a customer who was flirting with them and he said something to him, making direct eye contact with the customer and wearing a dark smirk you'd usually see on a bloodthirsty Hibari Kyoya, that made the customer run for the hills. He was merciless, and he managed to 'defeat' someone without physical contact.

Hana still hasn't forgotten about that, still wondering why had that customer ran.

"Calm down, Tsuna. Like I said, don't push yourself." Hana gave his hand a quick squeeze as the kendo club's leader continued laughing like a hyena.

He opened the door.

* * *

As Tsuna slowly walked to the middle of the gym where an armored up Mochida was waiting, Hana walked up to stand by Kyoko, the kendo members behind him went to stand with their other members, waiting in sick anticipation for the fight and beat-down to begin. Hearing each comments, Tsuna also went through his own monologue.

"Wow, look, he really came!"

 _Was it really that disbelieving? My fame precedes me, I see._

"Tsuna..."

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball star, not part of Ieyoshi's fanclub but has a fanclub of his own, part of my class. I've never seen him talk with people about anything other than him being praised. Marks, lower than mine. Always smiling, but he isn't right now. The entire Middle School is here, it's no wonder he is too, even though he holds no interest for meaningless fights like this. He's never been to YUNIted, which was just as well, he has good reflexes and gut feeling, probably because of his baseball skills, his father works at the sushi restaurant Takesushi._

"Sawada..."

 _Sasagawa Ryohei, one of my customers but has no idea that I was the disguised waiter in the cafe, a rare customer and would order Mocha Latte during the rare times he would visit, hearing praises from Hana and his sister, Kyoko-chan. Leader of the boxing club, same age as Hibari, overprotective of Kyoko-chan and I know he heavily disapproves of any advances made to her, regardless of their reputation, knows who I am because of my horrible nickname and the fact Kyoko-chan would hang out with me. The reason for his being here is because of his sister._

He felt a glare from the wall, and looked over at the the source of it, the leader of the disciplinary committee and his apparent 'bodyguard'. He really didn't want to think of the prefect that way, but he had no idea why he was attached to him at all.

 _Never been to YUNIted, but eats my cooking, same class as Sasagawa-senpai and often skips it to 'patrol the hallways for disobeying herbivores', likes going to the roof to sleep because of its peace and quiet. He hates these sorts of events, as they are 'herbivorous activities' and 'examples of crowding'. Widely feared and keeps the order in Namimori, for some reason, every time I go out for jogs, no matter the time, be it midnight or before sunrise, either him or a disciplinary committee member would be close by. It's confusing as to how that comes about. The reason he's here is because one, he gets to bite these 'herbivores' to death later on, and two is confirmed when I asked him back then during lunch. I'd never thought he'd agree, guess that's another mystery to add to the list._

"Hahaha! So you really did come huh, Dame-Tsuna?" the obnoxious and annoying, mocking laughter was back and Tsuna turned to face the source.

 _Mochida Kensuke, Ieyoshi-san's best and only true friend, leader of the kendo club, complete coward when faced with those who are stronger. Same age as Sasagawa-san and Hibari. Arrogant and chases after Kyoko-chan like a puppy, a puppy deprived of its favorite treat which is dangling right in front of them, just like a pig with a fishing rod on its head, dangling a carrot on the rod and making the pig grow crazy. Easily influenced, easy victim for an ambush, a head-on fighter, grades are average, a little higher than Ieyoshi-san's but that's it. One of my bullies before Hibari and the girls came into the picture. Over-confident and may be his downfall._

"Heaven may have forgiven a piece of trash such as you for harming Ieyoshi-kun, and attempting to court Kyoko-chan," Tsuna resisted the urge to roll down on the floor and laugh. _Seriously? Where did that rumor come from?_ "But I will not! I, shall punish you!"

 _How over-dramatic, drama queen._ Tsuna thought sardonically. _Where is Reborn anyway? I'll have to find out where because if he does try the bullet, and I'm distracted making my resolve waver slightly, I'll need to know where to move to avoid it._

"Wait! But I-" Tsuna knew it was futile, but he still attempted to persuade Mochida to drop the fight. Kyoko-chan's freedom was on the line here, and he made it his new resolve to help her preserve it.

"HA! No excuses, Dame-Tsuna! As if anyone would accept it! Do not fret," Mochida started but Tsuna tuned him out, instead opting to listen to his own thoughts.

 _Yep... over-dramatic is an understatement. What, does he think we are in the old eras where speech and issues for challenges are a formal thing? And...wait, what is he saying now?_

"...then you win!" _Did I just miss the brief explanation of the rules?_ "And of course, the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!" He pointed to said girl. _Of course I did, and what did he say?!_

Kyoko looked shocked at being addressed and still couldn't believe her ears. "W-what? N-no!"

Tsuna's expression darkened for a second and he frowned as the air around him grew denser, surrounded by a wave of his own bloodlust. It was all gone just as quickly.

"Still going on about that huh? What a pity, the goal is always so close to you, yet impossibly far. _"_ He whispered under his breath.

 _I pity you, delusional one, nah, not really. Wonder how much would Byakuran enjoy playing with you? You, whose worth is so little, I doubt you'd even survive a minute._

Byakuran is a sadist, and is the closest to match Reborn.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes lifted and smirked.

 _Even a little animal can grow fangs, herbivore._

* * *

Reborn was perched on the window sill, still frustrated and annoyed that his new idiot student had completely skipped out on this event. He wasn't that keen on using the Dying Will Bullet on Tsuna, to be honest, as he could tell that the kid had no need of any exposure to the mafia, for now at least. He decided not to question Baka-Mitsu on Tsuna, since even Nono didn't mention him, he deduced that their relationship wasn't all that good, and there was a chance Baka-Mitsu might not have any clue of Tsuna being his son, him being so focused on Baka-Ie and all.

If things went south, he would use the bullet. Thus, he already had it prepared, and Shamal, that perverted Mist, could always wipe his memories.

Reborn was so convinced that Dame-Tsuna was nothing that special or big, except for the fact that he managed to befriend Hibari Kyoya, a prospective Cloud Guardian. However, his point of view changed when he noticed the change in Tsuna. It was subtle, unnoticeable to civilians, but those who live for the thrill of fight and has plenty of experience, like himself and Hibari Kyoya, could sense the shift in the air around him.

Reborn was strangely excited, that was bloodlust he sensed around Tsuna, and with his sharp eyes, he caught the split frown and dark expression. He observed the stiffening of the orange-haired girl idol's best friend, the black-haired one, Kurokawa Hana. This confirmed his suspicions, Sawada Tsunayoshi is one mysterious individual.

* * *

"Let's begin, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida announced as he rushed forward, his shinai held ready. "I will be the one to win Kyoko-chan!"

 _Oh shit, Hyper Intuition better not fail me now._ He could feel his emotions going haywire, anger, anxiety, and he didn't understand why he also felt a slight twinge of disappointment. _I have no intention of shouting out my lifelong resolve and goal to the entire world, no doubt Reborn would come barreling with an onslaught of 'questions', hell, demands are more like it._

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto Takeshi threw him a shinai from behind him and to many's surprise, he managed to catch it without seeing it.

"HA!" Mochida's shinai was coming down on him and even though his own shinai was able to block it if he raised it higher, he didn't do so. Instead, he threw his shinai down by his feet and ducked, body swerving to the left at the same time and his hand once again grabbing onto the shinai he threw down on the floor. Mochida's attack hit the floor, and was ineffective.

 _Mochida used Sacred Sword, Tsuna dodged, it was ineffective!_ Tsuna thought sarcastically. _Drat, really should stop playing Pokemon with Byakuran the next time..._

Back at the window sill, Reborn snickered as he successfully and accurately pieced together Tsuna's current thought. Oh, this was amusing!

"You can't run!" Mochida let out another cry as he chased Tsuna, shinai raised. Another swing, another dodge, another swing and another dodge, this was basically how the fight was proceeding at this point.

The students who were once surprised by Tsuna's reflexes and speed, were now looking in slight boredom. After all, this pattern had gone on for long enough.

Well, at least I'm not shrieking my head off. He thought with a roll of his eyes as he slid between Mochida's legs as the kendo captain tried to jumped attacked him, keyword, tried. And I did enjoy their priceless expressions in the beginning, shame it's gone.

"STOP! DODGING!" Mochida gritted his teeth as he growled out each word.

"If I did, then wouldn't I be a heap of unconscious by now?" He muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes. No one except Reborn heard it.

 _He's different from this morning. The only plausible explanation is that he must be extremely annoyed and furious to act like this._ Reborn thought. _He's become sarcastic, braver, and calculating, dangerously calculating._

The opportunity for Reborn to use the Dying Will bullet was steadily approaching, and both the shooter and the shooter's target knew it.

Mochida swung down his shinai and switched to many arcs, surprising Tsuna who knew that his attacker only did that because of frustration. He attempted to backflip but the random swings of the shinai was not making it easy. As a matter of fact, Tsuna did trip and slip up, causing him to land on the ground, hurting his back as he was lying down, his vision gathering black spots from the impact for a second.

"Ow..." Tsuna blinked the spots out of his vision just in time to glance in horror as Mochida descended upon him, his shinai raised a triumphant smirk on his face. And the current situation he found himself in, it left him vulnerable to the mercy of the Dying Will Bullet!

 _And I'm in the trajectory line of Reborn as well! Come on, hurry up and get up, don't let the bullet hit!_

Right before the shinai hit, both fighters heard a familiar voice call out. "Tsuna-kun!"

"Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna muttered. "Hana?" He saw the other girl staring at him with a confident expression and a smirk.

"Now's the perfect time." Reborn smirk as he held a Leon-sniper rifle and shot a special bullet straight at Tsuna's forehead. Even though he wasn't a candidate, didn't mean that he would never be involved in the mafia. It's a guarantee for him to be involved, one way or another. And if he asked questions, well, there was always Shamal to erase his memories.

However, just as Reborn shot the bullet straight at Tsuna, Tsuna managed to roll to the other side, struggling and wincing. "My spine hurts..." Was all he uttered before rising to a tensed crouching position.

Reborn's suspicions only served to grow, _he dodged the bullet._ Dame-Tsuna _dodged a_ bullet _! Who was this kid? There was no way that he was only 'No-Good' and definitely no way he was 'no big deal' or 'of no importance'. Is this another case of his strong Hyper Intuition?_

He decided to keep a closer eye on Sawada Tsunayoshi in case he was a threat to him and Vongola. This time, Tsuna will have to rely on himself to win the match, the dying will bullet couldn't be reloaded and used immediately after the first.

Mochida turned to glare at him, before he shouted a battle cry again and brought his shinai down. Tsuna couldn't control himself because of his reflex when he hurriedly brought his shinai up to guard himself so Mochida wouldn't achieve victory just yet. The shinai broke immediately and Mochida withdrew with another smirk.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the two broken pieces of wood in both his hands. He had just realized that they were much flimsier than the wood he'd seen and Mochida's shinai... he couldn't count the number of times it had hit the floor with greater impact, yet it was still sturdy. Add on the fact that he had no armor while Mochida was wearing an entire set except for the head!

He was set up, the shinai too, he had a feeling Yamamoto wasn't the one who did so, even though he was the one who threw him the shinai. But they'd probably gave the baseball star that to throw to him.

"HAAAAA!" Mochida, raised his shinai again and Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to crouch-jump to the side before dashing to the back of Mochida, still crouching.

"Checkmate, Mochida-senpai." He muttered loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Tsuna was holding onto both his broken pieces of shinai as he used both pieces and hit both his knees from behind and made Mochida kneel forward, then, taking advantage of the audience's and Mochida's state of stun and incredulity, he used both the pieces of the broken shinai and cross-hit Mochida on the head. Mochida fell completely face first to the ground as the injury given to the back of his knees made it too painful to make him stand again.

Tsuns turned to the referee, even though he knew he wouldn't be made the winner immediately like this because Mochida said so. So he sighed, and turned back and glanced at the fallen yet still conscious Mochida. Tsuna shrugged before placing his shinai on the ground and raising his hands to Mochida's head.

Everyone save for himself and Reborn was confused about his intentions but were horrified by the words he said next. "I wonder how would you look like bald."

The scariest thing? He said it with such a sadistic smirk and tone lacing his subtle warning that if he wasn't Dame-Tsuna, they would've mistaken him as a second bloodthirsty Skylark.

Then, ignoring the pathetic cries of protest from the fallen, he grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand, and another hand gripping his victim's neck from the back, to make it easier for him to pluck out his hair.

 _If I remembered for correctly, he usually uses the one point system during his school kendo practices. Most likely the same now._

"You didn't say that it had to be just a point, and you never did specify where."

Mochida Kensuke gave a cry as Tsuna ripped a fistful of his hair from his scalp, and didn't bother stopping, instead continued with his actions. Mochida would never yield, he would never yield, the fallen kept on repeating the words but it wasn't possible to not cry out when he felt his hair being harshly ripped out.

The crowd went wild, in a positive way for Tsuna at least. They screamed and cheered at the outstanding victory won by 'Dame-Tsuna', Ieyoshi stood there silently, seething that instead of being embarrassed, he managed to win the crowd.

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

That sentence almost sent him off the edge, as the cruel pushover watched with dark eyes at Tsuna, who continued 'torturing' Mochida while being oh so carefree. This side of the No-Good was one he had never seen before, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it because this Tsuna could easily beat him if he wanted to, and he hated to lose.

 _I haven't taught him a lesson in a while... he always managed to escape to somewhere else._

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi wins!" The referee cried, raising the red flag as Mochida inwardly sighed in relief. Though he was bald at the back already... the crowd continued to cheer wildly.

"Well, t-that took a l-long and unnecessary time... Hibari is going to b-bite everyone to death now..." Tsuna mumbled, back to his usual self as the rest of the school stiffened in realization.

Said demon prefect stepped forward, cries exploding behind him as he had already 'bit' a group of 'herbivores' in front of him, and was now dashing towards the rest of the school, tonfas flashing and mouth curled into a cold, bloodthirsty and cruel smirk. "Herbivores. For crowding, I'll bite you to death."

Fair to say that it didn't take one minute for everyone to clear out, the kendo members carrying their leader, who has lost his pride and dignity, with them. Only Tsuna himself, the two girls and Hibari was left, Reborn still observing.

Tsuna suddenly collapsed out of exhaustion and fell straight into the waiting arms of the demon prefect who flashed him a proud look, like a mother bird over their children. "You did good, little animal. Now you need rest, as do all little animals. You two, out of here." He glared at the two girls.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko pecked him on the cheek, sisterly kiss of course. Tsuna does consider the two girls to be his 'sisters'. It was still too sad that they weren't aware of his other 'siblings'.

Kyoko giggled and Hana huffed, Tsuna shut his eyes as he heard the girls leaving with no small amount of satisfaction. Reborn was observing the two's relationship as they begun to converse softly and lightly.

"Dodging a bullet?" the ravenette stared down at the brunette with a blank look, but if one were to look closer, you could see a glint of pride and amusement deep within his orbs.

"I'm not sure what it was, just s-something telling me that I had to." Tsuna lied smoothly. "So it seems I have bitten someone to death as well~~!" He proclaimed rather cheerfully, disturbingly because of the words he chose.

The senior huffed but ruffled the brunette's hair. "Hn."

"I'm about to f-faint of exhaustion now. M-May I?" Tsuna smiled tiredly at Hibari.

Hibari fixed him with a dead stare before sighing in defeat to his puppy-dog eyes. "Only one time, little animal. Only once."

Tsuna then drifted off into the realm of unconsciousness as Hibari slung the boy over his back, resisting his carnivore urges to bite him to death for crowding around him, even though he was only one person. However, there was another reason to take care of this brunette, a fierce and warm feeling swirled in his chest whenever Tsuna rely on him.

 _Protectprotectprotect, homehome, protect, warm, home, protect, warm, home, protectprotectprotect._

 _Home._

Then, he turned his glare at Reborn's direction. "You, are like that fake carnivore. Come out." It wasn't surprising when none of them let their guard down, expected even, after all, both of them are 'carnivores'.

"Hibari Kyoya, impressive." Reborn jumped into view and they stared at each other, sizing each other up, the hitman mentally taking note of everything he could deduce from Hibari.

 _Hibari Kyoya, shares an unknown relationship with the so-called 'no-Good' of the school. Not surprising anyway, all those reports were false and what were the Vongola spies even doing? To not send a mention of the other Sawada, I should've found it suspicious when the only picture I received of my new student was when he was five years old, the last time Baka-Mitsu came to visit._

"Hn." Hibari smirked at the hitman. He left without another word, leaving Reborn to his own thoughts.

First, check with the Ninth on whether he is aware of the existence of another Sawada. Then, the plan will proceed from that point, depending on his answer.

 _What have the spies here been doing?_

* * *

Outside the doors stood a silver-haired teenager the same age as Tsuna and Ieyoshi. He was crossing his arms, observing and something that looked suspiciously like a stick of dynamite sticking out of his pocket. "That isn't the Tenth Generation Boss. Reborn-san?"

The hitman appeared from above the doors. "Ciaossu, to answer you question. No, he is not."

The teen narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

Reborn jumped down and pulled his fedora over his eyes as a smirk grew. "The idiot lied to save his own skin, throwing that strange kid under the bus."

"Why does the wea- the kid," he had watched the entire fight and stayed out of the students' sight when they rushed out. "Look so much like Sawada Ieyoshi?"

"They are the same age, they live in the same household, and his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The silver-haired teen's eyes widened before closing. "To do that to his own flesh and blood, but if this is the only way to find a Sky..."

"Yes, make sure you get the right twin tomorrow."

"Of course, Reborn-san."

He was desperate, he knew it, the hitman knew it, but he was a wild Storm that craved for acceptance no matter how much he tried to hide it from the world.

* * *

"He must be a strong Sky to have 'tamed' the bloodthirsty skylark, but the question is if he has awakened his flames yet? I wonder how long did he awoke his Hyper Intuition now, seeing as he managed to dodge the bullet…" the hitman monologue before a dark smirk grew on his lips, watching the new arrival stalked away to his new apartment.

"Now, time to punish my student." He chuckled darkly before heading to the exit of the school, no doubt his new idiotic student will be beyond there, walking home leisurely and without a care in the world, getting to him was easy enough. One look, and you'd never be able to tell how cruel he is to his own blood.

* * *

Tsuna crept into his room by the window once it was past dinner time and after Sawada Ieyoshi had stomped into his room. The blonde looked around with angry eyes and Tsuna was glad he wasn't in the room at that moment. After confirming that the brunette wasn't in his room, the blonde went and messed up his wardrobe and bed. Then, he stomped away as his mother shouted for dinner.

Tsuna's eye twitched in annoyance at the mess that he ignored the fact that Tetsuya Kusakabe was sitting on many branches above his branch, spreading his weight so he doesn't drop down. Once he saw the lights in the room at the end of the hallway and beside the staircase turn on, he swiftly jumped onto the window ledge, pushed up his window and sneakily climbed in.

He knew where his dinner was, as usual. He softly walked out of his messy room, eye or finger twitching at each dirty sight that his twin had caused. He knew he was in the clear to retrieve his dinner and even make a cup of coffee or a cup of tea for himself once he took notice of the shouts from Ieyoshi's room. Reborn must be 'briefing' him...

* * *

"What?!" Ieyoshi shouted, drawling the word in disbelief. "Me, the Tenth Generation Mafia Boss for this whatever famiglia? OW!"

Reborn kicked his cheek. "As your home tutor, the first thing we'll do is get rid of that attitude, and it's not 'whatever', it's 'Vongola Famiglia'!" He took out a Leon-transformed speaker and held it close to the blonde's ear as he said the last two words into the speaker.

* * *

Seeing the table was empty, he took the chance to sit at the table to eat his dinner, for the first time in years. A warm cup of Japanese green tea was sitting innocently next to his dinner and he smiled, whispering a thanks to his mother who was doing the laundry outside. Sipping on it, he tried to focus on the peace and quiet but couldn't.

"MY EARS!"

Damn it, Reborn, damn it Ieyoshi.

 _There goes my 'peace and quiet'..._

* * *

"I came here because the Nono of the famiglia asked a favor to train you, the heir to become the next leader for the famiglia."

"What are you talking about?!" Ieyoshi rubbed his ear. "And besides, aren't there supposed to be other heirs in case the heir died or something?"

 _That's common knowledge for an important family whose heirs are related by blood, but at least he was able to grasp on something. Still needs a ton of work..._ he secretly smirked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Ieyoshi shivered at the toddler's dark and chilly tone as said toddler whipped out three pictures from his suit.

Ieyoshi scrambled back at the first. "W-what the hell are those?!" He was about to lose his dinner, and he ignored the fact that he had just stuttered like 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Pictures." Reborn said casually, just like how anyone would reply to a fast food order. "Vongola takes pictures of their victims."

"Those are definitely not humans!"

Ignoring the outburst, Reborn pointed to the first one. "The first to die was also the favorite, Federico. He was reduced to nothing but bones." The picture was simply of a skull and some bones, the blood puddle underneath it was what made the picture looked like it came out of a Halloween horror movie.

"DON'T SAY IT SO CASUALLY!"

"The second child, Massimo was drowned." This one showed a corpse of a large man floating in the middle of water, there was no blood but the expression on the man's face made up for the fear factor. When the picture was taken, the man's clothing was rumpled, especially at the top part. It looked like someone was grabbing the man by the collar before drowning him.

"GHEEHHH!"

"And the last one, the one who was the most qualified for the position and the oldest, Enrico. He was shot in a feud." the last picture showed a lanky man lying down, his face twisted into a permanent expression of pain, a gun gripped in his hand. Blood had been coughed out and had also formed a blood puddle underneath the middle portion of the body.

"PLEASE DON'T KEEP SHOWING THEM!"

* * *

"I have a new message again..." Tsuna mumbled as he switched on his laptop. "Oh?"

-Cielo27 entered Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Cielo27: ...what's with the name?

ENDmaPaperHell: I sent you a private chatroom request and you had to hack in here?! Again!

Cielo27: And what's with _your_ name? Not as if it matters anyway, I know you're in Namimori's hotel and it's pretty late at night, I'm surprised you're still up.

GlAdel20: ENDmaPaperHell, what are you still doing up?

Cielo27: Well, at least your chatroom mates don't use your real name in chatrooms... (unlike mine)... ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

ENDmaPaperHell: Eh?! This is why I sent you a private request through a private chatroom! ( ≧Д≦)

Cielo27: Hm~~ I knew she'd wake up~~ haha!

ENDmaPaperHell: Sadist...

Cielo27: I live to please~~

GlAdel20: It's late, you too, Cielo! Hurry up and finish your business here!

Cielo27: Might as well just send the request here.

ENDmaPaperHell: ...

GlAdel20: Hurry up.

ENDmaPaperHell: Fine...

Cielo27: Still that depressed guy hm~~

GlAdel20: ENDmaPaperHell, now. Cielo27, quit reminding him.

ENDmaPaperHell: Okay, okay... I know you hate that CEDEF leader, Iemitsu, so I have a request to make. Mess with the CEDEF's information about us, and I'll give a bonus if you manage to make Iemitsu frustrated because of lack of information or false information. CEDEF, as you know, that man killed my family in that incident. I know CEDEF, especially that man will get real frustrated because of the issues with information. And it was right after CEDEF started investigating on us! So what's the price?

Cielo27: You sure you don't want them killed?

GlAdel20: You have helped our famiglia too much, the least we can do is help with your Vindice problem. And I doubt you'd want to be captured by the Vindice. Anyway, I'll send the extra information of the problem later on.

Cielo27: I see, you have my gratitude. And consider this a favor, I have my own beef with Iemitsu, so it's free-of-charge.

ENDmaPaperHell: Are you serious? Thank you so much! Actually, why do you hate the CEDEF leader? Not that there's not any reason to, but specifically?

Cielo27: ... that's a story for another time, it has to do with my identity which I'm sure you won't accept...

ENDmaPaperHell: Please, I wouldn't care even if you were a Vendicare escapee, or a Vongola, you're helping us and you hate him. And I'm sure you aren't Vongola, considering the information about that famiglia you gave us before.

Cielo27: Not today, not now, though. Anyway, I'll assure it be done~~

GlAdel20: Good, now ENDmaPaperHell, sleep, now!

ENDmaPaperHell: Y-Yes Adel...

-ENDmaPaperHell left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Cielo27: I still wonder who's the leader...

GlAdel20: Cielo, you, sleep, now!

Cielo27: Y-yes, ma'am...

-GlAdel20 left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

-Cielo27 left Paperwork is Eternal Hell-

Tsuna slumped back in his chair as he shut down the laptop, and promptly sighed. "I have a bad feeling if she would ever meet with Hibari..." He restrained himself from shivering at the thought.

"Imagine if those two and _Alaude_ met each other~~" Giotto thought aloud, a smirk tugging at his lips, enjoying his descendant's imaginary suffering.

Tsuna shivered rather violently as he subtly glared at Giotto, who just continued chuckling.

* * *

To Ieyoshi's relief, Reborn finally kept the pictures. "Since all other remaining candidates are dead, the only one and the most qualified is you." Ieyoshi stared blankly, his mind already gone on over-ride. It was every time he lost his cool and calm, but it seems that living with the damn hitman might make him lose it more times than he could count.

Reborn took out an old paper that has already yellowed. "The First Generation's Boss moved to Japan when he retired, changing his name to Sawada Ieyasu. So, by following the generations, you and Tsunayoshi are the last remaining legitimate heirs for the position of Decimo."

At the mention of his twin, Ieyoshi's face instantly darkened. "Dame-Tsuna, I'll make sure he won't ever get in my way."

Reborn doesn't give an answer as he climbs into Ieyoshi's bed and pulled up the blankets, tuning out the outrageous protests from his new student.

 _There seems to be bad blood between the twins, mostly from Ieyoshi anyway. I can't imagine Tsuna doing anything to harm their relationship before, so what happened? Iemitsu must've been involved, in one way or another._ He thought back to the PDF files he had briefly scanned through, remembering that he hadn't finished reading it just yet. It held many things about Ieyoshi, and he wanted to find out some for himself.

The last line was probably a main factor in Ieyoshi's attitude to his twin.

 _I blame Iemitsu for continuously influencing him, though it might not be in the way you think._

He easily tuned out the sounds of explosions and screams because his idiot student had gone closed to his bed and set off the explosions. _Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will figure you out._

 _I despise being kept in the dark._

* * *

 **And the end of the first canon episode, which by the way, is vital for this arc, that's why I had to elongate this particular day into two chapters. I really want to speed up the daily arc, because the Kokuyo Arc and Varia Arc is where things really start to rumble.**

 **Question: Do you guys want me to keep leaving these notes at the end of the chapters or not and you want to find things out for yourselves while I'll leave the summary of each arc at the end of the story?**

 **Some explanations for these three chapters: (An important note summary of the three chapters)**

1) To clear things up, when Tsuna feels cornered, is frustrated, annoyed or irritated, he becomes sarcastic, and when he dodges, it's all on Hyper Intuition. It's involuntary and it's like a defense mechanism for him. This also helped him stay sane during his 'childhood'.

2) Right now, Reborn will not reveal anything to Tsuna just yet, probably when things escalate too quickly and Tsuna got himself involved, whether it be willingly or not.

3) Tsuna always lives with his Dying Will, like Ryohei. I won't reveal what this 'resolve' of his is and what is he doing everyday to accomplish it right now.

4) Tsuna rarely tell lies in his hacker persona, however, he does find loopholes though. He didn't lie about the 'waiter' being a civilian, because right now, Reborn is under the impression that the Sawadas except the CEDEF leader are all civilians. He technically isn't a mafioso, he doesn't belong to any famiglia yet, but he is on good terms with Giglio Nero. Vongola, except for Xanxus, don't even know about his existence yet! (Should've added this note in Part 1, but I forgot, sorry!)

5) Who is this teen who was spying on the match? Oh, who am I kidding, you all know already.

6) Reborn's getting suspicious, and Tsuna has given him plenty of reasons to be, which was the entire point of these two long chapters. That and to showcase the relationship between Tsuna and his 'group'. Not really a group since Hibari hates crowding.

7) There is a purpose for this chapter to be titled as 'Unexpected'. I really want to know your thoughts in the reviews/comments so please write them down. I'll reveal the purpose during the chapter after the next one.

8) Tsuna is not that strong, just very well-informed and has fast reflexes. He won't be able to survive Reborn's future training if he doesn't rely on his Intuition or reflexes, and if he gets hit and doesn't dodge fast enough or have something to help him block, like the shinai, then he'll definitely get injured, might get bruised in the process. He is horrible in the physical side.

9) Tsuna likes messing with people, as you can see during his Cielo27 moment, and during his personality change. No, he's not overpowered.

10) For the small moment above, the First Gen ghosts can eat, but it isn't necessary.

11) Small changes, this time, it wasn't Daemon Spade who killed Enma's family, it was really Iemitsu, who Daemon erased his memories of the Shimon Island. However, Daemon still possesses Julie Katou, which the Shimon Famiglia don't know yet.


	10. Daily Life Arc Part 4

**And I'm back, survived finals and the last few days of school! Sorry to make you all wait so long, and since the original chapter was toeing (or perhaps over) 10000 words, I had to split it in two. And to inform you all, Tsuna's stutter will be taking a permanent leave one day in the future, and its hinted by Giotto here on the how and why. And this also factors to Tsuna's 'Vindice issue'.**

 **To a good friend of mine who has been consistently bugging me about to both their Guardians, I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just state it here.**

 **Here are your questions, and I'll keep you anonymous.**

 **1) Is Tsuna going to be involved in the Future Arc?**

 **Yep, no doubt. I mean, look at the company he keeps ｡ﾟ** **(Tヮ** **T)ﾟ｡** **.**

 **2) (I'm surprised no one put that much thought into this one) Is Nana a flame-user?**

 **Don't wanna spoil again, but I'll answer this one. Yep! Now, what flame do you think she has, and what mistake did she commit? What do you think happened in her past?**

 **3) Who are their Guardians going to be?**

 **Tsuna will have canon Guardians, Ieyoshi will have Guardians as well, but they are characters from canon, I'm not so fond of having OCs, well, except for Michaelo, I rather like how he turned out.**

 **4) There are those who want yaoi ships, those who like non-yaoi ones, what are you going to do about that?**

 **If I have time? Make short one-shots, the hilarious and pseudo-sibling versions, not the over-21 ones. Hopefully I do, since I'm planning on making a prequel and another story that had to do with the Future Arc, in a parallel world to this one.**

 **5) Are you going to mention anything about the 'Vindice acquainted with two Arcobaleno' here or are you going to do it all in the prequel?**

 **I'm seriously considering doing it in the prequel, which is why I'm determined to complete this story. I'm positive many of you will enjoy the prequel and the hilarity involved.**

 **And I think that's all of your questions right, friend which I'm directing this part to? If there's any questions from anyone curious, you can either PM me or ask me in the reviews?**

 **Once again, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!** (*^▽^*)

* * *

 **Reminder: This is not a story that mainly focuses on the romance of the characters, and like the tags of this story, it is about family, as you can see from the first Arc which features Tsuna, Yuni, Byakuran, Aria, Gamma and Michaelo. Also, the story's main focus will be centered around the three children and Ieyoshi. This will not be a story of love or romance, but bonds and friendship and family. The pairing of the story will be mainly who will have the best connection to Tsuna, deepest bond and stuff like that, no kisses, no intimacy, no romantic stuff. At the end, I will see if I can try doing something with pairings suggested, no promises.**

 **And also, it doesn't necessarily have to be with only Tsuna, you can find one for Ieyoshi, maybe Hayato, or anything.**

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980.**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **9627 - 19**

 **10027 - 13**

 **2701 - 11**

 **1827 - 6**

 **All27 - 6**

 **182769 - 5**

 **6927 - 5**

 **Kyoko and Ieyoshi - 5**

 **5980 - 3**

 **R27 - 2**

 **Kyoko and Tsuna - 2**

 **1002701 - 2**

 **1896 - 1**

 **1869 - 1**

 **These are the results for now, but you can still go on and suggest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Transfer student  
**

 _Byakuran, no._

 _Bya-kun yes~~~_

 _No, Bya-kun. It is not a good idea._

 _But Tsu-chan~~_

 _Bya-kun, we are not planting marshmallow bombs in Ieyoshi's room!_

 _But Tsu chan~~ It'll be so fun~~ And it's harmless~~_

 _Your definition of a 'marshmallow bomb' is not the definition of 'fun'..._

 _Ah come on, Tsu-chan~ it's not like he'll suffocate or anything~_

 _Then explain how did Mochida Kensuke collapsed from 'lack of air' due to a similar 'marshmallow bomb'._

 _It was? His parents said it was fluffy flour~_

 _My Mist flames?_

 _I was excited back then~~_

 _And you aren't now?_

 _But Tsu-chan~~_

* * *

"...na...Ts...a...Tsuna!" A voice hissed into his ear as Tsuna groaned softly, eyes blinking but all they met were darkness. He lifted his head. He found himself in quite an uncomfortable position, his hands were folded on the dining table, his laptop next to his hands, under the elbow of his left hand and an empty cup in front of him.

"Ugh...m-my head... Dad?" He mumbled out groggily as he yawned and stretched his arms, ignoring his Hyper Intuition's ringing for the time being. "What? It's..."

Tsuna turned on his phone, checking the time before turning to stare in confusion and the blond ghost beside him. He noticed that the rest of the ghosts were also around him, Alaude and Daemon obviously on either sides, as to not start another fight.

"Why am I sleeping here? A-and it's 2 in the morning. Where's Reborn, and Ieyoshi?" Tsuna cursed himself for stuttering again, knowing he couldn't help it, didn't make it better. Oh yes, it did get better over time, when he started to feel safer, but with a new and unpredictable arrival, it had the chance of becoming more profound.

Giotto, knowing what was going through his descendant's mind at the moment, wished, and not for the first time either, that Tsuna could find a way to solve his Vindice problem as soon as possible, the young yet powerful Mist bonded to Tsuna and who had always protected the young Misty Sky was needed in his life, and he knew how painful it was for an element to be away from their sworn and beloved Sky. The young Mist would be the last safety lock to click in place, and he had a good feeling that the lock would appear soon, in the near future.

Instead, as an act of reassurance, Giotto smiled warmly and fondly at his three times great grandson, and proclaimed son. "You fell asleep here, the two were making noise above and you refused to return to your room to sleep for that exact reason. As for the two of them, they're asleep."

"I see..." Tsuna buried his head back into his arms. "Glad there wasn't any h-homework then, but why wake me?" He lifted his head back up again to look at the ghost inquisitively. His headache caused by the intuition was clearly starting to get worse, and Tsuna still hasn't figured out what exactly is putting his intuition on alert. "Reborn hasn't seen the laptop yet..." He could feel the Mist Flames surrounding his laptop, knowing he did not coat it, it wasn't that far a stretch to assume that Daemon Spade had stopped by.

Giotto smirked a bit, and it made Tsuna shiver. "I assume your Hyper Intuition has been at it ever since I woke you up?" Tsuna nodded, knowing it was unsurprising that Giotto already knew about that fact. Considering Giotto's own intuition extended to him. "Well... Fufufu..." Giotto knew something he didn't, he figured, since his ancestor was a ghost, and any of Reborn's plans that were written out on whatever he used would be visible to him.

Tsuna decided to shift back in his seat as ghostly shivers ran up and down his spine. Even the rest of the ghosts backed away from their Sky. After all, if anyone other than Daemon and a childhood friend of his from the damn scientists -now that he thought about it, why do they look alike?- laughed that creepy laughter, they would definitely react the same way.

Giotto coughed, an attempt to hide his embarrassment after realizing what he was doing, and continued, making the rest sigh internally in relief. "Reborn, even though he was only supposed to tutor your twin, will also tutor you, due to his interest in you, and his methods of waking up might serve to be...amusing."

Tsuna raised a curious eyebrow. "And t-that has to do with me, how? I always w-wake up early."

"What if he finds you on the table with a laptop?"

With that, Tsuna blinked in realization as he stood up, laptop in hands.

"...Oh."

He walked back up to his room, taking extreme care to not make any noise and any creaks on the wood was muffled with the use of the Mist Flames that he coated his entire body with. His ringing intuition wasn't ignored, as it wasn't one of danger, but of something significant to come in the near future.

* * *

"Three..."

Giotto stood in the room, invisible to the residents as he watched on with sadistic anticipation.

"Two..."

 _One!_

"One!"

"AGH! What the hell are you doing?!"

 _I'm so glad that I invented that method to wake up my Guardians back when I was Primo!_ Giotto thought in glee.

"Ah. You're awake!" Reborn said nonchalantly.

"A shock to the heart is NOT how you wake someone up normally!" Ieyoshi shouted at the toddler. Said toddler was dressed in a doctor's outfit, automated external defibrillators held in both his hands.

"Oh? You should be glad that you did wake up though." Reborn said innocently. "Sometimes, they remain sleeping, and their breathing stops, every single organ of theirs stop working, their heart stops pumping blood."

"T-That's because they die from electrocution!" Ieyoshi shifted back a bit, and shouted, once again ignoring the fact that he stuttered like Dame-Tsuna. "And... it's only six!"

* * *

"AGH! What the hell are you doing?!"

Tsuna, whose room was at the end of the hallway and Ieyoshi's just right by the stairs, groaned into his pillow as he shifted around so his back was facing the wall. Then, he heard another shout and groaned out loud.

"Peace... where has my peace gone to?" He grumbled as he trudged into the bathroom, wanting to freshen himself up to prepare for school. He vowed silently that he'll start waking up much earlier than his usual 6 in the morning, not wanting to be rudely awaken by shouts and screams, or worse, Reborn's rather creative ways of waking up, which he still blames his ghostly Dad for inventing them.

Tsuna, after completing his morning routine twice as fast than usual, due to the need to avoid his twin, rushed down and quickly made three breakfasts, he didn't forget about Reborn, a cup of green tea and two cups of coffee. Both were espressos, one was mixed in with a little cold water so it wouldn't be as hot. The reason for it was clear when Tsuna downed his food in a rush before gulping the espresso that was slightly less hot.

"Morning Tsu-kun. It seems Ie-kun is awake early isn't he?" His mother greeted him as he did the same.

"Y-yeah... Anyway, itekimasu, mama!"

"Iterashai Tsu-kun!"

He quickly grabbed his bag and bentos before running out, Giotto following behind in all his ghostly glory, his mother got started on making a breakfast for the other twin.

"Tsuna, I heard Reborn say that a transfer student from Italy will be attending your school!" He cackled at the paling of the brunette's face. It was sometimes fun to see his descendant, who was always few steps ahead of everyone, face something that even he didn't expect. It usually led to him paling and having a mini panic attack that he wouldn't ever let anyone see. Ever since the Sun Arcobaleno's arrival, these sort of things started to happen more often.

He continued cackling, and if Tsuna was evidently running faster in an attempt to put some distance between himself and his currently insane ancestor or father-figure, Giotto didn't mention anything, instead enjoying the unease.

* * *

When Ieyoshi and Reborn arrived at the dining table, he was greeted cheerily by his mother and food on the table. Omelettes were for him, in front of his seat of the table.

"Dame-Tsuna again..." Ieyoshi clicked his tongue upon seeing the other delicious food and two drinks on the table. He wanted to taste, of course he does after hearing so much praise from his mother and the aroma was simply heavenly, however, his pride didn't let him. He sat down and started eating.

"Hm... he doesn't make a set for you?" Reborn questioned as he hopped onto the table, the spot next to Ieyoshi, and checked his food. It wasn't as if it was poisoned, he was sure the Sawada's except Baka-Mitsu were civilians, but it was an ingrained habit. He started to eat, and he was pleasantly surprised at the taste of the food.

"Hmp! As if I would let him!"

Reborn stole a small piece of his student's omelette, pointedly ignoring the shouts and yells next to him, Leon sliding down immediately to transform into ear muffs. He sipped at his espresso and was pleased.

The espresso was a perfect taste, a perfect blend, however, Reborn narrowed his eyes. The slight narrowing of his eyes was gone the next second, so no one could get suspicious, but Reborn remembered this familiar taste. Depending on how well the blend was, the taste was also bound to be different. This taste was nearly the exact same taste he remembered from YUNIted.

It would make sense if Tsuna was that exact same waiter, since the hacker said he was a civilian and Tsuna matches the statement, but he wasn't aware that Tsuna could utilize Mist Flames, so he shrugged it off as mere, rare coincidence and temporarily removed Tsuna from the possibility of being that Mist-Flame user in the cafe.

A mistake, he would later realize in the faraway future.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna-kun!" A cheery voice reached Tsuna's ears as he approached the gate of Namimori Middle, early in the morning, an hour before school even started.

He turned around, pausing in his steps and broke out into a big smile. "Kyoko-chan, Hana-san!"

The black-haired female raised an eyebrow. "Well, you seem cheery today, by the way, you heard about the new transfer student?"

Kyoko-chan suddenly brightened. "Oh, yes. I heard he's from Italy!"

 _Italy, huh? Come to think of it, I haven't accomplished_ his _request yet..._ Tsuna thought.

"Herbivores, stop crowding."

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Kyoko exclaimed. She took hold of her friend Hana's hand and led her through the gate of the school, not before shouting back to Tsuna, not many students were assembled so they didn't garner that much attention. "We'll be waiting in class for you Tsuna-kun!"

As they left, Hibari turned to Tsuna before his eyes snapping to the 'empty' spot behind Tsuna and glared harshly. Tsuna could hear his ghostly Dad let out a small squeak and a whimper.

"He's just like Alaude when he's mad!" Giotto hissed, still remaining invisible to the rest of the world. "I think he can sense me or something."

Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes and say that Giotto was a ghost and he shouldn't be so afraid of a glare, but refrained from doing so because it might make Hibari even more suspicious.

"Hn." Hibari swiftly turned around, and Tsuna raced after him, handing him the bento he prepared, to which the prefect received with a nod, an indication of gratitude.

The first time Tsuna met Hibari, he found out that Hibari almost always skips lunch, now more so than ever, so he's taken to making custom lunches for Hibari.

As they walked past the principal's office as Hibari had to drop something off at his committee's meeting place, Tsuna spotted a silver haired boy in front of the door.

* * *

"Class, allow me to introduce your new classmate." the teacher of Tsuna's, Ieyoshi's, Kyoko's and Hana's classroom announced. "He just returned from studying in Italy, and his name is Gokudera Hayato."

The same silver-haired boy from before was now standing in front of their classroom with a sullen expression. As whispers started circulating around the classroom, Ieyoshi started to size up the new student, as well as pondered on something.

 _Italy huh? That's where that damn sadist Reborn is from..._

As he was pondering, suddenly, a scowling face came up into his line of vision. Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student, was glaring at _him_?! _Him_!

"W-what's he doing?"

"Does he know Ieyoshi-sama or something? He does look like a delinquent..."

"Oooh! Maybe he's challenging our prince to a battle of popularity!"

Gokudera suddenly drove a foot back and kicked over his table, managing to balance himself with one hand on the floor, he somehow managed to prevent his chair from toppling over, instead was halfway to being toppled over.

 _How dare he!_ The male idol fumed as he matched Gokudera's glare and scowl with his own.

"Gokudera-kun! That's not your seat! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!"

The silver-haired student clicked his tongue and stalked to the back row, and plopped down on the seat behind the baseball star of their age group, Yamamoto Takeshi. All the while, the girls were starting to fan over the new deliquent-like student, Sawada Ieyoshi had already regained composure, answering questions even he had no answers to.

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato_ , Tsuna considered. _Why does Takeshi-san looked distant today?_ He narrowed his eyes in observation and suspicion.

Ignoring the whispers circulating the classroom as he released the hold on his focus, instead decided to conjure scenarios of why the silver-haired student seemed to have a bone to pick with _Sawada Ieyoshi_ of all people, by coincidence, he was from _Italy_ , and again by another case of _sheer coincidence_ , Reborn already knew about him from what he could tell that morning when Giotto purposely let it slip that Reborn had already informed his twin, and _coincidentally enough_ , Ieyoshi was training to be the boss of the Vongola famiglia, a fearsome mafia famiglia hailing from _Italy_ , by _Reborn_ himself.

 _I sense a certain fedora-wearing, espresso-loving, sadistic rainbow baby with innocent wide eyes, concealing the devil within, and right now sitting on that tree branch with Leon the chameLEON on his fedora with an orange ribbon/band behind this!_ Tsuna thought, staring at said baby out of the window, that smile ever-present, and Tsuna narrowed his eyes when said toddler turned those ' _innocent_ ' eyes on him.

 _What is he planning?_ Tsuna thought, internally groaning.

As Tsunayoshi was busy running these thoughts through his mind, Sawada Ieyoshi also spotted the hitman in the form of a toddler on the same branch from his front seat. Reborn must be behind this! He always is, like yesterday with that confession!

Ieyoshi turned his head to peer at the transfer student, and he immediately turned his head back towards the front in a flash when the silver-haired teen met him with a fierce and somewhat intimidating glare. Truly, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash from the speed, it also gave him another reason to dislike Gokudera Hayato and suspect Reborn.

Gokudera Hayato wasn't like anyone else here, he wouldn't trust him, and he already hated him. Ieyoshi wanted to sneer and spit in his face, but knew it would only do him no good.

* * *

It was when the bell rang that everything had truly started to move, with the appearance of Hibari Kyoya being the trigger. Sawada Ieyoshi and the backup volleyball team only had 20 minutes to get ready for the upcoming volleyball tournament, Ieyoshi was the back-up player for the class team, and annoyingly enough, the real team were absent, all of them, with the knowledge that they all fell sick from ordering pizzas from the same place. Even though they didn't really order any, they couldn't resist free pizza, now could they?

Annoyed as the male idol was, he didn't seem to mind as much as he did so in the morning, he considered the event uninteresting as his strength was in baseball, but the fact that the entire school would once again be watching, and in doing so, upping his fame within the school, made him less annoyed.

Soon enough, everyone save for Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were left alone in the empty and desolated classroom as Hibari Kyoya strode gracefully and aristocratically into the room. "Herbivores, little animal, what is going on in my school?" the intimidating prefect practically growled out between his teeth.

Tsuna exchanged glances with the two girls, Kyoko being her sweet and worried self, Hana as usual serious, but her posture indicated annoyance. Neither of the four were aware that Gokudera Hayato remained outside the classroom right after Hibari Kyoya entered, the delinquent-like student intrigued by the interactions. Seeing it yesterday made it easier to believe so, but it still was eye-opening to see that 'Dame-Tsuna', spoken widely as a loser who can't do anything right, except yesterday where he was shown to be quite frightening when he wanted to, and the demon prefect, as what Hibari Kyoya is also widely known as, have a friendship.

"Blame the toddler." Tsunayoshi grumbled, to the surprise of Gokudera Hayato, who had never in his life heard someone spoke about an Arcobaleno in such a nonchalant manner. Although, he assumed that since Tsunayoshi was a civilian, albeit not the normal sort from what he observed yesterday and his interactions with Hibari Kyoya, the brunette probably had no idea.

In all honesty, Tsunayoshi felt that he did have an apt reason to 'blame the toddler', as he said. After all, it was only after Reborn's sudden arrival a day earlier than anticipated that caused events to unfold, one by one. Hibari seemed to share his view, as he offered a firm and sharp nod. "Transfer student?" The prefect reverted back to his short and quick way of speaking and getting his point across.

With a perfectly good reason to, considering the disturbance he caused that morning in the classroom, it was doubtful that it would be kept hidden with layers, gossip goes around a school rather quickly, he knew, Gokudera stiffened.

The orange-haired female, apparently the girl idol, Hayato remembered it being mentioned in the whispers that morning, answered instead. "Oh yes, his name is Gokudera Hayato, the teacher said he came from Italy, to further his studies I assume? Or perhaps he has Japanese blood in him."

 _Spot on,_ Hayato grimaced at the thought of his dear and beloved mother, who was a half-Japanese.

The black-haired female scoffed, which directed his attention back to the conversation, noting that he still had time, considering that there was only 10 minutes left before the volleyball inter-class tournament. "Perhaps, and did you forget something about the toddler Tsuna told us about last night?"

* * *

 _Right after he closed out of the chat with his client, ENDmaPaperHell, Tsuna immediately messaged his three friends._

-TsunaSWD entered Animal Control-

TsunaSWD: I have something important to tell you guys

-PrincessKyoko entered Animal Control-

-monkey handler entered Animal Control-

TsunaSWD: This is what happens when we let Hana name a chatroom...

PrincessKyoko: Haha! I think the name sounds nice, Tsuna!

monkey handler: And we're missing the prefect

monkey handler: Oh well, hey Tsuna! What's so urgent that you can't wait until tomorrow to tell us

PrincessKyoko: Guys, your punctuations...

monkey handler: Eh i dont think it matters now

PrincessKyoko: Hana!

monkey handler: For you, Kyoko, just because your my best friend.

TsunaSWD: And me?

monkey handler: Oh? You're below Kyoko and above the rest, not a monkey.

TsunaSWD: ...I guess that's the best I'm gonna get.

TsunaSWD: Oh yeah! Like I said, what I need to tell you guys is important. Remember Ieyoshi's strange acts this morning, when he confessed to you, Kyoko-chan?

PrincessKyoko: Ah, yeah, I found that odd.

TsunaSWD: Mmhm! And remember how I mentioned a tutor? That morning, mom apparently hired a personal home tutor for Ieyoshi, a toddler sized one with a fedora and chameleon, and a yellow pacifier.

PrincessKyoko: Oh! I met him! He's so sweet, and dresses so sharp! But what has he to do with Ieyoshi's actions?

TsunaSWD: Everything. Anyway, like I said, I think that toddler did something to Ieyoshi to make him act like this. Though I'm not sure what...

monkey handler: Why do you think so? Wait, is that toddler one of you're weird customers in the cafe?

TsunaSWD: I met him in the cafe, yes. Yesterday, right before you guys came, in fact.

PrincessKyoko: To be a tutor, I guess he must be suffering from dwarfism. And Tsuna, if what you think is true, I don't think it'a healthy for you to know...

TsunaSWD: Mm, yeah I suppose. Anyway, the toddler came from Italy, the Europe, from what I heard.

monkey handler: Huh, strange. Why would a home tutor come from the Europe to Asia just to offer his services?

TsunaSWD: That's all I wanted to tell you, I feel a headache coming...

PrincessKyoko: I guess that we should let you rest now, we need our beauty sleep too! ^_^

monkey handler: Yes yes, goodnight, Kyoko, Tsuna.

TsunaSWD: Night guys!

PrincessKyoko: See you both tomorrow!

-PrincessKyoko left Animal Control-

-monkey handler left Animal Control-

-TsunaSWD left Animal Control-

 _And with that, Tsunayoshi sighed and went to refill his cup of tea, he had promised his friends, who were the two girls and the absent prefect, about everything going on in his house, and this was definitely something to tell them, after all, it was better to find out from his mouth instead of Reborn using his schemes again. Even he could sense that Hana had the potential of being a Mist, and with Kyoko-chan being Ieyoshi's crush? Don't forget that Reborn had been observing his interactions with the demon prefect, a perfect candidate for Cloud!_

 _And just then, he felt something snap into place inside him. All the answers came to him, why Hibari was so protective of him, and it was the same answer pertaining to why that strange boy who had protected Tsuna as best as he could was just as protective._

His _Cloud, his instincts reared._ His _Mist._

 _They had harmonised, and none of them had realised them, instead brushing off the feelings. They had harmonised! Tsuna couldn't keep himself from smiling, a smile worthy of Byakuran._

 _However, his mind just had to wonder back into his past worries, the girls and Reborn._

 _He wished that he didn't have to involve the girls in the mafia in the future, but he had a horrible, sickening and twisting feeling that he had no choice in the matter. It was better that he let the girls be aware of where Reborn came from if the day where they had to become involved arrives._

 _Which he has no doubt it will._

 _Until that day, he will try and keep the two girls from becoming involved in the mafia, and that includes not mentioning sensitive mafia information._

 _It was pointless to worry about Hibari, he mused, as the prefect does do a good job of keeping himself safe._

* * *

"Oh right, Reborn also came from Italy, that's what Tsuna said!" Kyoko's eyes widened with the realization. "Wait, doesn't that mean that he has something to do with Gokudera-kun?"

"Exactly." Hana confirmed grimly. Hibari sighed as he moved to stand beside the brunette which made Tsuna smile a bit. "Everything seems to move far quicker than usual right after this 'tutor's' arrival. Are you sure he's really just a tutor?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I have an idea, but I-I don't want to a-accuse him before any confirmation."

At the silence, Tsuna decided he should probably break it before it got too awkward.

"We should probably g-get going to the tournament now." Tsuna suggested, his head turned towards the location where Hayato had been standing, not seeing him of course, but as it come with being a Mist, he was much more attune to his surroundings. His eyebrows had furrowed together at the realization that someone was eavesdropping, but it wasn't ringing nearly enough for it to be threatening or dangerous, which surprised Tsuna. Outside, Hayato felt a shiver run down his spine as he sprinted away to the gymnasium, where the tournament would be taking place, consciously aware that a pair of eyes had found him.

"Eavesdropper?" Hibari growled out threateningly, his hands twitching as the handles of his tonfas found their way onto his grip. The only thing holding him back from chasing down the eavesdropper and biting him to death was a small grip on his black gakuran. This made Hibari Kyoya look down into serious, distant eyes, eyes which almost seemed to be glowing orange, sunset orange.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi..._ Hayato shuddered.

"Let him be."

 _What a fearsome intuition._

* * *

 **There was a point to the classroom conversation by the way, Hayato was already doubting Tsuna's so-called 'Dame' or 'Loser' status ever since the gym kendo match, this just serves to propel his doubts along. Also, it serves to demonstrate a bit of Mist-users shrewd sensitivity to their surroundings. So I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be posted next week. (Any pairings in mind, just write them down in the reviews or PM me, I don't know if I'll ever remember about the poll I mentioned.) Thanks for reading and enjoy the story~**

 **Notes**

1) Tsuna feels pretty unsafe around Reborn, but it is a given, considering who Reborn is, and that Reborn proves to be unpredictable. For example: His arrival a day earlier than calculated in YUNIted.

2) Hayato can't really call Tsuna a 'good-for-nothing copy' or 'weakling' anymore, can he? He did bear full witness to the kendo match.

3) Anything out of the ordinary going on in the Sawada household, Tsuna would inform the two girls and Hibari via the chatroom 'Animal Control'.

4) In the past and before Reborn, Tsuna and Hibari never understood the bond they had, until Hibari found out after the kendo match when his instincts were screaming that Tsuna was his 'home' and that he has to protect. Same as Mukuro, but Mukuro already knew about it, just didn't want to scare and confuse the young, traumatized Tsuna even more so he didn't mention anything about it. Now that Tsuna finally understood, the bonds finally and properly snapped into place in his heart now that he was aware of it.

5) Tsuna's intuition truly is fearsome.

6) Oh, and in this story (I'm not sure about canon), Mist flame users have a higher sensitivity to their surroundings, it was how Tsuna was able to tell that someone was hiding behind the walls eavesdropping. His intuition provided that the leak of information to the eavesdropper wasn't of any danger. After all, Hayato really had no one to tell, Reborn was already aware of Tsuna's acute Intuition and even if Hayato told Reborn, Reborn would pay no mind because he had already Tsuna as much, and assumed Tsuna just wanted to share with the ones he trusted the most.

7) Reborn would still try and get Hibari over to become Ieyoshi's Cloud, as he didn't know about the Guardian bond shared between the prefect and Tsuna. But, of course, Hibari wouldn't acknowledge Ieyoshi.

8) Tsuna does know Mukuro's name, just that he likes to describe Mukuro as 'that strange boy'. It would really give an insight to Tsuna's impression of Mukuro.

9) Everything Tsuna found out (not written yet in these chapters) in regards to his 'Vindice problem' will be revealed after Ieyoshi's fight with Mukuro.


	11. Daily Life Arc Part 5

**The last chapter, I said it was toeing 9500-10000 words, right now, it seems like its definitely over 15000 words... This chapter has actually crossed the 10000 words mark... I can't bring myself to split it again so please enjoy this extra long (probably the longest so far) chapter, the next update won't be that quick because I don't want to neglect my holiday homework anymore, especially with around three more weeks to go before school starts up.**

 **At the very latest, the next chapter will be uploaded before the end of February (Chinese New Year).**

 **Anyway, Hayato can't really call Tsuna a 'good-for-nothing copy' anymore because of what he had witnessed (the kendo fight with Mochida where Tsuna won using wit and reflexes).**

 **Byakuran is back, with the means of the omnipotent Internet! And everything is coming into place for Tsuna, slowly but surely.**

 **I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year as you might not be seeing much of me this month! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980. I'm going to include those from Wattpad and AO3 starting from now on.**

 **From AO3, one 96K, one 5980, two R27.**

 **And from Wattpad, two 6927, three Kyoko x Tsuna, seven R27, two 1827, four 10027, three 2701, three 9627, one 5980, two 6927, one 1002701, one Kyoko x Ieyoshi**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **9627 - 28**

 **10027 - 25**

 **2701 - 16**

 **6927 - 15**

 **R27 - 11**

 **Kyoko and Ieyoshi - 9**

 **1827 - 9**

 **All27 - 6**

 **Kyoko and Tsuna - 6**

 **182769 - 5**

 **5980 - 5**

 **1002701 - 4**

 **1896 - 1**

 **1869 - 1**

 **X27 - 1**

 **96K - 1**

 **Haru and Tsuna - 1**

 **These are the results for now, but you can still go on and suggest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Bomb it all the Way!**

 _Trash! Get me your best steak!_

 _...Are you going to pay this time?_

 _Scum, get to it! And a bottle of whiskey!_

 _Xanxus, answer me._

 _... Scu- Tras-, Ugh, Trashy-brat! Just hurry up._

 _Haa... I guess not then, oh well... Next table then-_

 _Shut up, boss. Yo kid, I'll make sure he pays._

 _Good, finally..._

* * *

"Well, all that success has just given that monkey of a twin a bigger head now. Hmp!" Hana scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched Sawada Ieyoshi soak up the praises of his peers, akin to a sponge soaking up water.

"Oh look, Yamamoto-san is going up to him." Kyoko pointed up. She was smiling cheerily as she watched the two chat together.

Tsuna looked on from behind the two girls with an indifferent look, it quickly vanished as his lips contorted into a frown as he saw Yamamoto-san's evident hesitance, though no one else had noticed it yet. Not even his twin, the one who was nearest to Yamamoto was aware.

He narrowed his eyes when Yamamoto started to laugh without a care in the world, a fitting disguise for whatever he was withholding from everyone else. He narrowed them even more if possible once he noticed Reborn's line of sight, directed at the laughing Yamamoto Takeshi, who was in front of the smug Sawada Ieyoshi who was being escorted out by Mochida Kensuke, who had seemingly gotten over his humiliating defeat. A wig on his head as his hair had already begun to grow back.

He observed as Gokudera sneered at Ieyoshi, who sneered back. They exchanged few words, but Tsuna knew, from the determined set of Gokudera's jaw and the annoyed glint in Ieyoshi's eyes, the few words were enough to get the point of the short conversation across.

Although his main worries had already moved on to whatever was going on between the silver-haired student and his brash twin, the worried and uneasy face of Yamamoto Takeshi still laid in his mind. As the other students started to strode out, either in excitement or anger, respectively because of victory or loss, Tsuna decided to remain until the last of the students had exited the gymnasium.

The last student, who was currently walking towards the exit, was in fact, the baseball star himself.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna called out, in an attempt to discover what was going on with this normally carefree teen. Just as he had hoped, the baseball star paused in his steps and turned around to face him, curiosity and confusion written all over his face.

"Tsuna? What's up?" He smiled at the brunette, it wasn't as forced as before and Tsuna had to put his guess as that with Tsuna, Yamamoto probably wasn't feeling as pressured when he was with Ieyoshi, another baseball star, an all-round athlete.

Tsuna shook his head and offered a smile of his own. "I just wanted to c-congratulate you on your w-win, Yamamoto-san. You are a-amazing, you know that?" He ignored the slight twitch in his eye as his stutter came back, he totally forgot about it, no matter how much effort he put in to pretend that his childhood fear was pointless anymore.

Yamamoto shot him a genuine smile. "Thank you Tsuna! You're pretty good too, especially yesterday!"

"That was all luck, Yamamoto-san. Well, s-see you around then."

 _Oh, pressured_. Tsuna muttered to himself internally, and cursed in his head at the choice of his words to the baseball star as he recalled his former thought. As if he didn't already have enough pressure! It was an honest mistake, and Tsuna still wanted to groan.

"See ya!" Yamamoto turned to race out of the gym, but before he could step one foot out of the doors, Tsuna's voice pulled on his actions as he stopped and adopted a genuine puzzled look.

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna had shouted. Takeshi noted that he looked a bit sheepish, as if he forgot something. "Takesushi will be open t-tomorrow evening, right?"

And Takeshi, for the second time in the week, truly and genuinely smiled at the sheepish brunette. "Yep! See you there tomorrow then!"

And this time, the baseball star ran out of the gymnasium without anything or anyone stopping him, leaving Tsuna alone in the building.

"Ciaossu!"

He totally forgot about Reborn. Resisting the urge to sigh heavily, he turned around and came face to face with Reborn, who was balancing himself on the netting of the volleyball net. "Oh, hello Reborn."

"Tsuna, why not come over to the back of the school today? I think you might find something interesting." Reborn still maintained his innocent look as Tsuna resisted another urge, this time to roll his eyes to the heavens, rather dramatically. Instead, he blinked and conveyed the expression of a confused individual.

"Oh? Why?"

"Just come along, trust me." As Reborn jumped down to walk out of the building, Tsuna stood there, still confused. And a little annoyed as well, he used to be the one who knew everything that had happened, was happening, and was about to happen. Now with the extra variable of the Sun Arcobaleno, everything was spiraling out of control and it frustrated Tsuna.

As the hitman left the gym, Tsuna's phone buzzed. Taking it out, he stared at the message with an unreadable expression.

 _ShoSho51:_ _Tsuna, Smoking Bomb has come to Japan. And I believe he has enrolled in Namimori Middle, your school. Keep a look out._

Tsuna resisted the urge to face palm, of course! No wonder the name Gokudera Hayato was so familiar.

He was THE Smoking Bomb.

* * *

"Alright, spill it. What do you want?" Tsuna had arrived in time to hear those exact words coming from the mouth of Ieyoshi, still out of sight as he darted behind a tree out of sheer panic. Peering from behind said tree, he could see that both teens were facing down each other, and he felt a small presence in the tree.

 _In?_ He carefully raised his hand and knocked on the area of the trunk above his head, it was hollow. Tsuna barely managed to remain from flinching backwards when wood gave way to what seemed to be a small base, there was even an elevator going up, with a light bulb on the ceiling. The small hitman was standing on the platform calmly.

"So you did decide to come huh, Tsuna?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Ah look, they're starting." Reborn hopped onto the fluffy mass that was Tsuna's brunette hair.

"Why are you in my hair?" Tsuna hissed as Reborn looked at him.

"It's comfy."

"It's not a seat for you!"

"Shut up and just watch, Dame-Tsuna. Or else..." Reborn tugged on Tsuna's hair and he smirked as he observed the paling of Tsuna's face, rather gleefully at that. Of course he knew Tsuna had seen what Reborn did to his twin, or if not, the lasting effects.

"Right..." He resisted the urge to just shake the toddler off his head as he turned his head to pay attention to the events about to unfold right before his eyes.

His tone gave away nothing about his current feelings when the Smoking Bomb spoke. "For you to be named as heir to the esteemed Vongola Famiglia, scum like you will just lead the family to ruin."

Ieyoshi snarled at him. "You? Who are you? You know about the family huh? Doesn't that mean you're also part of the mafia?" He glared.

"Nice to see you grow s-some braincells." Tsuna muttered under his breath, not even knowing he had done so himself. Reborn, who was nested pretty comfortably in his messy hair looked curious for a second, he couldn't help compare this Tsuna to the Tsuna from the kendo match yesterday. It was, after all, much too obvious of a change in character.

 _What's he feeling irritated about?_

"Tch. You're not worth anything to even look at." The bomber clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing and the scowl on his face grew larger, if even possible. He held up a handful of explosives as he declared one word and intention. "Die."

Tsunayoshi stiffened and his limbs tensed up, he had to suppress a growl. No one harms his family - and as he repeated over the years, Sawada Iemitsu doesn't count - and friends, he wanted to push his twin out of the way so badly but he held back, knowing that it wouldn't be well received, his twin would never understand, and Reborn was here.

It doesn't matter, _never_ did, what Ieyoshi did to Tsuna, for Tsuna knew better than anyone else that the true culprit for the behavior of his twin lies in the heart of Sawada Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi still values Ieyoshi as family, as painful as it could sometimes be.

Thankfully, the sudden lightness on his head, indicating that Reborn had took his leave brought him back to the present, away from his thoughts. He noticed that Reborn had disappeared behind the trunk again, no doubt wanting to show himself to Ieyoshi by means of his 'base', _keep him on his toes,_ Tsuna thought drily.

"You came sooner than expected." Sawada Ieyoshi and Gokudera Hayato turned to the direction of the sound, where Reborn showed himself by opening a panel in the tree trunk, allowing the duo to see the platform elevator rising, revealing a standing Reborn. Tsuna took advantage of their distraction to slink back behind the wood, keeping a very close eye on the silver-haired bomber.

He had only remembered that Reborn was most likely the one to call him over, meaning that the intent to kill wasn't pure, and there was an ulterior motive. Tsuna didn't even need to guess who was behind it all.

 _A Guardian_. He gritted his teeth, at this rate, his friend Hana being the only Mist -apart from himself- in Namimori, she would be discovered by the elusive hitman sooner or later. If given a choice, he would choose later, or better yet, never.

"Reborn! Of course you would be behind all this! And of course you would know him!" Ieyoshi grumbled under his breath. "And what did you do to the tree?!" He turned to glare at Reborn, who didn't seem affected at all.

"It's just another one of my hideouts." Reborn said as he jumped and landed on the Vongola heir's shoulder. "I see you have met Gokudera Hayato, I summoned him from a famiglia that owes my a debt from Italy."

"I see, an honor to meet you, the most trusted hitman of the ninth Vongola boss. I've heard many stories about you." Hayato spoke, his tone betraying nothing, his expression remain blank, his scowl in place and his eyebrows still furrowed, however, respect was easily found in his tone.

 _The most trusted? Oh damn, so he was serious when he said he was a hitman. But to be that powerful?_ Ieyoshi wondered, retaining his glare but now directing it at the silver-haired bomber.

Gokudera's following words only cemented the suspicion in Tsuna's head that Reborn truly was the one pulling strings behind all of this.

"So it's true isn't it? If I managed to kill off the heir to the Vongola throne, I'll be named the tenth-generation boss?"

It also sent alarm bells ringing in Tsuna's head. All mafiosi were raised with the knowledge that a deliberate assassination of a heir or possible successor with witnesses and evidence left behind was guaranteed with two options. The first is if the second-in-line for the throne or if there were none, the former and most recent boss was feeling merciful, all the culprit would get was a lifetime in Vendicare, which was hell and torture in and out of itself. The second option was death by the second-in-line or recent and former boss, whether the death be torturous for a lifetime or swift and merciless would be up to the one deciding on the punishment.

It was either a living hell, or at the mercy of a mafia boss. Neither seemed appealing to Tsuna, in fact, he would rather avoid the scenario himself.

He tuned out the yells of outrage from Ieyoshi as he demanded to know what was going on, Reborn, as usual, paid him no care as he offered confirmation.

"Yep! It's true!"

"Reborn! Didn't you say I was chosen for the position?! That's why you came to Japan! You were deceiving me, weren't you?" Ieyoshi shouted out his accusations.

"Well, if you value your life, you would do well to fight." Reborn said offhandedly.

"Are you kidding me?! At least let me go grab my bat first! He has freaking dynamites!" True to his word, Ieyoshi ran in the direction of where he had left his bat, a fair distance away from where he was, thankfully still laying flat on the ground. He failed to shorten the distance though, as he was cut off by a wall of smoke caused by explosives dropping in front of him, _a lucky call,_ Ieyoshi thought. Had he been any closer, he had no doubt that they would've caused more damage than simply throwing him on his behind.

"Hold it!"

"I was just getting my bat for equal ground, you little shit!" Ieyoshi growled at the bomber standing behind him when he realised that his hands were once again holding dynamites, the same amount as before, even if he had seen those dynamites thrown in front of him in a, he was reluctant to admit, successful attempt to cut off his path. "Wait, those dynamites... Where did they come from?! How does he have more?!"

"Hayato is a renown expert on explosives, even going as far to be able to keep them hidden on his body. He is also known by the title of 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato." Reborn ever-so-helpfully supplied, earning him a glare to which he gave no notice to.

Hayato fixed his determined glare on Ieyoshi's now standing and ready stance, his entire body tense and ready to move. "Prepare yourself, I will be the tenth boss of Vongola!"

With a little bit of concentration, the dynamites had all been lit up by themselves, and the handful of explosives were thrown in his direction as Ieyoshi shrieked taken aback. "How the hell did they light themselves?!"

From his spot behind the tree, conveniently where he could see Ieyoshi running back and forth as the explosives 'chased' him, Tsuna watched with interest, though even the Smoking Bomb himself wasn't able to explain how he lit up his explosives by himself without a match, candle or anything, there were those intelligent ones in the mafia who had formed their own theory.

The most unspoken one, also the one Tsuna found most logic in was that Hayato was a descendant of Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian G, and that Gokudera Hayato also possesses Storm Flames. The Vongola had dismissed this theory rather quickly, and it was dropped as a subject, but Tsuna could see all the similarities in appearance between the two.

"Got you now!" The Smokin' Bomb's victorious shout brought Tsuna back to reality's clutches as he realised that just opposite of the tree, his twin was now backed against the wall, Gokudera Hayato approaching him, the exact same amount of bombs in hand.

Regardless of the situation, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. _Does Gokudera have a minuscule amount of Cloud Flames or what? Because those bombs are endless._

Ieyoshi was gritting his teeth and from a branch above Tsuna, he could see Reborn, who had probably jumped up there some time ago, aiming a green gun at his twin.

He didn't stop or interfere as he watched his twin fall back, the bullet hitting him square on his forehead. Repressing his excitement and a smile that threatened to appear on his face, Tsuna merely stared, jaw agape, at the consequences of the bullet. His twin rose to his feet, a determined glint in his eyes, his clothing had already been shred to pieces by the bullet and a flame was burning on his forehead.

"REBORN! DEFUSE THE DYNAMITES AND SURVIVE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

 _Oh look, looks like he does value survival._ Tsuna thought sarcastically.

Just as he said, well shouted would be more accurate, Ieyoshi immediately reached out to defuse the coming dynamites with his bare hands. The scene made Tsuna wince, that must've heard, totally unaware that Reborn was observing him with a critical eye, gauging for any sort of negative reaction. So far, he found nothing except interest and curiosity.

To be fair, the Dying Will Bullets were a carefully veiled secret of Vongola, the uses and aftermath of these special bullets were even _omitted_ from the Vongola Archives! The only reason he knew they existed was because of the CEDEF Archives, where the bullets were only mentioned by name, leading Tsuna to become frustrated.

"No way! Double bomb!" Hayato threw out twice the amount of dynamites from before as Ieyoshi continued to defuse them, _to his heart's content_ , Tsuna had dare added with the obsessive repeat of the word.

"Defuse defuse defuse!" Was the only thing Ieyoshi said repeatedly.

"No... damn it! Triple bomb! This should do it!" Tsuna's eyes widened at the impossible amount of bombs cradled in Hayato's hands. It was much more than any living person was able to hold onto without letting one fall to their own feet.

And just as Tsuna thought, a dynamite slipped out of his grasps and landed near his feet, shocking Hayato, which in turn led to him unintentionally releasing his hold on the rest of his dynamites. And what's worse, _all_ were lit.

Hayato merely stood there with a shocked expression, and suddenly, to Tsuna's horror, one of acceptance swept onto the silver-haired's face and stayed there. _I guess, this is the end for me..._

Tsuna was about to make a move to get the teen out of the line of danger when his twin arrived on the scene, defusing the bombs like a madman, prompting a sigh of relief from Tsuna. His shoulders sagged as he thought that the danger was over, and both were safe now.

This relief, however, rapidly turned into terror again when the bullet's effect died out, the time limit already over, and there were still at least seven dynamites still left lit. Both Hayato and Ieyoshi were in the middle of danger once again. Unable to stop himself, Tsuna thrown himself out at the both of them, determined to at least push them out of danger, as he was confident that Hibari, who had been on the rooftop observing the entire time and was now on in a jumping stance, would get him out of danger too.

"You-" the bomber choked out in surprise but a gasp cut him off as he landed on his back, safely away. The soon-to-be Vongola heir looked just as shocked.

"Dame-Tsuna..." he whispered in absolute horror, not because he realised that he was saved by _Dame-Tsuna_ , but because his _twin,_ someone related to him by flesh and blood (Damn, he hadn't thought of Tsunayoshi like that before), risked his life to save them, and is now in the line of fire. "No! _Tsunayoshi_!"

The look Dame-Tsu... _no_! The look _Tsunayoshi_ , his twin, gave him, hurt so much. Surprise, shock, confusion, longing, gratitude, all because he had finally said his name ever since he was rescued from wherever he had been taken to when he was younger. It hurt, he held back his sobs as the wall of smoke wrapped around Tsunayoshi.

"I'm alive..." a familiar meek voice was heard from somewhere to the right of him, he and Hayato turned to look at the direction, and both slumped in relief when they saw Tsuna safe and unscathed, in the hands of Hibari Kyoya.

"You..." Ieyoshi sobbed, not trusting his voice as he sat there, looking at the soft brunette with an unreadable expression.

"Glad you two a-are safe." Tsuna smiled softly. "And I think G-gokudera-san wants to s-say something."

"Wha-" Ieyoshi turned his head slowly to look at the aforementioned bomber but was taken aback and his jaw fell when he saw the silver-haired teen kneeling in front of him.

"I was mistaken! You truly are worthy of becoming the tenth Vongola Boss! Juudaime! I will follow you everywhere!" Ieyoshi's jaw remained slack but he was conscious enough to register the words. "You see, I had never any intent on becoming the boss by any means, I was just looking to test you! After all, I did hear that the next boss and heir to Vongola was a Japanese teen my age!"

"You? You, who tried to kill me! No! I won't accept you! I won't!" he sneered back, Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. And just when he had hoped that his twin would change his behavior, apparently not. "You're nothing but a traitor! Go crawl back to where you belong!"

And at this, Tsuna really had to wince. That, that was really too harsh. Ah, but it was a small, microscopic small it may be, improvement as the former Ieyoshi would have laughed and spat in his face, then kick him once, or twice, for good measure before walking off. All the way, the former Ieyoshi would be hurling insults that would no doubt hurt many people to the bone. This Ieyoshi did nothing of the sort, all he did was sneer and hurled few insults, evidently not as bad as he had in his insult arsenal, but still, his words could still hurt.

The former Ieyoshi would've continued to be a merciless bully, taking joy in the suffering of others, while at times feeling some guilt. The current Ieyoshi was a bit more mellow, but he still is able to hurt others with words alone. One of the few things that remained true was that he didn't forgive easily and that he still doesn't trust people he dislikes, no matter what happens afterwards. Well, it would take quite a long time for him to trust others but it's not as if anyone has the patience to deal with him, or vice versa.

"But... but..." Gokudera trailed off, feeling like a lost child.

"Tch! I need to get to baseball practice now." Ieyoshi stalked off, leaving a distraught bomber behind. "Such a waste of my time..."

Ieyoshi never turned back, unaware of the pair of eyes on his back. Not Reborn's, and definitely not Gokudera's.

"Gokudera-san, don't worry t-that much about his words." Tsuna approached the bomber and spoke, unaware that the worshipping eyes were starting to turn to stare at him. "H-He's- what are you doing?!" It was really justifiable to be alarmed then for Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-sama! You saved my life as well! I will follow you everywhere, you can command me to do whatever you please!" Now, Hayato was actually looking at him like a puppy, singing his praises. Unsure of how to deal with a situation like this, Tsuna turned to his Cloud for assistance, but all he got was a smirk and shrug.

"Erm..." He tried his best to get the words out without the bomber feeling disappointed. "I don't w-want a servant Gokudera-san, but we c-can be friends, so what do you t-think?" He offered. He had to ponder on whether it was healthy that the bomber's face went through many faces of expression before settling on beaming. There was longing, fear of rejection he supposed, then distraught again, hope, shock then a beam.

The bomber sure didn't waste any time. "Of course, Tsunayoshi-sama!"

"Er... just call me Tsuna...p-please..." he asked awkwardly, he could do with a protective friend, after all, Hibari and his first friend were actually beyond protective, more to the point of obsessive with his safety. However, one with an issue of hero-complex, no, no thank you, he would rather not deal with that everyday.

"No! Tsuna-sama is and will always be Tsuna-sama! And since you said that, you should only me Hayato!"

He figured that that was the best he could do. "Alright then, Hayato-kun." He offered a hand to pull his newfound friend off the ground, and the hand was accepted gratefully. He found himself smiling back at Hayato's cheery smile.

He nearly forgot about Reborn as the hitman spoke from the same branch. "Congratulations Tsuna! It seems like you have found yourself a Storm!"

Feigning ignorance, he directed a question to the hitman. "Excuse m-me, but a S-Storm? What do y-you mean, why are we discussing t-the weather?" He found himself more liable to stutter around Reborn, which was just as expected, he didn't feel completely safe around the perceptive hitman.

 _Perceptive, yet said perceptive hitman still isn't able to figure out the connection between me and the boy at YUNIted. I guess his expectations of me having Sky Flames too might play a role in this, and that I'm seen as a meek and timid, confused and ignorant boy, but this is too hilarious to pass up._ Tsuna refrained from committing the act of grinning like a cat and laughing uncontrollably. He had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be well-received, and he was thankful that he was not as smiley-insane as Byakuran.

"Ah, that's a long explanation." Reborn merely said. "I shall explain it to you tonight. Vongola can't afford to have any weak links now, and I have to live up to my job as a tutor to tutor you in any way possible as well."

"What? Vongola?" Tsuna wanted to snicker so badly, but he didn't, because unlike Byakuran, he could keep up an act of ignorance with effort, he was also unlike Yuni who was a natural, and they had an ongoing bet on how long Tsuna can keep his hacker identity under wraps for and how long Reborn would figure out that Tsuna had already knew way too much of the mafia.

"Anyway, good job Tsuna! I need to catch up with Baka-Ie now." Reborn walked off after congratulating him, leaving him alone with a worshipping Hayato, wait, was he growing puppy ears and a dog tail?! Forget that, Tsuna turned to his his Cloud and nodded.

As expected, Hibari huffed as he stood behind a now seated Tsuna and put his hand on his shoulder, glaring at the Smokin' Bomb. Hayato tried to glare back but found himself flinching back instead, leading to Tsuna's bright laughter. "Stop that, you two!" He continued to laugh, the glare-flinch exchange that was obviously overloaded with protectiveness looked rather ridiculous from his point of view. "Hayato-kun, t-this is one of my o-oldest friend, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari-"

"Kyoya. Herbivore. First name." _Just call me Kyoya now, if you're calling that herbivore by his first name._ Tsuna smiled at that, really, this did remind him too much of the boy with hetechromic eyes, the boy that had stayed by his side until they got separated. An older brother figure, Mukuro was.

"Fine. Kyoya, this is G-Gokudera Hayato. I think I s-should introduce you to my two o-other friends in the school." He smiled at Hayato who smiled back, brighter than what Tsuna could handle.

"Come on Hayato, Kyoko-chan and Hana-san a-are probably w-waiting for us now." Us, is obviously referring to Tsuna and his Cloud.

Though, Tsuna secretly wonders how to break the news to Kyoya, about Flames, the mafia, the Vongola and everything in between, perhaps beyond too. Mukuro already knew about flames, so he didn't have to worry much about that, but Kyoya now, that's quite a problem...

He stood up and offered a hand to Hayato, pleased that the hand was taken, and pulled his new friend up. They exchanged grins and started to laugh, releasing everything that was on their minds ever since the explosive fight. Tsuna was happy, as he found himself a Storm, and a newfound friend. Hayato was feeling the same way, only on a higher level, he had found himself a Sky, even if it wasn't the Vongola heir, he had found himself a Sky that was willing to take him in, and be his friend as well!

Reborn stood from the shadows of the trees and observed with an approving nod. He was still pretty disappointed that his pupil didn't accept Smokin' Bomb Hayato, but relieved that the Storm did find a Sky, a Sky in the twin of the Vongola heir. He walked off, musing to himself, he had sensed a potential Guardian in Mochida Kensuke.

Mochida Kensuke, an already loyal friend to Baka-Ie, he felt Cloud Flames from him. He smirked in amusement, _this should be fun,_ he thought as he watched the trio meet up with the two girls at the school gate. He kept a close eye at the black-haired girl, the girl who was constantly calling Hayato an 'explosive monkey'.

Kurokawa Hana, he could feel the Mist Flames rolling off of her. A strong, yet dormant Mist. Now, it all fell down to seeing if Sawada Tsunayoshi already had a Mist Guardian or not, it wouldn't be that surprising if he did, considering his carnivorous Cloud, speaking of Hibari Kyoya, he still had no idea when had Fon's nephew formed a Guardian bond with Sawada Tsunayoshi, who apart from releasing small bouts of Sky Flames, and wasn't close enough to reach his potential as a Sky yet, also was a normal, if slightly weaker teen. He was also pretty sure that Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know what they had formed together.

He had to tell Tsunayoshi about the Vongola, mafia-related stuff and what his brother had to do with it. At the rate Tsunayoshi had already started to -albeit unconsciously- collect his own set of Guardians, he might have a full set by the time his own student completed his, perhaps even faster, Reborn mused, his brain quickly filling up with countless schemes. And with the weekly report he was writing to the Ninth, he decided that it was best to inform Timoteo of the circumstances, and with two heirs to the Vongola throne, Tsunayoshi might want to fight for it as well.

Not forgetting that Baka-Ie would want to assert his hold over the throne and with Iemitsu's support, they could even establish the start of the fight for the throne, without the agreement of Tsuna. And even if he didn't, it doesn't matter if Tsuna's own Guardians outweighed his decision of not to fight, Tsuna was too soft and kind for that, and would accept out of exasperation anyway.

Reborn made a sound of acknowledgement and his lips curled up. _But that won't be so bad, he's already a good Sky. Maybe the next CEDEF? Or an external advisor not involved with CEDEF? Perhaps a new famiglia, with how amiable and Sky-like he is?_

The inevitable Ring Battles should prove to be interesting then.

* * *

Tsuna set down his plate and drink, sighing in bliss, his mother's homemade cooking was ultimately the best! He couldn't believe what he had missed during those dark childhood years, the cooking and his mother's smile, oh, and his friends too -three, now four- made it all worthwhile to continue living under the torment of being bullied. Any physical abuse he suffered from his brother and the gang of bullies in the past never did anything to faze the brunette, Estraneo was _way_ worse, he decided.

"Ah~~ That was great, mama!" Tsuna beamed. "Gochisosama!"

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. Do you want to stay down here or go up to your room?" She asked, there was no set pattern to Tsuna's nightly routine. There were times when, after finishing his food, he immediately ran for his room, just in time for his twin brother to return home. And during many peaceful times, Tsuna would opt to accompany his mother, especially these days, when Reborn was always busy 'tutoring' Ieyoshi and Iemitsu never home, to the eternal gratitude of Tsuna and the relief of Nana. "Ara? Tsu-kun, you don't have to help me."

She smiled a motherly and caring smile at her eldest son, him being only minutes older making him the eldest, as the brunette brought up his own utensils and cutlery and started to wash them. "I want to though." He replied cheekily, successfully coaxing a small giggle out of Nana.

"Mou~ my dear son is so kind!" She teased, and not long after, the two of them were laughing together.

None of them were fully aware that Reborn had been watching their interactions with each other, casually noting that Tsuna always acted as if every moment with his mother was his last, unlike his idiot student, Baka-Ie, who took everything for granted. The realisation made Reborn frown, there was something wrong in the household.

He left the two alone as he began to walk around the entire house, starting from the lower level of the house. He walked into the living room first, never having proper time to thoroughly inspect the house. The first thing he noted when he stopped in the middle of the currently empty living room, Baka-Ie staying in his room knocked-out - Reborn would deny he had anything to do with it with a deceivingly innocent voice- and the remaining two having their own moment, the rest of the house was empty without a single soul in the vicinity.

Reborn never bothered to correct his assumptions that there wasn't a single soul around. True indeed, that there really wasn't a single _living_ soul around the rest of the house.

* * *

"Hey Tsuna, Reborn's at the living room..." Lampo whispered to Tsuna, who was beside Nana and was washing the dishes. He stayed long enough to watch Tsuna's eye widen in a comical matter before going off to nap in Tsuna's room again.

Well...

There wasn't anything of importance in the living room, right?

...Right?

Tsuna had a horrible feeling that Reborn would discover something that would set off the hitman's alarm bells.

Yet, how could he do anything now? He smiled softly as he glanced sideways at his cheerful mother.

* * *

Reborn went to the drawers by the side of the small room, the sunlight streaming through the open glass doors. The drawers were mostly filled with standard items belonging to Nana, sometimes he would even find a picture or two lying around. He did find it strange that any few family pictures had one person missing from it. Sawada Tsunayoshi was never present in any family pictures, he realized, and it really was to be expected, seeing as Iemitsu didn't even realize he had a second son. Didn't realize, or chose to ignore? That was something Reborn wanted to know.

There was not much that was abnormal apart from Tsunayoshi's absence from any family pictures. That was, only until the bottom right drawer, the hitman discovered a keyhole on that one, and it was locked. No worries for him really, with Leon by his side, but he did find it strange that this particular drawer was locked, much less have a lock for a key. He made a small sound of intrigue in the back of his throat when he pulled out the wooden, previously-locked, compartment.

The contents were certainly something missing from the rest of the drawers, images of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn noted that there weren't any baby pictures of the brunette like there were with the blonde half of the twin.

His eyes looked haunted, Reborn noticed when he picked up a picture that displayed a small fluffy figure with an empty smile. He made a mental note that the background wasn't the Sawada household, it was some sort of garden, there was also a porch. He felt an itch at the back of his mind, he could've sworn he recognised this setting.

Italy! He realised, what was _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ doing in _Italy_? Reborn frowned as he picked up some other pictures, there was one more that was taken in Italy. A child -probably 5-years old?- Sawada Tsunayoshi was asleep on the back of a white-haired, beaming teen with a purple tattoo or birthmark on his face. They didn't seem to notice that their picture was being taken as the white-haired older teen was looking to the side.

He sighed when he noticed that the two pictures were the only ones that were taken in Italy, yet he did find it strange that Nana wasn't include, he was sure that she would want to have one taken when they reached Italy. Perhaps she wasn't there? Reborn wanted to burst into a string of curses in different languages, the mystery to Sawada Tsunayoshi kept on growing, and now he had to discover the identity of this white haired child too!

He emptied out the drawer and found the base of the drawer he was staring at and feeling rather strange, and off somehow. It looked ordinary enough but his gut instinct never failed him before. So why should it now? He touched it, and he instantly brought up his guard, he had been around Viper and many other troublesome Mists enough to know that this was the doing of an illusionist. Gritting his teeth, he repeatedly convinced himself that it was nothing but an illusion, he usually didn't have to, but whatever illusionist's work this was, said illusionist had to be extremely powerful.

He got the desired results as the illusion of a false bottom faded away to reveal three locked cases, each labelled. One with black lilies painted in the middle, he took note that the lilies were arranged in the same way as the ones on the YUNIted name plaque, had a lock on it. Compared to the other two, it was the least secure, Reborn smirked in triumph.

It could be a hint to the mysterious YUNIted cafe, the cafe was a mystery to mafiosi but any mafiosi visiting the cafe quickly adapted to the strange atmosphere of the cafe. None were ones to look a gift horse in the mouth and they took advantage of the soothing peace to actually commune with others outside of their normal hostility. The occasional civilians that also visited the cafe intensified the neutral atmosphere and the cafe was quickly known as the neutral ground of the mafia. A crossing between the dark mafia underworld and the oblivious civilian city. There were also rumors that the Vindice had approved of the place, however, that was what they were, rumors.

Reborn, the occasional Arcobaleno as well as some other rather nosy or overly-curious famiglia -Vongola for instance- had taken it upon themselves to unravel the mystery behind the atmosphere. The Arcobaleno even made it a competition. Although, Reborn did think it strange that the Sky, the Rain and Lal stayed out of it. He assumed that Colonello stayed out because of Lal but why the Giglio Nero?

He picked the lock rather easily and as it clicked and swung open, Reborn's eyes only widened. He wasn't expecting to find what he discovered inside.

It truly _was_ of the Giglio Nero.

The compartment was rather small, and was pretty empty. Pictures littered the base of the compartment, there was also one complete photo album and one empty one.

"What is this...?" Reborn muttered to himself, a neutral expression masking his internal shock. The greatest hitman in the world doesn't get shocked after all. He held up a picture of three people that he was very very familiar with, two females, and one protective male. Two adults, and one adorable child. The scenery was ultimately familiar as well, he would recognize that mansion anywhere!

" _Aria_ , Gamma... _Yuni_..." He whispered to himself, the Arcobaleno adored the youngest Giglio Nero. "Leon." He held out his left hand, the right hand trembling as he held the picture. As expected, his animal companion climbed onto it and shifted into an instant camera. The snap was muffled as to not draw attention -he _knew_ something was off about this household, _this_ was just downright strange!- and as the captured picture came printing out of the instant Leon-camera, he quickly grabbed it and pocketed it, placing the original picture back into the locked compartment.

He heard footsteps exiting the kitchen and by the way weight of the footsteps, it wasn't hard to deduce that it was probably Tsuna. Reborn hurriedly locked the compartment and drawer with Leon and retreated, the illusion was still in place as all he had done was see through it, not dispel or dismiss it, he didn't want to raise any suspicions, and the fact that it almost deceived him, he was pretty sure that the illusion would hold. He had hoped that Nana and Baka-Ie couldn't see through any illusions, especially one as strong as that one, but he had his doubts about the more timid, peculiar brunette.

 _His Hyper Intuition had obviously awakened,_ Reborn thought as he swung himself out of the window, _but how would he react to that wall?_ No doubt he would sense that something was ultimately off but would it make a difference to him if someone actually broke through the illusion? Would it feel different to a user of the Hyper Intuition?

Reborn didn't know, but he sat on a tree branch, watching the brunette as he walked into the living room. He was still well in hearing-range, but out of Tsuna's sight.

Tsunayoshi approached the drawers and opened the last one with a lockpick, to Reborn's expectations, he did sense that something was wrong.

However, he was not prepared in the slightest of what came out of Tsuna's mouth.

"I guess his illusion didn't hold up that long..." Reborn could see the edges of a frown. His? Who was this ' _he_ '? A skilled illusionist no doubt, but what did Tsunayoshi think of it? Does he have any knowledge about flames? Or did the illusionist somehow convinced Tsunayoshi that it was some sort of special ability, magic trick, and that the brunette probably likened it to his accurate intuition, thus avoiding breaking omerta?

And Tsuna knew something about those cases, did he meet the Giglio Nero trio before? Or was it Nana? Does he know about the contents? Or is he only partial to the knowledge that this illusionist wanted to hide something in the household? No, that couldn't be, there were thousands of other, more secure places to hide something sensitive. Tsunayoshi was definitely involved one way or another. Nana was way too oblivious, and Ieyoshi couldn't _do_ subtle even if it was for his life!

 _Another mystery that wraps around Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ Reborn frowned. By tonight, Reborn decided that he _will_ tell Tsuna about the mafia. A smirk started to grow on the infant's face, oh how he wishes to see the reaction such news would bring about.

It would certainly be entertaining...

* * *

"Tsuna, we need to talk."

Reborn walked into Tsuna's room and was met with the sight of Tsuna with his back turned to the now opened door, scrolling through something on his laptop. He hopped onto the brunette's desk with ease, sharp eyes trained by experience rapidly sweeping through the timid boy's room. His eyes rested on the pile of books by the leg of his bed, and his eyes focused on the test papers with horrid results. He vowed to get on with his tor... _tutoring_ session with the brunette twin right after he introduced Tsuna to the mafia and the truth.

Then, there were his bookshelves, the two bottom shelves were positively filled with books, and he noted some of other languages, the third held his school belongings and a few notebooks that Reborn took note off, mentally reminding himself to take a look at those in the near future. The fourth one held, suspiciously enough, few packs of marshmallows. The fifth was completely empty, but Reborn could feel some Mist Flames coming off it, marking it as suspicious to the hitman.

The fact that Tsuna didn't seem too surprised at his appearance was written off as his Hyper Intuition by Reborn, but the hitman was still curious as to how the timid and weak brunette managed to awaken it.

"Oh? H-hello Reborn." Tsuna smiled weakly at the infant before he resumed typing away on his laptop. Speech bubbles would pop up on one side of the screen as Tsuna's reply would pop up on the opposite, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the brunette was doing.

"The Insane Trio..." Reborn read aloud, amused at the name of the chatroom and Tsunayoshi's obvious exasperation. He watched as an onslaught of messages started to pour out courtesy of this 'ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*)'.

"For the record, I w-wasn't the o-one to set the chatroom n-name..." Tsuna grumbled as his fingers flew over the keys, the two of them kept silent as Reborn observed how the chat drew out.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was relieved that his Intuition had warned him of the hitman's arrival and managed to switch to this chatroom, prompting Yuni and Byakuran to do the same. Byakuran, who had immediately started to spam, for reasons best left unknown...

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Lookie! There's a lily here!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : It's not black..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Ooooh! A clover!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : But there's only three leaves..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : And Alesa! And clams at the bottom of my lake!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I want to go to the sea... The sea is boundless!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I want more!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I need my marshies!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Tsu-chan~~~~~_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : How's Skylark-chan~~~~~~~~~~?_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Oooooooh! I saw a rainbow just now!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : It faded away before I could get a picture though..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Awwww~~~~ Why does everything happen right after I go away..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : Tsu-chan..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : I'm sad!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : (﹡ᵗ ᵔ ᵗ ﹡)_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : Your name is too long!_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : You changed it again?!_

 _Princess YU-CHAN!✽✽✽ : Well, you know Bya..._

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : And to think I just changed them last night..._

"Or the names e-either..." He grumbled out as he went and edited the nicknames. "That was all Bya-kun..."

 _\- Way Past A Clam's Time changed ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*)'s name to ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) -_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : This should suffice for now, Bya-kun, because you WILL cause mischief if you get involved in any exciting things._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) : But... But..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) : The explosive fireworks in daytime at your school Tsu-chan!_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: And your idiot of a twin brother! Running around in boxers..._

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : And how did you find out?_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : Wait..._

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : Yu-chan..._

 _Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽ : Haha!_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : I'm just going to go now..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: But Tsu-chan!_

 _Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽ : Ieyoshi?_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : No, the tutor, he wants to tell me something..._

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: OH! Okie~~~ Good luck Tsu-chan!_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : ...For?_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)_ _: And see you there soon!_

 _\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) changed ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*)'s name to ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) -_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : Bya-kun..._

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : What..._

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : You just went back!_

 _\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) changed Princess YU-CHAN! ✽✽✽'s name to Princess YU-CHAN! V(=^･_ _?･_ _^=)v ✽✽✽✽✽ -_

 _Way Past A Clam's Time : ... Bye then_

 _ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) : See ya Tsu-chan~~~~ Have fun, tutor-chan~~~~~~~~~_

 _\- ByaByaByaByaNya~~ (*✧×✧*) 100Marshies! (*Φ?Φ*) changed Way Past A Clam's Time's name to Way Past A Clam's Time \m/….…\m/ -_

 _\- Way Past A Clam's Time \m/….…\m/ left The Insane Trio -_

"Agh..." Tsuna sighed at his pseudo brother's antics. Reborn opted to watch with clear amusement, although he was mentally questioning everything he had read. He found this 'Bya-kun' rather shady and suspicious, he had dropped way too many hints about the mafia. He had even spotted one about the Giglio Nero, and there was Tsuna's name in the group...

"Tsuna, what does your name mean? Hell, what does all your names mean?" Reborn asked with a sharp tone, suspicion clouding his mind. _Way past a clam's time_ , Reborn usually wasn't so paranoid of such things in such a civilian environment but his discoveries had him on the guard. He hoped he was wrong and that it was just a simple coincidence.

 _The sea knows no bounds,  
The clam passes down its form from generation to generation，_ _  
The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

These particular phrases floated around both Tsuna's and Reborn's heads, conducting different reactions. For Tsuna, it was of internal panic. It wasn't that hard to find out why he had them switch chatrooms so quickly, but it seems like Byakuran wants to mess around with the Sun Arcobaleno himself, it was expected of him, Tsuna had to acknowledge. Still, Tsuna panicked for quite some time as Byakuran wasn't really subtle at what he was referencing. The Trinisette, the nature of the Trinisette.

Reborn's suspicions only grew, and this time, he had stuck a target on discovering who this mysterious 'Bya-kun' really is. He recognised all the hints, none-too-subtly hinting at the melody of the Trinisette that which Aria had heard in her head, and according to her, Yuni had too a few years ago.

The sea knows no bounds, and 'The sea is boundless.' The rainbow appears from time to time before fading away, and 'It faded away.' Now, he had a sinking feeling that the 'Clam' sentence was also involved.

"I'm not sure, Bya-kun n-named them. I always s-shorten them, but he l-likes long ones, especially for his own." Tsuna shrugged, powering off his laptop. "If I were t-to guess? It would be b-because Sawada means c-clam." Vongola also means clam, Tsuna wanted to say, but he refrained from doing so.

The clam passes down its form from generation to generation and Tsuna's nickname, Way Past A Clam's Time.

"Hm..." Reborn hummed, knowing that he was being observed by a rather curious Tsuna. Little does he know, their perspectives of the brunette's curiosity is totally different. He was also suspicious about this 'Yu-chan', her name had flowers at the end. Normally, that wouldn't bother him, but this wasn't on normal circumstances, especially with the Trinisette melody being weaved slyly into the conversation by 'Bya-kun'.

A lily has three sepals and three petals, making it look like it has six petals. The fact that the flower has six petals made him think that it was a lily, and the fact it was black wouldn't usually make him so paranoid -the emoticon was black in default after all-, but he still remembered a comment from 'Bya-kun'.

 _Lookie! There's a lily here!_

 _It's not black..._

And the fact that it was confirmed that the same 'Bya-kun' set their names, and that the flower was actually similar to a lily and in black as well, made Reborn feel more wary about this 'Bya-kun'. He suspected that 'Bya-kun' was somehow involved behind the pictures of the Giglio Nero trio being at the Sawada household. It was clear that Tsuna and 'Bya-kun' had definitely met on a physical level, considering the amounts of marshmallow packs in Tsuna's room and that 'Bya-kun' obviously had a weakness for those sweet, fluffy, cavity-luring things, judging by his own name and his casual 'Marshies' comment, to which was interpreted as 'Marshmallows' by Reborn.

 _Byakuran! Why must you make my life torturous?! I really pity Shoichi..._

"So Reborn, w-what did you w-want to tell me?" Tsuna stuttered out, as usual, making Reborn frown and successfully snapping him out of his musings. He's always stuttering, but less so around his small group of friends, what's with that?

"What do you know of your father's line of occupation, Tsuna?" Reborn asked him curiously, it might be interesting to see what Tsuna would answer, seeing as he seems to be totally different from his twin.

In an instant, Tsuna's face grew darker, and the hitman shivered as waves of fury and hate began pouring out of the brunette, in the same way as bloodlust did so. Any mafiosi could feel it, and for a civilian to have such intense negativity, Iemitsu must've royally screwed up.

Iemitsu would always brag about his son, not sons, Reborn recalled when the blonde man began shrieking to him about his future pupil after he received the mission, about Sawada Ieyoshi. He thought back to the conversation.

* * *

 _"Oi, Baka-Mitsu, how many members do you have in that family? Any siblings? Uncles or aunts?"_

 _"Oh! Only my sweetest Nana~~~~and my cutest Ie~~~~ Oh! And Reborn! You should see these pictures of my little Ie when he was..."_

* * *

And such a pointless question that was, Reborn watched as Tsuna started to calm down. He knew it would take some time for him to control his emotions, and this just proves that Tsuna is a Sky, as a Sky's emotions can affect their Guardians, and those sensitive to flames as well.

"It d-depends on your p-perspective." Receiving a raised eyebrow, Tsuna continued, the negative wave of emotions dissipating. "Sawada Iemitsu is t-the man who c-condemned my entire c-childhood. The man I c-consider to be my f-father is out of t-the country."

"Hm, you don't seem to have a high opinion. What do you know of Sawada Iemitsu then?" Reborn asked, he had never heard of this from Nono, so its highly unlikely that he'll be able to ask him.

"A bastard." Tsuna repied bluntly, sharply and without a single trace of guilt or remorse. _He really doesn't acknowledge the CEDEF idiot as his father..._ "Just a sperm-donor, an idiot." _Well, that we can agree on at least._

"I see... What do you know of me being here?" He continued to ask, it's a quick and easy way to gather information before unwrapping a big truth. It saves time from explaining something the brunette might already know or assume, and it also allows the hitman to properly evaluate how sharp Tsuna is. And how far his Hyper Intuition had advanced.

"You're a t-tutor for Ieyoshi, most l-likely sent by Iemitsu," Tsuna started, careful of everything he decided to reveal. Nothing about his childhood, nothing about the Giglio Nero, about YUNIted and definitely nothing about the Trinisette. "From t-the flyer, Ieyoshi i-is probably a c-candidate to inherit s-something from Iemitsu's s-side. A leader position or s-something of the sort, as t-the flyer mentioned something a-about the next generation, mama told m-me. Perhaps a c-company or something."

"Go on." Reborn said, his interest peaking because of the accuracy of Tsuna's deductions, in civilian terms of course. Tsunayoshi wasn't to know of the mafia until Reborn told him, but his assumptions were pretty spot on.

"You're p-probably a well-rounded tutor, maybe t-teaching something akin to leading a c-company, and probably a l-large company too. Maybe d-diplomatic skills, accounting, l-leadership or something." Tsuna finished, looking at Reborn who smirked at him.

"You are definitely sharper than your idiot of a twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn smirked as he noticed Tsuna desperately fighting down a shiver, which he failed to do so of course. "In civilian terms, you would be extremely accurate."

"In _civilian_ terms?" Ah, he caught it, Reborn thought as he observed the narrowing of the brunette's eyes.

"Truth is, your brother was chosen as the next boss of a mafia famiglia, the biggest one in fact. The Vongola Famiglia." His smirk stayed on his baby-fied face as he leaned against the wall, still standing on the desk, watching Tsuna's eyes widen in horror, but unbeknownst to him, the reasons were far from what he thought.

 _Does the_ omertà _mean nothing to him?!_ Tsuna wanted to shriek. _What if I was a civilian with no knowledge?! Being related shouldn't have anything to do with the code being violated this easily, should it?!_

"Vongola, mafia famiglia?" Tsuna whispered, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. "Vongola... it, i-it means clam... Just like S-Sawada does..." The words just came spilling out, Tsuna realizing it too late as the words have already been voiced out.

"You understand Italian." Reborn stated, it wasn't that big a surprise, as he had spotted books in foreign languages in Tsuna's room and the living room below. If it was only the living room, he would've thought that they belonged to Iemitsu, but with the addition of Tsuna's room, that thought was thrown out of the window.

Come to think of it, he had not gotten the opportunity to flip through Tsuna's few information from the damn hacker, and he might need to ask for more information...

 _Damn that VentiSette..._

"Y-yes, I used to learn extra l-languages..." Tsuna confirmed, oh well, it was bound to be discovered sooner or later. Better now than later when he would've to answer a lot of unwanted questions. "Wait! If it was a m-mafia famiglia, does that m-mean I'm i-involved too?!"

Reborn grinned innocently. "Of course! You're related by blood! So Dame-Tsuna, prepare yourself." Tsuna shivered at the slightly demonic and sadistic glint in the Arcobaleno's eyes. "I'll give you an introduction to the mafia, Vongola style."

Which meant _nothing_ good. To Tsuna anyway.

Those _demonic_ and sadistic eyes, that equally sadistic smirk, those twitchy fingers and the Leon-gun, oh, how it did _NOT_ suit that _innocent_ baby face of the Sun Arcobaleno that was Reborn.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Downstairs, Sawada Nana had heard the scream, her fingers froze as she was about to flip the page of her novel. She froze up, it was Tsuna who made that scream, not Ieyoshi, but that would mean that Reborn was going to include Tsuna in any dangerous activities he would have Ieyoshi do.

She shook her head, her face still pale and sick with worry, Reborn wouldn't do anything to seriously and permanently injure her sons, but she was worried that he may one day trigger Tsuna's rare breakdowns, she only knew of a few details of her son's traumatic past - that which her once-obliviousness had played a role in - but she knew enough to make her worry.

She regretted her actions of trusting Iemitsu, she could no longer activate those mesmerizing blue flames of hers anymore. She may have once been a fierce swordswoman, a fierce member of one of the old yakuza, but that was in the past.

She set down her book and walked over to the kitchen, opening the drawer, she moved like a machine, taking out her tantos. She knew, from what Aria-san had informed her, that Iemitsu had Scorched her, forced a bond with her, _a selfish Sky,_ she thought bitterly.

And to think, if she had never moved to Namimori, she would have been noticed by the mafia. Moving to Namimori had ruined her, at least if she had never done so, she could still fight to defend her children, she would still have access to her beautiful fire.

"Ara ara, I do hope Tsu-kun is alright." Nana said, a sad smile on her face.

 _I think a visit to see Tsuyoshi-san is long overdue..._ , She thought. "Tsu-kun! Ie-kun! Reborn-kun! I'm going out!"

She wanted to be ready in case the Vongola decided to expose her family to the mafia, including her.

 _Shigure Soen-Ryu_ , she thought, _I haven't practiced it in a long time._

* * *

As he strolled out of the room, smirking in sadistic delight at finally having the chance to put some of his other material to use on the brunette. However, looking back at the pained form of Tsunayoshi, he also thought back to the chatroom and the mysterious and shady character 'Bya-kun', who apparently had knowledge of the Sawadas' Vongola bloodline -judging by his clam comments and him setting Tsuna's name to something to do with clams- and the Trinisette, to which not even them, the Arcobaleno, had total knowledge of or could even understand it.

On a completely unrelated subject, he discovered that Tsuna had experienced a traumatic event in his childhood years, causing him to pale and sweat at the sight of gore or something of the sort. Reborn frowned, it also probably had something to do with the stutter, it would make sense, trauma does that to people. It was also deduced that the haunted look in his eyes from that picture was part of the traumatic event too, that Tsunayoshi had only just started to recover.

And, he realized, this mysterious 'Bya-kun' would most likely know more about Tsunayoshi than he ever would at the moment without sufficient clues and missing pieces of the puzzle that was Tsunayoshi and his past.

He decided to look for more clues about this 'Bya-kun'. As well as that white-haired child.

* * *

That night, after being subjected to Reborn's 'normal' lectures and introductions to the mafia - completed with dynamites, painful rubber bullets and the like -, he had returned to his room, locking the door as he could hear Reborn 'tutoring' Ieyoshi, no doubt annoyed that his pupil had just lost himself a perfect Storm Guardian, he took his phone, smiling at the spam of messages Byakuran had sent to the YUNIted chatroom that evening.

He was about to surrender himself to the realm of sleep when the phone buzzed in his hand. He went in to view the message curiously, and the message set a turmoil of emotions going in his heart.

 _Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Tsu-chan~~ Mukuro and the puppies have broken out of Vendicare~~~_

 _Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): They'll recuperate, then they'll be heading straight for Japan~_

 _Marshmallows! (=ↀ?ↀ=): Good luck~~ (ΦзΦ)_

His Mist, finally _free_.

He had to look over the three, simple, informative messages over and over again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't an illusion of any sorts. Byakuran may be eccentric and manipulative, but when it comes down to him and Yuni, they could always depend on him like an older brother, his information was always accurate.

He looked over at his study table's first drawer, where the false bottom - and layers of illusions that got reapplied every time he entered his room - was and where his laptop was being kept, and he grinned, the joy clearly plastered on his face spreading to his entire body, his skin tingling with excitement and anticipation. The timing was just perfect, he had nearly gotten all the information he had wanted. Now, just to see if Enma and his Guardians found anything more about the second massacred famiglia, around the time when his Mist was captured.

Finally.

Now, if only Byakuran would just change that annoying username...

* * *

 **And here, I present to you all, the second part introducing Gokudera Hayato. As some of you had figured, Hibari doesn't know anything about the Guardian bond, and that Tsuna had just realised the two bonds he had last chapter. Oh yes, and about Ieyoshi's reaction to Tsuna pushing him and Hayato out of the way of danger, that reaction was actually fair. And Tsuna never ever did hear his real name from his twin's mouth before, without the 'Dame' label, so his emotions were in quite a turmoil.**

 **Ooooooh! One small picture can really cause a stir! Even if Tsuna was not included, Reborn will be so much more determined to unravel the mystery behind the Sawadas. And about the mystery of YUNIted, the atmosphere that causes mafiosi to remain neutral when in the cafe can't actually be ignored for long. The Arcobaleno can't really turn a blind eye, as well as the Vongola.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it might take a while for me to update a new chapter so I hope you can wait until then. If you find any plot holes or mistakes in my writing, especially any plot holes (Nana's entire background is being saved for another time), please inform me in the reviews. And ShoSho51, that was way too obvious I guess.**

 **As for Nana, she won't affect the plot that much, but I do have something planned.**

 **After the Kokuyo Arc, I think I will do the trip to Mafia Land, just for Colonello to meet Tsuna and Ieyoshi, as he knew Tsuna from the Giglio Nero mansion years back and his past, I can just imagine what he will put Ieyoshi through. As you can see, this chapter is where it all starts, from the prison breakout.**

 **Some may be asking what's the point of making Reborn so suspicious, why, to screw with Tsuna of course~~~~~~ Eh, I also have my own motives.**

 **Please review~~ I do accept criticism, but I hope no one will write a particularly offending one and/or flame me in the reviews. Thanks guys~**

 **Notes:**

1) Hayato knows about flames and their bonds, as does Tsuna, Reborn and many others barred Hibari Kyoya, Ieyoshi, Hana and such.

2) Byakuran's private username still kinda annoys Tsuna, so he continues to use it.

3) Hana is a Mist in my fic, I'm not too sure about canon to be honest. Oh yes, I put Mochida as a Cloud for a purpose, that will be revealed in the Varia Arc. It's nothing too big.

4) Apart from his clients, when Tsuna isn't using his hacker identity, his sources of information from Italy are usually Lal, Colonello, Byakuran, Aria and Gamma.

5) Byakuran called Chikusa and Ken 'puppies' because, well, they follow Mukuro's command and actually do act like puppies around him. Imagine canon Tsuna and Hayato, or this AU's Tsuna and Hayato.

6) Japanese dining etiquette, 'Gochisosama' is used for less formal occasions, 'Gochisosama deshita' is more formal. It is said after finishing a meal, it expresses thanks for all people who are concerned with foods, especially a person who cooks the meal.

7) I'm pretty sure the Arcobaleno would freak out if they see a picture of their Sky and her family somewhere far from their living quarters, AKA Giglio Nero Mansion, without their knowledge.

8) There are actually many reasons why YUNIted is such a mystery to mafiosi.

9) Byakuran's 'Alesa' is the Alesa Arconidea flower.

10) Byakuran really wasn't subtle, no really, he just wants to mess with Reborn, haha, with the expense of Tsuna's personal privacy being invaded in the near future...

11) Nana is a Rain Flame, the term Scorch was not mine originally (though I forgot who came up with it) so credits to the one who did come up with the term. Anyway, 'Scorch', in this story, means that one's flames has been forcibly suppressed by a Sky (usually unknowingly) and the victim's personality would start to change to match what the Sky wanted them to be like, hence why Iemitsu had once considered Nana a perfect wife. Scorched victims will find it extremely difficult to once again re-ignite their flames, only those who are 'Active' are in danger of being Scorched, and waking up from the condition and realizing everything that had happened to them will take another Sky's help, and the other Sky has to be more powerful than the Sky that Scorched them. Only Skies can't be Scorched.

12) Here we go again, Byakuran, looks like Byakuran's going to be hunted down by Reborn here. And he's coming to Namimori again soon...

 **(12,114 words, really, I need a break... School's starting up soon, so I'm sorry if I go another month or two without updates)**


	12. Daily Life Arc Part 6

**A/N: I made a grave translation error in the last chapter. Honestly, I don't even know where I saw that Sawada meant Clam, I was probably imagining t or something. I am so sorry for confusing you all! So I made some minor changes to the last chapter, nothing major enough to affect anything. I'll just say it here, the only things I changed were that I removed the part where Sawada meant Clam and altered the sentence a little bit. That was it, nothing else added, nothing else altered. I haven't updated the previous chapter yet...**

 **The only thing I changed:**

 ** _"I'm not sure, Bya-kun n-named them. I always s-shorten them, but he l-likes long ones, especially for his own." Tsuna shrugged, powering off his laptop. "As for mine, I-I'm not s-sure why e-exactly." Vongola means clam, and Byakuran is convinced that I'll be the next Vongola boss that he's willing to stage an accident for the other candidates, was what Tsuna wanted to say, but he refrained from doing so._**

 **I am so so sorry! .**

* * *

 **The wait is over! I would like to thank all of you readers from , Wattpad, Quotev and Archive of Our Own! In this** **chapter, there are a few minor things that will be revealed, but character thoughts are most of them. No Mukuro, Byakuran, YUNIted or Xanxus in this chapter though...**

 **I hope you enjoy the story~~**

 **(There will be some spelling errors here which I will edit soon, I didn't really proofread it yet since I just finished typing it)**

 **(I updated an hour earlier, as today is still 31-3-2019 for me)**

 **HAPPY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE TRINISETTE HEIRS! (1-4)**? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ?

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980.**

 **From AO3, one 96K, one 5980, two R27, one 1827, one 6927. (I missed out the last two)**

 **And from Wattpad, five 6927, four Kyoko x Tsuna, fourteen R27, five 1827, seven 10027, four 2701, six 9627, one 5980, one 1002701, one Kyoko x Ieyoshi**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **(These pairings are until 2-3-2019)**

9627 - 36

10027 -30

2701 -25

6927 -18

R27 -19

1827 -15

Kyoko x Ieyoshi -10

Kyoko x Tsuna -7

186927 -5

All27 - 5

1002701 -4

1896 - 2

5980 -3

Harux Tsuna-1

1869 -1

X27 -1

96K -1

 **These are the pairings for now, but you can still go ahead and suggest!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Reborn's Analysis and A Downpour Caused by a Saddened Rain**

 _Tsuna-kun, what are you doing? What is that?_

 _Hm? Oh, Yu-chan! Nice timing, help me see if I'm missing anything!_

 _Banned items, banned people and what is this under banned sweets...?_

 _Banned sweets: Any and all sweets from a white-haired teen with a purple face tattoo~~~_

 _...Tsuna-kun..._

 _\- The Banned List, YUNIted_

* * *

The first thing Tsuna noticed when he woke up at his normal time was that the Sky looked bleak, the clouds heavy and grey. The birds were flocking together, gathering on branches, getting ready to brace the incoming rain, and going hunting for the worms right after the rain subsides.

"It's about to rain." He commented to himself softly, he didn't need Hyper Intuition to know. And speaking of his Intuition, he frowned, something will happen soon, and nothing good. Rain, to him, was ominous, no matter the day.

It was, after all, on a rainy day that he was given to the damn mental mafiosi, the Estraneo, Tsuna gritted his teeth at that day. He still couldn't forgive Iemitsu, who could? What sort of father would willingly sell their own child, their own flesh and blood, to those who will hurt them without any regard for the child's life?

Iemitsu, that's who.

The second thing he noticed was that his Intuition was once again being an annoying pain in the head and this time, he resolved to keep his eye out, as the last time his intuition gave him a headache, the Spartan Sun Arcobaleno made his appearance at his house. He grimaced at the memory of just two days ago, mentally cursing Reborn to hell and back. Everything had gone absolutely downhill after the Sun rainbow baby opened his mouth and said 'Ciaossu.'

He stood and remained on the spot, thinking about everything that had happened and changed his everyday life. The days where he woke with zero to no worries every morning, when he could still drop by YUNIted to visit Yuni and Michaelo before heading to school, where he met with Hana and Kyoko along the way. .

The two girls would drop him off by the school gates and entered their classroom first, then a disciplinary committee member or Hibari Kyoya himself -mostly the latter- would escort him to his classroom.

And how about now?

He was really thinking about setting his alarm a little earlier than usual now, and the cause of it was Reborn. It was just to get away from the screams that he knew would echo around the household, and he would also have to face the sadistic hitman if he didn't leave the building earlier than usual.

It was obvious that Reborn had already gotten a feel of Tsuna's morning routine, he knew that the hitman had ever since that morning when he had the feeling that someone was observing him. That Reborn showed up at his doorstep that morning right after his morning house routine just helped him confirmed the identity of his watcher.

His routine was suddenly thrown off, and the little annoying pest had even thwarted his near-precise calculations that it would take Reborn a week to arrive, yet the hitman arrived a day earlier. Perhaps even earlier than that and had just decided to show himself that day.

His calculations were carefully thought out with help from Yuni's visions and Byakuran's information. Reborn's previous student had been rather loud about how he no longer has to worry about where he wakes up during one of his many conversations with Tsuna's hacker identity. Well, he wouldn't have known if not for a little digging and information trade with the Bronco, but that wasn't really the point here now.

He calculated the fastest jet residing in Italy -Vongola's private jet- and calculated the earliest point in time when Reborn might've left the country. CEDEF's files also provided him with nifty information and helped him narrow down the date.

Michaelo had even helped him when doing the calculations! And the man was the only one beside a red-haired friend of his whose math skills exceed any other!

The fact that the hitman _still_ managed to prove his predictions wrong grated on his nerves. He might've taken Leon into account too but he had Aria's reassurance that Leon's jet form was in no way faster than Vongola's private jet. He suspected that Reborn had probably left earlier than the information he had collected suggested, that CEDEF was truly lacking in their archives and that Dino was actually playing along, which seemed likely considering Reborn's threatening habits.

Another possibility was with the help of the Cloud Arcobaleno, but that was impossible as said Arcobaleno's public name had disappeared from Italy and it didn't matter how much money the Mist Arcobaleno was paid, Viper wouldn't ever sell out Skull's location, as it would endanger the organisation where Viper's fellow elements worked at.

He wanted to scream, that day was the first day he had dealt with Reborn and the hitman had already managed to frustrate and annoy him to a degree.

* * *

A dark-haired boy sighed tiredly, cradling his limb that was stuck in a cast. He stared at it forlornly, resignedly and miserably. From the interior of the restaurant he was currently in, he looked out the window to gaze at the rain, the raindrops forming streams of tears on the window pane.

He hoisted up a bag with a baseball bat inside, and looked at the empty counter in the restaurant.

Then, he walked out of the building, without sparing a second look behind him. If only he had, then he would've noticed the worried furrow of his father's brows.

* * *

The older and more secretive of the Sawada Twins stepped out the front door of his house and stretched. He leaned back against the wall of the building's exterior, right next to the now-shut door and watched as time went by. The morning peace and its beauty was something he had always appreciated, which made sense considering how he had never seen traces of the outside world during his horrendous time in the lab compound.

The quietness of it all, it was something he had missed, even though it had only been less than three days. He had hoped, hoped that Reborn would intentionally forget to wake his boisterous boy-idol twin up.

"Baka-yoshi! Get up!"

"OWWWWWWW! REBORN! Stop waking me like that! What do you think alarm clocks are for?!"

"Baka-yoshi, your clock went off 30 minutes ago."

Tsunayoshi sighed as the screaming began, again. As soon as his hopes had been lifted, they were crushed again. He was sure that he would not be gaining back his favorite morning peace any time soon, and could only hope for the best, hope that Reborn would not try anything like what he tries on his twin on him. No, it would really be appreciated if the hitman could spare him from the quickly-becoming-commonplace morning torture.

A fool's hope, he knows, but a small tweak of his alarm might do the trick. If not, at least delay the inevitable.

"I'VE STILL GOT 15 MINUTES?!"

"Oh look, congratulations, looks like you CAN do simple addition after all."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, YOU SPARTAN?!"

 _Hiba- Kyoya and the girls had better hurry up, I can't stand this incessant screaming anymore_. Tsuna glared at the door from his position in absolute impatience and annoyance. He grumbled incoherent words to himself, muttering curses under his breath, then winced involuntarily at the sound of Ieyoshi's unbearable screams and shrieks.

"OW! NOT THE HAMMER!"

"Get to work, Baka-Yoshi. Hibari will be here any minute."

"HIBARI?!"

Just shut up, will you? Tsuna groaned in his head. Tsuna turned his curses to Reborn and Ieyoshi this time around and a dark aura settled around him unknowingly.

* * *

A hitman who took sadistic joy in seeing his student screaming bloody nonsense that he knew was directed at him, but he made no move to acknowledge it, smirked as he stared out his student's window. He had been observing his student's twin who he had just revealed the secret of the mafia to ever since swinging the other twin into the bathroom, he petted Leon at the memory. Who knew how satisfying using a hammer to swing someone around could be? Him, obviously, as he had used that method for decades, even during hits and his previous student.

His smirk grew wider, if that was even possible, when he witnessed an air of bloodlust surrounding the brunette outside the house. Said twin, unlike his blonde, creepy near-copy of Iemitsu, half hid far more secrets than he could he ever expect. He even discovered that the household wife was also withholding information, probably to do with the brunette of the Sawada Twins. The matter of how he managed to give off bloodlust when he was informed that the Sawada household was a peaceful civilian family was a mystery he was aching to get to the bottom of.

Though, he probably shouldn't trust the information CEDEF gave him, seeing as the mysterious Tsunayoshi wasn't even mentioned, not his name nor his existence. Reborn growled, he would be having words with Iemitsu and the Nono when he sees them again.

Speaking of said brunette, Reborn's mouth morphed into a frown and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had known something was off about Sawada Tsunayoshi, that Tsunayoshi wasn't who he seemed to be in public eyes. Otherwise, his hitman intuition wouldn't be putting him on guard in front of a civilian. No, Tsunayoshi was an enigma.

Reborn watched as two girls jogged up to Tsunayoshi, one orange-head, one dark-haired. The female school idol and her best friend with intelligence nearly on par with recent transfer student Gokudera Hayato. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

Tsuna acted more or less the same when speaking with Kyoko, and he had quickly deduced that they were close friends since his day one. It would make sense why the other boys -who were way too busy chasing the girl- were jealous at who they labelled as 'Dame-Tsuna', as No-Good.

It was the same situation with Kurokawa Hana, who Reborn's finds observant and thoughtful. The girl was quite cold towards other boys except for Tsuna, and it seemed like she and Hibari Kyoya were only speaking and walking civilly because of their mutual friend and mutual interest, to stop others from attacking Tsuna.

The aura of a Mist rolled off her, though not as prominently as Hibari Kyoya's Cloud. She does seem like a crafty individual, Reborn considered the possibility of making her Baka-Ie's Mist Guardian. He didn't care about the private lives of the civilians here, and he would gladly do a background check on the two girls, he wouldn't even deny dragging innocents into the mafia, he had even planned on doing so with Yamamoto Takeshi just yesterday. Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana, there was even a potential Sun in Sasagawa Ryohei and a potential Cloud in Mochida Kensuke.

Hibari Kyoya was easily spotted as nearby civilians and students made a way and gave a wide berth to the prefect whenever he passed by. It was like seeing servants parting for a master, like fans parting for an idol walking on a red carpet, without the annoying admiration and screaming of course.

It took a little longer than a mere day for the hitman to get used to the fact and sight of Hibari Kyoya and Dame-Tsuna talking civilly to each other, the former even going as far as to act as a protective stalker-ish bodyguard for the petite boy. Mostly because of the information he had collected on his first day. The only person the prefect was close to was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the school outcast, and the two girls were only tolerated because of their mutual friend.

Watching as the group of four exchanged greetings -in Hibari's words, a 'Hn' was sufficient- and how they flanked the brunette, he smirked as he saw a dash of silvery-white hair rush over to greet Tsunayoshi, who seemed to be properly flustered by the sudden attention. Gokudera Hayato had been waiting around the bend for Tsunayoshi, no doubt, and had probably waited until Tsunayoshi left his house to greet him, typical, Reborn scoffed in amusement.

Tsunayoshi had the properties of a Sky, perhaps more so than his twin, and Reborn figured that if both twins were equally loved by the father, Tsunayoshi might've been the one chosen to succeed the throne. He had already gained loyalty of a Storm, a volatile yet eternally loyal Storm, and a Cloud, who fulfilled the requirement of a Cloud in any way, unlike his fellow Arcobaleno, Reborn grimaced at the thought.

Speaking of said Arcobaleno, Reborn had not seen the Cloud and the Mist ever since that day, he wondered what might've happened.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato ran to greet his Sky, an unexpected turn of events but a welcomed one nonetheless. He had been entertaining the thought of being the Storm to the future Vongola Decimo, he had thought that the future Decimo would be the perfect Sky, accepting, encompassing, kind..., When reality hit him, and it was a hard and cruel wake-up call, he then fooled himself into thinking that it was only a mask for the public to see, maybe, just maybe...

However, his hopes were then dashed after the small fight he had, Sawada Ieyoshi wasn't like what he thought. He had resolved himself to meet with the teen the next day, in hopes that maybe he could still become a Storm to a Sky. That was all he had ever wanted...

Then Sawada Tsunayoshi showed up, giving him hope again, and he accepted him. He was observant, and he saw the close bond Sawada Tsunayoshi had with Hibari Kyoya and the two girls that day in the gym, that kendo match. He had been accepted just yesterday into their small tight-knitted group, though he wasn't that close just yet, the acceptance was something foreign to the bomber.

He gained acceptance, friends and a Sky, all was made possible because of Sawada Tsunayoshi. When he reached his messy apartment over 12 hours ago, he found that he no longer cared if he didn't get recognised in the mafia because he wasn't the Storm to the future boss, no, all that mattered then was protecting his newfound Sky.

"Tsuna-sama!" He stopped in front of the group of four, smiling happily, probably the happiest he had ever been in years. The brunette was walking in the front, beside him were the two girls, one was the female school idol and one was the smartest in the school so far. Behind the group was the demon prefect he heard so much about, and the same demon prefect he met yesterday. He thought that Hibari Kyoya might be a Cloud.

"Oh, good morning Hayato! W-were you waiting h-here for u-us?" His Sky -he felt so blessed to have such a kind Sky- greeted back. That stutter reminded him of traumatized victims of the mafia, he had seen many like that before. He hoped that his Sky only had confidence-issues, but he had a bad feeling that that might not be the case. He won't probe though, but wait until his Sky tells him himself.

"Of course, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato exclaimed with a bright smile, Tsuna could've sworn that he saw a puppy's tail behind Hayato, as well as puppy-dog ears, but just like before, he decided to ignore whatever his mind decided to cook up to mess with him.

It was not worth the headache.

"You didn't h-have to, Hayato..." Tsuna started but to his dismay, he was immediately interrupted.

"No! You are Tsuna-sama, and I shall follow you and meet you everywhere and anywhere!" Hayato declared, his eyes filled with devotion. The silver-haired boy was about to start singing the brunette's praises, and a sigh was already threatening to break out of the confines of Tsuna himself when the five of them were stopped by a shiny black limousine.

"...Kyoya." Tsuna accused the silent black-haired boy who stubbornly refused to speak anything else other than a 'hn', not even when another three pairs of eyes also glanced at him. Kyoya walked to the front of the group, resolutely ignoring the brown eyes that were swimming with amusement.

The prefect climbed in the back of the limousine, prompting the girls and Tsuna to do the same, the latter shaking his head in mirth, this wasn't the first time Kyoya had done this, and it was always when walking to school would make all four -now five- of them late. Once settled comfortably, Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Hayato and nodded to him, which was exactly what the silver-haired boy needed as he stopped hesitating and climbed in the limo, shutting the car's door behind him. The five of them enjoyed a relaxing and comfortable, albeit short, journey to the school and ignored the other Sawada twin screaming bloody murder with only his boxers on and his eyes feral and determined.

Tsuna also chose to ignore the fact that the damn hitman that invited himself into his home was currently lounging on the roof of the limo.

Said hitman smirked at this development. He knew the Hibari family to be wealthy, but it was a pleasant surprise that the family owned a Toyota Century. Normally, he would say that it was only fitting of a mafia boss, but now he would say it was only fitting of a direct relative of a mafia boss to be seen in nothing but luxury and power.

* * *

"What are all those students doing there?" Kyoko asked curiously. The group of five had stepped out of the limo and the first thing they had noticed was that nearly the entire school had gathered by the courtyard, some students had even stepped a little out of the school gates. All were craning their heads and were talking and muttering, their expressions either disbelief, horror or fear.

"Crowding." Kyoya growled, though it was soft, everyone by the courtyard seemed to shiver. The five of them walked to the courtyard, pushing away students with the prefect's help -glaring at everybody in their way- and the girls simultaneously gasped. Tsuna's eyes only widened in horror at the sight, Kyoya's expression was still stony and neutral and Hayato gaped in disbelief at the sight that greeted him.

The boy who was smiling at him yesterday when he first transferred, the boy who he had discovered was the school's baseball star, the boy who was friendly to everyone no matter of their temper. Now, the boy was standing by the school's edge, he had crossed the school roof's railings and was smiling again, but this time, smiling bitterly and sadly. Though he wore a look of acceptance and resignation, these made the bomber see red, no one, definitely not a civilian should want to die so much that they would even accept it as they prepared to kill themselves.

So of course, no thoughts were spared when he chased after his beloved Sky who ran into the school, a goal in mind, a goal to stop the Rain from falling, from falling and never getting back up again. The two disappeared without much fuss, no one had even noticed their disappearance. Kyoya exchanged a last look with the brunette before he disappeared into the school.

This was also the scene that greeted a flustered but now fully clothed Ieyoshi when he stepped onto school grounds, a frowning Reborn on his head. He was cursing his luck but at least the hitman had the good sense to drop new clothes on him. Of course, he had to prevent them from being dropped down the sewer first, that sadist...

As if his day couldn't get worse, the sight of Yamamoto Takeshi attempting to commit suicide just added another load of frustrations. "Baka-yoshi... get up there and clean up your mess. Now." He heard Reborn speak into his ear. Even he could tell that the hitman was displeased and was already planing many painful new 'training' methods for him and he shivered while he raced up the school stairs, to the roof.

If only he had been a minute or two faster, Reborn would look back on this day and mourn, he could've gotten a Rain, a damn good one at that.

* * *

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna panted as he pushed through the crowd of baseball team members who were on the roof, giving the sad boy a wide berth, fearing that if they made any sudden moves, they might push the boy into jumping, when he was already so close to doing so.

Just one step... Just a slip...

The baseball star's eyes looked at the brunette with surprise and curiosity. "Dame-Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna winced, failing to let the words get to him. The friendly boy never ever called him that, something had definitely happened yesterday after Ieyoshi's fight with Hayato. He saw through the boy's carefully crafted mask, and already knew he was teetering on the edge, hence why he said those words to him back at the gymnasium. It had worked to keep his hopes up, giving the boy a small purpose to look forward to the next day, the boy immensely enjoyed bragging about his father's handmade sushi to his classmates. However, it seemed as if it was all for naught, as whatever his idiotic twin had said to the boy pushed him off, the cast on his hand was easily spotted.

"Don't d-do it, Yamamoto, d-don't." He managed to get out, his pants still prominent. Hayato then arrived and stood behind him, snarling at the crowd who were muttering insults about his Sky. "Don't y-you d-dare!"

Yamamoto chuckled bitterly and all traces of humor were absent from his tone. "Hehe. I'm sorry but you see, I have nothing left to live for. The baseball god threw me away, my hand's broken, and the baseball tournament is coming up soon, too soon in fact..."

"Yamamoto, y-you shouldn't t-think l-like that!" Tsuna protested. He was about to say more when the baseball star spoke again.

"Of course of course... You know, I thought you would understand, you being Dame-Tsuna, yet here you are..." he then laughed sadly. "Haha... I guess I was wrong then. Look at you, Dame-Tsuna, standing here right now..."

He didn't even notice Tsunayoshi walking closer to him, subtly, quietly, until he was close enough, the brunette hoping he could pull the boy back to safety.

"How arrogant of you, Dame-Tsuna. I see, you're now a fine student as opposed to me, right after that kendo match, am I right? How pathetic, even Dame-Tsuna is feeling pity for me. And I..." This time, it was he who was interrupted.

"It isn't like t-that! I don't p-pity you! In -fact, I a-actually admire you!" Tsuna shouted, then his voice turned to a soft hiss, making sure that no one but Yamamoto Takeshi could hear his next words, can't let any hints he can't help letting out get to Reborn's ears.

In the mafia, pity was most definitely held for those victims of Estraneo, however, fear and distrust were the most often emotions held towards them, rather than pity. There are those who would want to get rid of these surviving victims, like Reborn. He was lucky to meet with the previous Sky Arcobaleno Aria who was able to persuade Lal and Colonello.

"What are you... what do you..." For once, Takeshi found himself speechless. When did Tsuna get so near? What did he mean? Question raced across his mind, but no answers came to mind as he stared into those determined eyes, he might have imagined that Tsuna's brown eyes actually gained a shade of gold.

They were all watching, his team, the other students, Sawada Ieyoshi, Hibari Kyoya, even that new transfer kid from Italy, but somehow, Takeshi paid it no mind.

Tsunayoshi hissed to him, and he was aware that only he could hear them. "There are c-children out there, who w-wished for a-a live like yours. T-There are children o-out there, who d-don't have anyone, not e-even a single p-person, n-not even their parents, to care f-for them. That t-they would r-rather g-get rid of their o-own children." Takeshi could sense that the brunette was telling the truth, and felt horrified when he realised that Tsunayoshi was speaking from some sort of experience. He desperately wished it weren't true.

Here, Tsunayoshi stepped back, ignoring curious whispers about what Tsunayoshi had said to Ymamoto. The next words he spoke sealed the deal, only, the deal that served him good. "You h-have a father left. Y-Your arm can still h-heal. You just need to t-take breaks every now and t-then, don't overwork yourself. Y-You have a family, y-you have a dream to l-live for, and y-you also have friends." Just as the baseball star was about to retaliate that no, everyone only cared about his skills, that was it, Tsunayoshi plunged on. "Me. Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, H-Hayato, hell e-even Hibari. I h-had always wanted to b-be your f-friend, you're k-kind, f-friendly, fun, you don't need to a-act around us..." there was no way he would call the prefect Kyoya in public, fear was something he couldn't ever deal with.

Hearing those words, Takeshi felt as if time had stopped, the rest of the brunette's words went unheard. He was right, he realised. His father would no doubt be depressed, he couldn't bear doing that to his dear father. And was Tsuna extending an invitation of friendship? To him, not because of his skill but because of his personality traits. And thinking back yesterday, Tsuna was the only one to be able to see past his facade.

And he smiled, dying was no longer an option, after seeing what he was missing, what he was offered and what he would've caused. "Thank you, Tsuna." There was something different about Sawada Tsunayoshi, he knew that ever since the disciplinary committee and Hibari Kyoya started escorting the brunette everywhere he went. Until now, he never did know why, until now... Now, watching how determined someone like Dame-Tsuna could be, the strength and feelings in his words, the absolute honesty, things that were hidden behind his usual timid self, he could finally understand.

He moved to take a step forward as his back was turned to open air and the crowd below, but then, his smile slipped off. Screams were heard, shouts, and he felt cool air breezing past him.

He slipped.

He slipped and started to fall. Terror grasped hold of him as his eyes which were widened with fear met with brown determined ones. Those belonged to Tsuna, but before he could wonder what the brunette was planning, said brunette plunged down after his stretched out body -to slow the fall-.

"TSUNA!"

The brunette heard five voices, four he could recognise, but the last one, he shook his head. No time to think about that now. Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto and Hayato. It definitely wasn't Reborn who he could see pointing a rifle at the roof from his perch in a tree, huh, so Ieyoshi was there. And judging by the frustrated set of the hitman's eyes, he couldn't get a clear shot, he assumed.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Ieyoshi's voice was lost in the chorus of screams and shouts.

Reborn was trying to aim at him, but the crowd was blocking him. Ieyoshi gritted his teeth, he never knew why he was concerned yesterday, but now, he was concerned and afraid for Dame-Tsuna again. He shut his eyes in acceptance, no matter what happened, blood would always be blood, he finally realised.

Maybe...

Just maybe, he would try to get to know his own twin better.

Unknowingly, he prayed deep in his heart that Tsunayoshi would, by some miracle, survive.

* * *

Tsuna grasped Yamamoto's hand with his and grabbed onto it tightly, making Yamamoto hold in a wince. The baseball player then found himself safe on the ground, what was that? A black flash, he remembered. His eyes then widened in realization, Hibari Kyoya got them down safely!

The prefect had jumped from somewhere, probably by the trees, and took hold of both their bodies. Yamamoto's slung over a shoulder and Tsuna's carried carefully with both hands. The baseball star got to his feet and hurriedly scanned the crowd for the prefect, but only spotted him throwing the sheepish brunette Sawada an annoyed yet worried look, the emotions were carefully concealed, but Yamamoto knew enough about facades to read them.

He ignored the crowd and pushed to Tsunayoshi who was now on the other side, no doubt pushed by the crowd of students. Seeing the brunette surrounded by Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa, the transfer student and the prefect standing in the shadows behind him, he stopped. The smiles that Tsunayoshi and Kyoko threw at him threw him off guard, but then, he continued until he was in front of the small group.

Seeing the smile on the brunette's face, seeing the close bond the group had, even Gokudera Hayato who had just joined yesterday after school -he watched them yesterday during his own practice- he suddenly felt relieved that they both survived the fall, that he had chosen to live instead.

Because if this was what would be waiting for him everyday, the smiles, the friendship, he wouldn't mind at all., In fact, he would actually be glad.

* * *

 **Notes:**

1) Just a reminder: Ieyoshi is blonde (hinted in the first arc) and Tsunayoshi is a brunette.

2) Iemitsu sold Tsunayoshi on a rainy day, random piece of information but important as rainy days now bear ominous events for him.

3) Looks like Tsunayoshi won't ignore his intuition anymore~~

4) Blood is thicker than water, especially for twins. Finally, Ieyoshi realizes, but he's going to struggle so much. It's unlikely he'll manage to bond closely with Tsuna before Varia.

5) So we see Reborn's suspicions and Hayato's thoughts here, hope this will clear up somethings Reborn has in regards to Tsuna.

6) Oh yes, the Toyota Century is not the only luxurious car the Hibari family has, and they don't only have one. Rich...

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for waiting this long, the next update won't be until after May. Perhaps in June if I can't make it...**

 **One more time, HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE TRINISETTE HEIRS!**? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ?


	13. Daily Life Arc Part 7

**Hello again! My apologies for the wait, everyone.**

 **Right, I'll get to the point here, as I'm sure there are people who do read the AN, but still want to get on with the story. I'm going to be giving a brief summary on the Guardians each of the twins have acquired. (And in chronological order)**

 **For Tsunayoshi:**

 **Half-Mist (Mukuro), Cloud (Kyoya), Storm (Hayato), Rain (Takeshi) (Lightning is on the way)**

 **For Ieyoshi:**

 **Cloud (Mochida) (Storm is on the way) (Hana is already targeted by Reborn and we'll get to her.)**

 **And for those of you who want more of YUNIted, Byakuran and Yuni, here it is!**

 **Another thing, if there are any mistakes or problems with the sentence structure, feel free to point it out, it would be greatly appreciated. I do not have a beta reader, and I tend to miss a lot of things...**

 **And getting off topic, I know it's been few months, but how was Avengers: EndGame? I was actually pretty depressed after the movie, and I watched it right before my exams!**

 **I'm actually looking forward to July for the new Spiderman: Far From Home movie, I can't wait!**

* * *

 **twilightserius:** About Ryohei... ah... I kinda forgot about him for that chapter, let's just pretend he's already in his club boxing. And some other members are there with him...

* * *

 **THE CURRENT TIMELINE OF EVENTS UNTIL THIS CHAPTER:**

2012 - Byakuran is born, Mukuro is born

2013 - Tsuna and Ieyoshi are born

2015 - Yuni is born on January 15, Sawada twins are 2

2016 - Tsuna gets sold to Estraneo and meets Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

2018 - Yuni is 3, Estraneo gets destroyed, Tsuna was rescued by ghosts to Giglio Nero mansion. Tsuna is now 5, Byakuran and Mukuro 6. Arcobaleno visited Aria and Yuni. Tsuna arrived after they left. In April, Tsuna goes back to Namimori. YUNIted is built.

2027 - Tsuna is 14, Reborn arrives

 **Yes, the years are pretty late...**

* * *

 **Depending on which pairing is chosen, there will sometimes be sibling-like relationships, sometimes a best-friend. For example: 10027, 1002701, X27 and probably some others will be more focused on the sibling relationship.**

 **Bottom line: romance ain't the main focus here, so those who don't like Yuri or Yaoi, you won't have to worry much.**

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko, D is Dino, 87 for Hana, 00 for Enma)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: two 10027, two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980.**

 **From AO3, one All27 one 96K, two 5980, two R27, one 1827, one 6927, one 9627, one 10027.**

 **The ones from Wattpad have already been automatically included.**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **(These pairings are until 4-6-2019)**

 **So 10027 VS 9627 for Tsuna? Or are there others that are going to make a comeback?**

9627 - 46

10027 - 45

2701 -28

R27 -23

6927 -20

1827 -19

Kyoko x Ieyoshi -10

All27 - 8

Kyoko x Tsuna -7

1002701 -6

186927 -5

5980 -5

1896 - 2

X27 -2

8718 - 2

Haru x Tsuna -1

D18 - 1

1869 -1

8018 - 1

8700 - 1

96K - 1

 **These are the pairings for now, but you can still go ahead and suggest!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Slowly Etching Away at My Beloved Peace**

 _Tsuna-kun, this list was made especially for Bya-kun, am I right?_

 _Ehehe... you got me! But really! Byakuran is way too crazy when consuming marshmallows!_

 _That's a bit harsh, oh good morning Michaelo!_

 _Hm, good morning Yuni, Tsunayoshi, oh? Banning the Young Master from eating marshmallows here?_

 _Yeah! Eh? Michaelo? What're you writing?_

 _Do not give said teen anything containing sugar? That's smart, Michaelo._

 _It won't stop Young Master from whining and breaking the rules though..._

 _\- The Banned List of YUNIted part 2_

* * *

A few days prior, Takeshi couldn't even begin to imagine how much his life would change. A few days prior, he envisioned that he would still be putting on a cheerful facade for the world to see, for the world to fall for.

He had envisioned that he would still be staying back after school, baseball bat in hand, practicing tirelessly for the upcoming baseball competition. He had envisioned that he would always return to his home, Takesushi which served as both their successful restaurant and home, lethargic and ready to collapse, speech slurred by exhaustion, but still with a smile.

Then, he had envisioned nothing positive. His arm broke, the doctors giving him the bad news, that the recovery would not be quick, that he would not make it in time for the competition, that he wouldn't be able to practice as long as his arm remains injured. All his hopes, diving off the metaphorical cliff and never surfacing from the void of nothingness. He envisioned failure, he envisioned hopelessness, he envisioned his own end...

He couldn't do anything else, he thought, there wasn't anything else to live for, he remembered.

Now, however, he found something to live for. His father, how depressed would he feel if his remaining relative, his very own son, took his own life? He was being inconsiderate, Takeshi knew that with guilt weighing down on him, and he had apologised right after the school day ended, tears were shed as the father and son were locked in a tight, reassuring embrace.

Tsunayoshi had offered him a hand, and he accepted it. That smile of his drew him in, and also drew out a genuine smile only his parents had ever seen. Hibari Kyoya, the cold and aloof prefect, Sasagawa Kyoko, the female idol, Kurokawa Hana, a fierce girl, if it weren't for her constant remarks and conversations, she could have been a female version of Hibari, Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student with a fierce and protective attitude as well as an explosive behaviour that could only be tamed by Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of such a mismatched group.

Takeshi was thankful for it all, they exchanged laughs, shared memorable moments and all in all, got to know each other, and he could've sword that even THE Hibari Kyoya made a small sound of amusement, but when he turned to face him in disbelief, he was met with a fierce glare.

Yeah, it probably _was_ just his imagination...

* * *

Tsunayoshi felt something click into place at the very basis of his person when Takeshi joined their small group, just like when Hayato did so the day before. It was a soothing and relaxing feeling that he had nearly forgotten, the last time he had felt it was few years ago, when Hibari Kyoya and himself met for the third time. And the first time, was in... _that_ place, with his 'older-brother'...

The first two times, he had shrugged it off. However, just yesterday, when Reborn said those words, he finally understood what that feeling meant. He had known that Mukuro was his Mist and Kyoya his Cloud, but he never seemed to work out when did they become bonded.

 _It seems like you have found yourself a Storm!_

 _And now, I also have a Storm and Rain..._ he thought.

They had decided to head to YUNIted instead of Takesushi for food. They did visit the sushi restaurant, but Takeshi had insisted that _he_ wanted to serve them sushi when his arm got better, so they relented and decided to do something else.

And that something else, was of course, YUNIted. The notion was suggested by Kyoko-chan, supported vehemently by Hana-san (and that was no surprise), and Tsuna immediately agreed. Following that, Hayato would no doubt go along as well as Kyoya, it wasn't even a surprise that Takeshi easily followed them.

Now that Byakuran was out of town, he could be spared _some_ insanity (Namimori isn't Namimori without it's own fill of weirdness), it's not that he dislikes the Sky Mare, it's just that his crazy unpredictable ways...

Tsunayoshi shook his head to clear it of those crazy memories of Byakuran and his random moments, and put on a smile as they stood in front YUNIted cafe and opened the door.

"This is _pretty_ amazing..." Takeshi whistled in appreciation at the cafe. There was a mahogany counter, around four coffee machines, there was even Japanese sake, Russian vodka, and wine from different countries.

Michaelo had started to import wine after a few years of constant successful business, and the stocks rose almost instantly with the addition of wine.

Aside from the chairs and tables neatly organized in the building, there were also a row of high stools in front of the counter, a staff room that seemed unusually big and two private rooms with the Japanese traditional seating.

"Tsuna-sama, it is such an honour to visit _The_ YUNIted, I thank you for this opportunity!" Hayato bowed 90 degrees in rapid speed and only stopped when Tsuna exasperatedly told him to stop.

"No need to bow Hayato! We're all friends after all!" He exclaimed with a fond smile and if Takeshi saw Kyoya and Hana exchanging looks, or Kyoko-chan and Hana-san shooting him smiles, he said nothing. Takeshi had a good feel for one's personality, and he could tell that the more comfortable Tsuna got, the less he stuttered. Hayato figured this out as well, but a dark thought surfaced in his mind, yet he hid his discomfort beneath his cheerful smile.

 _Tsuna-sama's behavior all those times at school and outside, is like those victims of the mafia..._

"This is YUNIted, it's also where I work in disguise and in secret." Tsuna off-handedly revealed and walked to the counter to take a seat, prompting the others to do so, though Takeshi and Hayato did so with less grace. They were still processing what Tsuna had said.

"Wait a minute, you work here in disguise?" Takeshi finally got out. Tsuna just grinned at him and that gave him all of the answers.

Kyoko-chan did clear something up for him. "Only his mother and us know that Tsuna-kun is the waiter here, he looks nothing like Tsuna-kun when he's under disguise."

"Don't even try to work out how he does it, he just does." Hana-san grumbled good-naturedly.

Seeing as they were the only customers here, Takeshi decided to ask the reason. Tsuna didn't answer because even he had no idea why the cafe wasn't open, but a baritone voice provided them their answer.

"It was supposed to be open today, unusual that it's close yes, but there were some... unforeseen complications..." A man wearing a pin-striped suit walked out and approached the six of them. "So you told them, Tsuna?"

The brunette shrugged. "Yes, but what complications?" Takeshi noticed that Tsuna didn't stutter at all while they were in this cafe.

Michaelo sighed and rubbed at his forehead, which gave Tsuna all the clues he needed. The brunette groaned mentally, but couldn't help an amused smile from coming out. "I thought he flew back."

"You should probably help Yuni reign him in."

 ***** " _Dio mio...accidenti!_ " Tsuna muttered as he stood up and walked towards the staff room, the remaining five Namimori students watched in confusion, or in Kyoya's case, with indifference. However, only Hayato understood what Tsuna had said and fought the urge to burst out laughing right then and there.

* * *

"No! No! My marshies! They can't be banned!" a very familiar voice rang in Tsuna's ears.

"No can do, Bya-kun, but they have to be..." Yuni's next words were abruptly cut off by the first speaker.

"No no no! My marshies! Tsu-chan! You have to help me convince Yu-chan and Michaelo to take down that list!"

Tsuna sighed as a figure crashed into him and embraced him tightly, and refused to look into the teary eyes of Byakuran. "Bya-kun, no."

"Bya-kun yes~~"

Tsuna stared down into those puppy-dog eyes that he was used to and pushed the white-haired male away from him. Byakuran merely played along and landed on his back with a purposeful 'oof'.

"The staff room, which might I remind you is actually where you chose as your bedroom, is filled with marshmallow packets. And not the mini sized ones, I mean the extra large sized marshmallows." He said in a dead tone.

"And if I may, Young Master-"

"You may not, Mich-kun~~ and it's Byakuran! Or Bya-kun! Or Marshie-kun! Or - Mmf!"

Byakuran was silenced by Tsuna's hand over his mouth, and Michaelo continued his sentence as if he wasn't even interrupted. Byakuran seemed to not mind as his body was shaking in laughter.

"The last time we gave you free reign to bring sweets, especially marshmallows into the main area -not the staff area- and the private rooms of YUNIted, this place became something like a Sweetland-"

"More like Marshmallow-Land." Yuni said softly while the trio giggled, Tsuna losing his grip on Byakuran's mouth and the eldest of the three fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably at the memory. Michaelo smiled fondly and exasperatedly at the same time. The adult led the three childish teens out of the staff room and out to behind the counter.

"You get the idea, we're not having a repeat of Marshmallow-Land." Michaelo said. Tsuna's friends turned to look at them curiously, even more curious when they caught sight of the other two newcomers behind Tsuna, one laughing and one being dragged across the ground by Tsuna.

"On that subject, we are definitely NOT having a repeat of '23." Tsuna added and both he and Michaelo nodded in agreement. Yuni merely giggled and Byakuran pouted.

"What happened in '23?" Takeshi asked.

Byakuran suddenly jumped up with a sly smirk. "Oh! I'll tell you! Yu-ch- MMP!" Once again, he was silenced by Tsuna.

"We don't talk about '23." The brunette said with a twitching eye as he dragged Byakuran back into the staff room and shut the door. Yuni laughed and Michaelo sighed, the remaining teens just looked on in either confusion or amusement, or in Hibari's case, blankly.

"So what would you like? It's on the house!" Yuni offered, still giggling over her two pseudo brothers.

"Strawberry cake! Strawberry smoothie!"

"I'll take my usual, red velvet and mocha." Hana said, still staring at the staff room door.

"Ehehe! Do you guys have Hamachi sushi? And perhaps milk?"

"You have a _Cornetti con Panna_?!"

"Hn."

"Sure thing!" Yuni cheerfully replied as she walked to the kitchen behind the counter, Michaelo immediately started to prepare their respective drinks.

It was relaxing and quiet, until a shout pierced through the atmosphere.

"But '23 was so fun!"

"You and I remember '23 differently!"

* * *

"Tsu-chan, I just remembered!" Byakuran suddenly shouted in the midst of their brotherly banter.

"Remembered what?" Tsuna asked warily. _Please don't ask me about your boxes of marshmallow bags, please not the marshmallows, not the marshmallows, not the marshmallows, not the marshmallows, not the..._

"Poison Scorpion and the Bovino Heir have just arrived in Namimori!"

 _Not the marshmallows, not the, wait..._

"And how do you know that?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrow raised and he plopped down on one of the giant-sized marshmallow-shaped beanbag in the room, Byakuran just sat crossed-legged on the rosewood floor, wearing a wide grin.

"We rode on the same plane~~~"

Tsuna sighed while smiling. "Of course..." he said in a defeated tone, but fond no less.

"Oh! And!"

"What is it now?" _Not the marshmallows. not the marshmallows, not the-_

"Where are my Marshie Boxes~~"

 _Not the marshmallow boxes!_

* * *

It was nearly time for dinner when the group of teens, Michaelo and the three Sky Siblings parted ways at the entrance of the enigmatic cafe. Yuni, Byakuran and Michaelo stayed in YUNIted, the practically live there. However, Yuni and Michaelo opted to claim the floors above the cafe as their rooms. The entire building was theirs to own, but Byakuran loved to stay in the staff room, more like the marshmallow room.

From an empty staff room years ago when they had just opened the cafe, to a marshmallow-themed relaxation room, and none of them wanted to change it.

Kyoko-chan and Hana-san walked together as they returned to their respective homes. Takeshi returned to Takesushi and Hayato to his apartment. When Tsuna heard of the state Hayato was living in, he immediately mentioned it to Michaelo, and now, without Hayato being aware of it, he was getting a better apartment fitted for him, which was closer to the rest of the group and in a safer part of the city: close to YUNIted.

Though from far it would appear that Tsunayoshi was walking home alone, however, a black-haired teen with glinting weapons underneath his _gakuran_ lurks just a bit behind the brunette.

As they were walking, no one dared come close to the brunette as the prefect was easily spotted stalking behind, Tsuna didn't even bother to wonder why, he knew the reason and he also knew that he could not make Kyoya stop following him around.

 _Really? He's just like a mother hen... hmm, a carnivorous mother hen? Is that even a thing?_

When a motorcyclist halted next to him, Tsuna noted that the figure had long pink hair and could easily make out the figure to be a female. However, when she just tossed him a canned juice and drove off, his Hyper Intuition grew to a dull thump on his skull. Indicating that whatever she tossed him was dangerous, but he wouldn't be affected at all.

That was how he concluded the identity of the rider. Her voice made it clear that she wasn't originally from Asian, and he recognised the Italian undertone. He deduced that the drink was poisoned as that was one thing that would severely affect a normal person, but to someone with a childhood like his, it wouldn't do much. Immunity to many poisons was one thing _they_ did to the children.

He could also sense the killing intent Kyoya was giving off, and when he tilted his head to look at Kyoya from the corner of his eyes, he could also spot a mane of pink hair looking from some sort of paper with a picture and words on it and to him in rapid speed, it reminded him of Hayato.

Poison Scorpion Bianchi...

He tilted his head and poured the drink onto the sidewalk, where he could see purplish fumes coming out and destroying wherever it flowed to. Kyoya relaxed when he saw that the brunette wasn't in harm's way but no one noticed the sly smile on the brunette's face.

He would've drunk the juice and walk off in perfect health just to mess with the Poison Scorpion, he couldn't help his hacker-self's traits of messing with others merging with his own, however, he had no doubt that by now, the assassin would've already figured out his identity and that he wasn't the twin Reborn was tasked to train. She would undoubtedly report the occurrence to Reborn, who was already suspicious about him, (no thanks, Bya-kun!) and he didn't need another reason for Reborn to investigate too deeply into him.

And besides, he has that running bet with Yuni and Byakuran... and he can still mess with Reborn...

Hmm, mess with Bianchi but suffer from Reborn's close scrutiny, or not mess with Bianchi, but still messing with Reborn...

* * *

He reached his house just in time to hear an explosion sounding from outside Ieyoshi's room and screams from said boy. Huh, guess Reborn didn't even care that Ieyoshi had just finished dinner and immediately sentenced him to 'tutoring', well, his version of it, merciless as expected... he refrained from shuddering.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" He put away his shoes and closed the door, giving a small wave and a grateful smile to the prefect across the street, who nodded minutely as acknowledgement. "Come here, I can tell you haven't eaten yet!"

His mother embraced him, and Tsuna leaned into his mother's familiar touch. Ever since they reunited, none of them wanted to be away from the other for more time than was necessary, of course, Tsuna was also a mama's boy but he would deny that with a reddened face every time.

He noticed that his mother looked a lot happier and less stressed but he shrugged off his curiosity, if it made her happy, then he was alright with it. He pushed away the question and sat down by the table where food was neatly laid out.

He noticed an extra baby chair was out, not Reborn's one, definitely not his, but a second one, and the floor was a little dirtier than usual, dirty footsteps were obvious on the wood.

Tsuna sat down on his usual place, which was next to his mother and as far away from his volatile twin, in confusion. It must've shown on his face because his mother answered his questions for him.

"Oh right! One of Reborn's friends just came over, it was this child, around this high," she mimed the 'child's' height with both hands, as Tsuna wasn't sure which of Reborn's friends came over. Judging from the height, he would assume and Arcobaleno, however, neither of the Arcobaleno had that horrible table etiquette. And besides, two of the Arcobaleno wouldn't even show up on anyone's radar, and the Sky Arcobaleno wasn't at that height. "I wonder if he'll stay for breakfast, that's why I had the extra chair out for tomorrow."

"He called himself Lambo, Lambo Bovino I think." Nana finished off. She was still humming and her back was turned to him, but he knew his mother had already figured exactly who this was. However, judging by her carefree attitude, Nana probably figured that the Bovino heir was of no real danger.

And frankly, he couldn't agree more. The only real danger was the ten-years bazooka if shot at the wrong person, but he was really curious to seeing what and how it would be like 10 years from now.

It would be an experience, at least.

* * *

It was right after school had ended, all clubs had dismissed their activities for the day, no one had the heart to continue after the ordeal that was Yamamoto's nearly successful suicide attempt that morning. If it weren't for Tsunayoshi and shockingly enough, HIbari Kyoya, the baseball star might have really died.

The guilt laid hard into Ieyoshi the entire day, he couldn't even concentrate and he was thankful that no one in his class seemed to notice. He felt even guiltier when he turned to look at Yamamoto, hoping to convey his apology during class and the baseball star just smiled in that sort of carefree and cheerful way, as if the events of the past had already been forgotten, never mind that it hadn't even been three days.

He was a coward, standing there, watching as his only sibling -his twin, even!- fell to his death with a boy whose reason for suicide was indirectly hatched because of his callous words. He had no idea what could've happened when he said those words to him without a care, he didn't even know that it would drive him to suicide!

However, that was only what he repeatedly told himself, but deep down, he knew that it was his fault. He had did the same to the Italian bomber, and for years, he did worse things still to Tsunayoshi.

He managed to apologised to Yamamoto, albeit indirectly with eye contact, and he might have to swallow his pride to apologise to the bomber, but how could he do so with the brunette half of the Sawada Twins?

Hell, before Reborn, Tsunayoshi was almost like a shadow, coming home when he locked himself in his room or when he wasn't in the house. Or hanging out elsewhere when he was lounging around in their home. That demon prefect made it harder to get close to him, and don't even mention the members of the disciplinary committee.

And present time, right after the Yamamoto incident, he found that he couldn't bear looking at Tsunayoshi without wincing in slight guilt. In his defense, he was just following what his father did before Tsunayoshi disappeared when they were still very very young. His father had always taught him to treat those under him with derision and detachment, that his very own twin wasn't worth anything, that Tsunayoshi didn't deserve to live peacefully. That the brunette had committed some sort of crime when he was a child.

Now, however, he found himself doubting those words that had been ingrained into his very being. His father then told him that Tsunayoshi was sent to receive help far far away, and that he shouldn't deserve to return no matter what. His father sounded very sure that his twin would never return.

Then again, his father never did care for Tsunayoshi before and-

"AGH!" There was an explosion in his room, again. Soot covered his face and he shouted at Reborn in a fury, those foreboding thoughts fleeing from the surface of his mind and retreated to the back. Now, what was important was...

"WHAT SORT OF TUTOR USES EXPLOSIVES AS A PENALTY?!" He demanded.

"This is how I roll." Reborn answered in a flippant manner. "Now, answer the question again."

Reborn shove the sheet into his face and he quickly took it away from the hitman, not trusting him at all. He mentally read out the question, since he wasn't even paying attention. The amount of soot on his person and in his room was apt evidence to how long they had been at this ridiculous tutoring, _torturing sounds more like it..._

He sighed internally and refused to look at the demon toddler who was _still_ smiling!

The question was one of those Pythagoras' Theorem ones, and it was _math_! _Math_! Also known as _Mental Abuse To Humans_! The one subject he always fails.

"10." He answered confidently, desperately trying to bullshit his way out by faking confidence and hoping that Reborn would not notice that he just bullshitted. He discovered early on in school that acting confident in whatever he does tend to earn support and agreement.

However, Reborn was _not_ naive and wouldn't be tricked.

BOOM!

"AGH! THIS IS _SO_ MESSED UP!"

As Ieyoshi was recovering from the explosion, thankfully not enough to seriously harm him, Reborn was already right in front of is face and smacked his head with something, he couldn't tell what because he was still unfocused from the blast.

"Listen, you have only gained one Guardian. And the two that had much more potential now belong to your brother, who already had at least one years back." Reborn reprimanded him.

"And what does that have to do with me?!"

Reborn smiled a little at this improvement, not that Ieyoshi could see the smile anyway, but Reborn thought it was progress with Baka-Ie's relationship with Dame-Tsuna. At least his idiotic pupil no longer displays any sign of trying to ruin the more likable brunette.

Although, can he really call that boy a 'No-Good'? His grades may be atrocious, but the brunette has his own charm.

The brunette had an amazingly impressive Hyper Intuition, able to think on the spot as proven in both the Gokudera and Yamamoto ordeals. The brunette was also an enigma, to secure the loyalty of Namimori's demon prefect, and probably one of the most volatile teen Clouds he has ever seen, and his frequent disappearance.

The Mist Flames traces in his room, the strange chatroom, and Tsuna did say that this 'Bya-kun' set their chatroom names, if he was telling the truth...

How did that person know about Tsuna's heritage?

 _Though, the espresso does take the cake..._

"Of course, as the boss, you have responsibility." Reborn said slowly as if talking to a child, which only served to infuriate the blonde twin. "Mochida Kensuke, he's a suitable right-hand man for you. However, I would've liked to see Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi standing beside you too, but they chose your brother."

"Yeah, well, he has that demon."

"Who seems like he is loyal to your twin too, Guardian or not. Hup!" Reborn smacked Ieyoshi once again before hoping down to his seat, right behind the levers that control the explosives. Ieyoshi was still trying to register the fact that Hibari Kyoya is loyal to Tsunayoshi. "Now! I still have to do my job as your personal tutor!"

 _More like my personal executioner!_

"Right, this is where you went wrong. You're supposed to use this formula. In fact, you didn't even remember a single bit of it." Reborn pointed to the section. "I'm wondering how do you even remember all those impromptu baseball practices."

However, Ieyoshi wasn't even listening. School was out, he had just showered, dinner was good as usual and he was feeling horribly exhausted, then Reborn had decided to tutor him with another method, explosives! And now, there was this strange looking kid with an impossible afro and two bull horns, crouching on a branch right outside his room window, and holding a grenade launcher! Dressed in a cow costume! _What the heck?_

"Oi Reborn! Look over there! There's this kid and-"

"Die Reborn!" Just as soon as the funny-looking kid said those words, the branch cracked under both years of pressure from disciplinary committee members and the weight of the grenade launcher. "Gyupaah!"

And the child fell, Ieyoshi was still in shock and rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out if he was just imagining things. Reborn acted like nothing happened, which made Ieyoshi stare at him in disbelief. Seriously, that kid was trying to kill him, so why wasn't he even affected?!

He had hoped that the kid would've gone away after that, but the incessant ringing of his house doorbell just made him groan.

Then, the room to his door slammed open and he knew he was going to have a bad time no matter what.

"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" the kid -brat- exclaimed in an obnoxiously sounding voice.

Ieyoshi could do nothing but watch in shock and disbelief as the brat, Lambo, ran at Reborn multiple times, only to get batted away, usually into the wall.

"Oi oi! Reborn, he knows you doesn't he? So why-"

"I, Lambo Bovino, the Bovino Famiglia's five-year-old hitman, tripped! Gyahaha! I Lambo, who loves grapes and candies. My fated rival, Reborn, tripped me! Gyupaa!"

"Wow, he's annoying." Ieyoshi's finger twitched uncontrollably, at first he thought that he was just like any other kids, and it would probably be best for him not to do anything. Until the brat started obnoxiously crying. "Wait! He's got a grenade!"

"And you should also use this formula when you..." Reborn still continued to speak as he batted the grenade into the face of the brat, making the brat and the grenade both fall out of the open window, where the grenade exploded and crying ensued.

"I thought you knew that kid, Reborn! At least handle him or something! Ow!" Reborn kicked his face harshly.

"Nope, I have never met him before. The Bovino Famiglia are considered small-time by mafia standards. And I, the Greatest Hitman,"

 _Or the Hitman with the Greatest Ego..._

"Ow! Can you read my mind or something?!"

"Would never stoop as low as to associate with the lower-echelon crowd."

 _So the mafia has some sort of hierachy..._

"And since you're wondering," there was a sort of dangerous glint to Reborn's eyes that made Ieyoshi gulp.

 _He_ CAN _read my mind!_

"Let me show you some heinous crimes of the mafia famiglia alliance leaders of each hierachy level."

He casually took out some photographic evidence of scenes in the mafia, and it made Ieyoshi's gut twist, and he yelled.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH GORY IMAGES!"

Yes, definitely a bad time.

* * *

Tsuna was taking a bite out of the feast his mother prepared, and who is now folding clothes in another room, when a scream shook the building. He flinched at the sudden noise and his tofu dropped back onto the plate.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH GORY IMAGES!"

Tsuna rubbed his ears, vehemently ignoring a certain cackling ghost behind him as he glared at his food, as if it was the source of all his problems. He groaned mentally. _Damn it Reborn!_

 _Peace, oh peace, please don't leave!_

* * *

 _*Dio mio - Oh my god_

 _*Accidenti - damn it!_

(I think that's correct... if there are any who are Italian speakers, please help me correct this if it's wrong...)

 **This is the end of this chapter, everyone and I hope you enjoy it so far! So there Bianchi and Lambo have made their appearance, I'll finish my plans with those two next chapter and have Ryohei properly introduced. Shamal will make an appearance, but it might be brief depending on circumstances.**

 **There's a chance that Fon and Ipin might make an appearance next chapter as well, if not, then the chapter after that. I'll probably have Reborn lure Ieyoshi and his own Guardians to Hibari for 'Family Trials'. Kufufufu...**

 **Notes:**

1) Come on, who here didn't see Byakuran returning almost immediately? He's Byakuran, the unpredictable, marshmallow-obsessed, marshmallow head Byakuran! Haha! Byakuran being here should make things more exciting.

2) YUNIted is open daily, normally, during Mondays to Fridays, it is open from morning 7 a.m. to evening 7 p.m. On Saturdays and Sundays, it is open from morning 11 a.m. to 5 p.m.

3) Before, there were only Japanese and Italian snacks and beverages in YUNIted. Now, there is the inclusion of European styled breakfast, some American here and there, and different types of wine from many countries.

4) In Reborn! Trivia, Hibari's favorite food is traditional Japanese food and hamburger steak. The latter is what Hibari ordered in YUNIted.

5) Reborn's other goal is to traumatise his new student with photographic evidence in record time.

6) Japanese schools (I searched this up on the Wiki so I hope I'm not wrong) start homeroom around 8.30 a.m. and end at 3.30 p.m., then there will be the club activities.

7) So Tsuna's hacker self's traits has already rooted itself in Tsuna's timid public mask, which isn't that big of a surprise, considering who he hangs out and sometimes stay with. *cough* Byakuran *cough*.

8) So messing with Bianchi and ruining his chance of further messing with Reborn, or refrain from messing with Bianchi, but still manage to mess with Reborn _and_ keep the bet going. Hmm, decisions, decisions...

9) Slowly etching away at my beloved peace, there's Byakuran coming into play, again... And then there are the twins' respective Guardians, there's Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo are here, Ryohei is never a good example of peace, and Mukuro will be coming in the chapters to come, which will lead to the Mukuro-Hibari spars, but the spars will more likely focus on who will protect their Sky...

10) The Banned List is becoming a thing~~


	14. Daily Life Arc Part 8

**So we welcome back the First Generation ghosts, and also Irie Shoichi! Bianchi and Lambo also make an appearance here.**

* * *

 **THE CURRENT TIMELINE OF EVENTS UNTIL THIS CHAPTER:**

2012 - Byakuran is born, Mukuro is born, Kyoya is born, Ryohei is born

2013 - Tsuna and Ieyoshi are born, Kensuke is born, Takeshi and Hayato are born. Kyoko and Hana are born

2015 - Yuni is born on January 15, Sawada twins are 2

2016 - Tsuna (3) gets sold to Estraneo and meets Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

2018 - Yuni is 3, Estraneo gets destroyed, Tsuna was rescued by ghosts to Giglio Nero mansion. Tsuna is now 5, Byakuran and Mukuro 6. Arcobaleno visited Aria and Yuni. Tsuna arrived after they left. In April, Tsuna goes back to Namimori. YUNIted is built.

2019 - The Crib Incident.

2022 - Lambo is born

2027 - Tsuna is 14, Reborn arrives.

* * *

 _ **THE PAIRINGS HAVE NOT YET BEEN UPDATED! YOU CAN CONTINUE TO VOTE BUT THE UPDATED PAIRINGS WILL BE RELEASED NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **THIS IS WRITTEN TOGETHER WITH DAILY LIFE ARC PART 7!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Slowly Etching Away at my Beloved Peace Part 2**

 _I have something else to add!_

 _Go ahead, Tsunayoshi, I'm curious._

 _There~~ That's better_

 _Said teen is also banned from having marshmallows delivered to him here..._

 _He did do that a few times... hahaha!_

 _Yu-chan?_

 _Yes?_

 _It wasn't 'a few' times..._

 _\- The Banned List of YUNIted part 3_

* * *

A flashing light from a laptop alerted the current living occupant of the small room of a quaint house in the strange town of Namimori. It was toeing 11 at night, when the remaining occupants of the house had already gone to bed, except one.

Tsunayoshi grumbled as he rolled out of his bed and turned on his table lamp as to not arouse suspicions. He was just about to fall asleep but was awakened by his laptop. Who would send him a direct emergency message this late? Only a few could do so, the few being the Giglio Nero trio, Byakuran, Michaelo, and a red-haired friend of his, Irie Shoichi. He does still keep in touch with Colonello, Lal and Xanxus but there as no way he would give access to Colonello, Reborn would probably find a way to hack him and then his identity would be at jeopardy.

No wait, backtrack, he would definitely find a way, especially since it would be inflicting harm on Cielo27...

With Lal, Reborn could also discover ways to hack her, and once again, imperil his identity. He trusted her, and he knew she was good, but no one was completely sure of Reborn's abilities so she had decided to not risk it.

And as for Xanxus, well, Tsuna did know about the Cradle Affair, however he still keeps in touch with Xanxus' Guardians in his hacker persona...

But he hasn't heard from them for nearly three months, even Mammon, who was one of his usual info-broker, has gone silent...

It makes him wonder what has occurred for the Varia Elite to go silent...

He knew that the Gigilo Nero trio, Yuni, Aria and Gamma, would not want to wake him up so he crossed them of his list. Michaelo wasn't likely to do so either, and he's off the list. That leaves Byakuran and Shoichi. He wouldn't put it past Byakuran to do so but he knew that Bya-kun would rather spam their mutual chatrooms than directly message him. As for Shoichi, he may not seem the type, but Tsuna knew from experience that if something dire came up, he would be informed securely through his direct emergency contact.

So Shoichi it is, Tsuna mused as he turned on his laptop, adjusting the brightness to a much dimmer setting as to not blind him. He was right, Shoichi usually ever only messaged him on his phone or his direct emergency contact outside of any chatrooms. Though his username never changed, Tsuna knew it was because Byakuran, who called Shoichi 'Sho-chan', would always change it to something else if the red-haired genius did change it himself.

 ** _'ShoSho51 sent a message'_** was accompanied by a persistent blinking red light next to the notification on his laptop when he accessed his private account. The red light indicating that it requires a reply and the blinking indicating that the reply should be sent as soon as possible.

Something important has definitely come up, Tsuna pondered.

 _ShoSho51: Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa has snuck aboard a plane heading to Finland. Along with another five Vendicare escapees._ -sent 3 minutes ago

 _ShoSho51: My thermal sensors have scanned something unusual too._ -sent 2 minutes ago

 _ShoSho51: It seems that one of the five escapees matched the body shape and apparent future height of someone from the Serpentine Famiglia..._ -sent 2 minutes ago

 _ShoSho51: That bodyguard orphan of theirs, the one who doesn't even know anything about the true nature of the famiglia, that guy matched the scan, about 83%._ -sent 2 minutes ago

 _ShoSho51: I think that they are hoping to lose the Vindice for awhile, as going straight to Japan the day when rumors of a new Vongola boss are starting to arise... I'm not sure when they'll reach Japan, but it won't be much longer now..._ -sent 2 minutes ago

 _ShoSho51: Please reply, if they're coming here, the Vindice won't be too far behind.  
_ -sent 2 minutes ago

Tsuna frowned at the content, the Vindice? He trusted Irie's information and knew that his friend had somehow installed thermal sensors inside every Italian native plane, he guessed that Irie and Lal must've met at some point because Lal was the one who has more access to the planes in Italy.

He checked his hacker account for any messages from Enma, or even Adelheid, but there was nothing yet, he quickly shot off a text from Cielo27 to Enma, asking them if they found out anything about the second massacred famiglia from Northern Italy.

Knowing Adel, she would be able to remind Enma and research with greater efficiency.

He only hopes that she would do so in time...

 _Buried-By-Marshie-Fishies_ ✌（◕?◕）✌ _: Gotcha. If possible, can you find a way to further delay the Vindice? If they board another plane, no matter where its headed, please update me._

He shot off his reply, his eye twitching at his username for his private account. However, he was too lazy to change it...

As he turned off his laptop, his lamp and rolled back into bed to get some sleep, his last thought was,

 _I should have never let Bya-kun set my nicknames!_

* * *

"Itekimasu Mama..." Tsuna tired said, yawning as he walked away. His mother cheerily waving at him, he thought back to the reason why he was so tired in the first place. He finally changed his alarm to wake him up around fifteen minutes past five in the morning, fifteen minutes earlier than his usual wake-up time.

However, if that was the only thing, he wouldn't be walking like a tranquilized zombie. A certain someone had decided to jog at the ungodly hour of 4.30 in the morning! Shouting 'EXTREME' all the way.

And to help him make it through the day without randomly dozing off, he decided to make himself a large cup of Latte take-away to bring to school. The principal doesn't actually rule Namimori -both middle and high schools-, Hibari Kyoya does, and that was why Tsuna had no worries about bringing drinks to school.

"AN EXTREME GOOD MORNING TO YOU, SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled as he passed by, stopping in front of him, continuing to jog on the spot.

Tsuna repressed a groan and fought back the urge to rub his ears but offered him a warm smile. "Good morning to y-you too, Sasagawa-senpai."

"YOU ARE A VERY EXTREME PERSON SAWADA! PLEASE CONSIDER JOINING THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei ran off, presumably to the school as Tsuna knew there were club meetings that morning. He was just grateful that Kyoko had already got it into her brother's head that he was not to invite the brunette Sawada into the boxing club after that kendo match.

How does he know she did it? Well, if she didn't, Sasagawa Ryohei would no doubt be relentlessly pursuing him and trying to convince him to join the boxing club.

"Now that was weird..." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he took a sip of his latte, glancing at his watch that displayed the current time, he was pretty early.

As he continued to walk, he thought he heard the shouts of his brother, most probably shouting at Reborn for one thing or another, Tsuna shrugged and continued to walk. It was rare that Ieyoshi would wake up early to go to school, even if it was for their monthly morning club meetings. However, not all students belonged to a club, some got by without joining any as it wasn't officially part of the rules for students to join at least one.

As he turned the corner, leisurely walking, he spotted a flash of pink pass by him on a bicycle.

 _Bianchi, I thought she was on a motorbike? What's she doing here?_

Then, everything made sense when he spotted her stopping right in front of Ieyoshi, taking off her helmet and retrieving a can of orange juice, throwing it carelessly to the blonde Sawada twin. "Here, enjoy." he heard her say before she cycled away.

He was glad that being behind the corner also meant that Ieyoshi couldn't see him as he picked up a rock. Sawada Ieyoshi was part of the baseball club, so of course he would catch the can. And considering the high temperature that morning, his idiotic twin would most likely drink the juice.

As Ieyoshi's fingers opened the can and was about to take a sip, Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes and threw the small rock, aiming for the can. And he mentally patted himself on the back as the stone successfully hit the can out of Ieyoshi's hands. He didn't stay to watch Ieyoshi's reaction and continued on his merry way. Something stuck on his mind as he walked off, however.

 _That's weird, the danger is now gone. So..._

 _Why is my Hyper Intuition still going off?_

"Damn it! It was such a cold drink too! This morning is too hot! Who was the one who did that, I will-" he cut himself off as he witnessed some sort of purple smoke emerge from the spilled drink. Then, he flinched backwards as a dead bird fell from the sky, right above the fumes and the blonde swallowed.

None of them noticed a certain toddler observing from a far away tree using Leon-binoculars. He had the feeling that Bianchi had mistaken Tsunayoshi for Ieyoshi before, as he knew that she had arrived the previous morning. However, it wasn't that Tsunayoshi knew that the drink was dangerous that further piqued his curiosity, no, he can chalk that up to Hyper Intuition, something that he knew the brunette had in spades.

It was the accuracy of that rock throw...

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

 _Such a mystery..._

* * *

He didn't meet with Hana and Kyoko during his walk to school since he was earlier than usual, Takeshi had a baseball club meeting as well, Kyoya had his disciplinary committee members' reports to read and had Kusakabe-san accompany him from the entrance, and lastly, Hayato had to finalize some things of his abrupt transfer with the principal.

Speaking of finalizing documents, he remembered that Hayato's new apartment was coming along, and he guessed that it would be ready in a few days, just a few more documents to finalize. A smile placed itself on the brunette's face as he continued to walk along with Kusakabe-san, Kyoya's very own right-hand man.

They were exchanging small talk, mostly of Kyoya, when Kusakabe noticed the smile on Tsunayoshi's facce. A smile that only spoke of satisfaction and joy.

 _Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are good friends for Tsuna-san..._

* * *

Tsunayoshi made it to his classroom without any trouble, and Kusakabe was excellent company, however, he was unprepared for what met him when approaching his classroom.

Ieyoshi was outside of the open door, where Mochida Kensuke was coming out from, and judging by the expression of Ieyoshi's face, he didn't expect the kendo captain to be there too.

As the two were exchanging words, Takeshi and Hayato also came out of the classroom and rushed to Tsuna's side. "Tsuna! Hey, good morning!" Takeshi greeted cheerfully, as usual.

"Tsuna-sama, good morning!" Hayato beamed at him and Tsuna smiled back at the both of them. Noting the Sky's confused state, Hayato immediately explained the situation to him. "When I was in the principal's office, Reborn-san seems to have enlisted Hibari Kyoya's help in transferring that kendo-baka in your class because of your stupid twin."

Tsuna was amused at how furious his Storm was at the two of them. "Kyoya?" He asked. Wonder what did Reborn promise him to make him budge? He wondered.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan called from the opposite direction and he looked towards her to greet the orange-haired Sasagawa and her friend. "Good morning, Ieyoshi-kun."

"Ah! Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" Mochida greeted.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan!"

"Oi, you're standing in the way." Hana snapped in typical Hana fashion as she escorted Kyoko over to Tsuna's side. Tsuna resisted the urge to shake his head in mirth, Hana really doesn't like both his twin and the kendo captain. And from how long he's spent with her, he knew it was because they were boys interested in her best friend, like most other boys in Namimori.

"Good morning, Hana-san, Kyoko-chan."

"Oh? Haha! Good morning!"

"Tch, morning..." Hayato mumbled the last part which made Hana glare at him, the transfer student only turning his head away to avoid meeting her gaze.

Tsunayoshi was so occupied with talking with his small group of friends that he missed the wistful and guilty look the male idol of Namimori was sending him.

Sawada Ieyoshi could only observe from a distance, he had spent a long time thinking it over, and finally decided that he would make his own judgements from now on. His previous attitude in regards to Tsunayoshi was all based on his father's.

"Eh?"

The conversation between the group stopped when Kyoko walked over to Ieyoshi. "Ah, is that your little brother?" She asked the blonde, pointing down, to his leg.

Everyone was confused until they looked at the male idol's leg. "Eh?! Lambo?!" Ieyoshi yelled in shock.

The cow child was crying and clinging onto the leg of Ieyoshi like a koala. "What the heck is this brat doing here?!" Ieyoshi hissed to himself before placating the Sasagawa female. "Ah, no... I don't know him at all-"

"Where is Reborn...?" Lambo suddenly interrupted in a small, fragile voice while he was still sniffing. "Baka-Ie..."

 _Don't do that you stupid brat! Now I seem so uncool!_

"Oh? So he's with Reborn as well? You should go look for him then, Ieyoshi-kun." Said Kyoko in a sweet, sincere and worried tone.

 _My reputation is at risk here!_

"What is that?" Hayato asked as he inched a little closer.

"Oh? It's so cute! Hahaha! Don't you think so, Tsuna?"

"Ah... that's a k-kid..." Tsunayoshi was lost for words.

"I hate brats so much, get it away..." Hana hissed.

"Damn it! I don't know who this is! Get off me, shoo! Go find someone else to bother or something! Get! Off!" Ieyoshi said, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull Lambo off his leg, but to no avail.

Then suddenly, everyone who was gossiping went silent, prompting the group, Ieyoshi and Mochida to look up just in time as the students parted to the side, revealing a fearsome black-haired teen.

"Oh shit..." Hibari Kyoya, just my luck... Ieyoshi internally cursed as he ran off, pushing past Hayato, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi, Mochida following closely behind.

"Yo, Kyoya." Tsuna broke the silence, as usual.

"Hn."

"Shit! It's Hibari Kyoya!"

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Hn. What are you still standing around for?" No one answered, still standing shock with justified fear. "I'll bite you to death." A smirk grew on his face, making him seem menacing, as appropriate for someone like him.

After that curt statement, the prefect glared at everyone else, dragging out shrill screams from some more timid students and everyone hurriedly rushed to their respective classrooms, save from Tsunayoshi and his group.

It was only after Tsuna gave him a bento and after a small exchange of eye contact, that Tsuna and his group parted ways with the prefect.

"Hn."

"As vocal a-as ever, I see." Tsunayoshi chuckled, ignoring the disbelieving stares from his classmates because of his words.

"What are you looking at, huh?! You worthless lot aren't even worthy enough to look at Tsuna-sama!"

"... Hayato..."

Tsunayoshi didn't look at his classmates, nor did he make any move to walk over to his seat. He kept his eyes firmly trained towards the window, to the outside world. His friends noticed.

"Tsuna-sama?"

* * *

Ieyoshi raced outside, Lambo still clinging tightly onto his leg, the blonde's annoyance growing every second. Once he was in open grounds, he swung the leg the child was clinging on outward as hard as he could, and succeeded in throwing the child off.

However, Lambo hitting the hard and hot stone ground just made him cry louder, making Ieyoshi growl. "Oi! Shut up!" Mochida shouted from behind Ieyoshi, having followed his friend and soon-to-be boss. "Ie! Who the hell is that?!" None of them knew when they had gotten closer, but Ieyoshi didn't mind it.

"Tch! Don't ask me! Some psycho kid!"

"Ore-sama's name is Lambo!" The child hiccuped and sobbed while saying. Ieyoshi sighed as he rubbed his ears, geez, the brat's sobbing was grating on his nerves and making his ears itch. One look at Kensuke-kun told him that his friend felt the same way, judging by the heat in the kendo captain's glare.

"He's looking for Reborn-san." a voice floated from the place behind the two, and it even made Lambo stop his crying to turn to look at the newcomer.

* * *

"Gokudera-san..." Ieyoshi said, the silver-haired bomber was standing there, along with Yamamoto Takeshi. As for his twin, he was standing in front of the two, like he was their leader or something, which technically, he is. Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were also present and the two of them were standing just a bit further back. If anyone actually bothered to look, they would also find Hibari Kyoya lurking in the shadows far back.

And if anyone other than Tsuna was allowed, they would also hear teasing and laughter coming from beside Tsunayoshi, where a couple of ghosts were laughing and reminiscing back to their days when they were still alive, playfully teasing a green-haired aristocratic ghostly friend of theirs.

"Hahaha I still remember when you used to freak out over everything, Lampo!"

"Ore-sama wasn't that bad of a coward! Shut it Stupid G!"

"Stupid?! I'll show you stupid you brat!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Ugetsu, help me OW!"

"Hahaha! Help you out or help you ow? Ack! Alaude!"

"Tch... so noisy..."

"ALAUDE!"

Tsunayoshi's fingers twitched uncontrollably as he wanted to shout at his ghostly family so badly, but refrained from doing so as it would make him look insane. Giotto not being here might be either a blessing or a curse, at least he won't make the chaos worse, but he won't be here to stop it either.

It might be a blessing after all...

"Baka-Ie, Tsuna. Class is about to start, you shouldn't be late."

"Reborn-san!" Hayato shouted in surprise as the toddler in question appeared from the walls of the outside basin, which opened up to reveal another hideout of Reborn's, who was casually sipping on a cup of something that smelled and looked suspiciously like a mini cup of coffee.

 _When did he get the time to make these hideouts..._

"Ah?! A... a baby?!" Mochida shouted as Takeshi laughed at the same time.

"Ah! Hello again Reborn-kun!" Kyoko greeted cheerfully, seemingly ignoring anything and veerything abnormal about the situation while Hana just nodded, trying to distance herself from a blinking Lambo.

"Where did you even come from?!" Ieyoshi yelled.

Despite the ear-shattering volume, Reborn only replied without a single care in the world. "My various secret hideouts are connected by countless secret passageways, that I built into secret places in secret. The number of the hideouts are a secret, the number of the passageways are also a secret. Even the date and how long I, or others, have spent building them is a secret. And it is also a secret to who built them, it may be me or someone else I've gotten to build it, but its a _secret_."

"What's with all the secrets?!"

"All my secrets are secrets, of course, so any accurate and honest reply to that is also a secret. And if I do give a reply, it will also be secret as to when. I may also secretly give out the answer, but whether or not I am close enough for you to hear is a secret."

"AGH!" Ieyoshi clawed at his hair, Reborn driving him crazy. Mochida just stared like the toddler was an alien from another planet, Takeshi continued to laugh and Hayato was was shouting at the laughing baseball star to _'Stop disrespecting Reborn-san, Yakyuu-baka!'_.

Kyoko laughed alongside the Rain, Hana rolled her eyes to the heavens, with a small smirk at how Ieyoshi was acting and Tsuna just shook his head, smiling all the same in amusement.

What happened next just confused Tsuna as he wasn't there when Lambo and Reborn had confronted (one-sided it may be) each other.

Tsuna wasn't really paying attention to the events unfolding in front of him until he heard the tell-tale sound of a certain bazooka activating, knowing the sound from the time Byakuran stole it from the Bovinos only to give it back the next day.

"Ah! He just pulled that out of his hair!"

"The ten-years bazooka, huh." Reborn stated, more to himself than to anyone.

Wonder and confusion was present in everyone's (save from Reborn) eyes as they witnessed the purple smoke clearing, to reveal a teenager like them. Tsuna could've sworn that Hana sucked in her breath and he heard her mutter. "That handsome man is that brat? How..."

 _Ah, right, Hana has a liking towards older men,_ Tsuna thought sheepishly.

 _One eye is closed, there's a mark beneath his opened eye, a lazy expression, wow, he looks so much like-_

"Damn! That whining kid looks so like you in ten years' time, Lampo!"

"The resemblance is uncanny..."

"See?! Even Alaude agrees hahaha!"

"Who are you?!" Ieyoshi yelled with Mochida but received no answer.

Then, the newcomer spoke. "Ah, the bazooka again huh?" He looked around lazily, then his eyes fell on Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna-nii-san, I..." TYL Lambo spoke, his voice cracking as he walked closer to Tsunayoshi, who stood still in his confusion and curiosity.

"I missed you so much, Tsuna-nii..." TYL Lambo said, holding back his tears as he embraced the brunette. "My Sky, _il mio fratello_ , I'm so sorry that we weren't enough to protect you... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Lambo..." Tsuna gently interrupted and slowly smiled, raising his fingers to wipe away the lingering tears from the person who considered him as a brother. Be it in ten years or the present. "I... I don't know w-what happened in _your_ future," He emphasized the 'your', making everyone except Kyoko, Mochida, Hayato and Takeshi, the latter two still hissing/arguing/laughing, narrow their eyes, especially Reborn. "but I'm sure the me in _your_ world would not want you beating yourself up like this."

"You emphasized that word, Tsuna, what are you trying to say?" Reborn asked, more like demanded as Tsuna hid a wince at his carelessness.

Thankfully, TYL Lambo answered that for him. "Ah, hello again, Reborn, what my _Sky_ ," Oh, Reborn definitely caught that. "is saying is that the Ten Years Bazooka doesn't only exchange the me from one parallel world ten years later. The bazooka is like a pathway to multiple parallel worlds, countless even, from ten years in the future."

"That's interesting and all, but would someone mind explaining WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ieyoshi's loud voice cut through the tense atmosphere, however, Reborn, Hayato and Kyoya did not miss the way the Lambo from ten years in the future tensed up and unleashed a small amount of bloodlust when the blonde twin spoke, making the three wonder what really happened in this Lambo's future, seeing as it has been confirmed that many different Lambo's from countless parallel worlds could come through.

"Yes, and its a _pleasure_ to see you again, Young Decimo..." Lambo muttered, rubbing his ears, trying to sooth the ringing, however no one heard him. "Ah, I guess I should introduce myself hm?"

TYL Lambo mimed brushing dust off of his ruffled clothes. "Yo, it's me, Lambo the crybaby's ten years later self."

"Ah! So you're the cute Lambo-kun?" Kyoko asked and Reborn's attention drew to her. _I forgot she's here... oh well, she'll be involved either way, perhaps not as a Guardian though..._

"And I remember you, young Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, one of Tsuna-nii's best friends. Hello to you too, Kurokawa Hana-san, Takeshi-nii, Stupidera-nii."

"Why you-"

"Ieyoshi, Kensuke." However, to those two, Lambo from the future only gave a curt nod, confusing everyone. _Baka-Ie and Mochida must've royally annoyed Tsuna's Guardians, seeing as TYL Lambo already confirmed Tsuna as his Sky,_ Reborn thought.

 _The question is, what really happened in_ that _parallel future?_

Ieyoshi didn't seem to sense the unhappiness though. "Wait what?!"

"Ah yes, that purple weapon over there is the Ten Years Bazooka, a weapon that's been passed down in the Bovino Famiglia for traditions. And only the Bovino have ever used it, either on themselves as a fighting weapon or others to provide distraction. However, it was stolen once before, nearly a decade ago..." Reborn frowned as he remembered the frustration that was shared across the mafia when the bazooka was stolen one day and returned the next. No one could find the culprit.

Tsuna tried his best to not snicker or gave away any signs that he knew about it, since he was supposed to be a _civilian_ anyway... he succeeded, thankfully.

TYL Lambo continued with the explanation, his eye twitch at the reminder of the day the bazooka was stolen only for it to be returned in perfect condition the next day. Tsuna guessed that Byakuran in that world did the same thing, and that meant that Byakuran had at least got together with Tsuna, because ultimately, it was Tsuna's idea of a prank... one that Byakuran took to the next level...

"Anyone shot by the Ten-Years-Bazooka will switch places with their ten-years-older self from the future, from a random parallel world where the ten years later self still lives on and still breathes. But only for five minutes..." TYL Lambo rubbed the back of his head in a dejected fashion.

"No freaking way, this sharp-looking guy is _that_ crybaby brat?!" Hayato exclaimed.

The remaining three minutes consisted of Lambo once again trying to get Reborn's attention who purposefully ignored him and refused to look at him. This led to TYL Lambo putting on a pair of bull horns and drew lightning from the heavens above, making Takeshi whistle impressed.

"THUNDER SET!"

The teen Lambo smirked while stating that the horns carried ten million volts and above and charged straight at Reborn. "ELECTRICO CORNATA!"

His attempt to harm the hitman failed because Reborn hit the teen's head harshly, making the teen cry and run away, limbs flailing...

While everyone else was focused on the differences and similarities between the crybaby Lambo and the TYL, also crybaby Lambo, Reborn was more troubled by TYL Lambo's reactions to Tsuna and his treatment towards Ieyoshi and Kensuke, who were at least part of the Tenth Generation in that world.

 _What did he mean, couldn't protect Tsuna? From what?_

 _Why Tsunayoshi, not the Decimo Ieyoshi?_

* * *

On that day, lunch period, apart from the lurking skylark on the rooftop, there were two groups of students there as well, one having lunch in a casual manner, another kept shooting fearful glances at the skylark watching them with a glare.

"Why are we sitting here?!" Mochida whispered-yelled to Ieyoshi as the two of them stared at the opposite side, where Tsunayoshi and his friends were talking happily while Hibari Kyoya was lounging behind them. Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko had apparently retreated somewhere else, soemthing about making treats. "This is Hibari Kyoya's territory! We aren't Dame-Tsuna!"

Ieyoshi wanted to hit his friend, luckily no one seem to have heard him and took any action. No one dared to call Tsunayoshi that name when HIbari Kyoya is lurking around. " _You_ want to face Reborn?!"

Mochida winced and rubbed the back of his head and his cheek. When Reborn saw Tsunayoshi and his friends heading up to the rooftop for lunch, he insisted they follow.

* * *

 _"What?!"_

 _"You should eat your lunch at the rooftop."_

 _"The rooftop is Hibari Kyoya's territory!"_

 _"I've made a deal with him. As long as you behave, he will let you be."_

 _"That's still a death wish you stupid baby!"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"ARGH!"_

 _"Kensuke!"_

* * *

"Your tutor is barbaric."

"Yes... I know." Ieyoshi groaned, he shook his head to clear those thoughts before opening his lunch box. He was expecting his mother's tasty cooking, however...

"What the heck?! Worms?! Is that poison?!"

His screams drew the attention of Tsunayoshi's group and Gokudera Hayato seems to have frozen when he heard those words. The bomber spoke softly and looked around like he was expecting someone to show up. "Is it her...?"

Tsunayoshi wordlessly handed a pair of strange sunglasses to his friend who immediately put it on without asking questions. The teen sighed in relief as his vision was suddenly bathed in many colours. It was a pair of thermal glasses and Hayato was thankful for it as this meant he wouldn't see a certain someone clearly and thus, not faint.

"Thank you so much, Tsuna-sama!" Hayato beamed as he relaxed. He wanted to keep those glasses but he wouldn't want to do that to his Sky, however, his worries were lifted when Tsuna spoke.

"Keep those Hayato," his Sky looked at him with a gentle and joyful look. "I have plenty more."

"Thank you Tsuna-sama!"

While the small exchange was going on, Tsuna was aware that Reborn was watching him with curiosity, no doubt wondering how he got those glasses and why he has more. Tsuna grimaced mentally, that was definitely drawing suspicions but he didn't want his friend and now Storm to suffer every time the Poison Scorpion came into sight. He knew about the poisoned lunchbox of his twin, but he also had a feeling that he wouldn't be in danger so he left that alone. Bianchi must've gotten to the lunchbox when Ieyoshi ran out, leaving his bag leaning against the wall outside the classroom...

"Bianchi, you can come out." Reborn called, his voice directed to the entrance of the rooftop and the door swung open, revealing a pink-haired woman leaning against the wall there.

 _It's her! That lady from this morning!_

Hayato merely sighed in relief when the glasses worked and he remained conscious, Tsuna nodded in greeting to the woman when her eyes switched to him. "Hayato..."

"Bianchi... ugh, big sis." Memories resurfacing gave him a minor stomach ache as he doubled over a bit, but thankfully didn't faint. The presence of his Sky being so close by, offering him comfort probably helped.

 _Sister?!_ Ieyoshi thought in shock as he looked from Hayato to the woman back and forth rapidly, Mochida's brain seems to have been fried, but who could blame him? Poison!

"Hm? Ah! Reborn... my love~" the woman, now identified as Bianchi spotted the Sun Arcobaleno. "I've come you, dear Reborn. Come back, and we'll work on hits together again. Just like old times."

"Reborn?! Her love?! What is going on here?!"

Ieyoshi would've continued to make a scene had it not been for a sharp warning growl from Hibari Kyoya.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted back in kind.

"Reborn, come back. You don't belong in such a peaceful environment. We were made for the life of the thrilling and dangerous underworld. Filled with horrors and dangers, filled with the satisfaction of a successful hit..." she trailed off dreamily, and both Ieyoshi and Kensuke shuddered as her vague descriptions gave them horrifying thoughts. Kensuke had been briefed during the journey to the rooftop.

As Bianchi continued to talk, Tsuna tuned her out, Hayato and Takeshi started to argue about who-knows-what, when a certain sentence caught the brunette's attention.

"..., while we chase after VentiSette, the deals with the hacker and with info broker Mammon. Reborn, it is so much more exciting than here, won't you reconsider?"

 _Ah shit, they are still chasing me?!_

Thankfully, he managed to school his expression into something unsuspicious, so Reborn didn't even notice the internal panic Tsuna was feeling. The entire mafia, nearly the entire mafia, was still chasing Cielo27, also known as VentiSette. Either to forge an alliance, or to get rid of him, having two famous mafiosi hitman and hitwoman so close was enough to make him panic.

Hayato's and Takeshi's banter have just escalated to a point where Takeshi was about to roll over in laughter, Hibari Kyoya's fingers started to twitch and Hayato ripped off his thermal glasses. "Huh?" Takeshi said as Hayato suddenly fainted, having been facing in the direction of his older sister and without the distraction of the glasses, he could see her face clearly, leading to his trauma causing him to lose consciousness.

"Hayato?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, he's out..."

"Bianchi, I've made it clear. My job here is to train Ie to become the tenth Vongola boss."

"Oh my poor little Reborn..." Bianchi bemoaned. "So, unless the tenth Vongola boss dies from a very unfortunate accident, you'll never be free right?"

"Wait what?! No no no..." Ieyoshi panicked, Kensuke seemed to understand what the crazy woman was saying as he paled as well.

"Hold on then, I'll ki-" she paused. "Ah, I mean I'll come back for you again once the tenth generation boss is dead. You only have orders to train that one after all."

 _She was about to say kill!_

"Have I just become her target?!"

Ignoring Ieyoshi's screams and protests and whining, Reborn thought darkly.

 _She's right, Timoteo and Baka-Mitsu never even hinted of knowing a Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ he glanced towards Tsuna and Takeshi who were carrying an unconscious Hayato down the stairs where Bianchi departed from.

"KAMIKOROSU!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ieyoshi and Kensuke stopped by the infirmary where Reborn was already at and found Takeshi laughing at something Hayato said, Tsuna just leaning back on a chair as he laughed along and tried to placate Hayato.

As both were starting to feel uncomfortable, and Kensuke had to constantly refrain himself from insulting Dame-Tsuna (both were hyper-aware of the skylark lurking just down the hallway), Takeshi took the initiative and called them in. "Stop standing there and just come in you two, hahaha!"

They did so, shrugging their shoulders and Ieyoshi had to stop himself from wincing as Tsunayoshi didn't even seem to glance in their direction at all. Still engrossed in his conversation with the transfer student.

It hurt, and it stung, he knew he deserves it, as that was how he had treated the brunette before, and just a few days ago too, but to be ignored himself, it hurt badly. His chest ached as he swallowed his next words, which were pleads for his twin to at least look at him.

He deserves this, he knew.

It just... really hurts.

Tsunayoshi didn't seem to notice the internal conflict, Reborn did but didn't say or do anything.

"Who was that, Reborn-san?" Kensuke asked.

"Oh yeah! She's Gokudera-san's big sister? And what was with the food?!"

"She's known as the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, a freelance hitman who specializes in poison cooking. She can also turn normal food into poison cooking just by her touch, it has been speculated that its because of her uncontrollable Storm Flames, she is only speculated to have Storm Flames." Reborn explained.

"Another one?! Another crazy psychopathic weirdo?! What! You and Lambo aren't enough?!"

"What did you say?"

"I-I-I, I take that back..."

Reborn's smile was positively demonic but Ieyoshi and Kensuke were saved, thankfully, by the bell.

"Ah! We have to get to class! The girls are giving us treats from their Home Ec lessons! Come on, Kensuke-kun!" Ieyoshi shouted as he dragged the kendo captain along and raced out of the infirmary.

Reborn clicked his tongue in sadistic amusement before turning his attention to Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. "And you three?"

"Agh... I don't think I can get up from here, Reborn-san..." Hayato groaned a bit, color just a bit off but still unwell.

"I-I'll stay here, the t-teacher didn't c-come today after all... a-and the lesson's t-time is just the girl's g-giving us their treats, it's Home Ec now..." Tsuna shrugged. It was true, it was supposed to be Home Ec period now, a double period. The first part is the boys waiting patiently while the female population finish up their Home Ec treats for the boys, which was why Hana-san and Kyoko-chan didn't show up for lunch break. They'll get a lunch break on the second period, and on that period of time when the girls were having a late lunch, the boys would continue on their sewing projects.

Which seems unlikely, as the teacher was not present.

Seeing as Reborn didn't really understand, Tsuna motioned for Takeshi to explain. The baseball star then added that when the teacher isn't there, the class doesn't go on.

"Besides, t-teachers hate me." Tsuna shrugged and added his two pence. "I don't get t-to learn a-anything in c-classes and even my t-tests are of a h-higher grade than o-other students'. A g-guaranteed fail..." he sounded dejected.

"...I see. You should at least attend for the first period though."

"Haha! Reborn, there's no need for Tsuna to do that! The treat-giving happens every two months and Tsuna never attends that, Kyoko-san and Hana-san always goes to find Tsuna, though, haha!" Takeshi cleared up.

"Oh? Takeshi, you should go then. Many girls would be looking to give you theirs."

"Yes, Takeshi, j-just go." Tsuna encouraged his tall friend.

"Eh? Are you sure? I don't mind staying here keeping you company, Tsuna." Takeshi looked conflicted and sad, because he knew it was his talent that drew many others to him, only Tsuna and his group looked past that.

"Just shoo Yakyuu-baka! If Tsuna-sama says it's fine, then it's fine!" Hayato had enough and resorted to yelling, stomach ache still sadly existing as he doubled over instantly.

"Okay then! I'll bring you guys some treats!" Takeshi waved at them before running off, leaving them with Reborn.

"How about you, Reborn-san? You aren't going? Bianchi will, ugh..." Hayato's face drained of color again.

"I think he w-wants to say that B-Bianchi will s-show up again... her t-target is Ieyoshi as she s-stated." Tsuna clarified, patting Hayato's back in a comforting manner as he pushed his friend back down on the bed.

 _I'm getting Irie to upgrade those thermal glasses so the thermal effect only shows up when Bianchi does...contacts sound better..._ Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop, the Poison Scorpion is prone to show up unexpectedly after all.

Reborn was silent for awhile before speaking. "I'm going." He left, but not without looking at Tsuna in a determined way.

 _Now that I know that he's being set up for failure, I wonder if he really gets to learn, how smart is he?_

Tsuna felt a shiver go up his back and knew that Reborn was thinking about doing something that would no doubt not bode well for him, and most probably chip away at his remainnig sanity.

* * *

"Hm? Ah! Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun! There you are! Me and Hana made extra treats for you!" Kyoko entered the infirmary where Tsuna was flipping through a book and Gokudera was studying a piece of papers, other similar papers scattered on the floor around the infirmary bed the bomber was lying on.

"Sheet music? Bomber-monkey, you play the piano?" Hana inquired, setting down her own plate on the table and picking up the scattered papers, passing them to the bomber after briefly looking through each of the papers.

"Huh? Ah yeah, my mother taught me..." Hayato didn't fully register her words, or else he would've been shouting at her for calling him a 'Bomber-monkey'. The girls also noticed the wistful expression as they smiled sympathetically at him, knowing that it was a sore subject for the teen.

"Anyway, here! We got you treats!" Kyoko announced cheerfully, Hana picking up her plate which held two slices of cake, Kyoko's held two as well, but of different kinds. There was one other spot on their plates that which Yamamoto had already taken before.

Their plates were also stacked in three, two were still clean and it was obvious that the plates were meant for Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. As they could only give the boys in their respective classes, they couldn't make another for Hibari Kyoya, who didn't mind it but gave them a pat on the shoulder for Kyoko and a nod for Hana as thanks for their thoughtfulness when they mentioned it to him.

"For Tsuna-kun! Strawberry cake with strawberry sauce and strawberries on it from me!" Kyoko-chan presented the pure strawberry cake on the plate she took out from below the plate balancing the second cake. Hana did the same thing as Kyoko enthusiastically introduced her best friend's handiwork. "From Hana-chan, marshmallow and covered in chocolate, cake!"

"They look so appetizing!" Tsuna grinned brightly. "And why marshmallows?"

Hana snickered. "Well, your friend yesterday was raving about marshmallows, if you remember." She looked at him knowingly and he groaned. "So I thought, why not?"

Tsuna laughed at his friend's antics, making the others laugh along.

"Okay! Now it's Gokudera-san's turn! From me! An ice cream cake, pistachio!" Kyoko shoved the plate and the cake with a fork stuck on the cake. The bomber shakily received the plate, as if he was never given gifts from those who don't care about his intelligence before, which is most probably true.

"And mine, green tea flavoured cake with chocolate syrup!" Hana announced and gave him her cake.

With two plates in front of him, he smiled happily. "Thank you..." he said in disbielief but no matter how soft, the other three understood.

Coming to Namimori, he originally just wanted to secure himself a Sky and a spot in the higher mafia echelons, to stop being looked down upon. What he received was indeed a Sky, but not a high mafia positioln, however, he did receive friends who genuinely cared for him. And he decided, coming to Namimori was the best decision he had ever made.

"Oh? Hey Tsuna! Hayato!"

"Yakyuu-baka! Only Tsuna-sama is allowed to call me that!"

"Ahahaha! Sorry sorry!" he didn't sound sorry, which fueled the laughter in the room.

Hayato sighed, yes, coming to Namimori was the best thing that had happened in his life, the friends he had gained were definitely worth it.

"Oh yeah! Guess what Ieyoshi did in class just now! Hahahaha! He ate every single cake of ours! Luckily Kyoko-san and Hana-san put aside three for us! Hahaha!"

Gokudera's eye twitched.

 _Even if those friends are as loud as Yakyuu-baka over there..._

* * *

 **Another longer chapter than usual. By the time I post this (this is pre-written), I'll be in the middle of my exams which includes Graduation exam (AKA finals but it has a different name to give us pressure), the trial exam for the actual one, and the actual big exam. (Surprisingly, the graduation exam and trial exam gives me more stress.) o(Tﾍ** **To)**

 **I hope you like this chapter! The next one will probably be posted somewhere in November or December... I deeply apologise for that. By next year, I should hopefully have more time.**

 **Notes:**

1) Though its mentioned that Takeshi wants to brag about his dad's sushi, he changes his mind after the roof incident and wants to make his friends sushi by his own hands. (This should've been in Part 7 but I forgot...)

2) Tsuna has a private account with countless firewalls and stuff to minimise hackers, especially CEDEF from Vongola. Even Mammon. Anyone who messages him through that, If his phone is turned on, his phone will vibrate a set pattern Tsuna set himself. If there's any 'Reply ASAP' or something like that, the lights will flash dimly on his phone when he opens the message. And since the events are set in 2027, he has a touch-screen phone with ultrasonic fingerprint sensor. And because he's paranoid, it also has a face sensor and eye sensor for that account(just because Michaelo is also paranoid). Then it has double passwords for that account, add in the single password just to unlock his phone.

3) If his phone is turned off, the notification goes immediately to his laptop, like in this chapter.

4) Byakuran just sets most of Tsuna's nicknames, and Shoichi's, and Yuni's, and a lot of others'...

5) During his childhood after Estraneo in Italy, he learnt how to shoot guns and throw knives, his surrogate family is a part of the mafia after all. He just has skills with flicking stones with high speed and strength, the accuracy is from the knife throwing. Not as skilled as Reborn, but good enough for a mafiosi.

6) This chapter's TYL Lambo is from another parallel future, a parallel future where they apparently fail to protect Tsuna and he is extremely hostile towards Ieyoshi and his Guardians. Huh, it's no surprise but wonder what happened? (This isn't a random insert, most parallel futures WILL have something in common between them, so this small tidbit of information is actually crucial for the Future Arc)

7) Thermal glasses, Irie Shoichi, the Giglio Neros are well-off.

8) So Ieyoshi does feel remorse, but he is still too prideful and kinda a coward.

9) So I think it isn't that subtle who I plan to fill in Ieyoshi's Storm Guardian post?

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Daily Life Arc Part 9

**To everybody reading, I deeply apologise for leaving you all hanging. The last time I typed something for this chapter was right before real life hit, in June, when I typed two parts together. So it's been around five months since I touched this book.**

 **I know to some, an apology won't mean much since its only words, so as another apology, this extremely long chapter. Part 10 is also being typed up, hopefully it'll be done before January, and I have a strong feeling that it will be.**

 **Thank you to those supporting this story and reading it. Also, me and another writer on Wattpad have opened up a discord server for all readers and authors. We welcome all to join!**

 **It won't be solely talking about one book, or one author, it'll be a small community of both authors and readers, if you are an author, feel free to join too! There will be many fandoms, including books, anime and manga, movies etc. If we miss any, feel free to tell us in the discord. Here's the link! Just remove the space between discord and the .gg**

* * *

discord .gg/fmZVTB

* * *

 **In this chapter, 'Gesso' is referred to by Hayato as Byakuran's uncle, since at the time, Gesso wasn't a famiglia yet, it was just a family of aristocrats. And there is a bit of Nana here. Mostly her bitterness towards Iemitsu and the results of the Scorch on her Flames.**

 **Scoring system here for Namimori Middle:**  
 _S (90–100%)  
A (80–89%)  
B (70–79%)  
C (60–69%)  
D (50-59%)  
F (0–49%)_

 _Passing mark: 60_

 **Took this off the web for Japanese schools grading system.**

 **As for the exact dates, I'm trying to follow the manga and incorporate the anime. And I'm taking references from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Timeline blog written by YazzyDream. Thank you Yazzy! it sure made writing a bit easier. I didn't follow it completely, it was just easier for me to see what things happened in which month.**

 **Oh, and the Trinisette siblings' shenanigans are back.**

* * *

 _IceBlack: Huh, didn't notice that. Now that you mention it, it's actually a perfect wordcount for that chapter! XD_

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko, D is Dino, 87 for Hana, 00 for Enma)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: five 10027, two 9627, two 2701, one All27, one 6927, two Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980.**

 **From AO3, one All27 one 96K, two 5980, two R27, one 1827, one 6927, one 9627, one 10027.**

 **The ones from Wattpad have already been automatically included.**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **(These pairings are until 27-11-2019)**

 **So 10027 VS 9627 for Tsuna? Or are there others that are going to make a comeback?**

9627 - 66

10027 - 66

1827 - 39

R27 - 32

2701 -31

6927 -27

Kyoko x Ieyoshi -13

All27 - 12

5980 -10

1002701 -8

186927 -8

Kyoko x Tsuna -7

X27 -7

1896 - 2

8718 - 2

Haru x Tsuna -1

D18 - 1

1869 -1

8018 - 1

8700 - 1

96K - 1

8027 -1

 **These are the pairings for now, but you can still go ahead and suggest.**

 **A fair warning, I don't do over 21 stuff, and romance won't be the focus of the story. Some pairings like 10027, 2701, 1002701 etc will be like sibling pairings, R27 mostly Parental, stuff like this. 9627 is up for debate, just like 1827 and 6927, but like I said, Romance is and will never be the focus here. X27 is more like brotherly pairing. I hope this clears up some things.**

* * *

 **THE CURRENT TIMELINE OF EVENTS UNTIL THIS CHAPTER:**

2002 - Lancia is born

2011 - Byakuran's uncle was assassinated on December 22nd. Lancia gets taken into the Serpentine Famiglia on December 24th.

2012 - Byakuran is born (March 14) , Mukuro is born, Kyoya is born, Ryohei is born. Michaelo killed Gesso's brother's (Bya-kun's uncle) murderer on December 22nd. Ken and Chikusa are born.

2013 - Tsuna (13/10) and Ieyoshi (14/10) are born, Kensuke is born, Takeshi and Hayato (September 9th) are born. Kyoko and Hana are born

2015 - Yuni is born on January 15, Sawada twins are 2

2016 - Tsuna (3) gets sold to Estraneo and meets Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

2017 - Hayato started to perform piano for guests, first time eating Bianchi's poison cooking. Officially met Michaelo who consoled the crying Hayato.

2018 - Yuni is 3, Estraneo gets destroyed, Tsuna was rescued by ghosts to Giglio Nero mansion in January. Tsuna is now 5, Byakuran and Mukuro 6. Arcobaleno visited Aria and Yuni. Tsuna arrived after they left. Byakuran and Yuni officially meet each other and meets Tsuna, Yuni and Byakuran revealed to be half-siblings through Byakuran's father. (The Future Heirs Arc Part 2). In April, Tsuna goes back to Namimori. YUNIted is built. An unofficial alliance was created between Michaelo and the Giglio Nero.

2019 - The Crib Incident. Gesso becomes a Famiglia. Official (but silent) announcement of the alliance between Gesso and Giglio Nero. Mukuro (7) gets taken into the Serpentine Famiglia (lancia's Famiglia) along with Ken and Chikusa, both also 7 years old.

2021 - Hayato ran away. Mukuro(9) gets taken away by the Vindice with Ken (9), Chikusa (9) and Lancia (19).

2022 - Lambo is born

2027 - Tsuna is 14, Reborn arrives. (by the way, since his birthday hasn't passed, he's not really 14 yet, so he'll be 15 in the Varia Arc)

 _(Whew!)_

* * *

 **2027 (I'm really following the 2027 calendar...)**

14/6 - Reborn boards the plane to Japan.  
20/6 - Reborn arrives in Japan (presumably on that day since Tsuna can only guess), and is introduced in YUNIted  
21/6 - Reborn arrives at the Sawada household. The kendo match happened.  
22/6 - Smoking Bomb Hayato arrives, Tsuna gains a Storm, Mochida is scouted by Reborn to become Ieyoshi's Cloud. Mukuro broke out of Vendicare.  
23/6 - Takeshi's attempted suicide, was saved and became Tsuna's Rain.  
29/6 - Bianchi and Lambo arrived.  
30/6 - TYL Lambo makes an appearance and stirs things up.  
12/7 - Haru makes an appearance.  
13/7 - Haru attempts to challenge Ieyoshi.  
16/7 - The Namimori inter-school baseball tournament.  
20/7 - Summer holidays start.

 **Hopefully this will make the timeline less confusing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Guilt and Trauma**

 _What even is this?_

 _It's my marshmallow bomb!_

 _...Michaelo! I'm taking a day off!_

 _If only I had the luxury to do so, but this is the Young Master so I can't..._

 _Tsu-chan~~ come back and check out what I did to our room!_

 _Oh god, not today..._

 _Lookie!_

 _Why's the table replaced with a giant marshmallow?!_

 _-The Marshmallow Bomb_

* * *

"Itekimasu!" And there goes Ieyoshi, with Reborn on his shoulder, sometimes with bumps on his head, and most times with a very visible scowl, sometimes with a smile. A new expression was sometimes found on his face that had never been there before, well, maybe more than one. Contemplation, that Tsuna probably had an inkling of an idea. Reborn's arrival stirred up way too many things. Then, there was a sort of wistfulness, but what was he wistful of? Guilt was... something that threw him off, Ieyoshi was never guilty about anything. And Tsuna had no idea why Ieyoshi was feeling guilty.

He didn't know that he was the source of the guilt, he never noticed the wistful looks sent at him, nor did he notice the sad and longing looks also directed at him. Tsuna thought himself observant, but he was still pretty blind to things.

Tsuna watched from a distance, whether it be behind a tree, a fence, or maybe around a corner that Ieyoshi would never use, he started to watch him ever since Reborn arrived, which was nearly a month. Day after day, it was the same. Ieyoshi would meet up with Mochida Kensuke and walk towards the school, sometimes they would be late, and sometimes they would be carrying a baseball bat or kendo sword respectively.

Tsuna got used to the strangeness that followed Reborn's arrival swiftly, he had to, because it became a morning routine for... well, the entire Sawada household. There was the wailing and whining Lambo who tried his hardest to 'kill' Reborn, the only thing he succeeded was messing up Ieyoshi's, and occasionally, his room.

Then there was Hayato's big sister Bianchi, who had apparently invited herself to live with them... his mother certainly didn't complain, but he knew she just didn't have her Flames accessible to her any longer.

On that touchy subject, he tried not to think about how much of a jerk that Iemitsu was, Scorching her, making her more docile, and for years, her own Flames suppressed by his Scorch, to the point that she didn't even try to bring it out. And to the point where trying to activate it now seemed impossible, like a worn out muscle that could no longer be used, Iemitsu ruined her. Every single time he saw his mother clenched her fist while looking up the stairs, where noises of explosions, screaming and yelling could be heard, he burned with absolute rage and hatred at the bastard of his father.

And again, every time, he tried not to think about it, for his bloodlust would no doubt come spilling out, years and years of bloodlust. It was definitely enough to raise Reborn's awareness, and probably would garner higher scrutiny.

Back to the subject at hand, his two bickering friends Takeshi and Hayato added something else to the chaos. Hayato seemed determined to shout at Takeshi almost everytime when he tried to 'disturb Tsuna-sama', and Takeshi was of absolutely no help at all, only laughing at Hayato everytime, placating him with his usual 'Maa Maa'. Which, by the way, works wonders to make Hayato even more annoyed.

Completely ignoring the very tense stand-off between Hayato and Ieyoshi and Mochida, Reborn seemed to love getting on his nerves. Now that he was finally informed about Reborn's role, not that he didn't know before, Reborn seemed to take a special joy in making sure his studies were improving, using drastic methods, of course. And he didn't know how he did it, but Kyoya actually found out about the sabotaged tests, something that he did his best to hide from the Skylark, because he knew how pissed he would be at the teachers.

And probably do something traumatizing to them...

Tsuna blamed Reborn, he would bet his money that Reborn had actually hinted it to Kyoya, probably to test his intelligence or something.

Another thing he noticed, was that Ieyoshi's test were now being graded fairly and normally, something that Tsuna would also bet that Reborn was behind it. Before, since the teachers couldn't bump his marks up that high, they settled for C's and the rare B's. Which was around 60, and rarely 70.

Now, since the marks of his twin were no longer being bumped up, courtesy of Reborn and Kyoya, no doubt, Ieyoshi's results have gone back to passable D's. All in the range of 51 to 56. Almost always in math, his results have become Failing marks, usually 45 or less.

For Reborn, this just gave him an excuse to bump up his training. And unfortunately for Tsuna, since his tests are now being graded fairly courtesy of Reborn and Kyoya, Reborn seemed more determined than ever to torture Tsuna, for what reason, Tsuna could only guess was to bump up both of their grades, for appearances sake and also because 'a mafia boss can't be seen as dumb', and Tsuna just got dragged along.

As usual...

In all honesty, he did notice that Ieyoshi's exams were being marked unfairly, but he didn't have the heart to tell that to Kyoya, who would definitely threaten the teachers and bite them to death, then make sure that his tests would be graded fairly. It would make life easier for himself too, Ieyoshi having to do made-up assignments, sometimes detention, but it would also make him angrier, making Tsuna having to avoid him more. A greater hassle.

Reborn tutored him in far saner methods than his loud oblivious twin, but he definitely was aware of the narrowed look directed at him whenever Reborn thought he didn't see him. Which was very few times, but enough to mark the look. He knew that his involuntary stutter had something to do with it, but he didn't know what.

This was one thing he had no answers to.

Unbeknownst to him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, no matter how many measures he took, Hayato had already started to connect some dots.

* * *

Hayato was able to deduce, being the genius he is, that Tsuna-sama, his beloved Sky, had a horrible childhood that in some way, was tied to the mafia. Reborn didn't have many chances to gleam info and clues, seeing as he was by Ieyoshi's side most of the time, and had missed the golden opportunity when they went to YUNIted.

The stutter was those that traumatised victims had, and he could usually write it off as something else unrelated to the mafia, that the cafe was something of a comfort zone for Tsuna.

However, Tsuna-sama was special, Iemitsu was a well-known mafioso, head of CEDEF, and he could bet that with a bit of snooping, anyone could find out that he has a family. Could it even be called family though?

Another thing, Tsuna-sama worked in YUNIted, a cafe in Namimori Japan famous to every mafioso as a neutral ground where anyone could relax and just talk like normal citizens, who also frequent the serene cafe. It could be a coincidence, of course, but with so many things lining up, Hayato couldn't bear to write off his part-time job as a simple coincidence.

There was also the matter of the closeness and casualness between Tsuna-sama and Michaelo.

* * *

Hayato was young when he met Michaelo and it was due to the countless galas, balls, banquets and exhausting events his family held when he was younger and before he ran away, he was a guest who was always invited. A guest who had no ties at all, a guest with great skill at redirecting conversations, who was especially talented with subtle manipulation. Hayato had to welcome the guests when he was younger, and Michaelo was an anomaly. He started performing on the piano for the guests ever since he turned 4.

A mafioso with no known ties to any famiglia, until just a bit later, around when Hayato was 6, everyone found out that Michaelo had allied himself to the infamous Giglio Nero. Once known as a freelance mafioso who once had been good friends with the deceased aristocrat Gesso, who was famous for his knowledge and foresight, brother to the heir of the Gesso fortune, assassinated cruelly by a mafioso from the massacred Serpentine Famiglia. Not many knows how Michaelo looks like, as during any Mafia gathering events, all guests wear a masquerade mask except for the host and their family.

Hayato only recognised Michaelo because the man revealed his face to his crying child-self after one of his performances. It was the first one when Bianchi had fed him her poison cooking. As an attempt to console a child he never met, he revealed his face, shocking Hayato into silence. But Hayato had photographic memory, so he could still recognise the man after around a decade.

The deceased aristocrat Gesso, who also wasn't part of any famiglia, was still famous, and frequently brought up the name Michaelo, enough for Michaelo to be considered an honorary Gesso. Then, when Gesso was assassinated in a cruel and inhumane fashion, which Hayato learnt early on that it was considered the norm in the Mafia, a Serpentine mafioso was found dead a year later, same day. In a worse and even more bloody state, a small symbol of two wings were carved into his cheek, his legs, and his stomach. The Gesso man had once said to his father something about it, and his father to him and his sister.

 _"If I or my brother ever start a famiglia of my own, these wings would be our icon, our symbol."_ He always wore the wings on his right breastpocket, Michaelo too.

It was obvious to anyone that Michaelo was the one behind the gruesome 'artwork', exacting revenge. This all happened when Hayato wasn't even born yet. Which would be 262 days before he was born, he supposed, doing the math. It was something that was told repeatedly in every Winter gala, same day as the Winter Solstice, for that was the day the revenge was exacted.

Gesso mansion was never found before, and it would stay that way, it seemed. The true heir of the family properties and fortune went off the grid as well, Gesso, though being the brother to the heir, was considered the unofficial heir by mafiosi simply because of his active participation in many events, his business deals, everything was his doing.

Every event, Michaelo would show up with his mask on, and with the wings on his right breastpocket, which was the only way anyone was able to tell who exactly was Michaelo, his face still covered and never revealed, that was all anyone could use to identify him with.

Then, when he was six, Michaelo still showed up, the wings still at the same place, but this time, there was something extra in the middle. The symbol of the infamous Giglio Nero, the wings on each side. His alliance was made clear then, a man of the Giglio Nero, elusive, dangerous. No one knew how long since they first made the alliance, it could be for years, it could be for just a day, it could even be forever and Michaelo only just revealed it.

Soon, rumours started to spread that the Gesso has finally established itself as a famiglia, the Gesso Famiglia. The only known member being Michaelo, but it soon became obvious that he was not the real leader. All operations about the famiglia may have been led by Michaelo, however, til this day, he still wears a mask in meetings, no one knows his face.

That was right after Michaelo revealed his alliance with the Giglio Nero. It was common knowledge ever since that the Gesso famiglia and the Giglio Nero had a close working relationship with the other, not only Michaelo as an individual. Gesso's reputation sky-rocketed quickly. With these two famiglia working together, it was no wonder why everyone feared them.

Mafiosi dread the day should they ever decide to establish a single famiglia comprised of both Gesso and Giglio Nero.

No one except Hayato knew his face, and no one knew if the deceased Gesso had a family, no one knew anything yet everyone considered Michaelo a Gesso because of those wings and his closeness with Gesso.

Michaelo wasn't just famous.

Michaelo, was feared.

* * *

It could be a coincidence that Tsuna-sama was only well acquianted with Michaelo in a civilian fashion, and had no idea of the mafia at all. But what did that say about the man being here, again, working in YUNIted?

The Sawada household was clearly not rich, Iemitsu probably sent enough money to his wife for the family's bills, and children's education, so to not seem suspicious to anyone looking into it. He wasn't aware that it wasn't enough at all, seeing as Iemitsu tends to 'forget' about another son he had, but Hayato didn't know that.

Those thermal glasses Tsuna-sama gave him were pretty darn rare and expensive, and the newer pair that he gave him was actually programmed to only colour a specific person (Bianchi) in thermal, he could see completely normal otherwise. Another thing was an offhand comment Tsuna-sama made...

 _I have plenty more._

That wasn't possible, especially with that specialised programming, the rareness of it and the price...

In any case, whether or not Tsuna-sama might or might not have been traumatised by the mafia, or had already been introduced to it, Hayato would never imagine treating Tsuna-sama otherwise. He was Tsuna-sama!

Hayato could just be thinking too much into things, however, he was raised in the mafia, and this started to become mafia affairs, even if Tsuna-sama might not be aware of it.

And in the mafia, there are no such things as coincidences...

* * *

Namimori was the unofficial town of weirdness, so it wasn't really any of a surprise when Tsuna spotted a girl from another school walk-crouching on the wall, where Reborn usually walked on when he wasn't on Ieyoshi's head or shoulders. Tsuna had no words for the girl, and stared from around a corner in front of the pair -trio?-. From where he stood hidden, he noted that the girl had a very creepy expression, and seemed to brighten up when she was in front of Reborn.

Weird...

"Hello!" Ah, she's a bit loud...

He knows that both Hayato and Takeshi are waiting for his arrival a little further down, but this time, he might have to make them wait a bit. This girl was straight up weird, she had been a nobody until today.

* * *

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted back in his normal cheery voice. He looked at the girl who was beaming down at him and felt a flash of irritation at the curse and the man. He hated his curse, to be in a toddler body again, it was so very annoying. At least mafiosi, most who have no idea of the curse, respect them out of fear because of things most of them did after they were reverted to toddler size.

Skull and Viper disappeared right after, and no matter how many info-brokers were out there, Reborn coudln't seem to get ahold of any information regarding those two. He had always thought Skull to be the weakest, but he hasn't been found for decades since the curse... That made him rethink things.

It was really of no matter, only that he wants to keep an eye for potential trouble, especially now when he has to train the future Decimo. It made him uneasy not knowing things.

"This girl..." Ieyoshi gaped, slack-jawed. Reborn was one weird, Gokudera was another, then that damn cow and the poison girl, okay, they were all mafiosi, okay, okay...

This girl was a freaking _civilian_! This threw him off.

The girl completely ignored him, it was as if he was invisible and it made him a little angry. No one ever ignored him! He was the male idol of Namimori middle! He didn't care if she was from another school or what, most of Namimori knew him! Another fellow baseball star, with popularity that rivals Sasagawa Kyoko himself. Namimori worships him, and yet this girl... how dare she ignore his presence!

"I'm Miura Haru!" The girl -who was now being a pest- joyfully introduced herself to Reborn, with sparkles in her eyes...

"I know. You often follow us from behind when we go to school." Reborn said, as if he was just clearly stating the weather. That girl had been stalking them ever since Reborn started walking on the wall.

"So what do you want today?" Reborn asked, the girl was harmless, but she was undoubtedly very creepy, especially the way she kept staring at him. A civilian she may be, but an annoyance she is.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but Ieyoshi spoke first. "It's not polite to ignore someone beside you." He fumed.

"Oh I'm sorry." Haru looked a little sad at first, but it was clear to anyone that she only cared for Reborn's approval by the way she looked at him when she apologised. She never once looked at Sawada Ieyoshi. "Can I... Can I be your friend?"

"Huh?! No!"

Haru huffed. "No one was talking to you, you rude boy!"

"Excuse me?! You were the one who walked up to us and- OW!" A bump started to form on his head, courtesy of Leon Hammer.

"Sure." Reborn said casually, as if he had not just used Leon to hit Ieyoshi on the head. This girl may be an annoyance, but she could be useful for the famiglia. She had a small touch of lightning flames but were no match for the stupid cow's flames. Sadly, the chances of Lambo being Baka-Ie's Lightning Guardian is close to nil, judging by what he witnessed with Future Lambo. And it definitely had something, most likely many things, to do with the enigmatic brunette of the Sawada Twins.

Something to investigate in his free time, that he was sure of.

And besides, Fon's student has a generous amount of both Storm and Lightning flames, he would like to try her first. Bianchi herself has an abundance of Storm Flames, like sister, like brother, he supposed. To be fair, their father himself was purely Storm.

"Hey!" Ieyoshi tried to protest but it was to no avail as the girl suddenly... swooned and fell sideways off the wall. Ieyoshi only watch in utter confusion and irritation as the girl did a spin a righted herself.

"Hahiiiii!" The girl screamed as she fell.

 _What the hell is wrong with her?!_ Ieyoshi thought, still bitter about being ignored by the eccentric girl .

"Yata!"

* * *

 _And now she's cheering,_ Tsuna sweatdropped. What a strange and eccentric girl.

The brunette pocketed his phone, information about the girl saved on the phone, nothing too worrying.

 _Miura Haru, cake and designing enthusiast, gymnastics club, Midori Middle, an all girls private elite school. Her father's a university professor, even in her school, she is described by fellow classmates as insane and strange. No friends._

He frowned, for someone without friends, she sure seems to be happy, too happy. He jotted it all up to her eccentric behavior. And from what he could see from the encounter in front of him, a weakness for children.

He was about to walk away when the sound of slapping caught his attention and he turned around, and this time, the scene caught him off guard.

The girl just slapped Ieyoshi.

Okay, it was probably whatever he said, he doesn't have a filter from his brain to his mouth. Tsuna tried to reason, he probably had it coming. But he couldn't for the life think why she slapped him outside of these unlikely reasons, seeing as he only stopped listening for a few seconds and Ieyoshi didn't really get much of a chance to talk to her

"You... you..." The girl was obviously mad, Tsuna could tell, but ieyoshi looked confused and irritated.

"What the hell did you slap me for, stupid woman?!"

"You are a disgusting human being! What are you teaching this cute baby?!"

Oooh, good thing she's a civilian, Reborn hates being called 'cute' and 'baby'. Tsuna winced, knowing all too well thanks to the threats he received from taunting Reborn in his hacker persona.

"What are you rambling about, you brainless oa-" Another slap.

"Not only are you teaching cute little Reborn to be a hitman, but you dare disrespect people with labels like brainless?!" She reached over and grabbed his collar and started to shake him violently.

"Oi! Hands off!" Ieyoshi was close to snapping, Tsuna could tell. He winced, fortunately, Reborn would be living with them, or else he would have chosen to not return home til the next day. Kyoya and the committee can't protect him forever or everywhere, he knew.

Ieyoshi harshly slapped the girls hand away, and left a red mark on her hands. She gripped it to her chest tightly, anger evident in her eyes. To her credit, she wasn't scared at all.

"You really are a devil aren't you?! One, babies are angels with totally pure and innocent hearts! How dare you destroy that innocence with the corrupted heart and teachings of yours! Two, you would be so rude and violent to someone you just met! You..." She snarled.

Tsuna winced, man that girl sure was passionate.

"What?! You were the one who just straight up walked up and started acting weirdly! How was any of it my fault!"

Haru gritted her teeth, and at this point, Tsunayoshi had enough. It was all just nonsense, and the girl was just obsessed with Reborn. He sighed and hoisted his bag, ready to leave. He tuned out all the shouting, screaming and further noise.

Without a second glance, he walked passed them to his front, the other corner, as he was already running later than usual. Both Ieyoshi and Haru didn't notice the figure in front of Ieyoshi, but Tsuna still shivered for some reason. It must be Reborn, he grimaced.

Reborn, it was. The Arcobaleno already knew that Tsunayoshi was always there around the corner, ever since he threw that rock at Bianchi's can. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mystery he wanted so badly to get to the bottom of, however, he could never find out where the brunette went after school ended. Since he had to stay by his current idiot student's side, it was never easy.

However, Tsunayoshi piqued his interest, that was for sure.

And whatever interested the hitman Reborn, well...

Let's just say that Tsuna had better start being more cautious.

* * *

"Kurokawa Hana. 100 marks."

The class started to clap for the girl genius, it was rather expected for her to get such high marks.

"Gokudera Hayato. 100 marks."

Fangirls screamed drowned out the clapping, and Hana looked rather irked to have a rival now. Hayato too, wasn't exactly happy about having to tie with someone.

Tsuna sweatdropped as the two visibly glared at each other, he swore that lightning was actually flashing between their eyes. Kyoko and Takeshi weren't of any help, they both were just chuckling.

"That's amazing, Hayato!" Tsuna spoke softly as to not draw attention once Hayato neared his desk. As soon as he said that, the tension between the two geniuses stopped. The bomber's attitude flipped a whole 180 and turned to Tsuna with a bright smile.

"Ah, it's nothing, Tsuna-sama! Thank you for your praise!" he bowed down ninety degrees again and Tsuna had to get him to stop before it got too much again. Hayato returned to his sit and Hana just huffed, the teacher then continued to announce the grades.

The highest grades have been announced, now it would be the lowest. Tsuna wasn't sure if Kyoya's threats were effective, but the next few second seem to confirm for him that yes, it was.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. 20 marks. Sawada Ieyoshi, 26 marks."

These marks were normal for Ieyoshi, Tsuna mused. It was usually in maths that his results didn't have to be altered, because he already sucked at maths anyway. Both popular baseball stars stood up, Takeshi smiling light-heartedly, and Ieyoshi charmingly.

"Yeah?" Takeshi answered, as if he was never in trouble.

"Present." Ieyoshi just smirked.

The fangirls were swooning, but that was also normal.

"Both of you had a failing grade, which means that, besides your mandatory summer homework, you'll both be given special assignments to complete. If you return it and still get a failing grade, you will have to do another one, until you pass, that is." The teacher, Nezu-sensei said.

"If you had gotten at least 50 and higher, all you had to do was retake the test as homework. But getting lower than 50 is a definite failing grade which warrants special assignments." he ended.

Tsuna watched as the two take their failed tests back, shamelessly smiling, and he had to resist the urge to sigh, well, at least this hasn't changed...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Not expecting his name to be called, he hurriedly stood up, nearly knocking over his chair, giggles started to fill the room.

"Dame-Tsuna again, hahaha!"

"Did he finally get 0 marks?"

"So useless, why is he even still alive?"

"Waste of space, if you ask me."

Tsuna was used to taunts like this, but nevertheless, it did nothing to lessen the pain he felt when he heard them. Then, another chair suddenly scraped the floor, indicating the owner had just stood up suddenly.

"All of you be quiet!" Hayato shouted, shocking the students into silence. "Don't you dare say such words to Tsuna-sama! And who was the one who insinuated he deserved to die, huh?! Answer me!"

Silence. Tsuna was rather touched by the defense.

"It is because of people like that that caused the incident a few weeks back, remember when your beloved baseball star almost jumped? Yeah! It's because of people like you, scum like that are the real waste of space! Tsuna-sama is kind, forgiving, the best you could ask for! Peasants like you all are unworthy to MMMPH!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight. Takeshi covering his Storm's mouth and dragging him down onto his seat, which had apparently fallen over and was picked up by the Rain.

"Maa maa..." Takeshi laughed, the class calming down by his laugh, but then suddenly shivered as the Rain fixed them all with a cold look. "He's right though. However, don't ever let me hear you insult Tsuna ever again. You'll find that my targets aren't just limited to baseball. Foreheads do make a larger, unmovable target after all..."

"I'm pretty sure that if I throw a rock, it wouldn't just hit it, now would it?" his voice was cold and serious, his smile empty and false, his eyes protective and angry.

No one could tell if he was being serious or not.

But no one wanted to test that.

"Teacher! Go ahead and continue!" Takeshi suddenly said loudly, and cheerily, acting as if he had not just threatened an entire class of civilians.

The teacher choked a bit. "R-right... Sawada Tsunayoshi, a large improvement. 51 marks. You have to redo this test as homework."

Tsuna walked up to receive his paper and assignment of the same test, mentally thanking his two Guardians for the defense. He ignored all the whispers. The door then slid open.

"Hn."

Hibari Kyoya.

And Tsuna really wanted to punch someone in the face. He was definitely being smothered by his Guardians... the class tried to stay as quiet and small as they could at the sight of the demon prefect by the doorway.

Nezu-sensei gulped. "I-I must apologise f-for the injustice I've d-done to Tsunayoshi." he started to stutter. "Y-You're test papers w-were always g-grades h-higher, g-given and m-marked u-unfairly." He started to shrink into himself, Hibari Kyoya's glare does that to people.

"Hn." And the door slid shut, the prefect gone. Suddenly, everyone could breath, but still remained silent. Hayato's defense, Takeshi's threat and the appearance of the demon of Namimori on their minds.

After all, who knew that Dame-Tsuna's tests were sabotaged?

The teacher continued calling out students who either had to do special assignments because of their failing grade, or had to retake the test as an assignment because they got a D.

"All who have to retake the test as homework, and have been given special assignments, must be handed back tomorrow. And all questions must be correct, no exceptions, or else you'll be seeing another assignment on top of of your normal homework and coming summer homework."

The class groaned.

"Oh, and for those with failing grades, you also fail your mid-terms maths on top of having more assignments to do if you get a single question wrong. Those who received a D must attend the Summer Classes if you have a question wrong."

The class groaned more. Quite a lot of people had received failing grades. Those with D's like Tsuna sighed in relief.

"For those with Fails, you have to attend Summer Classes too, no matter if you manage to get all questions correct or not."

Some people fainted.

* * *

Throughout the entire ordeal, Ieyoshi said not a word. Only remaining silent in his seat, the only one who noticed this was surprisingly, not Tsunayoshi, but Reborn who was sitting in disguise at the back of the class, in one of his secret hideouts throughout the school.

Ieyoshi could only contemplate, he could only reflect, and couldn't help think back to all those times he said those cruel words to Tsunayoshi, before Hibari Kyoya started to intervene, which was around when they were 7 or 8 years old.

* * *

When Tsunayoshi finally came back...

 _"Kaa-san, that's..."_

 _"Ah... Ie-kun! I know you remember him right?"_

 _"Tch. He's that Dame brother of mine, why is he back?! He should've just stayed away and died!"_

 _"Why do you say that, Ie-kun?! He's your twin!"_

 _"Hahhhh?! My twin?!" He started to laugh falsely and coldly. "Oh how ashamed am I, to have a twin like this."_

* * *

When they were six years old...

 _"10 marks again! Hahahahaha! You really are useless, Dame-Tsuna!"_

 _"..."_

 _Ieyoshi had kicked his twin in the ribs while he was down while laughing, a couple of goons by his side laughing at the wounded brunette._

 _"Ieyoshi-kun, why is he even alive?" a fangirl had asked, that was back when they were around 6._

 _"He exists to be our punching bag!"_

* * *

The day Sasagawa Kyoko and Sawada Tsunayoshi became friends...

 _"Dame-Tsuna, how the hell did you get Sasagawa Kyoko to talk to you?"_

 _The brunette was lying against a wall, his eye black and bruised, bruises also litter his limbs._

 _"Tch! Probably bribed her, hm, did you?" Ieyoshi continued, snarling, not even waiting for an answer._

 _"You're just taking up oxygen. Do us all a favour, and leave, forever."_

 _Another kick, then a sudden punch to his cheek. Tsunayoshi still said nothing. Thankfully Michaelo wasn't here, he didn't want anyone else getting involved, definitely not the people he considers family._

 _He could handle pain. It was far better than the Estraneo lab anyway._

 _"Coming back here two years ago was a mistake."_

 _Tsuna only remained silent, which seemed to infuriate Ieyoshi._

 _"You're useless anyway."_

* * *

 _Oh my god... Tsunayoshi, I'm so sorry..._

Sawada Ieyoshi raced out of the classroom while everyone was still groaning or whining, no one noticed him walking out. Tsunayoshi remained confused about why he just walked out without a word, and Reborn had a good idea why...

Ieyoshi choked. He locked himself in a bathroom stall and started to sob quietly, the memories hitting him hard, guilt crushing him in full force. He crouched down on himself, wrapping into a small ball.

 _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..._

He was a _coward_ , he still couldn't bring himself to apologise directly and face-to-face with Tsunayoshi. Only in his mind...

 _I don't deserve to be forgiven..._

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry!_

 _Why do you still not hate me?!_

 _..._

 _I'm such a coward._

* * *

"Baka-Ie, that was a horrible grade!" Reborn kicked his student in the head. Maths was something expected, since that grade was never altered. But he had also seen the other grades of Ieyoshi, no longer any alterations, all below 60.

To Baka Ie's fortune, they were mostly D's. if they were also all failing grades, Reborn would probably put him through worse.

Not that the hitman wasn't already putting him through torture...

"You had better get all correct, I have some tutoring to do with you in the summer." Reborn said with a glint in his eyes.

"HIEEEEEEEEE?!" And ieyoshi once again ignored the fact that he just screeched like Dame-Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi watched from afar as Takeshi talked to his baseball teammates, completely ignoring his twin being kicked by Reborn a few distance behind him. His Rain had to miss the baseball tournament since it hadn't even been six, let alone five weeks, from when he had his arm broken. The tournament was just around the corner, just on that following Friday, the last Friday of school before their Summer holidays began.

He had something to think about though. Their maths teacher, no matter how unfair or cruel he was, had never put out such a threat like failing the class if someone didn't get all questions of their special assignment correct. Today was the first time their teacher had done that, and come to think of it...

* * *

"Yamamoto Takeshi. 35 marks." Their science teacher drawled.

"Ahaha, sorry sensei!"

"Nevermind, Yamamoto. But you have to finish this special assignment by tomorrow. Oh, and if you don't get all questions correct, you fail this class for this term."

The teacher moved on. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. 59 marks." The teacher then sighed. "Us teachers have been grading your test papers unfairly, and have also been giving you higher level tests instead of the normal ones. I must apologise for our acts of unfairness."

The teacher handled giving the apology better than Nezu-sensei, Tsuna must admit. But he could just pin it on the teacher being tired and bored of everything. As per usual.

"A D means you have to redo the exact same test as homework, also to be passed up by tomorrow. If there's a single question wrong, you have to join those with Failing grades in Summer Tuition."

Each teacher called it something else, but it was always the same thing, Summer School, without air conditioners on to save electricity.

"Sawada Ieyoshi, 55 marks. You also have a D. I'm sure you heard what I said just now, so I don't have to repeat myself."

Right... their science teacher absolutely _loathes_ repeating herself.

* * *

Usually, their teachers only require the students to at least pass their special assignments, and the threat of summer school for D students only existed now. Same goes for the threat for F students of failing the classes. The same thing went on in the other subjects too.

Tsuna blames Reborn, this stinks of him anyway...

All of a sudden, his phone buzzed and started to vibrate a set pattern that indicated the message was important. It was an email, with documents and pictures and even video evidence attached!

He snuck a peak at the sender and was excited to see the name of Enma's email and had to resist the urge to start running around and cheering! There were even pictures and video footage! His Hyper Intuition was telling him that this was something that would complete his investigation, that would finalise everything.

Everything was going his way today. His grades no longer sabotaged, apologies from the school faculty, and the last piece of the puzzle that he could use to actually fight for his Mist's freedom! He was also positive that it was also enough to commence negotiations!

 _I owe you Enma Kozato!_

* * *

Reborn, though he was a fair distance away, he could still see the classroom window and Tsuna, who was standing right in front of it. He ignored his student's whining and complaining and started to ponder.

A happy expression, one filled with excitement and joy, had flashed across the brunette's face, before it was quickly wiped away. He had minutely glanced down at something, and Reborn could only deduce it to be his phone. There was a small flash of brightness reflected on the brunette's face which helped Reborn confirmed that, indeed, it was a phone. It was easy for him to see, being a hitman with tons of experience and that, additionally, the classroom's lights were all turned off because now it was the afternoon. Baka-Ie who was complaining next to him also had to rush to baseball practice soon.

But to the main focus of the Arcobaleno's attention.

No one without training could hide away expressions and act normal the next millisecond, that was something else to add to his list of Tsuna's many mysteries.

However, that was the least of his current questions.

 _What was on his phone that made him so happy?_

* * *

Since Reborn was currently occupying his home, Tsuna had to quickly pack up his laptop to YUNIted, thankfully Reborn took his time coming back home, along with Ieyoshi because of baseball practice.

He managed to convince his two Guardians to follow Reborn by telling them that he had things to settle with a foreign friend. Well, technically, that wasn't a flat-out lie. Enma was foreign, and Tsuna could probably consider him a 'friend' because they actually do have casual conversations from time to time.

Takeshi and Hayato, thankfully, took it well. Well... only after Tsuna reassured them that he was never alone and the disciplinary comittee was always somewhere close by him, courtesy of Hibari Kyoya's overprotectiveness over his Sky.

This reassured the two, but also made them all the more determined to put in time to act as shadows for Tsuna, which made him protest vehemently, saying that they had their own clubs to attend to. Hayato shot back by saying he had none, and Tsuna had tried to reason with him.

"The Occult club and the Paranormal Club are always looking for new members. If not, then you can join the Music Club, they have spots open for pianists." In the short period of time he knew him, it was rather easy to figure out what makes him excited, other than being with Tsuna himself anyway. "Takeshi can go give pointers to his baseball club members." This seemed to convince Takeshi, who still apologised for not being with Tsuna before heading off.

However, Hayato was still not convinced. Tsuna sighed.

"Or you can go and check out your apartment next to YUNIted, the movers have finished moving your stuff and some gifts from me into your apartment." Michaelo actually rented out the entire building, a full four floors.

"Tsuna-sama you didn't have to do that for me!"

"You're my friend Hayato, of course I'll do it for you! So why don't you inspect that apartment for me?" Hayato was a little more convinced but was still stubborn. Tsuna sighed heavily. "You can check up on me with text messages too if you want."

Finally, he was reassured and Tsuna ran off home to fetch his laptop, then off to YUNIted he went.

* * *

YUNIted was bustling when he walked in, hoodie on, just in case someone recognised him and started to wonder why he was here. No one apart from his friends know that he is a regular in this prestigious establishment.

He instantly started to use his Mist Flames to mask his presence so he could pass through unnoticed. His Mist Flames, from what he knew, came from the experiments of the damned Estraneo. However, before Lal provided him with the help he needed to get rid of the other flames that his body kept rejecting, Rokudo Mukuro had already been smothering him with his own potent Mist Flames in an attempt to protect him as best as he could.

Tsuna theorised that this was the reason why one, the Mist Flames from the experiments were so easily accepted into his own soul, and two, why his mist Flames were unusually potent for someone his age. Not as potent as Mukuro or an Arcobaleno, of course. He wondered if his mother had anything to do with it, but she was a Rain, that he was sure of.

He walked pass the bustling cafe easily, and noted that there were a few local Yakuza member sitting by a large table, talking in hushed voices. The Momokyokai, he recognised, not that big of a threat. For now anyway, he decided that keeping an eye on them was for the best.

He saw Michaelo gave him a subtle nod as he walked passed him, and he nodded back. The staff of YUNIted, which consists of Michaelo, Byakuran, Yuni, Aria, Gamma and himself all wore a small accessory that helped them see pass Mist Flames, Cielo27 had to call in a favour from Mammon the info broker of the Varia just over a year ago. It couldn't see through Mammon's own illusions of course, no way would that devious info broker would put themselves in such a vulnerable situation, but it could see past illusions just a bit weaker than Mammon's own. Moreover, Mammon used his own Mist Flames to weave the small stone before inserting it into any accessory to prevent anyone from ever making the exact same thing. The design was intricate, which was important, because it was these mist Flames that allowed the wearer to see through illusions made by weaker mist Flames.

Not even Shoichi had found a way to replicate these devices, but that didn't ever stop him from trying. He himself had one, actually two. Perhaps three... Tsuna made him pay for the extra one or two himself since it was overwhelmingly exorbitant, he had no idea where the genius got his money from and he didn't want to know. The genius was trying to see if he could replicate the Flames, or something like that, he tried to use Tsuna's flames but they weren't strong enough to match Mammon's.

He suspected it had something to do with Byakuran... The marshmallow addict had claimed 'Sho-kun' as his Sun from the moment he introduced them to each other.

Michaelo wore his, designed onto a ring, on his finger, covered by his glove. Same goes with Byakuran and Yuni. Aria wore it as an earring and Gamma also as a ring. He wasn't sure about Shoichi, but he wore his as a necklace, once surrounded by Mist Flames but he had taken his Mist Flames Cloak off of the necklace ever since Reborn arrived.

There was something special about Mists, it could be their creativity, mutual mischief, or something else. But if they weren't using their Mist Flames, you could never tell that they were Mist Flame users. Usually, it wasn't hard to figure out who since most of them shared a certain love for mischief and were one of the more trickier ones.

Which was exactly why Reborn couldn't tell he had Mist Flames back when he first arrived on their doorstep.

Tsunayoshi shut the door of the staff room, quietly, with Michaelo at the other end miming closing the door to prevent suspicion of why the door suddenly closed on its own. Then, he turned on his laptop and opened his hacker persona's account, then clicked on the documents Enma sent.

Only those accounts which he approved off could directly send things to this account, those without approval would only be met with his firewalls, yes plural. He could trust Verde's work when it comes to security, but he didn't dismiss the possibility that Verde might want to hack into the laptop he made, so he set up some extra firewalls and safety precautions in hopes that it would stop him, or at least discourage him from doing so.

He had no need to worry about the other Arcobalenos or any Famiglias trying to hack him or his firewalls, like he said, Verde's work is the best out there.

"This is perfect."

He scrolled through the documents, most of them reports of missions, then he found requests from the Estraneo. The reports and information of children captured by the Estraneo, then more. Mission reports of successfully captured children by themselves, the Serpentine Famiglia.

There was a report where they took in a child, Lancia, when the child was around 9. They had planned to sell him off to the Estraneo but it was this time when their Famiglia had started to be watched very closely because of the Gesso Assassination. It took years for the uproar to die down, and by that period of time, they had grown close to the child, and decided that they would send the child for errands whenever they had to bring in children to sell to the Estraneo.

They had never planned on revealing the truth of their Famiglia to him, and from the reports he read, he was the only one who had no idea. Not even now, it seemed...

Then, Tsuna came across an information that brightened his spirit. Three children were found by Lancia and were taken cared of by him, it was a year after the Estraneo was destroyed completely. It was documented by the higher-ups who didn't have the heart to tell Lancia what they had subjected the kids to without remorse. The three also acted as errand boys, fetching things here and there for Lancia. Two followed the other, more mature one, and avoided contact with the rest of the Famiglia except for Lancia.

Said mature one was also documented to have called Lancia as 'senpai' frequently. Lancia apparently adored them as they reminded him of himselves.

It was only two years later when the entire Famiglia got massacred by Lancia's hands, it was last noted that Lancia didn't seem like himself that day. He only acted, there was no emotion in his eyes, he looked asleep.

Then, a picture of the last report of that day. It was more like a last-minute journal entry.

 _The three brats, should've seen this coming! Out of revenge, Lancia is possessed! That child, the successful subject of Experi-_

The rest was covered with blood, making it impossible to make out the following words.

Enma added his own note under it.

 _It was a few seconds after this that the Vindice arrived. Four were arrested._

 _Lancia, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa and Rokudo Mukuro._

* * *

Yuni and Byakuran were nowhere to be found, the only clue they left was a sticky note that they were helping out Michaelo. Yuni added a small note that she was the one to drag Bya-kun along. So Tsuna was all alone in the marshmallow-themed staff room.

And in the privacy of the room, he cheered and jumped onto the Marshmallow bouncy bean bag and sunk onto it, a goofy and joyful smile on hisface. The information was perfect to plead for his Mist's innocence.

And that wasn't even all of it! There were pictures and videos to look through, and Tsuna was overjoyed at it all.

Then, a small picture caught his eye, and what he read in the picture made his day.

It was the oldest version of the Omerta, once a signed document of rules, dating back to Giotto's time. He remembered that only two famigia had this, and there was only one copy, the original still in the hands of the Vindice. The two famiglia were the Vongola and the Shimon, so it made sense that Enma found it, since Tsuna didn't have it, neither does Giotto for that matter.

They had speculated that someone stupid dsetroyed it mistaking it for just an old document, but it was in the hands of the Shimon all along.

The rules were hand written elegantly, and Tsuna read through all of them. Until he came to the last one, the one which made his heart leap for joy.

 _The Vindice must not imprison a bonded element, and must not keep an element away from their Sky. If found to be violated, knowingly or not, the Vindice will owe the Sky a favour, no strings attached._

Absolutely perfect.

* * *

It was evening when YUNIted closed, nearing seven, the customers all cleared out and Tsuna had managed to finish all of his assignments. With help from Michaelo and Gamma through International Video Call.

It was truly fortunate of him to have been able to finish all of his assignments just when the cafe had ompletely emptied out and Yuni and Byakuran poured into the staff room. Yuni looked downright exhausted and Byakuran was still as hyper as ever. The pacifier under her shirt was still wrapped in Mammon Chains, Tsuna knew.

However, when he approached the two for a sudden group hug, Bya-kun's doing again, he and Byakuran fed the pacifier some of their own Sky Flames. Yuni noticed it and tighten the hug.

It was quite a beautiful moment, only ruined by a pack of marshmallows suddenly emptied onto Tsuna's head. The hug broke quickly as Tsuna shook his head back and fro, using his hands to push off some marshmallows that were still on his head and eating a few.

By that time, Byakuran had already started to run out to the main dining area of the closed and locked YUNIted.

"Hahahahaha! I got pictures! I got pictures Tsu-chan!"

"Byakuran!"

"Mich-kun! Save me hahahahah! Missed me Tsu-chan!"

"Get over here! Give me that phone!"

"Too late! Already saved and sent to my other accounts! Hahahaha!"

"I'm a hacker, did you forget?! Now give me that phone!"

Yep, a normal evening at YUNIted. Michaelo sighed fondly as he started to prepare dinner for the four of them, Gamma just started to engage Yuni in conversation, even though he isn't her father, he still treats her like his own daughter.

"Tsu-chan covered in marshmallows!"

"Delete that footage!"

* * *

Tsuna walked home, satisfied, with his laptop left at YUNIted just in case it seemed suspicious for him to be bringing a laptop back home. His school bag still with him, assignments all completed and triple-checked by Michaelo and Gamma.

In the end, that footage was never deleted but instead sent to the YUNIted staff and the Giglio Nero duo in Italy.

"Tadaima, Mama!"

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" It was a good thing he called ahead to let his mother know he was eating dinner somewhere else. "Your two friends and a girl is upstairs in Ie-kun's room! Reborn and Ie-kun are there too! Bianchi-chan too!" Nana's voice sounded like it came from the laundry room.

"Thanks for telling me Mama!"

He rushed up the stairs to his own room and dumped his bag there, completed assignments all placed neatly in a file.

He walked out of his room and noticed a man in a uniform walking towards Ieyoshi's room and he grew curioius. His Intuition wasn't warning him of anything so that man was a civilian, but why would he be here? He had a feeling that it had something to do with the girl that Mama mentioned, and why was he being reminded of that weird Miura girl from the morning?

Nevertheless, he followed the man.

Looks like the doorknob fell victim to Bianchi's poison cooking, he noted as he watched the man enter the room. He stayed outside, just around wall to prevent being seen but he supposed Reborn already knew Tsuna was coming. Speaking of which, the Arcobaleno was laying down in a pale pink pyjamas in a hammock, huh.

From what he heard the girl said, the man was her father and was a university maths professor. Interesting, he saw that the girl really was Haru Miura. He also noted that both his Guardians were sitting opposite of Ieyoshi, keeping their distance. The girl was sat next to his twin.

Oh, Lambo's on the bed.

The paper was held at a degree which he could read the question that was left blank on it. Huh, that wasn't even high school material, he guessed it could be university material since the man was a professor at a university. Since the man was standing by the doorway, his gaze directed to the paper held a bit down, it made it so that Tsuna could clearly read and understand the question.

It was a question that he heard Irie Shoichi talk about once.

"I'm not surprised that you kids can't solve this problem, it's a omplex, university-level problem."

"University-level? What the heck?" Ieyoshi exclaimed.

The man continued. "The answer is that it can't be solved because it could never happen."

The Cielo27 inside Tsuna took over and Tsuna just approached the man from the behind, secretly delighting in the shocked faces of most everyone inside who didn't see him at all.

"Tsuna-sama! Where did you come from?" Hayato happily exclaimed. "That's it! Tsuna-sama can definitely solve this!"

This time, there was no insult coming from his twin's mouth, huh, strange. Whatever, Tsuna decided to ignore this strange occurrence, he was probably too tired and in shock with the question.

"Prove that 11 sheets of paper 11.5 cm long on each side will stack up perfectly when dropped from a height of 3 meters." Tsuna recited the question without stuttering, his Cielo27 side coming out to play. The hacker side of him loved to rub into people's faces and loved to surprised them, and this time, he really couldn't stop himself. Though, he was delighted that he wasn't stuttering as much anymore and jotted it up to the fact that he had just gained two elements to calm his Sky. In addition to his Cloud, he now had three.

He missed his _Fratellone_ Mukuro...

Reborn may look asleep, but he was listening in on everything in the room. His interest once again piqued with Tsuna coming in, this time, confidence shining through him.

"There is no mathematical way to s-solve this," he began and a lot of faces fell. "However, there is always a way to prove this could h-happen. It may be on a maths paper, but t-this question has been debated over once in a lecture. I don't r-remember the exact details, but by thinking outside of the box, this q-question can be solved."

He had gotten everyone's attention without realizing it, he himself was feeling particularly confident. "It's e-easy, you can just superglue all the paper t-together. Or double-sided tape could work too. That's t-the answer, there's a n-name for this method but I don't remember it."

"The Stickybond Theorem!" Reborn exclaimed, waking up, the professor's eyes flickered back and forth in awe and amazement.

"Young man you are amazing! And...wait, t-those sideburns, Boreen!"

"Huh?! You're famous?!"

"He's the one, the genius, to periodically appear in academia and solve every single question considered impossible! Professor Borin, the mathematical genius! And this young man also knew how to solve it!"

The room was silent for awhile until Hayato exclaimed out loud. "I knew Tsuna-sama could do it! He's the best! You go Tsuna-sama!"

"Hahahaha! Tsuna is truly brilliant! Tsuna you solved a question not even a professor could! You really are awesome!" Takeshi swung a hand over his shoulder, which led to another one-sided glaring match between the laughing Takeshi and the sulky Hayato.

"I'm impressed Tsuna, you are very different from Baka-Ie here. No one could've guessed you were twins without looking at the two of you." Bianchi said calmly. Even Bianchi-san was calling Ieyoshi Baka-Ie, _priceless_!

"Hahi?! You're related to this devil boy?! This means you were corrupting Reborn's pure angelic heart too!"

She approached him, her hand outstretched, prepared to slap him just like she did with Ieyoshi. The hand got nearer and nearer...

Tsuna felt himself flinch violently.

The memories came rushing back full force.

* * *

 _Experiment 2727, Experiment 69 can no longer hide you. Come with us or we'll do it ourselves._

 _Tsuna curled into himself, trying to prevent being taken away. Then, he felt something grip his shoulder and arm tightly and painfully._

 _No no no no no no! Let me go!_

 _Slap!_

 _The scientist slapped him, and the force of the hit was so hard that Tsuna flew to the side, his head landing on the ground, his vision started to blink. My head..._

 _No... he's coming he's coming... Mukuro-nii! Where are you?!_

 _Stupid brat, this is what you get._

* * *

"No let me go! I'm not your experiment!" He shouted out, thinking he was still in the lab. His PTSD coming back in giant, unstoppable waves.

"Let me go! Stop!" he collapsed onto the floor.

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato.

"Tsuna!" Take... who was that again?

"Tsuna!" Pink-hair...

"Dame-Tsuna?" The Sun Arcobaleno... that mean scientist always talked about the Arcobaleno... Mukuro-nii did too...

"Tsunayoshi!" It sounds so much like himself...

Tsuna curled up into a ball, shaking back and forth, just like how he used to do in the labs, trying to hide from the world. His hands were wrapped on top of his head, trying to push it down and make himself seem as small as possible.

He ignored the voices of those people, and he saw some ghostly figures beside him, also trying to call him.

"No Tsuna! Wake up please!" A blonde ghost shouted, his voice filled with concern.

"Stop it _please_! _Stop_ it! Someone _save_ me! Stop stop stop _stop_..." he started to sob uncontrollably .

 _Where was Ken and Chikusa? Mukuro-nii? Please be alive..._ the mean scientist was in front of him, they were all in front of him.

 _This can't be happening! I don't want to go! Stop it, leave me alone! Mukuro-nii save me!_

"Dame-Tsuna snap out of it!" Baby voice... _threat threat threat threat_...

"Tsu-kun...?" Someone else... _go away mean scientist!_

"Tsunayoshi!" That boy... used to hurt him at home... _must get away_...

"Go away... my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi..." he started to repeat those four words over and over again.

 _They keep calling me 2727, that's not me! I have a name! Mukuro-nii, where are you? My name is Tsunayoshi, not 2727... get me out!_

"Stop it! Go away... please..." his voice trailed off, broken. And this time, Mukuro-nii was nowhere to be found...

* * *

The occupants of the room could only watch as the timid brunette broke down. Miura Haru backed up slowly, realising that it was she who triggered him and started to shake, tears rolling down her face as she hugged her father.

Her father remained silent, horror evident in his eyes at the words that spilled out of the young teen's mouth. The sleeping cow on the bed had woken up and hadn't even said a word, sensing the tension and the pain. Then, the boy's mother...

What was she feeling now? The man wondered, it must be painful for her to see her son go through something like this and not being able to help. The woman was crying helplessly, no one dared to go near the boy, for he kept shouting and yelling everytime they did so...

"Get away! Leave me alone!" he would yell.

What happened to that confident boy?

How did everything escalate so badly...?

* * *

Reborn watched in horror as he jumped down from the hammock. Him and everyone else keeping a small distance away from the hysterical boy, no doubt, Haru's nearly slapping him triggered his PTSD.

Hayato and Takeshi felt horribly helpless at seeing their Sky in such a state. Takeshi felt useless especially since he knew that he had Flames that could be used to calm people, but he still couldn't draw them out!

Bianchi realised the weight of what was going on, a PTSD attack. She had seen it happen to people before, mostly mafiosi... but this...

She and Reborn exchanged horrified glances as the realisation sunk in.

Tsunayoshi had PTSD. He was once an experiment.

Tsunayoshi was a victim of the mafia.

Lambo sniffled. His Tsuna-nii was panicking, that was all he knew. But he could tell that his Tsuna-nii was in pain and was scared. Of them.

Tsuna-nii...

Ieyoshi, on the other hand, wanted to run, what the hell had Tsunayoshi been through?! He realised that the reason why this never happened back then when he hit him all the times, were because Tsuna was resigned to it! Because he knew them! But he didn't know Miura Haru, and she was about to slap him just on their first meeting!

Oh god...

Where the hell did Iemitsu send Tsunayoshi to?

* * *

Reborn watched with closed eyes. They had no active Rains around, and his mind was stuck on what Tsunayoshi was saying.

 _"No let me go! I'm not your experiment!"_

 _"Let me go! Stop!"_

 _"Stop it please! Stop it! Someone save me! Stop stop stop stop..."_

 _"Go away... my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi..."_

 _"Stop it! Go away... please..."_

 _I'm not your experiment,_ this phrase kept bouncing off his mind. Reborn now had an idea of why Iemitsu never mentioned that he had another son, and why Tsunayoshi hated Iemitsu so much that he could even unleash bloodlust at the thought.

 _Iemitsu, you fucked up._

Tsuna's voice was soft, small and broken. And no one knew what to do. Reborn then heard rustling of trees and he knew that the disciplinary comittee member who was there had just ran off. To inform Hibari Kyoya, who Reborn was 100% sure was Tsuna's Cloud, he presumed.

Everyone was shocked still, horrified, terrified, unsure of what to do, and what made Reborn worry the most was that Tsuna was actually trying to suppress his Flames! From what the brunette had shouted, it must be to avoid attention from the scientists, seeing as he was an experiment.

Even Reborn who had seen worse things, couldn't keep himself from feeling the pang in his heart, his heart strings were being pulled. Tsuna did not deserve something so horrible. He pulled down his fedora and shadowed his eyes, this was the kindest Sky he had ever met, who had the worst background.

 _I'm not your experiment!_

"Omnivore!"

* * *

Hibari Kyoya climbed into the room via the open window, and though the Namimori students were fearful of him, they didn't outright run away. What was happening in front of them was more worrying.

The skylark tried to approach but Tsuna started to quiver more. "Go away go away! Leave me alone!"

Kyoya dared not go further and could only grit his teeth. He swerved around and glared at everyone.

"It's PTSD, Hibari." The carnivore spoke. "We get closer, and he starts to scream. We don't know what we can do, and we don't know what he used, or who, to calm him down because we don't know how old he was when he became an ... experiment." Reborn growled angrily, anger directed at those accursed scientists and Iemitsu.

"3 years old." Nana sobbed softly. "The last I saw was a van. Iemitsu took him out of the house, and returned w-without Tsu-kun." She cried again.

"What can we do Reborn-san?!" Hayato exclaimed helplessly, his chest aching at the sight. Tsuna shouldn't be suffering like this! He was the greatest Sky Hayato could have ever asked for!

"I have to activate those Rain Flames but I don't know how!" Takeshi gritted his teeth. Reborn and Ieyoshi, along with Bianchi, were surprised that Hayato had actually informed him and Tsuna about the different types of Flames. Though they didn't know that it was Tsuna who did, not Hayato.

"I can shoot you with a Dying Will Bullet to force your Flames out but I'm not sure if the following yelling will worsen his trauma or not." Reborn hated this feeling! He hated feeling helpless!

The room was silent and tense, everyone looking for a solution and trying not to worsen Tsunayoshi's PTSD attack. Then, one broken and soft voice broke the silence.

" _Fratellone... dove sei tu?_ " he sobbed quietly. " _Salvami, mio nebbia_..."

 _Big brother... where are you? Save me, my Mist..._

The broken voice _broke_ their hearts.

Hayato choked back a sob as he covered his face, that broken voice... it does not suit Tsuna-sama at all. Bianchi turned away, both siblings understanding what he said couldn't bear to look at him. It would make them cry if they did so

Reborn's hand shook, Leon gun already in hand, his jaw was hard. Damnit, here was Tsuna calling his 'big brother' for help, and to save him, and he, The Greatest Hitman in the world, could only stand and do nothing.

Besides, Reborn had no idea where to find this _'big brother'._

Everyone knew that it couldn't be Ieyoshi, because Tsuna had shrunk further into himself when he heard Ieyoshi just now. After all, he was calling out for his Mist...

 _So someone else that was his Mist..._

 _No_! That wasn't important right now. He could investigate the name further later, now, they have to find some way to help bring Tsuna back to reality.

"Tsuna wake up! You're not there anymore!" Now, he understood why Tsuna was in Italy in those pictures. "You're home! In Namimori! You're three Guardians are here! Wake up!" Reborn shouted.

"Tch!" Hibari clicked his tongue, everyone saw how tight his jaw was and how desperately worried he was right now. Suddenly, Reborn had an idea.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Hibari! You all know how you all are Tsuna's Guardians right?" he didn't wait for an answer. "There's a high chance his Sky has already bonded with you! Try and connect to him using your Flames! You should be able to help him by transmitting your words through feelings across the Flame Bond!"

Hayato and Takeshi's eyes widened in realisation. Kyoya smirked, his eyes betraying his worry.

Reborn smirked as he sensed a bit of Cloud Flames coming off the prefect, a quick learner, that one was. It was very noticeable to anyone who could sense flames, because the prefect had obviously never used his Flames before. Connecting with their Flame bonds are the most simplest thing to learn for anyone, because with effort, anyone could do it. Usually, all it takes is for the Guardian to have a strong bond with the Sky, the stronger the easier.

Reborn hopes it would help, and judging by the calmer breathing and softer sobs, it did.

Thank the gods. It hurt everyone to see the usually kind brunette in such a state.

The ghosts by his side, visible to no one but Tsunayoshi himself, were also miserable to see the boy they considered their nephew, and in Giotto's case, a son, hysterical and unaware of his whereabouts anymore. They weren't there for him then, and they couldn't help now.

"Try and feel for a warmth in the core of your being." Reborn said seriously, he couldn't stand feeling helpless any longer. "Find it, there's a feeling like a string connecting you to someone, that someone is Tsuna. Yamamoto, even if you only just found out, like Hibari, you can still pull on that connection and do your best to calm Tsuna. A civilian without training could do this, all they need is a Sky."

"Got it, Reborn-san." Hayato said, resolve clear in his eyes. "Hang on, Tsuna-sama. I'll help you."

"Come on, Tsuna... come on..." Takeshi muttered, suddenly, his eyes brightened. "I found the link! Tsuna, I'm coming!"

Reborn watched as Tsuna evidently started to calm, his breaths slowing and his body relaxing. Rain, Storm and Cloud flames filled the room, the tugging of the link for newbies always unleash a bit of their Flames, even if they were not activated. Soon, once activated and once they learnt how to use, it would be undetectable except to an experienced sensor or Mist. Stronger ones could even surpass that limit, and make it completely undetectable.

 _Tsuna..._

 _I'll get to the bottom of this._ And this time, this wasn't only for the sake of satisying his curiosity. He wanted to help this Sky to peace, wanted to help resolve his PTSD, as best as he can. A look at Bianchi showed that she thought the same.

Ieyoshi felt that crushing guilt again, and turned away, his hands to his mouth as he quietly sobbed.

Lambo sniffled, he was still young, but he really wanted to protect his Tsuna-nii!

Kyoya, Takeshi and Hayato were silent, as they tried their best to follow their instincts to calm Tsuna enough for them to approach and help him realise that he was not there anymore.

The room remained silent, everyone afraid it didn't work. Then, Tsuna unfolded from his position and looked around in wide terrified eyes, before he calmed down.

"Tsuna! / Tsuna-sama! / Tsuna-nii!" a chorus of voices yelled. Ieyoshi remained silent, fearing that he would trigger his twin. Now was a sensitive time for Tsuna.

"Omnivore." Kyoya was the first to immediately step towards Tsuna. "Home."

One word, one word and Tsuna finally realised his whereabouts.

"Oh god, son! You worried us all!" Giotto hugged Tsuna the way he and the other ghosts could, the other ghosts surrounded him as well and Tsuna was thankful for all the people here. It provided him a reminder that he was in Namimori, no longer was he in Estraneo.

He vaguely remembered the soothing flames of Rain, desperate Storm and worried Cloud. Mist was absent from it all... and he remembered, Mukuro-nii wasn't here.

"Thank you..." he managed to get out before he fainted. Before his head could hit the ground, his three guardians had already rushed to grab him.

The three sighed in relief, Kyoya less obvious than the other two. Then, the Cloud harshly pushed Takeshi and Hayato onto the floor.

"Ow! Oi! What was that for?!"

"Ow... Hibari-senpai..."

"Hn."

He draped the brunette over his shoulder and walked over to the brunette's room. He cleared everything from the bed and set Tsunayoshi on the bed, the protective and aloof Cloud he is. Then, he went about making sure the room wasn't a mess and his school bags in place.

He left soon after, the others who watched him just sweatdropped and deadpanned.

"Truly an aloof Cloud." Bianchi commented. Though the worry from before was still present as everybody crowded the brunette's room, they all left the door open until they eventually left one by one.

Hayato and Takeshi left only to come back with their school things and a sleeping bag, determined to stay near their Sky. Lambo and Bianchi returned to their respective rooms, Lambo to Nana's room and is the only one to sleep before midnight.

Hayato and Takeshi refused the guest room or couch, even refused Reborn's offer of Ieyoshi's bed, who protested loudly before being hit by Leon in hammer form again. They camped outside their sleeping Sky's room, Ieyoshi went back. Kyoya was on the roof sleeping, from what Reborn saw.

None except Lambo managed to sleep a wink. Everyone was on guard and still worried, their minds on the words that Tsuna had spilled out. Reborn himself resolved to research about this Mist who Tsuna views as a big brother the next morning.

Reborn wanted Tsuna to have more sleep due to that ordeal, nevermind that he fell unconscious and probably asleep at around 8. He went as far as to double-check his homework, and turned off his alarm clock.

He took Tsuna's assignments and was pleasantly surprised when he managed to get all of the questions right. He took it all and gave it to Hayato, who was still awake with Takeshi.

"This is Tsuna's assignment, all questions answered correctly. Give these to the teachers tomorrow, I'll make sure he sleeps in tomorrow..." Reborn said darkly, he was still pissed at the damn scientists and Iemitsu.

No more words were exchanged except for a curt nod from Hayato and a blink from Takeshi, then Reborn walked away to Ieyoshi's room.

He had tried to unlock Tsuna's phone when he went to retrieve Tsuna's assigments, but it had too many security measures, too many scanners. He didn't even managed to glimpse at the lock screen which alone required a finger sensor and a password. He knew it was of no use trying to break in, the phone was very advanced, and the lock screen alone already needed two things, it made him think about those thermal glasses he gave Hayato. Where was he getting the money?

He knew he shouldn't have done that, should've left Tsuna to rest, but hitman habits die hard.

He laid in his hammock, thinking about that breakdown. A slap... from someone foreign, and from someone who he just met for the first time... that was probably the trigger. Since he had a feeling Baka-Ie used to mistreat Dame-Tsuna.

I'm not your experiment!

He tried to suppress his flames to avoid attention.

He kept shouting for someone, probably the scientists, his torturers, to go away and leave him alone.

Mafia scientists who experiment on children are usually torturers...

And Iemitsu...

"Ne... Reborn, you still awake?" Baka-Ie...

"What, Baka-Ie?" Reborn answered, still deep in thought.

"How do I... h-how..." Ieyoshi trailed off, unable to continue. Reborn remained silent.

"An apology won't suffice, you know that, Baka-Ie." Reborn replied his unasked question and Ieyoshi gulped.

It was then all quiet, until Reborn broke the silence once again.

"Take it as an advice from your tutor, don't wait until it's too late." He said darkly, his mind flashing back to future Lambo's reaction to Tsuna. Then to the ordeal which was the breakdown of Tsunayoshi.

"W-what...?"

Stuttering like Dame-Tsuna, someone he used to hate, Reborn noted. "He was most likely experimented by mafiosi scientists, and they usually don't let anyone escape them alive."

"W-what do you..." He gulped, oh god, he understood, he understood. Oh god he screwed up big time. That time, when he suddenly disappeared, when his father told them that they no longer needed to worry about Tsuna, kaa-san also paid him no mind...

"Tsuna was lucky to be alive."

His only twin could've died thinking that he was hated by his own family.

* * *

 **The plot where Haru appears was supposed to begin at the start of the chapter, but I couldn't resist writing the progress of Reborn's deduction towards Tsuna. Which led to displaying Hayato's observations as a genius, and leading to a bit of backstory with Michaelo.**

 **Not going to affect the plot so heavily, but its just something to think about, the forming of the alliance between Gesso and Giglio Nero which was the result of meeting Tsuna and learning about the horrors of Iemitsu.**

 **It was mentioned in the prologue that Byakuran had never met either of his parents or blood family, here it explains what happened to the uncle. Oh and by the way, the Serpentine Famiglia was the Famiglia Lancia was apart of. The backstory also explained why Byakuran had access to information about the Mare Rings when the set was so elusive, it was something like a myth. Byakuran's uncle will remain nameless, until I decide to give him a name, but its better for him to remain nameless since it won't do anything to the plot. This also explains why Michaelo had been overprotective towards Byakuran since the very beginning, it was because he knew Byakuran's uncle very well before.**

 **Millefiore hasn't been created yet, but information about the Gesso famiglia and its quick rise to power and fame is revealed in this chapter's beginning.**

 **Tsuna usually doesn't try during tests because he knows it is futile, so we may see his grades actually improve in the future.**

 **I wasn't planning on having everything escalate, but the writing just developed on its own. Nonetheless, I find that its perfect in portraying Tsuna's PTSD attack and Ieyoshi's guilt about his actions.**

 **I want to say it again, thank you all for supporting this story! You guys are the best ever! uwu**

 **Here's the discord link for those who missed it at the top. Just remove the space between discord and .gg**

* * *

discord .gg/fmZVTB

* * *

 **Notes:**

1) In this chapter, 'Gesso' is referred to by Hayato as Byakuran's uncle, since at the time, Gesso wasn't a famiglia yet, it was just a family of aristocrats. And there is a bit of Nana here. Mostly her bitterness towards Iemitsu and the results of the Scorch on her Flames.

2) Haru is that girl who assumes too quickly, it was also shown in canon. Don't worry, she won't be a disliked character in here, she just didn't know that she would trigger Tsuna into a PTSD attack.

3) Yes, Tsuna has PTSD from Estraneo. It was traumatizing there.

4) And we get a bit more insight on what Tsuna's relationship with Mukuro is, he looks to Mukuro like a younger brother would to the older brother.

5) In this fanfic, the only massacred famiglias with Mukuro involved are Estraneo and Serpentine

6) Reborn didn't get as many clues as Hayato did because Hayato accompanied Tsuna to YUNIted and Reborn didn't know anything about Tsuna working at YUNIted.

7) This is putting so much stress on Reborn hahaha. There's Bya-kun and the white-haired child who he still doesn't know are the same person, then there's also his bloodlust, Tsuna's past, Tsuna's mysterious Mist...

8) Hayato's first performance was when he was 4, also ate Bianchi's poison cooking then, met Michaelo without his mask. He has photographic memory and is a genius, makes sense how he can still recognise Michaelo after ten years.

9) On that subject, Michaelo has never revealed his face to anyone else, and no one saw that time when he revealed his face to Hayato because they were in a corner.

10) Wonder how Tsuna is going to get out when Reborn confronts him of where he gets his money. Hmm...

11) Trinisette siblings' shenanigans, involving marshmallows, again...

12) Gamma and Michaelo are something like tutors for the Trinisette siblings. Shoichi is just the casual genius there with a stomach ache. And in this fic, Shoichi is Byakuran's Sun. But for the Future Arc, well, it is a parallel world there so it may or may not remain the same.

13) Gamma and Giotto are like Tsuna's father that he never had, Gamma is the father Yuni never had, Michaelo is the father Byakuran never had. Mukuro is like Tsuna's big brother, Kokuyo Arc is going to be fun.

14) Hibari met Tsuna around after he and Kyoko became friends, which means Tsuna was 7 approaching 8 years old and after that flashback of Ieyoshi.

15) Ieyoshi is finally feeling guilty and remorse and everything crashing down on him at the same time. While it also starts to show how bad Estraneo affected Tsuna. This chapter is like a roller coaster of emotions I guess...

16) Tsuna's phone is protected, laptop nearly invulnerable, maybe Verde might make an entrance soon before or maybe after Kokuyo because he can't get into the laptop that he designed.

17) Tsuna didn't answer everything correct on his own, he had help from Michaelo and Gamma with Video call. He also knows that university-level question because Shoichi once rambled about it.

18) This is really going to explode during Kokuyo Arc

19) Let's explain Flame Bond. As long as the Sky has bonded with another Flame, a Flame bond will be established by the Sky unconsciously. The Elements can tug on the link and connect with their Sky, sending emotions through as words. The simplest of Flame training, and doesn't require anything much except for the will and resolve to connect with the Sky. Kyoya is the fastest among the three in adapting.

20) We'll be seeing Mukuro's reaction to the distress he felt through the Flame Bond in the next chapter.

21) Michaelo's backstory won't affect the plot, but it's filling in his backstory.

22) This chapter is meant to be about Ieyoshi's own character development and Tsuna still doesn't know that Ieyoshi is feeling sad because of his own actions. However, the story got away from me and it ended up becoming more like a PTSD and guilt combination of a roller coaster. Oh well, at least there was the bright side of the Trinisette Siblings shenanigans.

23) It really was becoming a great day for Tsuna, his grades no longer being sabotaged, Enma providing the last piece of information, even finding out that the Vindice now owe him a favour because he and Mukuro have been bonded as Sky and Mist. And they also kept them apart. Then the YUNIted fun also brought his spirits up, he finished his assignments and gotten everything correct in the end with help, his Cielo27 coming out for awhile and solved that complex problem. In the end, his PTSD ruined this perfect day of his.

24) For those pairings, I also have plans to make fillers about some of them. So you'll be seeing many of these popping up. Like here, there's a bit of 1827 friendship for you 1827 lovers, and 6927 brotherly for you guys too. The Trinisette Siblings will be having many fun and fluffy moments together for you lovers. And when Chrome arrives, she too will have her own moment with Tsuna. The pairing is just about the main one, the one that'll be shown the most especially in the Future Arc. Be it platonic or not, parental or not, familial or not, romance is and never will be the focus of this story. And again, I don't do over 21 stuff!

25) The Scorch has been for quite a long time and that means Nana's Rain Flames have been unused for a long time too. She may or may not still be able to draw out those flames in the future, I don't want to spoil haha.

26) The discord link again since I know the past two links might be buried in the midst of all these words hahaha! Just remove the space between discord and .gg

discord .gg/fmZVTB


	16. Daily Life Arc Part 10

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (By the way, I'm sorry that this isn't a Christmas Special sort of chapter, the christmas chapter will come when the timeline in this fic reaches that date.)**

 **Hope you all are enjoying Christmas and the holidays!**

* * *

 **We're starting out this chapter with the Mukuro like I promised you guys last chapter, enjoy!**

 **And wow, it's gonna be so weird for the twins, and awkward too haha! Tsuna doesn't understand why Ieyoshi stopped insulting him, and has no idea why he feels guilty. And Ieyoshi just can't work up the courage to apologise or even talk with Tsuna! For Ieyoshi, that's gonna be awkward, and for Tsuna, he just feels confused. Let the sibling awkwardness commence!**

 **And as you will see, the first part in Tsuna's room, everything seems so vague, like there's nothing much to write and that there's nothing happening. Half-true, nothing important is happening, but it is written in such a way to portray Tsuna's morning confusion.**

 **And everyone's still very worried, but we'll get past that.**

* * *

 **Pairings now:(01 is Yuni, 100 is Byakuran, 96 is Chrome, 18 Hibari, 69 Mukuro, R is Reborn, 27 is Tsuna, 59 is Hayato, 80 is Takeshi, X is Xanxus, Kyoko is K or just Kyoko, D is Dino, 87 for Hana, 00 for Enma)**

 **Oh yes, and I'm including those I get from PMs so if the number doesn't add up, there are some from PMs I received, and it seems even without those PMs, 9627 and 10027 seems to be on top, this should be fun to write, I can't wait, any pairing will be fun to write as this fic isn't a romance based one. (And I'm pretty sure I've missed a few?)**

 **The ones from PM include: five 10027, five 9627, three 2701, one All27, one 6927, three Kyoko and Ieyoshi, one 1002701 and one 5980, one Kyoko and Tsuna.**

 **From AO3, one All27 one 96K, two 5980, three R27, one 1827, one 6927, one 9627, one 10027, one 1827.**

 **The ones from Wattpad and reviews have already been automatically included.**

 **And I've re-arranged all these pairings.**

 **(These pairings are until 10-12-2019)**

 **So 10027 VS 9627 for Tsuna? Or are there others that are going to make a comeback?**

10027 - 77

9627 - 77

1827 -44

R27 -36

2701 -34

6927 -28

Kyoko x Ieyoshi -14

All27 - 12

1002701 -10

5980 -10

186927 -9

Kyoko x Tsuna -8

X27 -8

8718 - 3

1896 - 2

Haru x Tsuna -1

D18 - 1

1869 -1

8018 - 1

8700 - 1

96K - 1

8027 -1

* * *

 **THE CURRENT TIMELINE OF EVENTS UNTIL THIS CHAPTER:**

2003 - Lancia is born

2012 - Byakuran's uncle was assassinated on December 22nd. Lancia gets taken into the Serpentine Famiglia on December 24th.

2013 - Byakuran is born (March 14) , Mukuro is born, Kyoya is born, Ryohei is born. Michaelo killed Gesso's brother's (Bya-kun's uncle) murderer on December 22nd. Ken and Chikusa are born.

2014 - Tsuna (13/10) and Ieyoshi (14/10) are born, Kensuke is born, Takeshi and Hayato (September 9th) are born. Kyoko and Hana are born

2016 - Yuni is born on January 15, Sawada twins are 2

2017 - Tsuna (3) gets sold to Estraneo and meets Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

2018 - Hayato started to perform piano for guests, first time eating Bianchi's poison cooking. Officially met Michaelo who consoled the crying Hayato.

2019 - Yuni is 3, Estraneo gets destroyed, Tsuna was rescued by ghosts to Giglio Nero mansion in January. Tsuna is now 5, Byakuran and Mukuro 6. Arcobaleno visited Aria and Yuni. Tsuna arrived after they left. Byakuran and Yuni officially meet each other and meets Tsuna, Yuni and Byakuran revealed to be half-siblings through Byakuran's father. (The Future Heirs Arc Part 2). In April, Tsuna goes back to Namimori. YUNIted is built. An unofficial alliance was created between Michaelo and the Giglio Nero.

2020 - The Crib Incident. Gesso becomes a Famiglia. Official (but silent) announcement of the alliance between Gesso and Giglio Nero. Mukuro (7) gets taken into the Serpentine Famiglia (lancia's Famiglia) along with Ken and Chikusa, both also 7 years old.

2022 - Hayato ran away. Mukuro(9) gets taken away by the Vindice with Ken (9), Chikusa (9) and Lancia (19). Lambo is born

2027 - Tsuna is 13, Reborn arrives. (by the way, since his birthday hasn't passed, he's not really 13 yet, so he'll be 14 in the Varia Arc)

 _(Whew!)_

* * *

 **2027 (I'm really following the 2027 calendar...)**

14/6 - Reborn boards the plane to Japan.  
20/6 - Reborn arrives in Japan (presumably on that day since Tsuna can only guess), and is introduced in YUNIted  
21/6 - Reborn arrives at the Sawada household. The kendo match happened.  
22/6 - Smoking Bomb Hayato arrives, Tsuna gains a Storm, Mochida is scouted by Reborn to become Ieyoshi's Cloud. Mukuro broke out of Vendicare.  
23/6 - Takeshi's attempted suicide, was saved and became Tsuna's Rain.  
29/6 - Bianchi and Lambo arrived.  
30/6 - TYL Lambo makes an appearance and stirs things up.  
12/7 - Haru makes an appearance. Tsuna's PTSD attack  
13/7 - Haru attempts to challenge Ieyoshi. Tsuna gets interrogated and Reborn gets played.

 **Hopefully this will make the timeline less confusing. I've already developed the timeline from Daily Life Arc to the first day of Varia Arc (when Basil enters), and have included a lot of the other events that will happen which may or may not be included within canon.**

 **So I have a question for you guys, do you want me to follow the canon manga timeline where the Daily Life Arc in between Kokuyo and Varia doesn't have as much context, but that also means that the present Daily Arc is going to be pretty long. Or do you want me to follow the anime timeline where after Kokuyo Arc, we jump back to the Daily Life Arc which happens before Kokuyo Arc? Same goes for after Varia Arc.**

 **Since Kokuyo Arc happens around 7/9 - 9/9 of 2028 (this fic), and Varia Arc starts from 13/10 of 2028.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **When he isn't around...**

 _(This won't happen but I'm just writing it to see what would happen)_

 _Ah, you must be Tsunayoshi, happy to meet you! I'm the Cavallone boss, Dino._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

 _He's the twin of Baka-Ie, Baka-Dino._

 _The names, oh how I've missed them..._

 _Hello hello~~~_

 _Byakuran! What are you doing here?!_

 _You... you're the Gesso boss..._

 _Ciao~ Reborn-chan, Dino-chan~~_

 _That crest... Don Gesso..._

 _Dame-Tsuna, how do you know a boss of a fearsome famiglia?_

 _No one has ever seen him in person..._

 _...Byakuran, I'm going to kill you later..._

 _He's like my little brother~~~_

 _Byakuran!_

-What if Byakuran introduces himself when Dino comes around? And _Reborn is right there!_

 _(Won't happen in the story XD. Just a what-if)_

* * *

Somewhere in Russia, in an abandoned warehouse, eight escaped convicts sat in silence. A girl with bright hair, a pair of creepy twins, a creepy bird-obsessed old man, a man with a scarred face, and three teens, one who seemed to be the leader of the small group, seeing as how the others turned to him, waiting for him to speak.

The blue-haired leader had shut his eyes, sweat had begun beading down his forehead as the other two teens and the scarred man looked at him in concern.

"Mukuro-sama?" One teen with wild features asked once 'Mukuro' opened his eyes, a frown evident on his face.

What he growled out caused the other two teens to worry. The scarred man looked at him with reluctant respect at those words. The others paid no mind, seeing as they didn't know what he was talking about and did not feel the same way as the scarred man.

"My Sky is in distress..."

 _Fratellino, ti prego, essere va bene..._

(Little brother, please be okay...)

 **(I'm using my limited Italian knowledge here since Google Translate gives me strange things which I'm pretty sure is not totally correct... Any Italian Native speakers out there, please check it for me, thank you.)**

* * *

The ghosts crowded Tsuna's room ever since he started sleeping until the next day's noon. The brunette took his time waking up, his alarm clock turned off, thanks to Reborn in a rare moment of kindness.

"Papa...?" Tsuna mumbled blearily, his mind still in a sleeping state. The words spilled out before he could stop them at the sight of his ancestor, he wasn't even aware that he called Giotto by what he used to call him when he was still a child.

"Tsuna!" Giotto's own shout covered the rest of his Guardian's, all with different variations, but with the same meaning nonetheless.

"Why... my alarm clock, it didn't go off..." he noticed. Then, he scanned the room. The floor was tidy, clean, nothing in his room a mess. "This reeks of Kyoya... wait a minute..."

He noticed that his assignments were gone, the file along with it. A sticky note was placed on his opened bag, with a small Leon drawing. _Okay, now this is definitely Reborn and Kyoya,_ he deadpanned.

 _Your assignments have been given to your Storm to hand in, you're sleeping in today._

"Huh?" He just said in complete confusion. Finally, his mind awoken fully and he was now fully aware of everything that was out of place.

 _The ghosts look worried, my room is tidy now, Reborn's letting me sleep in, my alarm clock was turned off,... Reborn's letting me sleep in! What?! The world is coming to an end, isn't it...?_

He would've moved on to more thoughts had it not been for Giotto's voice interrupting him.

"Tsuna, what do you remember of yesterday?"

It was also then that he realised, he didn't have any memories of anything from half past 8 and after...

"Nothing..."

* * *

Tsuna decided to not wear his school uniform since he was supposedly 'sleeping in' for the day. No use even going to school anyway, since it was already noon. His head hurt, and he knew it wasn't his intuition. Ugh... what _did_ happen yesterday? he sighed groggily.

"Mama?" he called out, hesitant just in case no one was in the house. It was quiet, something that he used to love and was now unused to thanks to the chaos that Reborn brought along with him. That's strange, he thought as he walked down the stairs and around the house.

She must be out then, he figured. Then, where was Bianchi? Lambo and I-Pin? Would they all just leave the house empty and unguarded? Tsuna frowned, everyone warmed up to Mama and no one was ever willing to leave the house unguarded. Reborn also mentioned that he wanted Tsuna to sleep in so who was guarding the house during his sleep?

T _here's something I'm missing, but my Intuition isn't alerting me to anything dangerous._ It wasn't going off, only a dull thump, someone was in the house but wasn't a threat.

"Hello?" Tsuna slowly walked into each room, keeping his footsteps as silent as he could, even though there wasn't a threat laying about. It was only when he walked into the living room that drew out another sound.

"Dame-Tsuna." Said a voice from behind and above him. Tsuna shrieked a bit, he was not expecting to get spooked, especially after the weirdness just before in his room. Oh well, at least Reborn doesn't have any plans for him, for now at least, otherwise his Hyper Intuition would be banging on his skull.

"R-Reborn, afternoon." Tsuna finally managed to stutter out. Why would Reborn hide in silence? Was it just to mess with him? "Where's everyone else?" He turned around and tried to find the hitman. Nowhere in sight, of course, however, following his Intuition, his eyes were directed at the wall diagonally behind him.

Empty, until a sort of compartment opened up, the sight of it made Tsuna's jaw slack open. "You even have h-hideouts here..."

"Hup!" There was no warning when Reborn suddenly leaped off the platform in the compartment and onto his head. "I'm a hitman." he said, as if it answered everything.

"R-right..." Seems like there was no getting the hitman off his back, more like his head in this situation... Maybe making some lunch would be enough to bore the hitman? It was obvious no one else was home, the living room was the last place he checked and school was still ongoing. Time to ask the burning question on his mind then...

"Reborn, why did you want me to sleep in?"

Reborn had noticed that as more Elements began to bond with Tsuna as their Sky, his stuttering was dropping to a minimum. And from what he heard yesterday during the breakdown, Tsuna already had a Mist, one that he looked to as an older brother. Here he thought Tsuna only had three, which was two ahead of Baka-Ie, his true student, but now it seems he already had one from when he was younger, making it four.

Perhaps it was time to rope in Kurokawa Hana, he also saw Fon's student running around town these days. Maybe Bianchi too, Mochida certainly is the weakest but he's already loyal to Baka-Ie.

The question made him snap out. It also made Reborn narrow his eyes as he began to suspect something, that the sudden PTSD attack had caused his brain forget about that to protect the mind. He needed confirmation.

"Tsuna, what do you remember from last night?"

It was said in a clear and precise tone, leaving no room for refusal to answer, the hitman wore a strange expression, unfortunately it couldn't be seen by Tsuna because he was carrying the hitman on his head as he was making lunch. Just simple salad.

However, it was easy to note that the brunette's eyebrows furrowed together, that same question again. What actually happened? Why was everyone so worried? Perhaps he should take a look at the footage from Michaelo's cameras in the house.

That is, if Reborn had not taken them out or discovered them yet. He definitely would inspect the house more than once, he wouldn't be Reborn if he didn't.

The man no longer used them after Reborn's arrival, it was too much of a risk for Byakuran, although no one knew his face, they would still recognise the ring he wore on his finger. Not the Sky Mare Ring, no, it was a ring that was designed by Michaelo and some other skilled people after the Gesso Famiglia officially formed. Everyone recognised the symbol, just like everyone recognised the symbol of Vongola.

"Tsuna!" Reborn shouted at him, his tone worried. Oh right, Tsuna must've spaced out thinking about too much stuff again.

"S-sorry Reborn. I guessed I spaced out, hehe." he laughed sheepishly, and stopped with whatever he was doing, concentrating on trying to think back to what had happened.

He started speaking his mind, unaware of it, so his words weren't being filtered.

"I... I remember going t-to my room, then this m-man came up the stairs. I just followed h-him and stayed out of sight, t-thought it would be fun to shock the group." At this, he chuckled a bit, yes, their expressions were totally worth the stealth. "Then... Then there w-was this problem on that paper, I h-heard my friend r-rant on and o-on about it a-and I still remember it c-clearly. So I solved i-it to just get that friend's rantings o-out of m-my head. Then... then..." He bit his lip.

What happened next? What happened? Oh god, why couldn't he remember?! What if he said something suspicious?! What happened next?!

"I... I can't remember!" He dropped the ladle containing the salad dressing onto the kitchen counter and clutched at his head. It hurt it hurt! Why couldn't he remember anything?!

 _What happened last night?!_

 _Why can't I remember!? It hurts! My head hurts so much!_

 _Why can't I remember?!_

"Reborn..." he gasped out softly. The hitman had jumped off his head and onto the kitchen counter, staring at Tsuna in obvious worry and concern. "What happened last night!"

Reborn's eyes seemed to darken. But it was only for a split second and if it was anyone else, they would've thought it was a trick of the light. "You over-exhausted yourself. You fainted."

 _I... I what?_

There was something more, something more that no one seemed to want him to remember. Something more that made everyone way too worried about him.

But what?!

He wasn't going to pry, if not even Reborn or Giotto would tell him, not even any of the other ghosts, he would've to find out himself. Preferably away from the ghosts, he felt a pang of guilt about hiding what he was planning to do from them, but they weren't going to tell him. A bad habit of Cielo27, the need to know everything.

Even if Reborn took away the cameras Michaelo had set up, Tsuna has his own bugs planted. Listening bugs everywhere. And a single hidden camera monitoring the second floor hallway.

Whatever happened last night, made everyone worried about Tsuna, and whatever it was was horrible enough for them to try and hide it from him.

And Tsuna will get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Reborn knew from the instant the brunette went silent that Tsunayoshi would not give up, it could be the Vongola Hyper Intuition or Tsuna's perceptiveness, but he knew that something was wrong. Reborn made sure that his tone of voice gave nothing away and was quick to wipe away his expression, but Tsuna somehow still knew that he was lying.

And not only lying, that whatever he couldn't remember was something big.

Reborn tilted down his fedora as he watched the twin of his idiot student bring his salad over to the dining table to eat. There were a list of characteristics and personality quirks to each twin, mostly contrasting each other. He saw the resolve in the brunette's eyes, curiousity is a dangerous thing, needless to say, it is something important for gathering information as well.

Any information, no matter how small, whether it be a sentence or a word, an object or just some leftover dust, could change everything. And it seemed Tsuna knew this as well. It no longer seemed surprising, considering what he discovered yesterday.

Any victim of the mafia, actually, any victim would always make sure that they had more than enough info, never writing off anything as useless. Just to escape, just for vengeance, they all value information.

Ieyoshi was charismatic and could manipulate the crowd with charm and looks, he would have to teach him to do so with words as well. Tsunayoshi was... he had the Sky aura down quicker than Ieyoshi, perhaps even before Reborn arrived. He had never tutored Tsunayoshi in anything Dying Will related, but now seeing as he has four Guardians already, one still unknown (that grated on his nerves), perhaps he should amend that...

After all, two victi- students at the same time, are better than one...

Tsuna felt a sudden chill go down his spine.

Oh no, he has a bad feeling that Reborn is planning his doom...

* * *

Hayato and Takeshi spent the entire day at YUNIted, Hibari Kyoya left many classes of beat up bodies on school grounds, including teachers, before also heading out to YUNIted. he sat at the table furthest from them, who were sitting at the counter.

 _Tsuna isn't here..._

Hayato worried a lot about his Sky, he was right, damn it! Why couldn't he be wrong about that?! Why must his Sky suffer?!

Takeshi had the same thoughts. He had never partook in the bullying and jeering before because he admired Tsuna for being so strong, especially when his twin also joined in on the bullying. It was something he found cruel about Ieyoshi and wondered why no one ever picked up on it.

He only shouted good luck to the brunette, a stuttering timid person with a big heart, and...

With a dark past, it seems.

"Eh? Looks like Dame-Tsuna has finally managed to piss off his bodyguards! Hahaha!"

"I knew he was good for nothing!"

"Now that Dame-Tsuna is gone, we can approach those two hotties!"

"Ieyoshi-sama must be so happy!"

Laughter of joy filled the classroom when both Hayato and Takeshi walked in without Tsuna, both wore frowns, scowls in the case of Hayato.

"...I'm not staying here any longer. Baseball nut, you coming?" Hayato clicked his tongue and turned around, slamming the door so both him and Takeshi were still outside.

"Yeah... let's go." Takeshi agreed easily. This was what Tsuna had to deal with before, but he had never thought that it would be so bad.

"Hn." Hibari Kyoya approached from behind. "Omnivore?"

It was clear to the two of them that he was asking about Tsuna. Takeshi had always noticed how close the brunette was to the prefect and subsequently, the fearsome disciplinary committee. "Reborn has him sleeping in." Takeshi answered so that Hayato wouldn't say anything to provoke him.

"Hn."

They were astonished when the prefect turned around, leaving them alone when it was clear to him what they were planning. They exchanged glances and ran towards the school gate before the bell even rung.

School was not worth it if Tsuna wasn't there...

* * *

Ieyoshi watched as the two of them left school, bruises-free, and ignoring all the questions about why they left from the class. He wishes he had the courage to be like them, to stand up for someone, to walk away from situations that aren't worth it. However, he doesn't.

"Ie." Kensuke, his best friend. The kendo captain looked at him with worry written all over his face. "You okay? You seem out of it..."

"I am." Kensuke looked at him for more explanations, but the blonde stayed quiet, the distant look in his eyes made him look sad. The other boy noticed the disappearance of Tsunayoshi and wanted to ask what happened, Tsunayoshi's two friends have also stomped off.

They weren't the only ones. Two girls in the class kept staring at Tsunayoshi's empty desk, their eyes sometimes flitting to the other two empty desks, belonging to Tamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko spoke, worried for her friend since 7. Hana remained silent, worried for him as well.

* * *

Tsunayoshi badly wanted to go to YUNIted, he had a very strong feeling that his friends are there, probably drowning in their worry, and he supposed that they didn't want to disturb his rest which is why they didn't come here. However, Reborn seems to be keeping a close eye on him, and this time, he figured it wasn't just because of the events of last night.

"Reborn?"

"What is it Dame-Tsuna?" The hitman said, smirking in his makeshift hammock in Tsuna's room. The brunette was lying on the bed, stomach faced down, a book in front of him. The plot was rather interesting, Tsunayoshi decided, completely ignoring the baby above him until the silence was too much.

"Aren't you s-supposed to be with Ieyoshi? You a-are his tutor, after all." Why was the Arcobaleno even here with him?!

Reborn only smirked and stayed silent, which freaked Tsuna out, who gulped. "Oh, so you're chasing me away? You have more of a backbone than I thought hmm, Dame-Tsuna?"

"No no no! T-that's not what I m-meant! Just curious..." he hurriedly defended himself, the smirk on the toddler's face was like the devil himself...

Reborn turned over in his hammock, hiding his face from Tsuna, the air around them suddenly growing serious. Tsuna shivered a bit and tried to concentrate on his book, Reborn then broke the silence. "Dame-Tsuna, I will be asking you some questions. And if you don't answer truthfully, well..." he jumped down from the hammock and landed in front of the brunette, Leon transforming from the hammock into the familiar green gun. Reborn cocked the gun directly in his face with a smirk, backing up his unspoken threat.

 _Oh shit..._

* * *

In the end, Reborn left the room with the unconscious brunette on the bed, unconscious by falling asleep though, not by Reborn. Well... he may have contributed to a bit of kicks here and there... and if the room was a bit smoky and grenades were lying about, he didn't have anything to do with it.

The house was still empty, it was approaching the end of the school day. Reborn thought about the information he had finally gotten during that Q&A session, one-sided of course, and decided to cross-reference it with that damn VentiSette's information. To this day, Reborn really couldn't understand who on earth spread a second name for that hacker, tch...

He had Leon transform into a laptop for him to access the information about the twins he bought from Cielo27, VentiSette, the damn hacker, whatever... Mentally, he compiled everything that Dame-Tsuna said.

* * *

"Listen up now Dame-Tsuna, it's quiet and empty enough for this session to go smoothly for both of us. No small talk, you'll be sleeping once we're done, don't bother to hide your exhaustion you idiot." Reborn never really states such things, but Tsunayoshi could be an exception this time, besides, not wasting either of their time would turn out to be beneficial to them both. "You can refuse to answer if its too pai- personal." he couldn't say painful, that would be suspicious since Tsunayoshi doesn't remember anything from the night before.

"Fine..." the brunette answered, looking put out, basically, no small talk, no changing the subject etc etc... he should be careful on how he answers, if only he remembered what happened yesterday, then he could word his answers to be less suspicious...

"Have you been out of the country?"

Tsuna winced, a tough question right off the bat, his intuition was prompting him to answer positive. "Yes. When I was younger." Reborn had seen that picture of him and Byakuran, and the Giglio Nero trio ones too, he knew that, but what else did the hitman find out?

Reborn raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. This was beginning to feel more and more like an interrogation, wait, yeah, this is an interrogation. "Alone?" a nod. "Why?"

 _Remembering would be useful now!_ He mentally yelled in his mind. The ghosts of the first generation floated around nervously at that question and Tsuna shot them a subtle quick look, this would be a great time to tell him, or at least give him some help!

He held back from breathing out in relief, and outwardly he displayed a face of trying to remember something far back, as Giotto spoke up nervously. "You had a breakdown yesterday, PTSD attack. They know that you were experimented on. They know you have a Mist who is like an older brother to you, but they don't know who, you spoke in brief Italian."

That wasn't much but it was enough to make his eyes darken with the memory of that rainy day a decade ago, when he was 3.

"Scientists, that bastard of a sperm-donor..." he growled out, completely forgetting that he was talking to Reborn. "Treated me like I'm some object to sell, I'll make him suffer the way I did..." he managed to stop himself as he snapped back to reality.

Reborn managed to piece together what he meant and he brimmed with righteous fury at Iemitsu, Tsuna was leaking a lot of killing intent and bloodlust, his hate runs strong it seems, and he couldn't blame him at all. "Moving on, I saw a picture of you as a child and some white-haired kid, who is he?"

Tsuna was thankful and relived to move past the previous subject, and pondered on how to answer this question... Byakuran would no doubt make his appearance soon, as a surprise of course, so it would be good to clear up one subject now. He also remembered that Bya-kun made himself way too suspicious in that chatroom which Reborn was spying on, so he couldn't say that that 'white-haired kid' was 'Bya-kun'...

"He's Ran, I call him Ran-nii, met him in Italy..." That wasn't bad, not too much not too little, enough to be not suspicious. "He gave me a plushy of him actually..."

Reborn looked satisfied at that, and amused at the last part, and the questions continued. "When did you return to Namimori after Italy?"

"5." That was an easy question, and it would match up with anything Mama might say if Reborn were to ask, and definitely would match up with the information he gave Reborn as Cielo27.

"What other languages do you know?" Reborn gestured to his bookshelves which still had the language dictionaries.

"Japanese, Italian, English, I know a bit of Chinese..." an easy question to answer because the dictionaries themselves are proof.

"Chinese, why? And how good are you at those four?" This was purely educational, Reborn needed to see what standards his would-be student was at, now doesn't he?

"I-I'm most fluent in Italian, second is J-Japanese... I have grammar i-issues in English and I can o-only speak Chinese for a short p-period of time, I can't write that w-well... As for why, i-interest, mostly." At Reborn's unwavering stare, he elaborated. "Mostly interest, yeah, b-but I learn i-it just in case I run i-into the Chinese Triads. I g-got involved in the Italian m-mafia unwillingly after all, it's a p-precaution."

Reborn nodded, that made sense. Onwards, it seems. "Who is this Yu-chan and Bya-kun in that chatroom of yours?"

Ah, damn it... he was hoping the question would not come out, oh well, time to wing it. "Yu-chan is Bya-kun's f-friend, and I met Bya-kun through t-the Internet when I was y-younger, we became friends quickly a-and he introduced me to Yu-chan... he's not d-dangerous, really, he isn't. He is just mischievous.."

That... wasn't what he was hoping for, online friends? And he couldn't be sure if Tsuna was lying or not, he could be telling the truth, that, or he was a very very good liar...

Reborn expected that, good... now for the two hardest questions. "Dame-Tsuna, I know you have an unusual amount of wealth, with those glasses, able to buy information from that damn hacker..."

Shit, Tsuna just realised that he had slipped out on that one subject many times, now how to explain it...

"You know I already k-know about the mafia, because o-of that damn bastard and s-scientists... a mafia f-famiglia helped me recuperate, they g-gave me a trust fund, I don't know t-the limits of it... I still have it, they don't c-check up on me, but I k-know they still care because they haven't c-cancelled the trust fund yet..."

A mafia famiglia?! Those pictures... could it be... "Dame-Tsuna, who?"

Tsuna hesitated for a bit, before saying, in a very soft voice. "They call themselves the Giglio Nero."

Aria! So he _has_ met them before! Now that makes perfect sense, and the pictures slot into place as well! _I see_...

"What do you know of the mafia, Dame-Tsuna? Tell me everything you know about it." There was a glint in his eyes that told him that the consequences wouldn't be fun if he lied.

Tsuna gulped, the ultimate question.

* * *

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, born 11:55pm of 13/10/2014, first year in Namimori Middle. Nickname, Dame-Tsuna. He isn't good at anything, his grades have been sabotaged ever since elementary school. Infamous for being friends with Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Kyoko. He disappeared from Namimori at age 3, returned when he was 5. Mistreated verbally and physically, as well as emotionally, by everyone else in Namimori, especially Sawada Ieyoshi. The physical stopped when he turned 7 and became fast friends with Hibari Kyoya. Skittish, timid, stutters everytime, suspected PTSD. It seems that he has flames, and were forcefully awakened by an outside party._

 _You got this much info, Chaos-bringer-Espresso-Addict-Sun-Toddler. This is 300 yen remember? Want more? We can negotiate, hahaha..._

Reborn twitched at the long nickname, oh, when he finds that stupid hacker...

* * *

It was on the very last page of the PDF file, an entire paragraph filled with information. That matched up to what Tsunayoshi was saying and his strange stuttering that seemed to get better the more Guardians he has, there was also that Mist that Reborn still had no clue of...

And what Tsunayoshi said...

* * *

"I know I was experimented by m-mafiosi, I-I know that the _stronzo_ Iemitsu is part of the mafia, I got that information from VentiSette by the way. I k-know that when I managed to escape the lab, some mafiosi, l-like I said, a mafia famiglia, the Giglio Nero were t-the ones who helped me get better and back to Namimori. I know you're apart of the mafia, I know Ieyoshi will b-become the Decimo, these two you told me. I know w-what you told me about Vongola, I don't know m-much aside from that, I just know that they're t-the biggest and one of the o-oldest. I know about Flames, I know m-my flames were awakened o-only because of those experiments, I try to hide them to a-avoid that _stronzo_ coming back. _Lui un perdente, un essere umano di merda._ " The last words were spoken quietly but Reborn could hear what he said and snickered at the insults. Reborn noted that when he spoke Italian, there was no stuttering, it was like Tsuna felt more at home with that language.

 _Stronzo, asshole._

 _He is a loser, a shitty human being._

Reborn completely agrees with Tsuna.

* * *

Ignoring the unforgettable and completely true insults, what he said completely matches with what Cielo27 gave him and what he had observed for himself. However...

Reborn glanced at the stairs, where he was sitting at in the dining room, he could see a bit of the stairs if he turned around.

Why does he feel as if there are many things missing and off?

* * *

Back in the brunette's room, where said brunette was fast sleep, hugging a plushy that he hid behind the dictionaries, in a plastic bag to prevent it from becoming dusty, now that Reborn knew about that, no need to hide it anymore, besides, he likes the plushy a lot because it serves as a reminder for him that he's never alone and that he's safe. Call it childish, embarrassing, or anything really, Tsuna wouldn't care.

The first generation ghosts were looking over the teen, protectiveness leaking through, Giotto smirked at his Guardians, Alaude nodded and Daemon Spade just laughed, a Mist form of him anyway, the ghost himself was off half-possessing the body of a Shimon member just in case they decide to move out, he could give a warning to Tsuna if they did.

"Tsuna really played that Arcobaleno eh?"

"Just like a fiddle, nufufu..."

* * *

Reborn left the house as soon as Bianchi, Nana and Lambo came home, the cow staying a bit quieter than normal after they found out that Tsuna was still asleep.

"Thank you very much for looking after Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun!" Nana thanked him. He nodded to her as response and jumped out of the window.

He arrived in time to see his idiot student and his Cloud apparent exit the school gates, both looking worse for wear. There was worry written all over Baka-Ie's face and confusion on Mochida Kensuke's, good, at least mistreatment isn't much of an issue anymore...

He doesn't want to think about what would happen if Tsunayoshi had never befriended Hibari...

None of them brought up Tsunayoshi, each for different reasons, and as they passed the bridge, they met up with the girl from the day before again. Reborn only watched on, noting the difference in his behaviour, he had become a bit less rude than when the tutor first met him, and Reborn could only attribute it to the many run-ins with Tsunayoshi and bearing witness to the brunette's own improvement to his personality. The mental scars that had finally shown itself with a PTSD attack must've given the idiot student of his a lot to think about.

Mochida was also changing, bit by bit, maybe Vongola does have hope after all.

Even Baka-Ie's own will and resolve has changed drastically, though not as pure, Reborn saw that the blonde actually starts to feel the burden of responsibility and the realisation that actions and words have consequences. When he jumps into the water to save Miura Haru from drowning, Reborn could see the flash of guilt before the Dying Will Bullet hit him.

Though not what Reborn was hoping for, it was a big step forward than the first time.

Doing it out of responsiblity, way better than to do it just for one's own benefit in the future, perhaps soon, Reborn could hammer into him the importance of mercy and compassion towards others. Not only would it benefit one's self, but it would also paint a good image in the eyes of others, it would also ensure loyalty.

The bouts of cruelty were starting to be shadowed by contemplation, the arrogance still shining through in school, but it was getting lesser as the days go by.

Vongola may still have some hope after all...

"Oi! Stop stalking Ieyoshi unless you want to end up like that again!" Kensuke was shouting as he fretted over the exhausted blonde. "Damn Ieyoshi, I had no idea feet could act as motors..."

"AH IT'S SORE! REBORN WHAT WAS THAT BULLET?! DAMN I- OW OW OW!"

Haru kept quiet until this moment, then she burst into exclamations. "I'll save Haru with my dying will! That was so cheesy, hahi!"

"Ieyoshi-kun?" At that moment, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana walked up to the group. "Nice meeting you here!"

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Ieyoshi exclaimed. Ever since Reborn came along, Tsunayoshi's appearances became a bit more frequent, and the two girls' too, seeing as they have always accompanied the brunette. As time went by, after that Yamamoto incident, he started to notice Kyoko more, her kindness, how sweet she is... ah!

Damn it, and he thought that his crush on her was gone after he became popular... guess that crush never went away...

He completely ignored Mochida's teasing look.

"I'll save Haru with my dying will! I'll save Haru with my dying will! Hahi!"

"Damn it! Oi, stop that! It's embarrassing, especially with others here!"

"Ieyoshi-kun~~ Tenth generation boss, Juu. Dai. Me!" Haru bounced up and down. "Hold me tight, Ie-kun!" She started to chase him around, being her eccentric self as Ieyoshi ran away from her, screaming as he did so. Kensuke followed him, laughing at Ieyoshi's predicament.

"Oi! Stop laughing and help me!"

"You brought that upon yourself!"

Kyoko just chuckled and Hana scoffed, the latter shook her head.

"So unlike Tsuna-san, tch. Such a monkey..."

Reborn analyzed the two girls. Sasagawa Kyoko, before, Baka-Ie only chased her for popularity, now, it seems as if a crush has started to form. Sister to Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing enthusiast, an ideal Sun, however, Sasagawa Ryohei seems to get along more with the other twin. Another Guardian lost it seems.

Kurokawa Hana, one of Tsuna's fierce protectors, but more likely to follow Kyoko. An intelligence that rivals that of Gokudera Hayato, but she has a wild imagination as well. Reborn knew that as he often spied on the students during their classes, searching for prospective elements. Doesn't seem to have much of a liking for Baka-Ie, but if she has to go with him just to protect either Dame-Tsuna or Sasagawa Kyoko, she'd do so in an instant. Fierce tongue, thorough researcher... and a dormant Mist, nearly active though, probably because of the time she spent around an active Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _I don't mind dragging civilians in for the ride, anyway._

* * *

 **Reborn just got played, like, really really badly. And when he finally figures it out, I don't want to be Tsuna when that happens haha! And Hana is now being observed very closely by Reborn, yep, she's gonna be Ieyoshi's Mist, very reluctantly. We already have Mochida as his Cloud, ouch, when the Varia Arc comes, Hibari is gonna beat the stuffing out of him just because he can...**

 **Nothing much really happened this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas to you guys! Hope you are having a great day!**

Notes:

1) Tsuna really doesn't remember anything from that night, so he relies on the ghosts to tell him when he's in a pinch, like we see just now.

2) No one wants Tsuna to remember, everyone is just too worried.

3) We see Mukuro behaving so much like an elder brother to Tsuna. Yeah, we'll have quite a lot of brotherly Mukuro here.

4) We'll be seeing Enma very soon, before Ipin in fact, since the summer holidays are approaching, as well as the summer festivals, Enma will be making an appearance during this short period of time.

5) Following Vongola 77, Daily Life Arc lasts until 6/9, 7/9 - 9/9 is Kokuyo Arc, and 13/10 is the start of Varia Arc. The anime jumps from Kokuyo back to Daily (which is before Kokuyo), same goes for after Varia arc. So please tell me if you guys want me to follow the anime timeline (where we jump back to Daily for a while before going to the next arc) or just follow the canon timeline where we don't jump at all and just follow the normal canon timeline.

6) We have a glimpse of the Kokuyo gang still on the run, and huddled up in an abandoned warehouse. Cliche hiding spot haha.

7) Tsuna has a good bond with his fellow Guardians, and with a strong bond, both sides can feel extreme emotions from the other, which is how Mukuro knew that Tsuna was feeling distressed. Chikusa and Ken still remember Tsuna.

8) Yeah, Ieyoshi now has a crush on Kyoko...

 **9) Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
